¿dónde está mi bebé?
by Alisevv
Summary: Una inmensa desgracia hace que Blaise enloquezca y cometa una injusticia aún mayor, que va a afectar la vida de muchas personas inocentes. Atención: SLASH. Severus SnapeHarry Potter
1. Chapter 1

Título: ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco?

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Este es un relato un tanto más triste que los que suelo escribir, al menos una buena parte de él. Siento todo lo que pasa en esta primera parte, pero era definitivamente indispensable para el planteamiento del fic. Espero seguir contando con su hermoso apoyo de siempre.**

**Quiero dedicárselo a tres personitas a quien, en sus cumpleaños, no pude hacerles nada porque estaba pasando una etapa difícil, pero más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Así que esto va para Maria, Abysm y Maryam, feliz cumple atrasadísimo a las tres. (zipi, tranquila que lo del lobito también va)**

¿**Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? **

Era una cálida tarde de mediados de agosto, y el sol iluminaba con brillantez las piedras que formaban las paredes externas de la sobria casa enclavada en las afueras de Londres, en St Albans, Hertfordshire.

Era una casa relativamente grande, prácticamente una mansión, pero definitivamente austera y sombría. Como sombrío era el oscuro estudio, pues todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas, como si el propietario no quisiera que entrara ni el más mínimo rayo de sol. Y a quien hubiera preguntado a la esbelta figura vestida completamente de negro que recorría de una punta a otra del recinto en ese momento, le hubieran dicho que así era.

El hombre era alto y delgado, con una elegancia innata. Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos oscuros, y su rostro, habitualmente hosco, lucía una expresión preocupada, casi angustiada. Miró detenidamente el reloj mágico situado en una esquina de la habitación y maldijo entre dientes; las cinco de la tarde. Ese maldito medimago llevaba más de tres horas con su esposo y todavía no le llevaba noticia alguna.

Cuando estaba a punto de mandar todo al diablo y presentarse en su habitación a ver qué demonios pasaba con su pareja, un leve toque en la puerta lo sobresaltó ligeramente.

-Pase- dijo, con tono áspero.

El ama de llaves, una mujer alta, de pelo entrecano, entró en la habitación.

-Señor, el medimago le manda a llamar con urgencia.

Sin escuchar más, el hombre se precipitó hacia la puerta y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta la habitación principal. Cuando entró, se acercó presuroso al joven rubio que, sudoroso y pálido, gemía de dolor en la ancha cama que presidía la habitación.

-¿Draco, amor, cómo estás?- musitó, tomando su mano y apretándola con calidez.

El enfermo giró su cara hacia la voz que lo llamaba y trató de hablar, pero todo lo que pudo salir de sus labios fue un gemido agónico.

- Shh, no hables, amor, descansa- como respuesta sólo obtuvo un nuevo gemido del rubio.

-Señor Zabini, tenemos que hablar- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Amor, dame un segundo, ya regreso- musitó Blaise, antes de poner un suave beso en los labios de su pareja y levantarse para hablar con el medimago.

-¿Cómo está?- el ceño de preocupación cruzaba completamente la frente de Blaise Zabini.

-Nada bien- contestó el medimago con expresión oscura, sin saber como plantear a ese hombre sufrido lo que tenía que decir-. Lo siento mucho, la poca magia que le queda a su esposo está siendo consumida rápidamente por el bebé, es casi imposible que en las actuales circunstancias sobreviva al parto. En esta situación, dudo mucho que pueda salvar la vida de su hijo y de su esposo. Usted debe decidir.

-¿Decidir?- Blaise miró al brujo, agobiado y confundido-. ¿Decidir qué?

El hombre lo miró un segundo, como buscando el valor para hablar.

-¿A cuál de los dos salvamos? ¿A su hijo o a su esposo?

¿Qué decía aquel hombre? ¿Él debía decidir si moría su esposo o moría su hijo? No podía esperar que él tomara esa decisión, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, mirando al medimago con el horror pintado en el rostro.

-Sé que es una decisión muy difícil, señor Zabini, pero sólo usted puede tomarla, son su esposo y su hijo.

¿Decidir si mataba a su esposo o a su hijo? ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso? Si el bebé moría, Draco no se lo perdonaría jamás. Él adoraba a su bebé, lo había repetido una y mil veces a lo largo de su maravilloso embarazo. ¿Y si su amado moría? ¿Cómo sobreviviría él? No, Draco no podía morir. Aunque lo odiara el resto de su vida, Draco no podía morir.

-Salve a mi esposo, doctor.

ººººº

-¡Papi, papa!- gritaba un niño de unos tres años, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, desde las llamas de la chimenea.

-Hola, cariño- saludó Harry, sonriente, mientras Severus lo ayudaba a arrodillarse frente a la chimenea pues sus ocho meses de embarazo no le permitían agacharse con facilidad. Luego, el Profesor de Pociones se arrodilló junto a su esposo y vio la carita de su sonriente hijo.

-¡Hola, campeón!- saludó Severus-. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

El pequeño Alexander, Alex para la familia y amigos, estaba pasando unos días con Molly Weasley y sus mejores amigos, Mary y George, los gemelos hijos de Hermione y Ron.

-Genial, papá- el niño estaba muy entusiasmado-. La abuela Molly nos llevó a montar en unos caballos chiquitos y a bañarnos en el lago. Fue muy divertido.

-Espero que te hayas portado bien- dijo Severus con fingida severidad.

-Claro que sí, papá- contestó el pequeño con su mejor carita de ángel, la cual no engañaba a nadie. Luego fijó sus verdes ojos en Harry-. ¿Cómo está mi hermanito, papi?

-Está muy bien, amor- contestó el aludido, acariciando su prominente barriga-. Pateando más que nunca. Creo que te extraña.

-Yo también lo extraño- el niño hizo un puchero-. Pero dile que no se preocupe, que pronto estaré con él.

-Se lo diremos, campeón- dijo Severus, mientras alargaba la mano y hacia una sutil caricia sobre la panza de Harry.

-Me tengo que ir, la abuelita dice que vamos a comer. Los quiero mucho.

-Y nosotros a ti. Cuídate mucho, amor.

-Diviértete, campeón.

Cuando hubo terminado la conexión por la red floo, Severus se levantó y ayudó a su pareja a incorporarse, para luego guiarlo a un cómodo sofá donde se sentaron, Harry acurrucado en los brazos de Severus.

-Parece que la está pasando bien- comentó Severus, besando el pelo de su esposo.

-Así parece- rió Harry, mientras se acomodaba mejor en el regazo de Severus-. Lo extraño mucho, pero con lo pesado que va mi embarazo, agradezco un montón que Molly se lo haya llevado unos días. Es un terremoto.

-¿Y cómo está Christopher? – preguntó, escurriendo la mano bajo la camisa de Harry y haciendo caricias circulares en su vientre.

-Hoy se ha portado terrible- contestó Harry-. Ha estado dando patadas todo el día, y también unos cuantos latigazos de dolor.

-¿Te ha estado doliendo?- Severus frunció el ceño, preocupado.

-Sí, pero quita esa cara- se rió el más joven, acariciando la frente del hombre para suavizar la arruga de su ceño-. Es algo normal.

-¿No tendrá que ver con el parto?

-No, tranquilízate, aún falta un mes.

-Sí, pero recuerda que el parto de Alex se adelantó- Severus no podía evitar sentirse inquieto.

-Sí, pero sólo quince días, y el medimago dijo que pasó porque yo era primerizo- acercó su rostro al de su esposo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, antes de levantarse y tenderle la mano-. Vamos, acompáñame a la cocina, creo que Chris tiene algo de hambre.

Y con una sonrisa, jaló a su preocupado esposo rumbo a la cocina.

ººººº

Blaise, con el ceño fruncido, caminaba a lo largo del pasillo que comunicaba con la puerta de su cuarto, rogando a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer que se produjera un milagro y tanto su esposo como su hijo lograran salvarse.

Cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y vio la expresión del rostro del medimago, supo que sus ruegos no habían sido escuchados.

El hombre se adelantó con el rostro pétreo y un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Al llegar a la altura de Blaise, estiró los brazos y murmuró:

-Lo siento mucho.

Con manos temblorosas, el joven recogió a su pequeño y abrió las cobijas con lentitud. El rostro del bebé reflejaba tal paz que parecía dormido. Al ver aquella pelusa rubia y su fina barbilla, tan semejante a la de Draco, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas contenidas durante tantas horas, escaparan incontrolables de sus ojos.

Luego de un largo rato contemplando a su bebé, le dio un primer y último beso en la frente y lo cubrió totalmente con la mantita. Luego, elevó los ojos hacia el médico, en una dolorosa interrogante.

-¿Cómo está Draco?

-En este momento duerme- contestó el medimago- y lo hará por varias horas. Su organismo está muy maltratado pero sobrevivirá.

Blaise miró la expresión del hombre y supo que sus tristezas todavía no terminaban.

-¿Pasa algo más, verdad?- preguntó, mirando al sanador con expresión oscura.

-Verá, señor Zabini- hizo una pausa, antes de continuar con tono profesional-. El embarazo de su esposo fue muy complicado y sufrió numerosos traumas internos al tratar de dar a luz- otra pausa que a Blaise se le antojó interminable-. Su esposo no podrá embarazarse nuevamente.

Blaise sintió como si la losa que presionaba su corazón hubiera aumentado drásticamente su peso. Mirando sin expresión al medimago, le entregó el cuerpecito de su hijo no nacido y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Señor Zabini, dónde va?

Pero el joven no contestó, en ese momento no podía. Sentía que se ahogaba y que necesitaba respirar aire puro con urgencia o moriría irremediablemente.

ººººº

-He comido como una bestia- dijo Harry, mientras caminaban de regreso a la salita.

-Eso no te lo discuto- comentó Severus con una sonrisa-. Últimamente consumes más combustible que un zeppelín.

-Malvado- se rió Harry, dándole un golpecito en el hombro-. Recuerda que tengo que alimentarme no sólo por mí, sino también por tu hijo.

-Pues por la forma en que te alimentas, pareciera que estuvieras esperando tres o cuatro bebés como mínimo.

Harry rió nuevamente y estaba a punto de replicar, cuando un destello especial en la chimenea les avisó que tenían llamada. Al instante, la cara seria de Remus Lupin aparecía entre el fuego del hogar.

-Remus, que gusto- saludó Harry alegre, pero enseguida frunció el ceño al ver la expresión del viejo amigo de sus padres.

-Hola, Harry, Severus, ¿cómo va el bebé?

-Bien, bien- acertó a contestar el más joven de los tres.

-¿Qué ocurre, Remus?- preguntó Severus, la cara de su amigo presagiaba problemas.

-Hay un grupo de mortífagos atacando un centro comercial muggle- explicó el licántropo-. Son muchos y están agrediendo de forma salvaje. Te necesitamos, Severus.

Tanto Severus como Harry fruncieron el ceño profundamente. Luego de que Harry derrotara y matara a Voldemort en su séptimo año, numerosos mortífagos habían logrado escapar, formando un importante grupo de renegados que cometían desmanes sangrientos cada cierto tiempo.

En vista de que el Ministerio por si solo había resultado incapaz de detener al grupo, la Orden del Fénix tuvo que mantenerse en pie de guerra. Harry y Severus, que se habían enamorado durante ese último año del joven en la escuela, se casaron en cuanto Harry se graduó, y adquirieron un pequeño y cálido apartamento en Hertfordshire, donde pasaban las vacaciones, las fiestas navideñas y algunos fines de semana, y al que consideraban su verdadero hogar, lugar en el que se hallaban en ese momento.

Durante la época escolar vivían en Hogwarts, donde a Harry habían ofrecido el puesto de Profesor de Duelo, y en su 'tiempo libre', ambos se habían convertido en piezas claves de la renovada Orden del Fénix, y se habían dedicado concienzudamente a atrapar y encarcelar a muchos de esos magos renegados.

Al ir mermando el grupo de mortífagos libres, los ataques eran cada vez menos frecuentes, pero más cruentos, y se necesitaban de todos los recursos disponibles. Ambos sabían que, dada la condición de Harry, Severus no hubiera sido llamado a menos que se tratara de algo muy, muy importante.

-¿Es indispensable?- preguntó Severus, frunciendo el ceño-. No quisiera dejar solo a Harry en este momento.

-Sabes que Remus no te llamaría si no fuera indispensable- musitó Harry a su lado, Severus se giró hacia él.

-No quiero dejarte solo.

-Voy a estar bien; además, probablemente sólo sea un par de horas a lo sumo- acarició su mejilla y le sonrió con dulzura-. Esas personas te necesitan más que yo.

Dudando todavía, convocó su varita y su capa, le dio un suave beso y una mirada preocupada a su esposo y dijo en voz alta:

-Apártense, que voy para allá- sin otra palabra, tomó un puñado de polvos floo, lo lanzó a las llamas y casi gritó-. Grimauld Place.

ººººº

-Sírvame otro- pidió Blaise al barman del bar de mala muerte en que se hallaba en ese momento. El hombre lo miró indeciso, pensando si era conveniente seguir sirviéndole. Todas las noches se presentaban clientes así, dispuestos a emborracharse para olvidar las penas; clientes que muchas veces hacían escenas escandalosas y debían ser sacados discretamente del local

Sin embargo, ese no parecía ser el caso de ese hombre; ya se había bajado casi una botella de whisky y parecía tan sereno como cuando había entrado, e igual de desesperado.

ººººº

Poco después de la partida de Severus, Harry sintió la primera punzada que envió una oleada de dolor directamente a su cerebro. Inclinándose sobre su estómago, esperó a que se parara el dolor y caminó hasta el sillón más cercano, orando por que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Media hora y varias contracciones después estaba totalmente convencido, estaba en el proceso de dar a luz. Tomó el tiempo entre contracción y contracción: ocho minutos; volvió a rezar, esta vez para que Severus regresara temprano. Media hora más tarde entró en pánico, las contracciones eran demasiado seguidas y no podía seguir esperando.

Caminó lentamente hasta la chimenea y echando un puñado de polvos floo, gritó el nombre de Molly Weasley; no pasó nada. Después de un par de intentos infructuosos tuvo que aceptar que la conexión con la casa de campo de Molly estaba cortada. Luego de una nueva contracción, más agresiva que las demás, hizo un nuevo intento, esta vez musitando el nombre del Hospital San Mungo, o eso al menos creía él, los jadeos hicieron que sonara como San Nungo. Llamada infructuosa.

Angustiado, se dio cuenta que su provisión de polvos floo se había terminado y maldijo en silencio por no haber ido a comprar más como había pensado esa mañana. Estaba solo, imposibilitado de comunicarse con nadie y a punto de dar a luz. No podía quedarse en ese lugar, los embarazos masculinos eran demasiado difíciles, si no conseguía ayuda pronto su vida y la de su hijo estaría en peligro.

Sin poder hacer magia por su embarazo, su única posibilidad era salir a la calle y encontrar ayuda. Quizás el autobús noctámbulo se pararía y podría llevarlo a San Mungo. En los espacios de respiro entre dos contracciones, alcanzó la puerta y comenzó a descender por las escaleras, pues el edificio muggle en que vivía no tenía ascensor. Por suerte vivían en el primer piso.

Cuando al fin salió a la calle estaba agotado, bajar cada peldaño había sido un suplicio. Miró a lo largo de la calle y suspiró aliviado, al menos no había muggles a la vista, así que se sentó en un banco de una parada de autobús desierta y rezó porque el autobús noctámbulo apareciera pronto.

ººººº

Blaise caminaba por la acera con pasos ligeramente erráticos. No estaba borracho, pese al montón de licor ingerido, pero deseaba estarlo para no seguir sintiendo el dolor que laceraba su pecho. Su bebé estaba muerto porque él había elegido, y Draco no iba a perdonarlo jamás.

Su esposo ansiaba tanto tener una familia. Aún recordaba cuando, apenas con un mes de casados, le había rogado que fueran a un medimago a verificar si alguno de los dos estaba capacitado para ser portador. Y también recordaba la inmensa alegría que habían sentido cuando habían descubierto que Draco era un portador y que podrían tener sus propios bebés. Y ahora esa ilusión estaba desvanecida para siempre, él no era portador y su esposo no podría volver a embarazarse jamás.

La vida era una verdadera mierda, pensaba, mientras secaba las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro con el dorso de su mano.

Al doblar una esquina, algo llamó su atención. Aquella figura sentada en un banco, en medio de la calle solitaria, doblado sobre si mismo, era la imagen viva del dolor.

" Tonterías" pensó, "seguramente es alguien tan borracho como yo… o por lo que veo, mucho más"

Sin embargo, al pasar a su lado la figura levantó la cabeza y Blaise se encontró con unos ojos verdes muy conocidos.

-¿Potter?

Harry enfocó la vista, tratando de reconocer a quien le hablaba.

-¿Zabini?- al ver que el otro asentía, Harry suspiró con alivio-. Zabini, estoy dando a luz- su voz era apenas un murmullo agotado-. Necesito ir a San Mungo, por favor, ayúdame.

Blaise se espabiló de inmediato. Los Gryffindors en general no eran santos de su devoción, y éste en particular menos, pero era incapaz de seguir su camino y no prestarle al menos un poco de ayuda.

-A ver, Potter, apóyate en mí y trata de levantarte, te llevaré al hospital- con un esfuerzo inmenso, Harry se levantó, pero profirió un gemido de dolor. Cuando intentó caminar, un nuevo dolor cruzó su vientre y se apoyó en el brazo de Blaise, jadeando.

¿Cada cuánto son las contracciones?- preguntó Blaise, alarmado.

-Casi continuas- contestó el otro.

-No tenemos tiempo. San Mungo queda muy lejos y aquí no hay hospital mágico. Además, por tu estado no puedes aparecerte.

-Por favor, ayúdame- la súplica era agónica-. Yo no importo, pero no quiero que muera mi bebé.

Blaise trató de pensar con rapidez. Él había hecho un curso de primeros auxilios después de salir de la escuela y conocía los rudimentos básicos del asunto. No era una gran garantía, pero si no lo atendía de inmediato, lo más probable es que tanto Potter como su bebé murieran, y dos niños muertos en una noche era más de lo que podría soportar.

-¿Crees que puedas caminar hasta allí?- preguntó, señalando unas cajas tras las cuales se percibía un espacio más o menos amplio-. Si te voy a ayudar, no puedo hacerlo aquí, en medio de la calle.

-Lo haré.

Con mucho esfuerzo llegaron hasta el lugar señalado. Blaise convocó una manta e hizo que Harry se tendiera en ella. Luego musitó unas palabras y apareció un caldero con agua caliente, varios lienzos limpios, antiséptico, gasas, guantes y varias cosas más.

-Bien, Potter, tenemos un bebé que traer al mundo.

ººººº

Luego de un buen rato, Blaise se levantó, llevando un pequeño niño sollozante entre sus brazos. Olvidado momentáneamente del padre, quien yacía en el piso totalmente agotado, su mirada quedó prendida en ese cuerpecito en sus brazos. Era perfecto, blanco y con una pelusita negra en su coronilla. Casi podría ser su propio hijo.

Y mientras convocaba una mantita para cubrirlo y lo mecía contra su pecho, algo en su frágil estado de ánimo se quebró y una idea loca entró en su cabeza y su corazón. Ese bebé podía ser su hijo. Si fuera suyo, Draco no estaría triste ni lo alejaría de él.

Después de todo, Harry estaba bien, podría tener otros niños. Él sólo tenía que tomar a su esposo y llevarse al bebé fuera del país. Nadie sabía donde vivía y confiaba en que eso le daría unas horas de margen para desaparecer con su hijo. Porque era suyo, al fin y al cabo estaba vivo gracias a él.

-Lo siento, Harry, pero te prometo que lo voy a cuidar mucho y va a ser un niño muy, muy feliz.

Y con una última mirada al cuerpo en el suelo, desapareció.

Continuará…….

Bueno, yo quería hacer un nuevo Retazo, pero mi muso venía dando vueltas a esta historia hace muchos días y se empeñó en empezarla. Sé que es triste, lo sé, pero es algo sobre lo que quería escribir hace tiempo. Espero lo lean y agradecería sus comentarios, de verdad.

Un beso enorme a todos.


	2. Los medios no interesan, lo importante e

Título: ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco?

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

Este es el regalo de cumpleaños retrasadísimo para Maria, Abysm y Maryam, espero que les guste chicas

Agradezco enormemente todos sus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia. Espero que este nuevo capítulo también les guste. Eso sí, tengan a mano sus pañuelitos. Besitos a todos.

**¿Dónde está mi bebe?**

**Capítulo 2**

**Los medios no interesan, lo importante es el fin**

-Vaya que estuvo duro esta vez- musitó un cansado Remus mirando a un igualmente agotado Severus. Ambos se habían aparecido en un parque cercano, y estaban caminando el corto trecho que los separaba del edificio en que vivían Harry y Severus. Al llegar a éste, la calle parecía desierta. Ninguno de los dos se fijó en la pareja de muggles que miraba hacia el callejón cercano

-Sí, la pelea duró demasiado tiempo- dijo Severus, mientras abría la puerta de entrada, cediéndole el paso a Remus. Luego de cerrar tras ellos, casi corrió hacia el pie de las escaleras, mientras continuaba hablando-. No me gusta que Harry se haya quedado tanto tiempo solo.

-No te preocupes, seguro está durmiendo a pierna suelta- de repente arrugó el ceño, ligeramente dudoso-. ¿Crees que es buena idea que viniera a esta hora? Si Harry duerme voy a importunar.

-No digas estupideces- replicó el mago de cabello oscuro, girándose a mirarlo-. En primer lugar, tú eres de la familia, para Harry y para mí eres como su padrino y en casa siempre eres bienvenido, sin importar la hora- una suave sonrisa asomó a los labios de Remus, quien iba a imaginar que Severus le diría eso algún día-. En segundo lugar, te apuesto que tu ahijado está pegado a la puerta, esperándonos. Y en tercer lugar- miró a Remus, endureciendo la expresión- creo que eres el más indicado para decirle que Bellatrix ya no va a ser más que un mal recuerdo.

-Tonta forma de morir- reflexionó Remus-. A manos de un simple novato, un recién salido de la Academia de Aurores. La vida es irónica.

-Definitivamente- concordó Severus, mientras metía la llave en la cerradura de su puerta-. En todo caso, mentiría si te dijera que no es un alivio que esa mujer por fin haya desaparecido de nuestras vidas.

Severus abrió la puerta y un mal presentimiento lo golpeó como si de algo vivo se tratara. El silencio apabullante y la patente quietud no eran normales.

De inmediato se puso en guardia y sacó la varita. Remus, sin entender muy bien la actitud de Severus, pero condicionado por la costumbre, empuñó su propia varita.

-Harry no está aquí- musitó Severus.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- indagó Remus, pensando que lo más probable era que Harry estuviera dormido en el cuarto.

-Simplemente lo sé.

Mientras Severus se alejaba a inspeccionar el cuarto principal, Remus fue a investigar en la cocina.

-No está- comentó cuando volvió a encontrarse con Remus en la sala-. Ni en los cuartos ni en los baños.

-La cocina y el trastero también están vacíos.

-Merlín, qué pudo pasar- musitó Severus, mientras revisaba la sala tratando de buscar algo que le diera una señal de qué podía haber pasado con su esposo-. ¿Y si el ataque fue una trampa?- miró a Remus sin poder ocultar su angustia-. Todavía hay muchos mortífagos que darían lo que no tienen por matar a quien terminó con su Señor.

-No lo creo- Remus continuaba buscando alguna pista-. No hay señales de violencia. Si hubieran intentado secuestrarlo, Harry se hubiera defendido y… espera, mira esto.

Severus, con mano imperceptiblemente temblorosa, tomó la nota que le tendía su amigo.

_Sev, tengo contracciones. _

_No puedo esperar. San Mungo_

_Harry _

-Mierda, Harry entró en parto- y con una exhalación fue a la chimenea, para encontrarse que no quedaba ni una pizca de polvos floo-. ¿Pero cómo es posible?- maldijo entre dientes y se precipitó escaleras abajo, seguido de cerca por Remus. Al llegar a la calle, la pareja del callejón ya se había transformado en un pequeño grupo de personas que hablaban muy nerviosas.

"_Mejor, así nadie notará que desaparezco" _

Y como una exhalación, partió con dirección a San Mungo.

Cinco minutos después, apareció de nuevo frente al edificio, un profundo surco de preocupación cruzando su frente. Miró alrededor como buscando algo.

-Maldición, Remus, ¿dónde estás?- musitó, antes de empezar a gritar-. REMUS.

Giró la cabeza al callejón, ahí seguía esa gente y hablaban y miraban nerviosos, al parecer algo ocurría allí. Entonces un nuevo presentimiento atenazó su corazón. ¿Y si…?

Corrió hacia el callejón y todos sus malos presentimientos se volvieron realidad. Remus estaba inclinado sobre el cuerpo de Harry y estaba practicando técnicas de resucitación. Bajo el joven, un inmenso charco de sangre se hacía cada vez más grande.

Miles de ideas rondaron en el fondo de la mente de Severus. ¿Harry estaba vivo? ¿Por qué estaba sangrando? ¿Dónde estaba su bebé? Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas lograban alcanzar a su consciente, que seguía allí parado, con los ojos fijos en la figura caída de su esposo, sin poder reaccionar… sin siquiera poder respirar.

-Severus- la voz de Remus le llegaba de un lugar muy lejano, abriéndose paso a través de la bruma que era su mente-. ¡Severus, por Merlín! ¡Reacciona!

De repente, toda la situación estalló en su cerebro y el mago regresó a la realidad. Corrió hacia su pareja y, arrodillándose a su lado, puso el torso de Harry sobre su regazo.

-Cuando llegué no respiraba- musitó Remus, mientras las exclamaciones de horror y desconfianza de los muggles curiosos que se habían ido congregando alrededor se hacían cada vez más fuertes y expresiones como '¿Cómo puede estar sangrando por ahí?' '¿Dónde demonios hay una ambulancia cuando se la necesita?' o 'Hay que llamar a la policía' se sucedían sin cesar-. Tuve que aplicarle resucitación. Su pulso es muy débil pero está estable- la gente empezaba a zarandearlos y decirles que dejaran el muchacho y esperaran a la ambulancia. Perdiendo la paciencia, Severus alzó la varita y musitó un hechizo; al momento, todos quedaron petrificados.

Al Ministerio no le va a gustar esto- Remus miró a los muggles con el ceño fruncido- pero debo reconocer que es mejor así- puso la mano sobre el brazo de su amigo-. Severus, Harry está grave, ha perdido mucha sangre. Debes llevarlo de inmediato a San Mungo.

Severus asintió y empezaba a acomodar a su pareja entre sus brazos para llevarlo al hospital cuando se congeló.

-Remus, ¿y mi bebé? Tenemos que buscarlo, puede estar malherido y es muy pequeño, no puede defenderse.

-No te preocupes, Severus, yo lo buscaré- prometió Remus-. Llamaré a la Orden del Fénix y te aseguro que entre todos vamos a encontrarlo enseguida- le dio una débil sonrisa de aliento-. Ahora ve, Harry debe ser atendido con urgencia.

Levantando el cuerpo de su pareja con mucho cuidado, Severus se alejó del grupo de muggles petrificados y desapareció.

ººººº

Blaise se apareció frente a su casa con el bebé en brazos y luego de lanzarle un hechizo para que no se escuchara su estridente llanto, que estaba a punto de volverlo loco, entró sin que nadie lo notara. Necesitaba pensar y decidir qué iba a decir y qué no diría jamás. Luego de media hora ya tenía todo planificado.

Sabía que Harry había quedado en mal estado, pero a estas alturas eso era algo que no revestía la más mínima importancia para él, su espíritu quebrantado había traspasado la línea que dividía el bien del mal y lo único que podía pensar era que había hecho lo correcto, lo que debía hacer para garantizar su felicidad y la de Draco. Si Harry Potter fallecía en el proceso, peor para él.

Decidido, subió a su habitación, donde seguramente estaría el doctor Green atendiendo a Draco. Miró al bebé en sus brazos. Los gestos de la cara indicaban que tenía un berrinche monumental y pensó distraídamente lo maravilloso que era ese hechizo para quitar la voz.

Cuando el medimago escuchó la puerta abrirse, se giró en redondo y se apresuró a su lado.

-Al fin llega- dijo, enfadado-. Tiene que…- se interrumpió al ver al pequeño en brazos de Blaise, que movía desesperado los bracitos y la cabeza-. ¡Por Merlín, qué hizo!

-Sólo un hechizo para que se callara.

-¿Cómo se le ocurre?- el instinto sanador del medimago estaba horrorizado ante semejante locura-. Es muy pequeño, un hechizo como ese puede destrozarle las cuerdas vocales de manera irremediable- miró a Blaise con dureza y tomó al niño en brazos-. Deshágalo de inmediato.

-Por supuesto.

En cuanto Blaise alzó la varita y lanzó el contra hechizo, los berridos de angustia de la criatura llenaron toda la habitación.

-¿Es mi bebé?- la voz de Draco fue muy leve pero Blaise la captó enseguida.

-¿Despertó?- Blaise miró al mago, interrogante.

-Hace una media hora.

-¿No le habrá dicho que nuestro bebé murió, verdad?- preguntó con brusquedad, mientras aferraba al medimago por el pecho de la túnica.

-Por supuesto que no- replicó el hombre-. Eso es algo que usted debe informarle.

-Bien- Blaise soltó la túnica del mago-. Bien.

-Blaise- esta vez la voz de Draco era más firme-. Blaise, mi bebé está llorando, déjame verlo.

Sin mucho miramiento, Blaise arrebató el niño de los brazos del medimago y se dirigió a la cama. Arrodillándose a un lado, acomodó el pequeño bulto sollozante en los brazos del rubio. Draco lo cobijó en su cálido seno y empezó a murmurar suaves palabras cariñosas, y como si fuera un milagro, los sollozos del bebé comenzaron a decrecer, hasta que al fin sólo fue un leve gemido lastimero.

-Pobrecito mío, ¿extrañabas a tu papi, verdad?- Draco acarició levemente la rosada carita y el pelito negro-. Viste Blaise, sacó tu color de cabello- levantó la mirada hacia su pareja y sonrió-. Estoy seguro que va a ser tan guapo como tú, con todo ese encanto Zabinni.

-Y con toda la elegancia aristocrática Malfoy- Blaise sonrió y le dio un suave beso.

-Gracias, mi amor- musitó Draco sobre sus labios-. Gracias por darme un niño tan hermoso.

Ante esas palabras, una leve punzada de culpa golpeó el corazón de Blaise, pero la desechó enseguida.

-Ahora es mejor que descanses- susurró, dándole un tierno beso-. El parto fue muy difícil y estás agotado.

-Pero no lo apartarás de mi lado mientras duermo, ¿verdad?- suplicó Draco, mirando al pequeño bebé, que se había quedado dormido en sus brazos.

-No lo apartaré.

-¿Y tu tampoco te irás, verdad?

-Sólo unos momentos mientras arreglo unos asuntos pero te prometo que regreso enseguida.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante la promesa, Draco cerró los ojos y pronto dormía placidamente.

ººººº

-Severus, ¿cómo está Harry?- preguntó Remus, sentándose al lado del hombre que esperaba angustiado en la salita de espera de la zona de emergencia, con el rostro hundido entre las manos.

Severus levantó la cabeza lentamente, los ojos rojos y enfebrecidos a duras penas contenían las lágrimas acumuladas por la desesperación.

-No lo sé- la voz ronca era casi un sollozo-. Desde que se lo llevaron no han venido a decirme nada- miró a Remus con una súplica agónica-. Por favor, dime que encontraron a Christopher.

-Hasta ahora no aparece- el licántropo puso una mano confortante en el hombro de Severus-. La Orden en pleno lo está buscando y un montón de aurores también. Verás que lo encuentras de un momento a otro.

-¿De un momento a otro?- la voz de Severus rugió de rabia contenida-. Mi niño es un bebé indefenso, en ese breve momento puede morir- se levantó bruscamente y empezó a pasear por la habitación-. Merlín, ¿por qué tuve que ir a esa maldita misión y dejar solo a Harry?- se reprochaba iracundo-. Él me dijo que no se había sentido bien en el día, ¿por qué demonios no me quedé a su lado? ¡Maldita sea la Orden y todos los Mortífagos! – se tiró en su silla y volvió a hundir la cara entre las manos-. Si Harry o mi bebé mueren, no podré perdonarlos jamás…. No podré perdonarme jamás.

Y en ese momento toda su resistencia se quebró, y las lágrimas corrieron a raudales, libres ya de toda contención.

ººººº

-¿Me quiere explicar de qué se trató todo eso allá arriba?- el medimago lo miraba intrigado. Habían dejado al ama de llaves al cuidado de Draco y el bebé, con la firme instrucción de que, si cualquiera de los dos despertaba, los llamaran de inmediato, y ellos habían bajado al despacho para conversar.

-No sé a qué se refiere- dijo Blaise con calculada tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo que no sabe a qué me refiero?- el mago estaba indignado-. Usted le dijo a su esposo que ese niño era su hijo.

-Sólo le dije la verdad.

-¿La verdad?- el medimago respiró hondo tratando de serenarse, comprendía que ante las malas noticias las personas a veces reaccionaban de maneras impensables-. La verdad es que su niño murió en el parto. El ocultarle la realidad a su esposo en este momento y dejarle ilusionarse con ese pequeño, sólo hará las cosas más difíciles.

Blaise se abalanzó sobre él y lo estampó contra la pared.

-Jamás, escúcheme bien- zarandeaba al medimago como si fuera un muñeco-. Jamás vuelva a repetir que ese niño no es nuestro.

-¿Pero qué locuras está diciendo?- con un gran esfuerzo, el medimago se desprendió de las manos que lo aferraban y se alejó de Blaise-. Un momento- una repentina idea iluminó su mente-. ¿De dónde sacó ese niño?

-Lo compré.

-¿Lo compró?- el rostro del medimago reflejaba su profundo asombro. Blaise rió con un graznido desagradable.

-Cuando se dice que en el Callejón Knocturn venden cualquier cosa que el dinero pueda pagar no es una exageración.

-¿Usted compró un bebé?- al sanador le parecía imposible que pudieran ocurrir cosas así, pero empezaba a entender lo que pretendía la mente trastornada del hombre frente a él-. Usted piensa hacerle creer a su esposo que el hijo que compró es suyo- más que una pregunta era una afirmación, pero aún así Blaise contestó:

-Bingo.

-Y pretende que yo participe en su charada.

-Volvió a acertar.

-Está completamente loco si cree que yo voy a prestarme a eso.

-Piénselo, doctor, hay mucho dinero en juego. Miles y miles de galeones sólo por guardarme el secreto y firmar el certificado de nacimiento.

-No tengo nada que pensar- rechazó el sanador-. Yo soy un medimago, no un maldito estafador, ni por todo el oro del mundo me prestaría a algo semejante.

-Entonces lo pondré de otro modo- el nuevo tono de voz, suave y aterciopelado, sonó definitivamente amenazante-. O usted acepta la pequeña fortuna que le estoy ofreciendo, y firma el certificado de nacimiento y un contrato mágico que lo comprometa a no rebelar esta verdad jamás o… digamos que su salud va a sufrir mucho en un futuro próximo.

-No le tengo miedo- aunque el tono de su voz indicaba que sí le empezaba a temer y mucho.

-Es que usted no me comprende- Blaise lo soltó y se alejó, poniendo tono de tristeza. El medimago pensó que ese hombre estaba al borde de la locura-. Yo no tengo familia y siempre he anhelado una- fue al escritorio y sacó una foto y varios papeles-. No soy como usted, con su linda esposa y sus pequeñas hijas- miró la fotografía y sonrió-. ¿Cómo es que se llaman? Kate y Clara, ¿no?

-Maldito, me estuvo investigando.

-Por supuesto- arrojó los papeles sobre el escritorio y se acercó de nuevo al medimago-. Ahí está todo sobre su familia. Las amigas de su esposa, con quién juegan sus niñas, la escuela primaria a la que asisten, los horarios y lugares de las clases de piano y el ballet, lo que desayunan, almuerzan y cenan. Sé absolutamente todo de usted, hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Y también sé que usted es un padre amoroso y responsable. ¿Está dispuesto a arriesgar a su familia? ¿A que un día su esposa amanezca violada o sus hijas desfiguradas, todo por mantener sus altos ideales?

-Maldito, usted está loco.

-Probablemente- Blaise se sentó tras su escritorio-. Pero soy un loco con fortuna y poder, y tan desesperado que soy capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de que ese bebé aparezca como mi hijo- miró fijamente al hombre-. Estoy loco, y puedo ser un loco muy manso y generoso o muy, muy peligroso, usted decide a cuál de los dos quiere enfrentarse.

El medimago miró esos oscuros y desquiciados ojos y supo que estaba hablando en serio, ese hombre haría cualquier cosa con tal de obtener sus fines. En ese momento capituló.

-Está bien- respiró profundo, sabía que los remordimientos le iban a perseguir de por vida-. Acepto.

ººººº

-¿Ya se sabe algo de Harry?- preguntó Ron, mientras Hermione se sentaba al lado de Severus y lo abrazaba. El acongojado mago bajó las defensas y permitió el consuelo que le ofrecían los cálidos brazos, antes de levantar la cabeza y mirar a Ron.

-Todavía no nos dicen nada- explicó-. Remus fue a ver si conseguía alguna información- miró a Ron con angustia-. ¿Supieron algo de mi bebe?

-Nada todavía- musitó Hermione en lugar de su novio-. Se está revisando hasta el último rincón pero aún no tenemos resultados.

-De hecho- explicó Ron- pude escaparme porque mi jefe ordenó que un auror viniera a tratar de hablar con Harry a ver si puede explicar lo qué pasó y dónde está el niño.

En ese momento, Remus entró en la salita acompañado de un sanador alto y delgado, de unos cincuenta años. Severus se levantó de inmediato y se acercó a los dos hombres.

-Severus, el doctor Mendel es el medimago que está atendiendo a Harry.

-Doctor, por favor, ¿cómo está mi esposo?

-En estos momentos se encuentra estable. Nos costó mucho recuperarlo pues había perdido demasiada sangre; sin embargo, tiene a su favor el que es un hombre joven y fuerte. Sigue en estado crítico, pero si supera esta noche es casi seguro que se pueda salvar.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó Severus, ansioso.

-Sí, pero solamente usted.

-Doctor, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda hablar con él?- tanteó Ron-. Además de su mejor amigo, soy un auror en funciones. El bebé de Harry está extraviado y no tenemos idea de dónde está. Necesitamos hablar con él con urgencia a ver si nos puede dar algún dato que nos permita encontrar al niño.

-Sí, ya el señor Lupin me había comentado algo, pero en estos momentos es del todo punto imposible. El señor Snape está inconsciente y dudo que reaccione en las próximas horas.

ººººº

-Pase, Robert- invitó Blaise al anciano que había sido abogado de la familia por más de cincuenta años-. Siéntese, por favor.

-¿A qué se debe que me llamaras tan tarde?- el mago había servido fielmente a la familia por mucho tiempo, pero nunca le había agradado demasiado el heredero menor.

-Tengo un problema y necesito su ayuda.

-¿Y no podía esperar hasta mañana?

-Definitivamente no.

Cuando Blaise terminó de contar la misma versión de la situación que había narrado a Green, el anciano exclamó:

-¿Acaso te volviste loco?

-Parece que últimamente esa es una opinión generalizada sobre mi persona.

-Quizás sea porque te comportas como desquiciado- la voz del abogado era grave-. ¿Tienes idea del delito que implica comprar un niño en el mercado negro?

-No tengo idea, pero ya está hecho y no hay marcha atrás- Blaise frunció el ceño y oscureció su mirada-. Ahora lo que necesito es que prepares los documentos para que pueda aparecerme fuera del país con el niño. Y lo necesito para mañana en la mañana.

-Aunque estuviera dispuesto a apoyarte en esta locura, que no lo estoy, esos trámites llevan mínimo una semana.

-Sé que tú puedes acelerarlo. Dales dinero, amenázalos, chantajéalos, haz lo que quieras pero necesito esos papeles para mañana a primera hora.

-¿Estás seguro que lo compraste en el callejón y no lo robaste?- el hombre lo miró con cautela, no le colaba mucho el cuento qué le estaba haciendo ese joven.

-Por supuesto que lo compre, pero en todo caso, a ti no debe interesarte de dónde salió el mocoso.

-Por supuesto que me importa- replicó el otro-. No pienso complicarme en un secuestro o algo parecido. La sentencia en Azkaban por ese delito es cadena perpetua.

-Eso suena raro viniendo de un ex mortífago, ¿no crees?- sin poderlo evitar, el anciano se sobresaltó-. Verás, mi padre fue más que generoso conmigo. Me cedió una serie de documentos de su época como mortífago, diciéndome que quizás algún día me podrían ser de utilidad. Creo que tenía razón.

Tal vez le interese saber- siguió Blaise con voz cada vez más suave- que entre todos esos documentos hay varios que no sólo lo podrían llevar a Azkaban sino directo al beso del Dementor- el hombre palideció intensamente-. Ya veo que sabe a qué documentos me refiero. Creo que ahora sí podremos hacer negocios, ¿cierto?- se inclinó hacia el hombre y lo miró fríamente-. Esto es lo que quiero que haga.

ººººº

-Harry, mi amor- musitaba Severus al oído de su esposo, mientras acariciaba el negrísimo cabello del joven-. Por favor no te mueras, no nos dejes solos a tus hijos y a mí, ¿Qué vamos a hacer sin ti?

Harry había podido superar la noche con bien, pero ya había pasado todo el día y no daba señales de despertar. El Ministerio había rastreado los bajos fondos y las guaridas de todos los malvivientes que pudieran haber sido capaces de efectuar el secuestro pero no habían encontrado ni una sola pista del paradero del niño. Nadie sabía absolutamente nada.

-Cariño, necesitamos que despiertes para que nos cuentes qué pasó- la voz de Severus seguía su súplica acariciante-. Chris está perdido y necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrarlo.

De repente, Severus sintió que los dedos que sostenía en sus manos empezaban a dar señales de vida.

-Eso es, Harry. Ven a mí- lo animó Severus-. Sigue mi voz, recuerda que te necesito- se inclinó y besó sus labios con ternura-. Por favor, regresa a mí.

-Sev- la voz era tan tenue que apenas se oía.

-Si, amor, aquí estoy. Te estoy esperando.

Las espesas pestañas empezaron a moverse, mientras su propietario hacía grandes esfuerzos por abrir los ojos. Al fin, luego de interminables minutos, logró abrirlos y enfocar su verde mirada en Severus.

-Sev- musitó.

-Bienvenido a la vida, amor- dijo Severus con una tenue sonrisa.

Harry trató de sonreír pero no tenía fuerzas. De forma inconsciente, su mano bajó lentamente y se posó sobre su panza. Cuando sintió su vientre plano, se agitó asustado.

-Sev, mi… bebé, ¿dónde… está mi… bebé?

-Tranquilo, amor, no te agites que te hace daño- Severus lo sostuvo de los hombros para evitar que se moviera.

-Mi bebé… - de repente miró a Severus sobresaltado, mientras se acordaba de la imagen que había visto justo antes de desmayarse-. Blaise- jadeó.

-¿Blaise?- preguntó Severus, extrañado.

-Él lo… tiene…Sev? ¿Él tie… ne a mi… bebé? Tré…melo, por… favor- fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse.

ººººº

Severus se paseaba de nuevo por la sala de espera. Los medimagos lo habían sacado de la habitación mientras atendían a Harry, y él, aunque seguía muy angustiado por su esposo, sabía que tenía otras cosas de que ocuparse.

-¡Hasta que llegan!- exclamó, acercándose a Remus y Ron.

-Disculpa, Severus, estábamos verificando una pista que nos habían dado, pero fue un globo de humo- explicó Ron.

-Harry despertó- levantó una mano para detenerlos-. No digan nada, sé que están felices por nosotros, pero justo en este momento tengo que decirles algo muy importante. Blaise secuestró a Chris.

-¿Blaise?- preguntó Remus, extrañado. Ése chico había luchado en la batalla final a favor de la luz. Era un buen chico.

-Sí- confirmó Severus-. Me lo dijo antes de desmayarse nuevamente.

-Entonces vamos a recuperar a nuestro niño y enseñarle a ese tipo a no meterse con nosotros- dijo Ron y salió decidido a hacer justicia, siendo seguido de cerca por Remus.

Un par de horas después regresaron, encontrando a Severus de nuevo en la salita de espera, de nuevo acompañado por Hermione.

-Al fin llegan- dijo Severus con el alivió reflejado en el rostro-. ¿Dónde está Chris?

-Lo siento, Severus- musitó Ron.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no era Blaise?

-Sí, el secuestrador fue él.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no trajeron a mi bebé?

-Lo siento, Severus. Blaise, Draco y el bebé salieron al mediodía del país con destino desconocido.

Continuará…

**Voy a tener otras dos semanas bastante agitadas, así que es bastante improbable que pueda actualizar ninguna de las historias que llevo entre manos. Ruego que me tengan un poquillo mas de paciencia, prometo que después de eso me pongo las pilas.**

**Mil gracias a Ailuj, caro 2791, Tercy SS cloe y Chibi-Kaisie por sus amables comentarios. Encontrarán la respuesta a los mismos en un review del cap. 1**

**Besitos**


	3. Adiós Chris Bienvenido David

Título¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

b **Este es el regalo de cumpleaños retrasadísimo para Maria, Abysm y Maryam, espero que les guste, chicas**

**Nota importante:** /b Yo había respondido a todos sus lindos comentarios del capítulo 1, pero al parecer, cuando se hizo el cambio de sitio de Slasheaven se perdió la información referente a las respuestas y no sé si también alguno de sus comentarios. Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y prometo que más adelante volveré a responderlos por si alguna no pudo leerlo la primera vez, sólo denme un poquitín de tiempo. Besitos mil.

**Capítulo 3**

**Adiós Chris, bienvenido David **

Muy lejos de Londres, Blaise Zabini observaba por la ventana de la encantadora casa ubicada en la calle Nob Hill, una de las zonas de más clase de San Francisco, mientras el sol iba cayendo sobre la tranquila calle.

Sonreía pensando que al fin lo había logrado. Era impresionante la facilidad y rapidez con que Robert Dont había resuelto todo, no en balde había llegado a ocupar un lugar tan importante en el grupo de mortífagos de confianza de Lord Voldemort. En pocas horas no sólo había solucionado todo lo de los permisos de traslado con el Ministerio, sino que les había conseguido aquella casa en pleno San Francisco muggle, identidades y documentación nuevas, y había gestionado la transferencia del dinero de sus cuentas en Suiza a un banco de la localidad.

Agradeció a los cielos que su padre fuera un hombre previsivo e inteligente y, a diferencia de la mayoría de los mortífagos, amara profundamente a su único hijo. Aún podía recordar, como si fuera ayer, la conversación que habían tenido pocos meses antes de la derrota de Voldemort.

-_Pasa, hijo, siéntate- invitó Theodorus Zabini, fijando su penetrante mirada sobre su heredero._

_Blaise lo miró entre intrigado y preocupado. A lo largo de su vida, podía contar con los dedos de una mano las escasas ocasiones en que su padre lo había citado para hablar en su estudio, su santuario privado. La última vez había sido tres años antes, para informarle que su madre tenía una enfermedad terminal y moriría en pocos meses._

_Y era aún más extraño porque luego de la muerte de su esposa, Theodorus Zabini se había vuelto más taciturno de lo habitual y apenas hablaba con su hijo cuando éste iba a su casa durante las fiestas escolares. Y aunque Blaise sabía que su padre lo amaba y estaba seguro que lo protegería con su vida de ser necesario, hubiera podido jurar que nunca más volverían a tener una conversación lo suficientemente profunda como para necesitar ir al estudio. _

_La voz de su padre lo sacó de sus cavilaciones._

_-Quiero que hablemos de la situación con el Señor Oscuro._

_Blaise se envaró de inmediato. Él y Draco, que para entonces ya era su novio, habían estado hablando mucho sobre el tema. Draco se negaba a convertirse en mortífago, pero él no lo tenía tan claro, había muchas cosas en juego y no estaba predispuesto a renunciar a su vida cómoda y fácil por oponerse a los deseos de su padre o Su Señor._

_Pensaba que su progenitor iba a darle un ultimátum, pero se equivocó de medio a medio._

_Dumbledore y su gente son cada vez más fuertes- continuó hablando el patriarca Zabini-, y estoy convencido que al final van a vencer- miró a su hijo fijamente-. No voy a permitir que el Lord te arrastre en su caída- levantó la mano para detener lo que el joven iba a decir-. No me interrumpas, por favor- respiró profundamente y continuó-: Yo ya estoy perdido, he hecho demasiadas cosas para el Lord como para que pueda ser perdonado. Pero ése no es tu caso._

_Quiero que te unas al bando de Dumbledore- Blaise no pudo disimular la expresión de sorpresa-. Quiero que luches con él y que sobrevivas- alargó una mano y, por primera vez desde que su hijo tenía conciencia, apretó su mano con calidez, mientras una mirada de ternura llenaba sus ojos-. Quiero que vivas, hijo._

_Luego de ese momento de debilidad, volvió a endurecer el semblante y retiró la mano._

_Cuando todo acabe, tal vez los ganadores se apoderen de nuestros bienes- abrió la gaveta de su escritorio y extrajo unos papeles-. Por eso decidí proteger la mayor parte de ellos- le entregó un pergamino-. Este es el número de una cuenta en Suiza, en el mundo muggle. Es absolutamente indetectable. Te permitirá vivir cómodamente. Eso sí, por un tiempo ten cuidado y retira los fondos poco a poco, que no se note que sigues siendo un mago con dinero, porque entonces pensarán que eres peligroso y estarás en riesgo._

_También hay unos cuantos documentos que comprometen a gente que ocupa importantes cargos dentro de la comunidad mágica, gente que tal vez no sea descubierta cuando todo esto pase. Quien sabe, tal vez algún día te sean de utilidad._

_Miró fijamente a su hijo._

_Úsalo con prudencia, Blaise, y… cuídate. _

Y Blaise le había hecho caso, vaya que sí. Draco y él se habían unido a Dumbledore y habían combatido a su lado en la batalla final. Y pese al profundo rencor que lo había inundado cuando su padre había sido condenado al beso del dementor y ejecutado, no lo mostró ante nadie.

Meses después de la batalla, se había casado con Draco y se habían mudado a Hertfordshire, a una casa heredada de su madre, la única propiedad de la familia Zabini en Gran Bretaña que se había salvado de la voracidad de los nuevos encargados del Ministerio de Magia. Desde entonces habían tratado de pasar desapercibidos, viviendo cómodamente pero sin lujos, esperando que el mundo mágico se olvidara de su existencia.

Cuando Draco se embarazó y vio su inmensa alegría, pensó que su vida era perfecta y su futuro prometedor y muy tranquilo, y que iban a vivir felices para siempre. No sabía cuan equivocado estaba.

-Blaise

La débil voz de Draco lo sacó de sus reflexiones con tanta brusquedad como si hubiera lanzado un grito. Se apresuró hacia la cabecera de la cama y se arrodilló al lado de su esposo.

-Hola, amor- musitó, retirando un mechón rubio de su frente y acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de la mano-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-No muy bien- contestó Draco con dificultad-. Tengo sed.

Blaise se levantó y buscó un vaso de agua. Sentándose en la cama al lado de Draco, levantó ligeramente su cabeza y llevó el vaso a sus labios.

-Bebe poco a poco, amor- le advirtió.

Luego de dar un par de sorbos, algo más animado, Draco lo miró y preguntó:

-¿David?

Hacía unos meses habían decidido que, si su hijo era niño se llamaría David, y si era niña, Grace.

-Está durmiendo tranquilo, amor, no te preocupes.

-Quiero verlo- suplicó.

-En cuanto despierte te lo traeré- le prometió el hombre de pelo oscuro.

Resignado, Draco aceptó y paseó la vista por la habitación.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó extrañado, al verse en un sitio desconocido-. ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

Blaise tragó con fuerza, había llegado el momento de empezar la mentira.

-Estamos en San Francisco- explicó, mientras acurrucaba a su esposo contra él-. Llegamos hace unas horas por medio de un traslador.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- Draco lo miró sin entender-. No recuerdo nada.

-Estabas muy débil y dormías- Blaise acarició los rubios mechones-. Tuve que traerte en camilla.

-¿Pero por qué? No entiendo- insistió, tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Tomó un respiro y continuó-. ¿Por qué viajamos tan apresuradamente, cuando yo aún estoy débil y David tiene apenas horas de nacido? Pudo ser peligroso para él.

-Lo sé, pero era indispensable- Blaise rogó a los cielos o a los infiernos para que su pareja se tragara la mentira-. Severus vino anoche a visitarnos, tú estabas dormido. Me contó que esa Orden a la que pertenece, ya sabes, la del Fénix, había atrapado a un mortífago y éste había confesado que están preparando un plan para matarnos por traidores.

El hombre no pudo dar mayores explicaciones, ni dónde sería el atentado, ni para cuándo estaba previsto, ni quiénes lo iban a perpetrar, pero sabía que iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro. Severus me dijo que la única solución por el momento era desaparecer de Inglaterra, irnos, mientras más lejos, mejor.

Estuvimos barajando varias posibilidades y al fin decidimos que lo mejor era perdernos en el mundo muggle, preferiblemente en un lugar donde no llamáramos la atención. Por eso elegí San Francisco, hay una comunidad gay muy fuerte y grande y estoy seguro que despistaremos a cualquiera que piense atacarnos.

-Pero no podemos irnos de nuestra casa, de nuestro país. Nuestras raíces están en Inglaterra y en el mundo mágico.

-Era indispensable- al ver que Draco dudaba, usó su última carta-. Piensa en nuestro bebé, él está en peligro también.

-David- musitó Draco, la voz aterrada-. ¿Crees que quieran dañarlo?- Blaise se odió por tener que preocuparlo de esa forma-. No podemos permitir que le pase nada malo- se aferró al pecho de su esposo-. Prométemelo, Blaise.

-Te lo prometo, amor. Te lo prometo. David va a estar con nosotros para siempre.

ººººº

-¿Cómo que salieron del país?- la voz de Severus estaba impregnada de furia y angustia-. Se necesita un permiso del Ministerio, de magia o muggle, para sacar a un niño del Reino Unido. ¿Cómo ese maldito pudo sacar a mi bebé sin ningún problema?

-Salieron a través de un traslador- explicó Remus, intentando conservar la calma para apaciguar a Severus-. Presentaron ante el Ministerio un acta de nacimiento firmada por August Green, un ginecólogo ampliamente reconocido, donde atestiguaba que el pequeño era suyo.

-¿Y qué explicación dio ese médico?- preguntó Hermione.

-Aún no lo localizan- contestó Ron.

-Pero aún cuando hubieran presentado ese documento- planteó Severus, haciendo denodados esfuerzos por serenarse para analizar con objetividad la situación-, el Ministerio exige varios días para hacer el trámite, Christopher apenas tiene un día de nacido.

-Presentaron una carta firmada por el Ministro de Magia- contestó Remus-. De hecho, supuestamente, él Ministro en persona dio el visto bueno a través de la red floo.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer eso el imbécil de Diggori?- Severus estaba a punto de estallar.

-No fue él- la voz de Ron era ronco por la rabia contenida-. Pusimos a todos los aurores en marcha y dimos veritaserum a medio Ministerio hasta que descubrimos lo que sucedió. Robert Dont mando falsificar la firma de Diggori y utilizó a uno de los empleados de planta para que se hiciera pasar por el Ministro usando la poción multijugos.

-¿Robert Dont?- Hermione se veía cada vez más extrañada-. Pero si ese anciano es un mago honesto, hasta pertenece al Wizergamut.

-Pertenece al consejo pero es de todo menos honesto- aclaró Ron-. Lo interrogamos con veritaserum y no veas la de cosas que dijo- hizo una pausa y los miró fijamente-. Fue uno de los mortífagos de confianza de Voldemort. Al parecer, de esa época quedaron unos papeles muy comprometedores que están en poder de Blaise. Con eso lo obligó a ayudarlo.

-Pero entonces ese hombre debe saber donde se llevaron a Chris.

-Lo sabe pero no puede decirlo, tiene un contrato mágico de privacidad sobre ese punto en particular.

Severus renegó, recordando los efectos de ese tipo de contrato.

Luego de la caída de Voldemort, los magos oscuros habían huido como cucarachas, escondiéndose en el primer agujero disponible que encontraban a su paso. Para evitar que les siguieran el rastro y los atraparan, empezaron a acostumbrarse a lanzar 'obliviate' a todos aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino.

Cuando el Ministerio detectó lo que estaba pasando, lanzó un decreto incluyendo el Obliviate dentro de las maldiciones imperdonables y prohibiendo estrictamente su uso so pena de encarcelamiento, e hicieron un embrujo muy complicado que permitía detectar al instante el uso de tal hechizo dentro del territorio de Gran Bretaña.

Ante esto, los mortífagos empezaron a usar los contratos mágicos de silencio, hechizos de magia oscura donde aquellos que lo recibían se veían comprometidos a guardar silencio sobre aquellos aspectos que decidía el mago que lo lanzaba, a menos que quisiera recibir una muerte lenta y muy dolorosa.

-¿Y las actas de salida del Ministerio?- dijo Hermione, sintiendo que por ahí podrían localizar a Blaise-. Ahí debe aparecer obligatoriamente el punto de destino.

-Fueron falsificadas- Ron la abrazó intentando infundirle ánimos-. Ponían Egipto como destino. Remus y yo fuimos hasta allí pero se trata de un paraje desierto, no hay una vivienda en millas a la redonda.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- Severus, quien había permanecido firme tratando de encontrar una solución, se veía repentinamente derrotado.

-No te preocupes, ya el Ministerio está hablando con la INTERPOL mágica, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento tendremos noticias- Remus puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo y lo miró a los ojos-. Tú debes sostener a Harry, esto va a ser muy difícil para él.

-¿Cómo sigue?- inquirió Ron.

-Está estable, pero el doctor lo va a tener dormido un par de días mientras se recupera completamente, una especie de cura de sueño- explicó Hermione.

-Tal vez tengamos suerte y cuando despierte ya hayamos rescatado a Chris, no creo ser capaz de decirle que nuestro niño ya no está en el país- musitó Severus, deseando en el alma que eso fuera así.

Todos los presentes lo miraron, pensando que esa posibilidad estaba cada vez más lejana.

-Pero hay algo que no puede esperar, Severus- cuando el Maestro de Pociones fijó la vista en él, Ron continuó-. Mamá me llamó, Alex lleva todo el día pidiendo hablar con ustedes, de algún modo inexplicable, intuye que pasó algo malo; se pasó toda la tarde llorando hasta quedarse dormido.

Severus cerró la mandíbula, pensando cómo le iba a decir lo que estaba pasando a su pequeño.

-¡Maldito Zabini! Juro que en cuanto caiga en mis manos, lo mato.

ººººº

-¿Por qué no te callas de una vez, maldito mocoso?- mascullaba Blaise, mientras caminaba de una punta a otra la habitación del pequeño-. Si sigues llorando de esa manera, ni la poción para dormir que le di a Draco va a evitar que despierte.

Se había pasado toda la noche en vela. El bebé se había despertado cada hora y él había tenido que cambiarle los pañales, darle de comer y acunarlo a lo largo de toda la noche. Y lo peor es que, hiciera lo que hiciera, esa criatura no dejaba de gemir y sollozar, sólo se callaba el poco rato en que caía dormido de cansancio.

Ya no sabía que hacer. Nunca le habían gustado los niños, pero conociendo lo ansioso que estaba Draco por tener hijos, había accedido de inmediato a tener uno propio, pensando que un hijo de su sangre definitivamente le iba a gustar.

Pero ese niño que mecía en sus brazos no era hijo de su sangre y le desagradaba tanto como todos los demás; o tal vez más, pues le recordaba constantemente su culpa y, aunque no quisiera confesarlo, el miedo que tenía a que lo descubrieran, se lo quitaran, y Draco no lo perdonara jamás.

-Hoy mismo busco alguien que te cuide- gruñó entre dientes.

-Blaise- llegó la adormilada voz de Draco desde la habitación continua-. David está llorando, tráemelo, por favor.

-Maldición- gruñó el moreno entre dientes, furioso-, sabía que si seguías berreando ibas a despertar a Draco- respirando profundamente para serenarse, puso su cara más angelical y fue hacia la habitación principal con una forzada sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oh, mi niño- musitó Draco, cuando su esposo colocó el pequeño bulto en sus brazos-. ¿Qué te pasa, mi amor?- acarició con suavidad la sollozante carita y lo empezó a mecer con un suave ronroneo-. No pareces estar sucio- sonrió mirando al pequeño, cuyos sollozos empezaban a decrecer-. ¿Acaso tienes hambre¿O es sólo que quieres volver loco a tu papá Blaise?

"_Eso es lo más probable" _pensó Blaise, molesto, pero su rostro continuó con la sonrisa imperturbable.

-Creo que te extrañaba.

Draco amplió su sonrisa.

-¿Es cierto eso, amor¿Extrañabas a papa Draco?- el niño empezaba a dormirse, arrullado por la cálida voz-. No te preocupes, fue sólo por ayer porque papá Draco se sentía mal, pero a partir de ahora te voy a cuidar y a consentir- puso un beso en la delicada frente.

-No puedes esforzarte- le recordó Blaise-. Hoy mismo buscaré alguien que se encargue de David.

Draco fijo su penetrante y determinada mirada plateada en los oscuros ojos de su pareja.

-Eso ni hablar- negó categóricamente-. Puedes buscar alguien para que ayude en la casa, pero de mi niño me voy a ocupar yo- levantó una mano para impedir que el otro argumentara-. No malgastes tus esfuerzos, Blaise, no me vas a convencer de lo contrario.

-Está bien, amor- se rindió Blaise, aunque la idea no le gustaba en absoluto. Él había pensado contratar un par de niñeras especializadas para desentenderse del niño lo más posible. Debía haber imaginado que Draco no lo iba a permitir-. Lo que tú quieras.

ºººººº

Severus había pasado nuevamente la noche en San Mungo, pero esta vez, gracias a una poción dejada caer subrepticiamente en su café por una mano amiga, la había pasado durmiendo en una cama al lado de la de Harry.

Se despertó sobresaltado, aunque notablemente más descansado. Después de verificar que Harry dormía tranquilo, se aseó un poco y salió a verificar si había alguna noticia nueva sobre su hijo. En el pasillo del hospital se encontró con Hermione y Ginny que llegaban en esos momentos.

-¿Dormiste bien, Severus?- preguntó Hermione con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Así que tú fuiste?- Severus la observó con mirada acusadora y luego sonrió débilmente-. Gracias.

-Tenía que hacerlo o te hubieras derrumbado- musitó la chica, posando una mano sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó Ginny, sonriéndole.

-Sigue dormido- contestó el hombre, antes de fijar su anhelante mirada en Hermione-. ¿Se sabe algo?

-Nada- contestó la chica, moviendo la cabeza desalentada-. Lo siento.

Severus endureció la mirada pero no dijo nada. Luego de unos momentos, preguntó:

-¿Podrían quedarse un rato con Harry?- sabía que era innecesario, que su pareja dormiría todo el día, pero la idea de que no hubiera nadie haciéndole compañía le resultaba desoladora.

-Claro que sí- contestó Hermione, sonriendo con calidez una vez más-. ¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que hablar con Alex.

Hermione se le quedó mirando largo rato, sabía lo difícil que iba a ser esa conversación.

-Suerte.

ººººº

-Papá- gritó Alex, abalanzándose contra Severus en cuanto éste entró en la salida de la casa de campo de los Weasley. El hombre lo estrechó con fuerza, mientras el pequeño enterraba su carita en el hombro de su padre-. Al fin viniste, estaba muy asustado- levantó el rostro y miró alrededor con preocupación-. ¿Dónde está papi¿Le pasó algo?

Severus se le quedó mirando un segundo, asombrándose una vez más del don que tenía su hijo para presentir cuando algo andaba mal.

-Ven conmigo, cariño- musitó, alzándolo en brazos y dirigiéndose hacia un sillón cercano, donde se sentó con el niño en sus rodillas.

-¿Dónde está papi?- persistió el niño en su idea anterior.

-Verás- comenzó Severus, acariciando su pelo oscuro para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse-, papi está un poquito enfermo y tuvimos que llevarlo al doctor.

Los ojos del pequeño volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-¿Enfermo¿Es por mi hermanito?- preguntó, recordando que su padre le había dicho que el embarazo de su papi era delicado y tenían que cuidarlo mucho.

-Sí, mi niño- a Severus se le rompió el corazón al ver caer las lágrimas por el rostro de su hijo, pero tenía que tratar de explicarle las cosas de modo que las pudiera comprender-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te contamos sobre cómo iba a venir tu hermanito al mundo¿De cómo iba a salir de la panza de tu papi?- el niño asintió en silencio-. Pues bien, la otra noche tío Remus me mandó llamar por una cosa de trabajo, había mucha gente en peligro y necesitaban mi ayuda.

Yo no quería dejar solo a papi pero él insistió en que debía ir- puso un suave beso sobre la cabecita morena-. Mientras estuve fuera, tu hermanito quiso nacer y papi fue a buscar ayuda- tragó con fuerza y estrechó aún más fuerte a su hijito entre sus poderosos brazos antes de continuar-. Encontró un hombre que lo ayudó, pero era un hombre malo y se llevó a nuestro hijito.

-¿Alguien se llevó a mi hermanito?- la carita acongojada de su hijo le rompió el corazón-. ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, amor- musitó el hombre, pensando que en verdad no sabía por qué ese desgraciado había hecho eso, y lo que era peor, por qué Draco, su ahijado, un niño al que había visto crecer y al que había llegado a querer como propio, lo había ayudado-. Pero no debes preocuparte, ya tío Remus, tío Ron y los aurores del Ministerio los están buscando y pronto lo vamos a tener con nosotros.

Alex se quedó un momento pensativo.

-¿Papi va a estar bien?- preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Sí, Alex, papi va a estar bien.

Un nuevo silencio por parte del niño, esta vez más prolongado.

-Fue mi culpa¿verdad?- dijo al fin, con voz angustiada, su actitud parecía la de un niño mucho mayor que su edad.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Severus sin entender.

-Fue mi culpa, si no me hubiera ido con la abuela Molly, papi no habría estado solo.

Severus soltó una exclamación y lo acurrucó contra su pecho, meciéndolo suavemente mientras el pequeño volvía a llorar acongojado.

-Shhh, mi amor- susurró Severus sobre su cabecita-. Por supuesto que no fue tu culpa, aunque hubieras estado ahí no hubieras podido hacer nada, eres muy pequeño.

-Tengo casi cuatro años.

Severus sonrió suavemente, recordando como Harry siempre bromeaba con su hijo diciéndole que era un pequeñajo sólo para verlo encresparse y gritar que ya tenía casi cuatro años.

-Aún así todavía eres muy chico, no habrías podido enfrentarte a un mago adulto- tomó su barbilla y levantó su carita triste-. Deja ya de pensar así. Y anímate, verás que muy pronto vamos a encontrar a Chris.

Y en silencio rezó para que sus palabras se convirtieran en realidad.

ººººº

Severus regresó a San Mungo, luego de dejar a un Alex más tranquilo a cargo de Molly, sabiendo que con ella y los gemelos de Hermione iba a estar cuidado y entretenido mientras él solucionaba el terrible caos en que se había convertido su vida.

Al llegar a la habitación de su pareja, se encontró con que Ron también se encontraba allí. Luego de ver a un todavía durmiente Harry y darle un suave beso en los labios, le hizo una seña al joven pelirrojo para que lo acompañara afuera.

-¿Se ha sabido algo?- le preguntó en cuanto se encontraron en el pasillo.

-Nada- contestó el otro, decepcionado-. La INTERPOL mágica ha movido todos sus tentáculos, incluso se ha comunicado con el jefe de la INTERPOL muggle para que investiguen por su cuenta- se detuvo brevemente y miró a Severus-. El problema es que tienen muchísimos más casos de los que pueden abarcar, especialmente la oficina muggle; por ejemplo, la cantidad de niños secuestrados anualmente en el mundo muggle es verdaderamente espeluznante. Además, nuestra influencia sobre ellos es limitada, así que no sabemos cuanta atención vayan a prestar al asunto.

Severus se apoyó en una pared y apartó su cabello del rostro, su expresión era una mezcla de desesperación e impotencia.

-¿En ese caso qué demonios vamos a hacer?- la pregunta, hecha más para si mismo que para Ron, era un gemido agónico.

-Estuve pensado y se me ocurrió algo- el joven pelirrojo notó que tenía la total atención de Severus-. Después de la batalla final, mi hermano Bill decidió renunciar a su trabajo en Egipto y quedarse a vivir en Londres- explicó-. Como siempre le había gustado la investigación, entró a trabajar en una oficina de investigadores privados. Hace un par de años se independizó y montó su propia oficina- miró a Severus con duda-. No sé qué pienses sobre los detectives privados, pero te aseguro que desde que empezó, Bill y su grupo han resuelto varios casos importantes y podría decirse desesperados, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle.

Severus se quedó un largo rato mirando el vacío, sopesando la sugerencia que le había hecho Ron.

-Llama a tu hermano- dijo al fin-. No pienso desechar ninguna posibilidad que pueda ayudarme a dar con el paradero de mi hijo.

ººººº

-Así se hace, corazón- musitó Draco, sonriendo, mientras veía como David terminaba hasta la última gota de su biberón-. Vaya que eres un gran tragón, pronto serás un chico grande y fuerte, ya verás- puso al niño sobre su hombro y empezó a darle suaves palmaditas para que expulsara los gases-. ¿Quieres ayudarme con esto, amor?- preguntó a su esposo, quien leía el periódico en un sillón cercano.

Blaise se le quedó mirando fijamente antes de contestar.

-No creo, el niño se pone muy nervioso cuando lo sostengo.

-Tonterías- desestimó Draco con un gesto-. Lo que pasa es que tienes que acostumbrarte a manejarlo para que se sienta cómodo. Ven y te explicó lo que debes hacer.

Luego de la explicación de Draco, Blaise tomó a David con cuidado y lo colocó sobre su hombro. En cuanto el pequeño notó el cambio, empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Lo ves- dijo Blaise, apartando al niño de si y entregándoselo a su pareja-, no quiere nada conmino.

Draco rió suavemente.

-Verás que pronto se acostumbran uno al otro. En cuanto…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la entrada de la nueva ama de llaves, una joven muggle recién contratada.

-Con permiso- musitó la joven.

-Pase, Clarisa- bufó Blaise-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tiene una llamada telefónica¿quiere que se la pase aquí?

-No, la atenderé en el estudio- y con eso salió precipitadamente, pensando que a partir de ahora deberían acostumbrarse a la vida muggle, pues no sabía hasta que punto su magia o la de Draco podría ser detectada. Era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Entró al estudio con paso firme, ya suponía quien lo estaba llamando, su número sólo lo tenían Dont y su otro contacto en el Ministerio.

-Halo.

-Jefe, soy yo.

-¿Qué noticias me tienes?

-Esto es la locura- explicó la voz-. Interrogaron a un montón de gente con veritaserum y llegaron hasta Robert Dont- Blaise torció el gesto. Lo suponía y si Dont hubiera sabido que el niño no lo había comprado sino que se lo había quitado a Harry Potter, se hubiera negado en redondo a ayudarlo, ni siquiera ante la amenaza de mandarlo a Azkaban-. Lo estuvieron interrogando con veritaserum.

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilizó-. Me aseguré de que Dont no pueda decir nada, al menos no contra mí. Claro, si hicieron las preguntas adecuadas creo que a nuestro amigo le debe estar yendo muy mal- la maledicencia era patente en su voz y el hombre al otro lado del teléfono se estremeció-. ¿Algo más?

-Hay un montón de aurores en esto, también buscaron la ayuda de la INTERPOL mágica y muggle, están buscando hasta debajo de las piedras.

-Que lo hagan, las personas que buscan ya no existen. Mantente alerta y cualquier cosa que averigües, por nimia que sea, me avisas.

Cuando colgó el teléfono sonrió con satisfacción.

Ya era seguro, David era de ellos y ni Harry Potter ni Severus Snape podrían hacer nada al respecto.

Continuará……..

Ojalá les guste el capítulo y espero sus comentarios¿vale? Besitos mil a todos, los quiero.

**Muchísimas gracias a Chibi-Kaisie, Ailuj, Tercy SScloe y caro2791, sus comentarios están respondidos en el capítulo 2**


	4. Harry, necesitamos ayuda

Título¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Este es el regalo de cumpleaños retrasadísimo para Maria, Abysm y Maryam, espero que les guste, chicas  
**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Harry, necesitamos ayuda**

**Capítulo 4**

-Profesor Snape- saludó Bill Weasley, entrando en la pequeña sala cedida por el hospital y que se había convertido en algo así como el cuartel general de Severus.

-Por favor, llámame Severus- correspondió el hombre, haciendo una seña al joven pelirrojo para que se sentara-. Imagino que ya Ron te habrá puesto en antecedentes.

-Me dijo que Blaise Zabini secuestro a su hijo y lo sacó del país- Severus sólo asintió brevemente-. Aunque Ron me contó todo, lo hizo de forma general, le agradecería que usted me diera más detalles.

Durante un buen rato, todo lo que se escuchó en la sala de espera fue la pausada voz de Severus narrando todos los hechos acontecidos durantes los últimos y agónicos días.

-Y eso es todo lo que sabemos- terminó el hombre, mirando a Bill con gesto taciturno-. Ron y Remus me dijeron que Zabini salió del país con rumbo desconocido, llevando a mi hijo con él.

Luego de hacer unas cuantas anotaciones en una libreta, Bill levantó la vista hacia Severus. Lo miró un buen rato frunciendo el ceño como si tratara de recordar

-Creo recordar haber leído un artículo de Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy en El Profeta. Fue hace algunos años, comentaban sobre su boda y hacían algunas insinuaciones sobre que a pesar de pelear en el lado de la luz, no se descartaba que pudieran ser mortífagos arrepentidos- se quedó un buen rato pensativo, para luego mirar a Severus con sorpresa-. Un momento, si no me equivoco, en una de las fotos que llevaba el artículo aparecían usted y Harry.

Severus endureció la expresión hasta hacerla insondable, sólo quien pudiera leer en sus negros ojos lograría percibir la profunda tristeza y decepción que anidaba allí en ese momento. Pero sólo había un ser humano capaz de leer esos pozos negros y en ese momento estaba convaleciendo en una cama de hospital.

-Nosotros asistimos a esa boda- dijo al fin-. De hecho, fue la última vez que vi a mi ahijado.

-¿Su ahijado?

-Severus apretó la mandíbula a tal punto que sintió rechinar todos sus dientes.

-Draco Malfoy es mi ahijado.

Esta vez si fue evidente para Bill Weasley lo descompuesto que estaba el hombre frente a él.

-Supongo que debe ser duro para usted aceptar que su ahijado está implicado en esto- Severus no contestó, pero Bill tampoco esperaba respuesta, así que siguió su interrogatorio-. ¿Tiene idea de dónde podrían estar escondidos¿Tal vez alguna propiedad de Malfoy en el exterior?

-Hasta donde yo sé, todas las propiedades de la familia Malfoy estaban en Inglaterra- contestó Severus-. Lucius era un hombre muy especial, a pesar de su maldad, era extremadamente apegado al viejo espíritu inglés, decía que invertir en el exterior era traición- se detuvo un momento-. Es gracioso, cuando lo atraparon y ejecutaron, los del Ministerio de Magia arrasaron con todo, propiedades, inversiones, dinero. No dejaron ni un knut para Draco.

-¿Pero ellos tienen dinero, no?- Bill estaba intrigado-. Tuvieron que mover mucho efectivo para lograr falsificar todos los papeles y sacar a su hijo tan rápido del país.

-Supongo que fue dinero de Blaise- el Profesor de Pociones se encogió de hombros-. Cuando atraparon a Theodorus Zabini, apenas pudieron confiscarle una cuenta en Gringotts y un par de propiedades. Según se decía, su fortuna debía ser mucho mayor, pero nunca pudieron encontrar nada más.

Bill terminó de hacer unas cuantas anotaciones más, luego respiró profundo y miró a Severus.

-Severus, tengo que serle sincero- el tono de Bill era grave-. Si Zabini y Malfoy huyeron al mundo muggle, va a ser extremadamente difícil encontrarlos- al ver la desesperación que de pronto inundó el rostro del hombre se apresuró a agregar-. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible. Afortunadamente, tengo unos cuantos amigos en el mundo muggle, gente relacionada con el Sistema Policial de muchos países. Probablemente sea complicado, pero no pierda la fe. Vamos a encontrar a su hijo.

Por lo pronto, voy a empezar a pasar por fax las fotos de los secuestradores y sus nombres, aunque lo más probable es que se los hayan cambiado- alargó la mano y apretó el hombro de Severus, infundiéndole ánimos-. Moveremos cielo y tierra, se lo prometo.

Severus notó que se quedaba callado, como dudando.

-¿Qué ocurre?- lo animó a continuar.

-No quisiera tener que plantear esto en este momento pero es indispensable- dijo Bill, clavando sus preocupados ojos azules en los de su antiguo profesor-. Verá, el problema es que la búsqueda puede resultar muy costosa. Yo no voy a cobrar el porcentaje de la agencia, pero hay que pagar a los investigadores, viáticos, hay que tener dinero disponible para lograr que alguna gente hable, en fin…

-Harry y yo tenemos una cuenta familiar en Gringotts- musitó Severus-. No hemos tocado ni un knut de su herencia ni de la mía, pensábamos guardarlo por si los chicos lo necesitaban- Severus emitió una sonrisa dolorida, más bien una mueca-. Lamentablemente, el momento llegó antes de lo que pensamos, y es muy diferente al que imaginábamos.

-Le aseguro que trataré de restringir los gastos al máximo- prometió Bill.

-Gasta lo que sea necesario, y por favor, llámame en cuanto tengas noticias- pidió, tendiéndole la mano.

-No se preocupe, así lo haré- Bill se la estrechó con calidez-. Confíe en mí.

ººººº

El nuevo día encontró a Severus en su lugar acostumbrado, sentado en el sillón al lado de la cama de Harry. Se había pasado la noche insomne, dando vueltas y vueltas a la situación que amenazaba con destruir su vida, rogando porque, donde quiera que estuviera, su bebé se encontrara vivo y sano. Al final, llegando el amanecer, había caído dormido, agotado por el cansancio y la angustia, con la cabeza apoyada en el colchón de su esposo.

Y así lo encontró Hermione esa mañana cuando llegó a visitar a su mejor amigo. Sonriendo con dulzura, tocó suavemente el hombro de Severus, lamentaba tener que despertarlo pero era necesario.

-Severus- musitó suavemente. Al ver que el hombre no respondía, ejerció algo más de presión en el hombro e insistió un poco más fuerte-. Severus, despierta.

-¿Qué, qué pasó?- preguntó el mago, levantando la cabeza, sobresaltado-. ¿Hermione?- fijó la vista un instante en la muchacha y luego la giró ansiosa hacia Harry. Después de comprobar que todo seguía estable y darle un ligerísimo beso en los labios, miró nuevamente a Hermione-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Cerca de las nueve- contestó la muchacha.

-¡Merlín, es muy tarde!- exclamó, levantándose precipitadamente-. ¿Se sabe algo nuevo?

-Lo lamento- dijo Hermione, negando con la cabeza-. En el Ministerio siguen tratando de encontrar pistas para averiguar a dónde se fue. Han probado varios interrogatorios con Dont pero es inútil, al parecer el contrato de silencio que le hizo Zabini no tiene ninguna fisura, en cuanto le preguntan cualquier cosa sobre la posible ubicación de Blaise, se envara y empieza a sudar frío. Han seguido los interrogatorios a los amigos y personas relacionadas con Dont pero nada.

-¿Y el medimago?

-Parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra- aclaró la joven-. Imaginamos que ya no está en el país.

Severus frunció profundamente el ceño, mientras daba una excusa y se dirigía al baño para tratar de ponerse algo más presentable. Cuando regresó a la habitación, Hermione le informó:

-El doctor de Harry quiere hablar contigo- se acercó a su antiguo profesor y ahora amigo y trató de alisarle el frente de la túnica-. Ve a verlo, yo me quedo con Harry.

Severus salió precipitadamente del cuarto y minutos después entraba en la recepción del consultorio del doctor Mendel. Al ver que estaba vacía, se acercó a la puerta del consultorio y golpeó.

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz grave del sanador desde el interior del recinto. Severus abrió la puerta y entró decidido-. Profesor Snape, lo estaba esperando- lo saludó, haciendo una seña para que se sentara en la silla de cuero ubicada frente a su escritorio. Lo miró detenidamente un momento, antes de comenzar a explicar:

Quería hablarle sobre su esposo- al ver que Severus se tensaba y se ponía en alerta, el hombre se apresuró a tranquilizarlo-. No se preocupe, en realidad son buenas noticias- Severus se relajó visiblemente-. La magia de su esposo es fuerte y se ha recuperado antes de lo que teníamos previsto- dijo con una sonrisa-. Ya podemos despertarlo.

-¿Despertar?- Severus repitió frunciendo el ceño-. ¿No podríamos esperar un poco más?

-No entiendo- el medimago lo miró con verdadera extrañeza-. Imaginé que usted desearía que su esposo despertara lo antes posible.

Severus se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de contestar.

-Verá, doctor- confesó al fin-. Tengo miedo de su reacción cuando despierte y sepa que nuestro hijo aún no aparece.

El medimago se le quedó mirando pensativo

-Entiendo su temor y en una buena parte comparto su preocupación, pero prolongar la espera unas horas más no va a solucionar el problema- musitó el hombre-. Las drogas que le estamos administrando al señor Potter para mantenerlo dormido son muy fuertes, prolongar su uso mucho tiempo ahora que su magia regresó a niveles normales sería perjudicial para su salud.

Severus lo miró con la impotencia reflejada en sus negros ojos.

-¿Qué puede pasar cuando Harry se enfrente a la realidad?

El hombre reflexionó unos instantes.

-Para serle sincero, no lo sé- confesó al fin-. Su esposo pasó por una experiencia extremadamente traumática, no sólo a nivel físico sino a nivel psicológico. En este punto es muy difícil pronosticar cual será su reacción cuando despierte y descubra la verdad

Severus agachó la cabeza y se mesó los cabellos.

-¿Entonces?- musitó desesperado-. ¿Cuál es la solución? Si se le despierta es malo y si no también.

-Hagamos algo- le propuso el sanador-. Voy a despertar a su esposo, le administraré un relajante suave mientras usted habla con él, y me quedaré cerca para apoyarlo si se presenta una crisis. También voy a avisar al doctor Edwards para que pase a verlo después. Él es un psiquiatra experto en manejo de pérdidas y podrá ayudarlos a superar la situación.

-¿Es necesario despertarlo ya?- la insistente pregunta de Severus era casi una súplica.

-Es lo mejor. Unas horas más o menos no van a hacer mayor cambio, es mejor que lo enfrente ya.

-Está bien, doctor- se rindió al fin-. Despiértelo

ºººººº

-¿Cómo que me tengo que teñir el pelo de negro?- protestó Draco enérgicamente, mientras miraba a su pareja con el ceño fruncido-. Lo siento, Blaise, pero eso ya es demasiado. Nos mudamos al mundo muggle, y no al mundo muggle inglés, sino al otro lado del mapa- Draco paseaba de arriba abajo por la habitación, cada vez más molesto-. No podemos hacer magia en absoluto, ni el más pequeño hechizo, por temor a que lo detecten- siguió enumerando-. Nos cambiamos los nombres y resulta que ahora somos Gerald y Ernest Rubens, y lo peor es que insistes que nos llamemos así incluso en la intimidad, para que no vayamos a confundirnos en público- se detuvo un momento y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse-. Creo que eso es más que suficiente para engañar a cualquier mortífago, aquí o en la China. No me pienso teñir el pelo de negro, ni hablar.

-Pero Ernest, es…

Un toque en la puerta interrumpió lo que Blaise iba a decir.

-Con permiso- se excusó el ama de llaves, entrando en la habitación-. Señor Rubens- informó, mirando a Blaise-, tiene una llamada.

Cuando la mujer salió, Draco miró fijamente a su pareja.

-¿Y qué excusa le piensas dar a ella para nuestro cambio de apariencia?

"_Mierda", _reflexionó Blaise, que evidentemente no había pensado en eso. _Tendré que despedirla"_

Sin contestar a la pregunta de Draco, musito 'enseguida regreso' y salió precipitadamente de la habitación.

ººººº

Sentado en su lugar habitual al lado de la cama de Harry, Severus esperó intranquilo mientras el medimago tomaba las provisiones necesarias para despertar a su esposo. Al fin, el joven dormido comenzó a moverse lentamente y a lanzar suaves gemidos, mientras sus espesas pestañas apenas se movían intentando abrirse. Severus tomó la mano de su pareja y se inclinó sobre su oído.

-Harry, amor, despierta.

Luego de unos breves instantes, el mago sintió como unos dedos largos apretaban los suyos con delicadeza, mientras los párpados cedían al fin y unos aturdidos ojos verdes trataban de enfocar la vista sobre él.

-¿Sev?- musitó, no sin cierta dificultad.

-Sí, amor, aquí estoy- el hombre emitió una tenue sonrisa.

-Sed.

Sin soltar su mano, Severus tomó un algodón empapado en agua que le pasaba la enfermera y lo posó en los resecos labios de Harry, quien chupo con avaricia.

-Más.

El Maestro de Pociones repitió la operación un par de veces más, luego de lo cual Harry se removió inquieto y miró alrededor, todavía demasiado embotado para entender dónde estaba.

-¿Dónde…estoy?- sin esperar que nadie le contestara, frunció el entrecejo como si empezara a recordar-. Mi bebé- exclamó al fin, mientras se aferraba a las manos de Severus-. Sev¿dónde está Chris¿Está bien? Por favor, dime que no le hicieron nada.

Tragando con fuerza, Severus se levantó y se sentó en la cama al lado de Harry, rodeándolo con sus brazos y acurrucándolo en su regazo.

-Severus, por favor- continuó Harry, el rostro medio enterrado en el pecho de Severus-. Tráeme a mi bebé, quiero verlo.

-Lo siento, amor- Severus tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que a duras penas podía contener y el corazón encogido por el dolor-. No puedo traértelo.

-¿Por qué?- Harry se apartó bruscamente de su pecho y aferró la pechera de su túnica-. ¿Acaso está enfermo¿Esos malditos lo maltrataron?

-No, no es eso- negó rápidamente el mago mayor-. El problema es que aún no lo encontramos.

Severus sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se tensaba, endureciéndose hasta parecer una barra de acero, antes de volver a apartarse de él, en sus ojos verdes una mirada de angustia.

-¿Cómo que no lo han encontrado?- reclamó con fuerza-. Te dije que había sido Zabini, vayan a su casa a buscarlo.

-Fueron en cuanto nos dijiste- explicó Severus, tratando de mantener un tono calmado para serenar a Harry, pero le era extremadamente difícil- pero ya no estaban- tomó un profundo respiro-. Salieron con Chris del país, al parecer escaparon al mundo muggle en un destino desconocido.

-¿Qué?- Harry lo miró sin entender-. No es posible, Severus. Debe haber un error-a ese punto las lágrimas empezaron a caer a raudales por los ojos del joven moreno-. Por favor, dime que es un error, mi pequeño no puede estar desaparecido en el mundo muggle.

-Te prometo que lo vamos a encontrar- le aseguró Severus, tratando de abrazarlo pero Harry se revolvió furioso-. Créeme amor, pronto lo vamos a encontrar.

-Noooo- gritó Harry, su frágil control completamente destruido, mientras sin ver golpeaba a Severus en el pecho y los brazos-. No, no, no, mi niño no está perdido. Tú me estás engañando, me quieres hacer sufrir porque deje que Zabini se lo llevara- Severus lo aferró con fuerza y lo abrazó contra si, mientras las lágrimas también caían sin contención por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Tranquilo, mi amor, lo vamos a encontrar. Te juró que lo vamos a encontrar.

-Nooooo

Entonces, con un grito agónico, Harry cayó desmayado en brazos de Severus

ººººº

-Al fin regresas- dijo Draco exasperado, cuando su pareja retornó a la habitación. Su enojo no había disminuido ni un poco-. Apenas llevamos unos días aquí¿se puede saber quién demonios te llama tanto?

Blaise se quedó un rato mirando al rubio. Acababa de recibir una nueva llamada de su contacto, informándole que una muy importante agencia de detectives, manejada por un tal Bill Weasley, andaba tras sus pasos. Sabía que esos Weasley eran muy amigos de Harry y que harían hasta lo imposible para tratar de encontrarlos; ahora más que nunca necesitaba la discreción de Draco y para ello sabía que tenía que decirle algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para asustarlo en verdad.

-Era Severus- contestó, ya sabía lo que tenía que decirle a Draco, y que los dioses lo perdonaran por hacerlo.

-¿Mi padrino¿Por qué no me llamaste, hace días que quiero hablar con él?

-Tenía que ser breve; de hecho, no va a volver a llamar, al menos no por un buen tiempo.

-¿Qué no va a volver a llamar¿Por qué? No entiendo- Draco estaba cada vez más confundido.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos- Blaise lo guió hasta unos sillones y casi lo obligó a sentarse-. Severus me llamó para ponernos sobre aviso- empezó, mientras aferraba las manos de su esposo y fingía una completa angustia-. Cuando el mortífago atrapado habló sobre los planes de venganza contra los traidores que tenía su grupo, nuestros nombres no fueron los únicos que se mencionaron- Draco alzó una ceja, única señal de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada, así que Blaise continuó con su mentira-. Pansy y Nott también estaban amenazados.

-Severus habló con ellos luego de dejarme a mí, pero aunque Nott se desapareció del mapa al día siguiente, Pansy no quiso escuchar advertencias y decidió seguir su vida como si nada hubiera pasado- Blaise se detuvo un momento, sabía que lo que iba a decir ahora, clavaría una daga eterna en el corazón de Draco. Pero debía hacerlo, tenía que seguir con eso hasta el final.

-Hoy encontraron a Pansy en su apartamento, había sido violada y estrangulada- Draco abrió los ojos horrorizado y se soltó con brusquedad de las manos de Blaise-. Eso no es lo peor- prosiguió éste sin inmutarse, al menos no aparentemente-. Junto a su cadáver estaba el cuerpecito sin vida de Maggy.

-¿Mataron a su niña?- el dolor y el horror inundaron su corazón mientras recordaba a quien había sido más que su amiga, su hermana, y a la pequeña y sonriente rubita de dos años quien para él era como una sobrina-. ¡Dios, no puede ser!- la exclamación llevaba un dolor tan grande que Blaise sintió una punzada de remordimiento en el corazón, pero aún así, siguió.

-En el piso, junto a los cadáveres, encontraron una nota que decía: ' _Ya está cobrada una deuda. Nott, Malfoy, Zabini, siguen ustedes'_.

-¡Por Dios!

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué debemos ser absolutamente discretos? A esa gente no le tembló la mano al matar a una niña de dos años, imagino que lo harían delante de Pansy sólo para verla sufrir.

-No- las lágrimas surcaban las pálidas mejillas del joven rubio sin que pudiera ni quisiera detenerlas.

-Y eso que Pansy no luchó contra ellos, sólo se mantuvo al margen. ¿Imaginas que nos harían a nosotros…. o a David?

-No, no, no- repetía Draco como un mantra-. No, por favor- miró a su pareja a los ojos-. Perdóname, Blaise, ahora entiendo. Prometo que de ahora en adelante haré lo que tú digas, pero que nada le pase a David.

-Ya mi amor, ya, todo va a estar- musitó, acunándolo en sus brazos mientras Draco lloraba sin control-. Nada le va a pasar a nuestro hijo, te lo prometo.

ººººº

'_No se preocupe, Profesor Snape. Su esposo va a superar esto'_

Eso le había dicho el medimago luego de la crisis de Harry, pero había pasado un mes y Harry no daba muestras de superarlo.

Luego de recuperarse del desmayo, Harry no había vuelto a llorar, ni a gritar, ni nada; de hecho, cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba muerto por dentro. Mientras había permanecido en San Mungo, se había pasado el día callado, mirando fijamente al techo. Apenas comía y cuando alguien le hablaba, contestaba con monosílabos.

Miraba a los amigos que iban a visitarlo como si no los reconociera o si pasara de ellos; cuando Severus entraba en la habitación, se volvía un ovillo en la cama, y cuando su esposo trataba de tocarlo, empezaba a sudar frío y tenía palpitaciones.

En las noches tenía pesadillas y se despertaba angustiado mientras gritaba el nombre de Chris o de Blaise.

El psiquiatra lo había visitado todos los días, pero hasta ahora su intervención no había presentado mayor utilidad. Mientras el medimago estaba presente, Harry permanecía en su actitud de mirar al techo e ignoraba su presencia de un modo absoluto.

Severus, por su parte, también estaba a punto de entrar en crisis. La actitud de Harry, mezclada por la falta de noticias del paradero de su hijo, le estaban creando un nivel de angustia que lo tenían al borde de la locura. Ya el doctor Edwards se lo había advertido una semana atrás, poco antes de abandonar San Mungo.

-_Pase, Profesor Snape- invitó el Doctor Jhon Edwards, mientras Severus entraba en un consultorio cuyas paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de diplomas, claro índice de la amplia trayectoria y experiencia del medimago._

_-¿Cómo ve el caso de mi esposo?- preguntó el Maestro de Pociones, nada más sentarse._

_-Por eso lo mandé llamar- explicó el hombre con rostro comprensivo-. Harry tiene un claro caso de Estrés Postraumático, creado por el impacto de su terrible parto unido a la pérdida de su bebé- miró fijamente a Severus-. En estos días he intentado ayudarlo, pero ha puesto una coraza y no me permite llegar a la raíz del problema, pues tiene miedo del dolor que esto provocaría. El problema del joven Snape es demasiado grave para manejarlo como lo hemos intentado hacer hasta ahora._

_-¿Y qué sugiere, doctor?_

_-Debemos internarlo._

_-¿Meter a Harry a un manicomio?- exclamó Severus, consternado, antes de fruncir el ceño y encajar los dientes-. Eso nunca._

_-No se trata de un manicomio- explicó el hombre, entendiendo la reticencia de Severus-. Es una institución especial creada después de la derrota de Voldemort- explicó-. Después de la Batalla Final, muchas familias quedaron desmembradas, con padres, esposos, hijos, muertos o desaparecidos. Esta clínica se creo con la intención de que los sobrevivientes lograran superar sus perdidas o al menos manejar sus emociones al punto de poder vivir con ello._

_Al ver que el ceño de Severus se iba relajando y parecía más asequible a la idea, continuó:_

_-Pondríamos a Harry en un grupo de terapia, junto a personas que han sufrido pérdidas similares, y le daríamos medicinas que le permitan manejar sus emociones desbordadas, básicamente antidepresivos y ansiolíticos. Le aseguro que con el tratamiento apropiado, su esposo podrá salir del hueco en que está._

_-Ya veo._

_-Además, usted y su hijo también deberían someterse a tratamiento, aunque en sus casos sería de tipo externo._

_-¿Nosotros? No creo que sea necesario._

_-Señor Snape- el tono del hombre era profesional pero había un dejo de calidez en el fondo-. Aunque usted no se de cuenta, está a punto de entrar en crisis, y le puedo asegurar que su hijo también está muy afectado- al ver que el otro no argumentaba, continuó-: En su caso, también los vamos a poner en un grupo de circunstancias similares a las que atraviesan ustedes, incluso con niños que van a servir de apoyo a su pequeño. Les aseguro que va a ser muy beneficioso para ambos._

_-Está bien, lo haremos- aceptó al final Severus_

El asunto es que hasta la fecha no había podido convencer a Harry de que entrara a la clínica por su propia voluntad, y según el medimago Edwards, eso era imprescindible para que el tratamiento funcionara.

Harry ya llevaba una semana en la casa y su actitud no había cambiado, de hecho, había empeorado. Seguía sin apenas comer, no hablaba con nadie ni permitía que nadie se le acercara, en las noches las pesadillas se repetían de forma continua. Se pasaba el día acostado, durmiendo o mirando al techo, y se sobresaltaba con cualquier cosa, poniéndose a temblar o a llorar.

Pero lo peor había ocurrido apenas una hora antes.

_Alex, acompañado de Molly, había entrado en la sala de su casita de Hertfordshire. En cuanto vio a sus padres, sonrió feliz y corrió hacia ellos. Se abalanzó en brazos de Severus, quien lo abrazó y lo besó repetidamente, antes de girarse hacia Harry, a quien Severus había logrado convencer para que saliera un rato de su habitación._

_Lo miró con ojos brillantes y fue acercándose despacito, hasta poner su pequeña mano sobre el brazo de su padre._

_-Hola, papi._

_Harry se envaró y retiró rápidamente el brazo, antes de decir un hola entre dientes y salir disparado de la habitación._

_Con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, Alex se dio la vuelta y corrió a refugiarse en el pecho de su padre, rompiendo a llorar con angustia._

_-Tú dijiste que no pero si fue mi culpa lo de mi hermanito- sollozó incontenible-. Por eso papi ya no me quiere. _

Severus no podía permitir que esa situación continuara. Aunque fuera a punta de varita, Harry iba a asistir a la clínica de rehabilitación.

ººººº

Severus entró en su habitación y encontró a Harry en su posición habitual, acostado mirando al techo.

-¿Hasta dónde piensas llevar esta situación?- preguntó con dureza, pero el joven no se dio por aludido. Severus se acercó y se paró al borde de la cama-. Vale, estás dolido con el mundo y no te importa que se destruya, incluidos tu hijo y yo- aunque el estremecimiento de Harry fue imperceptible, Severus lo notó y supo que iba por buen camino-. Cuando encontremos a Chris, porque lo vamos a encontrar- declaró enfáticamente-¿te has puesto a pensar a dónde va a regresar¿A un hogar destruido por tus propias manos?

A ese punto, Harry giró la cabeza a Severus con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Sabes qué me acaba de decir Alex?- siguió Severus, tratando de no dejarse conmover por la desolación de Harry-. Que tú lo culpas por la desaparición de Chris, que por esa razón ya no lo quieres.

-No, yo no…- protestó Harry.

-¿Tú no?- Severus se mostraba implacable-. ¿Estás seguro¿Puedes recordar la carita de tu hijo cuando lo rechazaste como si se tratara de escoria?

-No, Severus, yo no quise…

-No quisiste pero lo hiciste- interrumpió de nuevo Severus, sentándose a su lado en la cama-. Has estado rechazándonos a todos los que te queremos, sin detenerte a pensar que estamos sufriendo tanto como tú.

-No era mi intención- Harry ya lloraba acongojado, rota toda contención-. Es que duele, duele mucho, y no se cómo hacer para que deje de doler.

-Lo sé, amor, lo sé- Severus lo atrapó entre sus brazos y lo pegó a su pecho, y el más joven se aferró a él con su alma-. Necesitas ayuda, todos la necesitamos o esto va a terminar destruyéndonos.

-Sí, por favor, ayúdame- era un gemido suplicante-. No quiero herirlos ni a Alex ni a ti, pero no sé qué hacer.

-Yo tampoco, amor, pero vamos a pedir ayuda a quien sí lo sabe y todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo.

ººººº

Hacia dos días que Harry había partido hacia la clínica y Severus estaba devastado. Sus sentimientos estaban repartidos entre los irracionales deseos de ir a la clínica y exigir que le devolvieran a su pareja y llevarlo a algún lugar lejano donde no sufriera más, y la angustia por no saber dónde estaba su hijo. Sus únicos momentos de alivio eran cuando estaba con Alex o sus amigos más cercanos.

Mientras se mortificaba una vez más pensando en su pequeño Chris, las llamas de la chimenea frente a la que estaba sentado comenzaron a chispear de manera característica. Al momento, entre ellas apareció la cabeza de Remus.

-Severus- saludó el hombre lobo con una sonrisa algo más pronunciada que la de los últimos días-. Me acaba de llamar Ron. Bill recibió un dato y en este momento salen para confirmarlo.

-¿Saben el paradero de Chris?- preguntó, temblando.

-No te emociones todavía, es sólo una posibilidad. En cuanto sepa algo, te aviso.

ººººº

El ama de llaves entró en el estudio del apartamento y miró a Draco y a Blaise con el ceño fruncido y ojos furiosos.

-Aquí están, señores- dijo, mirando hacia la puerta-. Pueden pasar.

De inmediato, un grupo de hombres irrumpió en el recinto y apuntó a ambos hombres con sus varitas.

-Blaise Zabini, queda detenido por el secuestro del niño Snape-Potter, y el señor Draco Zabini, queda detenido por complicidad.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando?- preguntó Draco, Blaise estaba tan impactado que no podía hablar.

-Hablamos del bebé que su esposo le robó a mis clientes- contestó un hombre alto y pelirrojo, antes de señalar a David-. Ése bebé.

-Está loco- gritó Draco, tratando de correr a su bebé pero fue detenido por un hechizo paralizante-. Blaise, por favor, dile que están equivocados, que es nuestro bebé- suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos-. Blaise- repitió al ver que el aludido no respondía-. Blaise….

Continuará………

**¿Qué creen que pase ahora? Porque algo sí les digo, esto aún no se acaba, muajajaja**

**Mil gracias a Chibi-Kaisie, kaosblack, Ailuj y caro2791 por sus bellos comentarios, sus respuestas, como siempre, en un review del cap. 3 **


	5. Adaptándose a la realidad

Título: ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Este es el regalo de cumpleaños retrasadísimo para Maria, Abysm y Maryam, espero que les guste, chicas.**

**Un agradecimiento muy especial para Amparito Snape, Carly McKinnon y Paula Moonlight por hablar tan lindo de mis historias, y si alguno de ustedes no ha leído las historias de estas talentosas niñas, ya se están tardando.**

**Las quiero a todas**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 5**

**Adaptándose a la realidad **

-Blaise- la voz de Draco seguía torturándolo insistente, exigiendo una respuesta-. Blaise- ahora lo zarandeaba con fuerza. Seguro lo odiaba-. Blaise, despierta. Blaise.

El hombre se despertó bruscamente y fijó sus nublados ojos en Draco, intentando comprender lo que estaba pasando. Miró a su alrededor sobresaltado, pero no encontró nada: ni ama de llaves, ni aurores, ni el pelirrojo mirándolo con aire acusador. Estaba en su habitación, en su cama, y a su lado sólo estaba su esposo, observándolo con ojos preocupados.

-¿Draco?- musitó, confundido.

-Por Merlín, Blaise, ya me estabas asustando- dijo Draco.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-Tenías una pesadilla- explicó el hombre rubio-. Gemías y te retorcías, y mira- pasó una mano por su cuello y la levantó. Estaba perlada de sudor-, estás empapado en un sudor frío. Lo peor es que por más que intentaba no lograba despertarte.

-¿Dije algo en sueños?- preguntó Blaise, entre temeroso y preocupado.

-Nada comprensible- contestó Draco, secando con cuidado el sudor de su esposo-. Gemidos y ruidos sin sentido, pero era claro que estabas sufriendo. ¿En qué estabas soñando?

El hombre al fin pudo respirar con algo de alivio.

-No recuerdo- contestó, frunciendo el ceño como si estuviera intentando recordar-. Supongo que era algo relacionado con lo que me dijo Severus.

-Supongo que sí- convino Draco, entregándole un vaso con agua y observando en silencio mientras el otro bebía-. ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó, rescatando el vaso y colocándolo en la mesilla-. ¿Quieres algo para dormir?

-No, ya pasó- musitó Blaise, dándole un ligero beso en los labios-. Mejor tratemos de dormir antes que David despierte reclamando su comida.

Sin otra palabra, dio la espalda a Draco y se arrebujó en la sábana, intentando permanecer quieto para que el otro pensara que estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido. Luego de un momento, el hombre rubio apagó la luz y se dispuso a dormir a su vez.

Pero Blaise no estaba dormido ni mucho menos. Maldito sueño. Aunque no lo admitiera, lo que le había contado su contacto sobre Weasley y su agencia de detectives le había afectado. Y esa ama de llaves. Tendría que deshacerse de ella enseguida, para que no notara el cambio de color en el cabello de Draco. Menos mal que desde que llegaron él no había salido a la calle, así que nadie notaría el cambio en su esposo.

Esa era otra cosa, tendrían que empezar a integrarse a la comunidad, congraciarse con sus vecinos y pasar como una pareja normal con su bebé. No debían parecer misteriosos, eso podría levantar rumores y sospechas.

Definitivamente, al amanecer tendría muchas cosas que alegrar. Sólo esperaba que el mocoso le permitiera unas horas de sueño tranquilo.

ººººº

-Lo lamento, Severus- se disculpaba un frustrado pelirrojo, sentado en la salita del apartamento de Hertforshire-. Me habían asegurado que era un dato confiable, que Draco Malfoy estaba detenido en una cárcel del Berlín muggle- tomó un sorbo de café de la taza que balanceaba en su mano-. Al final resultó que no era él sino alguien muy parecido. Quien me pasó el dato sólo había visto la imagen del fax y la descripción física y se confundió.

-No te preocupes- el ceño profundamente fruncido de Severus y el ligero temblor del labio superior, desmentían la serenidad que trataba de imprim¡r a su voz-. Además, ya me habías advertido que no iba a ser fácil y que probablemente íbamos a encontrarnos con pistas que no conducirían a parte alguna.

-Sí, pero la verdad es que esta vez hasta yo me entusiasmé- confesó Bill-. El resultado me cayó como un balde de agua fría.

-¿Se tiene alguna pista nueva?- inquirió, cambiando de tema. Era inútil lamentarse por lo que no había sido.

-Nada de importancia- contestó el mago frente a él-. Pero te aseguro que no vamos a desistir. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias- habló Severus en tono seco-. Tú eres mi última esperanza, ayer Ron me dijo que en el Ministerio prácticamente archivaron el caso.

-Siempre pasa igual- comentó el mago pelirrojo-. Es culpa de la maldita burocracia. Dicen que siguen investigando pero se hacen los locos- al ver la desazón en el rostro habitualmente impávido de Severus, agregó-: Pero Harry y usted aún tienen muchos amigos en el Ministerio, no van a permitir que el caso sea abandonado. ¿Sabe cuándo regresa Albus Dumbledore?

Después de la batalla final, al Director de Hogwarts le habían caído todos los años encima y su salud se había visto fuertemente deteriorada. Por esa razón, todas las vacaciones se desaparecía a una casa que tenía en un pueblito de la Toscana. Severus sabía que cuando el anciano se enterara de lo que había pasado y que no le había avisado iba a matarlo, pero Albus nada podía hacer y Severus había decidido dejar que terminara sus vacaciones en paz, ya tendría suficientes razones para preocuparse una vez regresara.

-Supongo que en cualquier momento, el lunes comienza el nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts.

-Hable con él en cuanto llegue- aconsejó Bill-. Todavía posee gran influencia en el Ministerio. Que presione para que no abandonen la investigación.

-Lo haré.

-Severus, tengo otro problema que plantearle- como siempre, el joven dudaba antes de plantear ese tema y Severus se dio cuenta enseguida de qué se trataba.

-¿Ya se terminó el dinero?- lo miró realmente alarmado.

-Como ya le dije, éste es un proceso muy costoso- explicó Bill, mientras sacaba varios pergaminos-. Aquí tiene una descripción detallada de los gastos generados.

Severus analizó detenidamente el pergamino y a medida que lo hacía, su ceño se iba profundizando. Todos los gastos estaban plenamente justificados pero el dinero desaparecía a una velocidad inaudita. Sin decir palabra, convocó una chequera, hizo un cheque y se lo entregó al hombre.

-Espero que esto sea suficiente por el momento.

-Lo será- dijo Bill, guardando el documento y levantándose para despedirse-. Trataré de hacerlo durar lo más posible.

-Lo sé- dijo el otro, tendiéndole la mano-. Estaré esperando noticias tuyas.

Bill estrechó su mano con firmeza al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza, antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer.

ºººººº

-Alex, si no te tranquilizas no vamos a terminar nunca- advirtió Severus, tratando infructuosamente de mostrar el rostro severo.

En ese momento se encontraba en el baño, intentando terminar de bañar a Alex, cosa por demás difícil pues el pequeño chapoteaba entusiasmado. Sin embargo, pese a que estaba empapado de pies a cabeza, se sentía bien. Era realmente reconfortante volver a ver a su hijo relajado y feliz.

-¿Seguro que vamos a poder ver a papi, papá?- preguntó el niño, por milésima vez en lo que iba de mañana.

-Sí, pero sólo desde lejos, no vamos a poder hablar con él- le recordó Severus, mientras lo sacaba de la bañera y empezaba a frotar su cuerpecito con una toalla esponjosa.

Ese día iban a tener su primera cita para la terapia en la institución y el doctor Edwards le había dicho que al final de la sesión podrían ver a Harry, pero no se iban a poder acercar ni hablarle, sería contraproducente a esas alturas del tratamiento.

-Lo sé, papá- el tono del niño indicaba claramente que ya había escuchado la advertencia varias veces.

-Y también recuerdas que para que eso ocurra tienes que portarte bien en la reunión que tenemos antes, ¿no?

A Severus le había resultado tan difícil convencer a su hijo de la necesidad de empezar a asistir a las sesiones de terapia, que al final había tenido que acudir a su carácter Slytherin y chantajearlo: si se portaba bien en la reunión, podría ver a Harry.

-Sí, papá, ya te prometí que iba a ser bueno- Alex frunció el entrecejo en un gesto idéntico al de Severus, la dichosa reunión no le gustaba en absoluto.

Severus le hizo un mohín de burla, al tiempo que lo tiraba sobre la cama.

-Muy bien, hora de vestirse.

-¿Me buscaste la franela azul que me compró mi papi?- preguntó Alex, mientras Severus empezaba a ponerle los pequeños boxer.

-Aja.

-¿Y el pantalón que me compró en el Callejón Dragón?

-Aja- repitió Severus, mientras traía la diminuta ropa.

-¿Y la túnica que me compró en Hogmade?

-Se dice Hogsmeade, y sí, también esa- terminó de colocarle la franela y buscó la túnica azul-. ¿Y se puede saber por qué quieres ponerte sólo lo que te compró Harry?- preguntó, fingiendo estar un poco celoso.

-Ay, papá- se rió el pequeño-, porque tú nunca me compras nada. Toda la ropa nos la compra papi, a ti y a mí.

Severus sonrió con añoranza. Alex tenía razón, desde que se habían casado, Harry era quien compraba la ropa para toda la familia, según decía, tenía mejor gusto para esas cosas que Severus, quien si no fuera por él seguiría vistiendo esas horrendas túnicas negras.

Y lo peor es que tenía razón. Desde que vivía con Harry, su vestuario había ido cambiando; aunque igualmente sobrias, sus túnicas ahora eran de colores un poco más alegres, verde oscuro, grises, borgoña, y también negras, pero de materiales más finos y de corte más elegante.

-Cierto- rió Severus, poniendo a su niño de pie sobre la cama y sonriéndole-. Ya estás listo.

-¿Estoy guapo?- preguntó Alex con una sonrisa.

-Vanidoso- rió Severus y lo besó con amor-. Estás guapísimo. Pero ahora deja que tu pobre padre se ponga decente, me has puesto como una sopa. Mientras termino, puedes ponerte un rato a dibujar, ¿te parece?

-Sí, pero apúrate, papá. Ya quiero ver a Papi.

Con una última sonrisa, Severus dio la vuelta y caminó al cuarto de baño. Él también se moría por ver a Harry, aunque fuera de lejos.

ººººº

La clínica de salud era un lugar encantador, más parecido a un lugar destinado a vacaciones campestres que una institución dedicada a reconstruir almas y espíritus destrozados.

Constaba de dos edificaciones de un solo piso, separadas entre si por un amplio jardín, lleno de árboles frondosos y múltiples macizos de flores variadas. La casa más cercana a la entrada principal, la destinada a la consulta externa, era la más pequeña. Formada por una veintena de consultorios, tenía también cafetería, un amplio vestíbulo repleto de cómodos sillones forrados de tela estampada con colores suaves y relajantes y un pequeño parque infantil. Era un lugar que lograba que el recién llegado se sintiera automáticamente cómodo y bienvenido.

Una joven bruja, con una sonrisa cálida y confortante, los recibió en la entrada y los hizo pasar de inmediato al consultorio del doctor Edwards.

El consultorio no se parecía a nada de lo que había imaginado Severus. Las paredes estaban pintadas en tonos beige claro y en una de ellas, unas puertas dobles encristaladas, en ese momento abiertas, permitían ver parte del hermoso jardín que rodeaba el lugar. El piso era de parqué pulido. En un rincón se encontraba el escritorio y a su lado un diván y una cómoda silla. En el centro de la habitación, se ubicaban en círculo varias sillas que también parecían muy cómodas, estampadas con el mismo tapiz que las del vestíbulo.

-Adelante- el medimago sonrió a Severus y Alex, quienes se habían quedado en el umbral de entrada, mirando a los presentes, indecisos-. Señores, quiero presentarles a dos nuevos amigos- habló el sanador, mirando a las personas que estaban sentadas en las sillas-. Ellos son Severus Snape y Alexander Snape.

-Alex Snape Potter- le corrigió el niño, levantando la carita con orgullo.

-Disculpa- dijo el doctor Edwards de inmediato-. Tienes razón. Alex Snape Potter.

En ese momento, un niño de la edad de Alex se le acercó sonriendo.

-Yo me llamo Peter- le dijo, aparentemente feliz de ver otro niño en ese lugar-. Tengo cuatro años y tú.

-Casi cumplo cuatro- contestó Alex, luego de evaluar a su interlocutor. Ese niño le caía bien.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó, señalando un rincón donde estaban esparcidos varios juguetes de brillante colorido.

-¿Puedo, papá?- preguntó Alex, mirando a Severus, indeciso.

Severus miró al medimago pues no sabía qué se esperaba de ellos, pero ante su casi imperceptible asentimiento, se giró nuevamente a su hijo y sonrió.

-Claro que puedes, campeón- sonrió y beso su negra coronilla-. Mientras, yo voy a hablar con los señores.

El niño sonrió y estaba a punto de partir cuando Severus lo detuvo.

¿Alex, no se te olvida algo?

El niño se puso colorado y se giró hacia los presentes.

-Con permiso

Luego miró a su padre nuevamente y al ver que sonreía, partió a jugar con su nuevo amiguito.

-Es un niño encantador- comentó una mujer rubia-. Está muy bien educado.

-Gracias- replicó Severus, con una ligera sonrisa.

-Bueno- comenzó John Edwards-, ya que estamos todos completos, creo que sería conveniente empezar a presentarnos. Severus, ya que tú eres nuevo en el grupo, ¿qué te parece si nos hablas un poco de ti y nos cuentas por qué estás aquí?

Severus permaneció callado, no le resultaba cómodo contar sus intimidades ante extraños.

-Sabemos como te sientes- comentó un hombre de unos treinta años, de facciones agradables y ojos tristes-, la primera vez siempre es difícil. ¿Qué te parece si nosotros te contamos primero nuestras historias, a ver si así te sientes más cómodo?

Severus le miró agradecido, y el hombre empezó a hablar.

-Mi nombre es Stephen Morgan y ella es mi esposa, Marcia- tomó la mano de la mujer que había hecho el comentario sobre Alex, una linda rubia claramente embarazada, de una edad similar a la de su esposo-. Nos casamos al salir de la universidad y casi enseguida empezamos a buscar un bebé. Al principio yo no estaba de acuerdo, los tiempos eran difíciles, los ataques de Quien-Ya-Saben eran cada vez más fieros y yo era auror, mi vida estaba permanentemente en riesgo. Sin embargo, Marcia anhelaba una familia y yo no tuve corazón para negarme. Además, pensé que si yo moría, al menos a ella le quedaría un afecto, una razón para seguir.

-Por más intentos que hicimos, no logramos nada- intervino Marcia, con una voz dulce y suave-. No me embarazaba.

-Decidimos buscar ayuda médica. Vimos a varios medimagos e hicimos diversos tratamientos pero nada. Hasta que al fin logramos el milagro, Marcia estaba embarazada.

-Al principio no nos lo podíamos creer, era como un sueño- continuó la mujer, mientras sus ojos se anegaban-. El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado había sido derrotado por tu esposo unos meses antes- sonrió agradecida a Severus y éste pensó distraídamente que Harry hubiera odiado ese comentario, detestaba llamar la atención-, y las cosas empezaban a tranquilizarse. Stephen tenía un trabajo estable en el Ministerio, y aunque era peligroso, confiábamos en que todo saldría bien, e íbamos a tener nuestro bebé.

-Marcia empezó a tratarse en un hospital cercano a nuestra casa, por aquellos tiempos San Mungo tenía más que suficiente con los múltiples afectados por la reciente guerra y los heridos que llegaban continuamente, producto de los ataques de los mortífagos renegados.

Todo su embarazo fue estupendo y el parto fácil y relativamente rápido. Pronto tuve en mis brazos a mi pequeñita, con su pelusita rubia y su carita sonrosada. Corté el cordón umbilical y se la llevé a Marcia para que viera nuestro pequeño milagro.

Esa fue la última vez que la vimos- prosiguió, con la voz ronca por la emoción, mientras lágrimas de tristeza se deslizaban por el rostro de su esposa-. Esa misma noche se la llevaron del hospital. Por más que buscamos, todos los caminos nos llevaron a un callejón sin salida. En el Ministerio investigaron un buen tiempo pero sin ningún éxito.

Severus se sentía por una parte acongojado, pero por otra tenía una sensación de solidaridad, como si ya no se sintiera tan solo, como si ahora supiera que había personas como él, que habían logrado sobrevivir y lo iban a ayudar a hacerlo.

-¿Entonces su niña ahora debe tener….?

-Poco más de cinco años- musitó Marcia, mientras su esposo la abrazaba y le secaba las lágrimas.

Mientras Severus trataba infructuosamente de buscar algo que decir para consolar a la pareja, escuchó una voz ronca que se dirigía a él.

-Mi nombre es Brian- Severus fijo la vista en el hombre pequeño y delgado que hablaba pausadamente-, Peter es mi hijo y mi esposa, Maggy, está internada en la clínica para un tratamiento intensivo- miró hacia donde su pequeño jugaba con Alex, riendo feliz-. Me hace tanto bien escuchar su risa- murmuró, casi para si mismo-. Ha reído tan poco en este último año- después de un momento, pareció salir de su ensoñación y fijó la vista nuevamente en Severus-. Hace poco más de un año- continuó en el mismo tono-, Maggy y mis gemelos salieron de compras al Callejón Diagon, era un día tan lindo que ella pensó que a los niños les haría bien respirar un poco de aire puro. Iban a entrar en Gringonts para retirar algo de dinero cuando el mundo estalló sobre sus cabezas: Un ataque mortífago se presentó de repente.

Maggy corrió tratando de proteger y poner a salvo a los niños pero el pandimonium que se formó a su alrededor se lo impidió. Fue bruscamente empujada y cayó desmayada al piso. Cuando recuperó el conocimiento, se encontró con que un buen samaritano la había trasladado a un refugio. Se puso como loca e intentó salir pero se lo impidieron, era muy peligroso. Cuando todo se calmó, salió y empezó a buscar a los gemelos desesperada. Después de mucho rato, encontró a Meter sentado en los escalones de una casa y llorando, pero de Michael no había ni rastro. Peter nos contó que unos hombres de mal aspecto los habían atrapado. Él le había dado un puntapié a uno y logrado escapar, pero cuando trató de buscar a Michael, ya el otro hombre había desaparecido con su hermano. Al ver que el desalmado que lo había cogido iba de nuevo hacia él, salió corriendo y no se detuvo hasta que lo despistó.

Mi esposa nunca se perdonó, aunque ella no fue culpable. La angustia la torturaba y por eso hubo que recluirla. Peter y yo estamos en terapia externa desde entonces.

-Papá- en ese momento llegó Alex, llamando la atención de Severus-. El hermanito de Peter también se perdió, pero era más grande que Chris. Peter dice que tal vez estén juntos y como Michael es más grande, debe estar cuidando a mi hermanito, y Chris debe estar haciéndole compañía mientras los encontramos.

Severus miró los confiados ojos verdes de su pequeño y sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Estoy seguro que así es, campeón.

-Genial- dijo, sonriendo y yendo a donde estaba su amigo para decirle que su papá también pensaba que sus hermanitos podrían estar juntos, cuidándose.

Severus giró de nuevo la vista hacia sus compañeros de grupo. La última integrante respiró profundamente y empezó a hablar.

-Yo soy Cindy Anderson- explicó con voz temblorosa la mujer de pelo marrón y unos cuarenta años-. Soy viuda, mi esposo resultó muerto en la batalla final- Severus la miró con simpatía-. Me quedé sola, sin profesión y con tres niños que alimentar. Me costó mucho trabajo pero, con el apoyo de algunos buenos amigos, logré salir adelante- se detuvo un minuto, como buscando ánimos para continuar.

Hace dos años, mi hijo menor se puso muy enfermo, hervía de fiebre y no lograba que le bajara con nada, así que dejé a los dos mayores, Joseph y Josua, en casa, y corrí a San Mungo.

Cuando regresé, encontré a Joseph durmiendo, pero ni rastros de Josua. Cuando le pregunté dónde estaba su hermano, me contestó que habían discutido y le había dicho que estaba harto y se iba de la maldita casa. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que pronto volvería. Pero pasaron las horas y Josua no regresaba.

Las horas se convirtieron en días y los días en semanas. Luego de darse cuenta que no era una broma y su hermano no iba a regresar, Joseph entró en un profundo estado depresivo. Pocos días después me convencieron de internarlo aquí y no me arrepiento. Ahora es un joven más confiado y ya no se culpa por lo que pasó. Según me confirmaron, en un par de semanas lo van a dar de alta.

-Pero… - Severus miraba a todas aquellas personas, su dolor era tan profundo como el propio-. ¿Cómo lo superaron? ¿De dónde sacaron fuerzas para seguir adelante?

-Nunca lo superas- le dijo Marcia, suavemente-, por eso yo no pude evitar llorar hace un rato. Eso va a seguir ahí, partiéndote el corazón. Aquí no te garantizan que el dolor va a cesar, pero te aseguro que te van a dar las armas para soportarlo y seguir con tu vida, poder continuar.

-Pero yo no sé si quiera continuar, no quiero perder la esperanza de encontrar a mi bebé.

-Nadie te pide eso- Brian sonrió amigablemente-. Ninguno de nosotros hemos olvidado a nuestros niños, todos seguimos buscando y tenemos esperanza de que algún día regresen. Pero mientras tanto, seguimos viviendo, por nosotros y por nuestras familias.

-¿Entonces, Severus?- dijo el sanador Edwards con una sonrisa-. ¿Nos quieres contar tu historia?

Y Severus habló, por supuesto que habló. Descargó todo el dolor y la angustia de su corazón y quedó al descubierto ante esas personas, las únicas que podían saber exactamente como se sentía. Las únicas completamente capaces de entender su dolor

ººººº

Severus salió de la sesión con sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte, el conocer a esas valientes personas le había confortado y dado ánimos para seguir; además, sabía que en un futuro, ellos y el doctor Edwards le darían las herramientas para reconstruir su vida y ayudar a Harry a reconstruirla también.

Pero pese a lo que le habían dicho, temía que si se conformaba y replanteaba su vida para seguir sin Chris, con el tiempo lo olvidaría. Y no podía permitirse eso, debía seguir alerta, luchando por recuperar a su hijito. No podía bajar la guardia ni un momento.

¿Qué hacer?

-Papá, no puedo ver- escuchó la voz suplicante de Alex-. Álzame.

Severus se le quedó mirando por largo rato. Ahí estaba su respuesta. Jamás dejaría de buscar ni olvidaría, pero tenía que tratar de llevar una vida lo más normal posible, por su hijo y por Harry.

Papá, álzame- insistió la voz del pequeño-. Quiero ver a papi.

Severus se inclinó, lo tomó en brazos y lo apretó con fuerza contra él, antes de besar su revuelto cabello negro. Luego, se giró hacia los jardines de la casa continua y ambos fijaron la vista, tratando de distinguir a Harry entre las siluetas que paseaban por el jardín.

El medimago le había comentado que, aunque con bastante lentitud, Harry iba progresando. Empezaba a hablar más y ya no respondía con monosílabos y cuando tenían la sesión de terapia, preguntaba a los medimagos por Severus y su hijo y pedía verlos. Edwards le había explicado que eso todavía no era posible, pero si quería podía escribirles unas líneas, así que ahora tenía una carta de Harry muy bien guardada en el bolsillo de su túnica, junto a su corazón.

Entonces lo vio, su solitaria silueta caminando lentamente por el jardín, la tristeza plasmada en sus bellos rasgos. Severus sintió que su corazón se estremecía de dolor y de amor.

-Papá, ¿lo ves?- la voz de su pequeño lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

Desviando la vista de Harry, la fijó en su pequeño y sonrió. Lo elevó un poco más para que tuviera una mejor vista.

-Sí, allí está- musitó, señalando un punto a la derecha-. ¿Lo ves?

El niño frunció su pequeño ceño y trató de fijar la vista, en un gesto tan peculiar que Severus estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

-No puedo verlo, papá- se lamentó el chiquillo.

-Un poco más a la derecha, al lado del arbusto de las flores blancas.

El niño hizo un nuevo esfuerzo y de repente empezó a brincar alborozado.

-Sí, lo veo- exclamó feliz, pero después de un momento, giró su carita triste hacia su padre-. Pero se ve triste, papá- se lamentó-. Eso es porque está solito, nos necesita. Vamos a buscarlo.

-Yo también quisiera ir, cariño, pero no podemos.

-¿Por qué no?- insistió Alex-. Papi es nuestro, vamos y les decimos que nos lo devuelvan.

-Es por su salud- trató de explicarle-. Aunque se ve triste, se está recuperando, créeme- acarició su carita, por donde ya se deslizaban las lágrimas-. Sé que no lo puedes comprender, pero todo esto es necesario para que papi vuelva a ser el de antes.

-No importa si no vuelve a ser el de antes, no importa si no me quiere, yo sólo quiero que regrese con nosotros.

-Alex, papi te quiere y mucho- abrazó el tembloroso cuerpecito de su hijo-. Y si nosotros lo queremos, debemos ser fuertes por él, porque esto es lo que necesita, ¿me entiendes?

En niño asintió con la cabecita, las lágrimas no le permitían hablar.

Por un tiempo sólo vamos a poder verlo desde aquí, mi amor, pero verás que el tiempo va a pasar rápido y pronto lo vamos a tener en casa, sonriendo como siempre.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Papi, no- exclamó Alex de pronto al ver que Harry daba la puerta y se encaminaba a la casa-. No, papi, no te vayas- suplicó con voz llorosa.

-Ya, mi niño- musitó Severus, apretándolo contra su pecho, mientras sus ojos también se anegaban-. En quince días vendremos de nuevo y lo podremos volver a ver. Si te pones así cada vez que vengamos no voy a poder traerte.

-No, papi, ya no lloro- dijo el pequeño, limpiándose los ojos-. Pero quiero regresar.

-Lo haremos, no te preocupes- dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con dirección a la salida-. Y volverás a ver a Peter, creo que hiciste buenas migas con él, ¿no?

-Sí, es muy simpático- Alex sonrió al recordar a su nuevo amigo-. Le dije que la próxima vez que viniera iba a traer mi super robot mágico, a él no le han podido comprar uno, es muy caro. ¿Podríamos regalarle uno, papá?

-Ya veremos lo que se puede hacer- replicó Severus, pensativo-. Por ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a comprar un helado al Callejón Diagon?

-¿Con dos bolas de chocolate?

-Con dos bolas de chocolate.

-Y trocitos de maní y crema batida.

-Vale.

-¿Y una bola extra de fresa?

-No abuses de tu suerte, jovencito, sabes que tanto helado es demasiado.

-Bueno, pero sí con barquilla, ¿verdad?

-Aceptado, con barquilla.

Y las voces se perdieron en el aire mientras Severus y Alex desaparecían con dirección al Callejón Dragón.

ºººººº

Ya tarde esa noche, Severus seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño. Miró extasiado el pequeño cuerpecito dormido en sus brazos y apartó un mechón de pelo negrísimo de su cara. Era un verdadero ángel. Ese día, luego de leer la carta de Harry, le había suplicado que le permitiera dormir con él y no había tenido corazón para negarse. De hecho, él también necesitaba furiosamente la cercanía de su pequeño.

La carta de Harry. Unas pocas letras que se habían clavado en su alma de manera indeleble.

i _ Queridos Severus y Alex_

_¿Cómo podría explicarles cuanto los extraño? No tengo palabras_

_Los amo tanto. Estos días aquí encerrado, sin ustedes y sin Chris_

_han sido duros, muy duros. Pero estoy haciendo todo lo que me_

_dicen y siento que voy mejorando._

_Me dicen que aún no puedo verlos, no estoy lo suficientemente_

_fuerte. Pero prometo trabajar con todas mis fuerzas, para que _

_muy pronto me dejen poder abrazarlos y ver sus hermosos rostros._

_Los adoro, con todo mi corazón. Prometo que pronto estaremos_

_juntos de nuevo. Lo juro_

_Harry _

_p.d: El sanador Edwards dice que ustedes me pueden escribir_

_también, ¿lo harían? /i _

Severus suspiró mientras pasaba la mano suavemente por el pergamino. Sonrió con ternura, la misma letra apresurada y desordenada de siempre. Rogó a los cielos porque Harry se recuperara pronto, no sabía cuanto tiempo podría soportar sin tenerlo cerca.

Acomodó mejor a Alex en su abrazó y sus pensamientos volaron hacia Chris. ¿Cómo sería su bebé? ¿Tendría el color de sus ojos o el de los de Harry? ¿Le gustarían las pociones cuando creciera? ¿Sería tan tragón como Alex y tendría tan buenos pulmones como él? Como anhelaba el levantarse por la noche y poder cambiar sus pañales, aunque lo despertara una y mil veces como hacía Alex. Si no regresaba, no podría cantarle las canciones de cuna que tenía preparadas para él. No podría enseñarle a hacer pociones y Harry no podría entrenarlo en Quidditch. ¿Quien le acompañaría a elegir su varita y le enseñaría a usarla? ¿Cómo podría regañarlo cuando se portara mal si no estaba junto a él?

Mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban silenciosas por sus mejillas, arrebujó el cuerpecito de Alex aún más cerca de su regazo y enviando un último pensamiento de amor a Harry y a Chris, dejó que el sueño finalmente lo venciera.

ººººº

-No, Draco, no te vayas, yo lo hice por ti- murmuraba Blaise, moviéndose y suplicando entre sueños-. No te vayas.

Blaise se despertó sobresaltado, con el corazón latiéndole a millón, para encontrarse con los asombrados ojos de su esposo.

-¿Qué hiciste por mí que te angustia al punto de tener estas pesadillas?- preguntó el rubio, enarcando una ceja.

Blaise reaccionó rápidamente, maldiciendo mentalmente. Esa maldita pesadilla se volvía a repetir.

-¿Hacer por ti? – preguntó, simulando un tono confundido-. ¿De qué hablas?

-Dímelo tú, hablabas en sueños, repitiendo que no me fuera y que lo habías hecho por mí.

-No recuerdo, supongo que estaría soñando que me abandonabas por otro y suplicaba que no te fueras- bromeó para distraer a su esposo y que dejara de interrogarlo.

-¿Estás seguro?- Draco sonaba dudoso.

-Seguro no, pues no recuerdo el sueño- contestó, acercándose provocativamente-. Pero supongo, dado que me tienes muy abandonado últimamente- se acercó y tomó sus labios con ansiedad.

Aunque en principio lo había hecho para distraer la atención de su pareja, al sentir la respuesta de Draco se liberaron todo el deseo y las emociones reprimidas en los últimos tiempos. Subió una mano hasta la nuca de su esposo y la empujo hacia si, con la intención de profundizar el beso.

Las ropas desaparecieron rápidamente y pronto Blaise tenía a Draco clavado contra el colchón y frotaba sus caderas con fuerza, mientras el roce de sus erecciones provocaba gemidos ardientes en cada uno.

Estirando la mano, alcanzó un tubo de lubricante de la mesilla de noche y preparó a Draco apresuradamente, ansioso por hundirse en la carne suave y firme y empujar hasta el infinito. Se colocó en la entrada cálida y subió las piernas de Draco a sus hombros para lograr una mejor posición. Cuando estaba a punto de enterrarse, un estridente sonido llegó hasta sus oídos.

-Merlín, Blaise, es David- exclamó Draco, intentando incorporarse.

-Déjalo- musitó Blaise, inclinándose sobre sus labios y besándolo ansioso-. Sólo tiene hambre, deja que llore un rato.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Dreco lo miró espantado, empujándolo-. ¿Acaso no ves como llora nuestro bebé? ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo deje así mientras tú y yo nos divertimos?- se paró de la cama y se puso apresuradamente la bata, antes de salir del cuarto sin dar otra mirada a Blaise

En la cama quedó un Blaise muy cabreado y con una gran erección por resolver.

-Maldito mocoso, lo único que trae son problemas- gruñó antes de pararse con intención de tomar una ducha fría, dudaba que esa noche Draco estuviera dispuesto a continuar con lo que habían comenzado.

Continuará…..

**Sí, sé que esta semana tocaba el epílogo de Retazos, pero en vista que en el capítulo anterior quedaron un poquito confundidas con lo que estaba pasando, decidí no hacerlas sufrir más. ¿No pensarían que iba a resolver todo tan pronto, verdad? Muajajaja.**

**Muchísimas gracias a caro2791, kaosblack, Carly McKinnon y Ailuj por sus hermosos comentarios, los responderé en un review del capítulo. Si comentan con long in, en los próximos capítulo podré contestarles directo al correo**

**Besitos mil a todos. Los quiero un montón /b **


	6. Algunas cosas mejoran pero otras empeora

Título¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Este es el regalo de cumpleaños retrasadísimo para Maria, Abysm y Maryam, espero que les guste, chicas.  
**

**Espero hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad y el Nuevo Año venga lleno de dichas miles para ustedes. **

**Este capítulo puede parecer algo de relleno, pero pienso que es importante decir algunas cosas para que la historia tenga sentido. Ojala les guste. Ahora, los dejo con la historia**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 6**

**Algunas cosas mejoran, pero otras empeoran**

-¿Cómo es posible que todo esto estuviera pasando y no me llamaran?

La voz de Albus Dumbledore estaba impregnada de furia e indignación, mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro de su oficina, las manos tras la espalda y el ceño fruncido. Acababa de regresar de sus vacaciones, dispuesto a recibir a sus niños, que esa misma noche comenzaban un nuevo curso escolar, para encontrarse el más desolador de los panoramas posibles.

-De momento no podías hacer nada y necesitabas descansar- se justificó Severus.

El anciano se paró frente al hombre y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-El niño que considero como mi nieto está secuestrado- siseó, entre sus dientes apretados-. Harry está en una casa de reposo y tú estás a punto de sucumbir de angustia¿y dices que yo necesitaba descansar?- se detuvo un segundo, intentando controlarse pero sin mucho éxito-. ¡Ustedes son mi única familia, maldita sea¿Cómo te atreviste a ignorarme?

-Cálmate, Albus- musitó Remus, notando el rostro desencajado del Profesor de Pociones-. Severus está a punto de derrumbarse y tus gritos no ayudan en nada- al ver que el anciano iba a seguir argumentando, levantó una mano y frunció el ceño-. Vale, debimos haberte avisado, pero estabas agotado y necesitabas descanso. Y Severus tiene razón, hasta ahora se ha hecho todo lo que se podía hacer; tu presencia hubiera sido un gran consuelo pero nada más. Nos preocupamos por ti, por eso decidimos mantenerte al margen.

-¿No hay nada más que se pueda hacer?- preguntó Minerva McGonagall, evitando que Dumbledore contestara a Remus. Aunque también se sentía dolida de que no le hubieran avisado, podía entender las razones esgrimidas.

-En realidad sí- declaró Severus, agradeciéndole internamente que hubiera distraído la tensa atmósfera. Fijó su oscura mirada en el Director de Hogwarts-. Ron nos contó que en el Ministerio están a punto de archivar el caso. Sé que, a diferencia de nosotros, todavía tienes fuertes influencias en el Ministerio. Por favor- suplicó con la voz ronca-, trata de evitar que dejen de investigar, es muy importante.

-Cuenta con eso- dijo Dumbledore, que a la sazón se encontraba un poco más calmado-. Todavía hay varias personas que me deben favores por allí y pienso cobrarles a fondo.

-Además, tengo otro problema- dudó, pero al ver el rostro ahora sereno de su viejo amigo y defensor, prosiguió-: Se trata de Harry. Su medimago dice que probablemente deba pasar varios meses en terapia, y no quiero que al retornar a su vida normal se encuentre con que ya no tiene empleo. Sabes que siempre ha considerado Hogwarts como su hogar y aquí se siente protegido y seguro. No creo que un cambio de trabajo le hiciera bien. Además, con la búsqueda de Chris y la clínica de Harry, los gastos se han elevado muchísimo, necesitamos con urgencia su sueldo.

El anciano Director se quedó un buen rato pensativo, con el ceño fruncido.

-De verdad que me gustaría poder complacerte, Severus, pero no veo la forma- dijo al fin-. La Cátedra de Duelo no puede ser suspendida, por tanto necesito contratar un nuevo profesor a la brevedad o el Consejo Estudiantil y el Ministerio me caerán encima. Recuerda que no sólo tenemos amigos por allí- dijo, refiriéndose a ambos-, también nos quedan unos cuantos enemigos solapados.

-Yo podría dar la clase de Duelo mientras Harry regresa- sugirió Severus.

-Dos cátedras son demasiado para ti. Sin contar con que tienes que atender a Alex y estar pendiente de Harry y la búsqueda de Chris

-Yo podría ayudar- propuso Remus-. Severus y yo podríamos arreglar nuestros horarios para compartir las clases de duelo.

-No sé…- dudó el anciano Director.

-Yo también podría ayudar- propuso McGonagall-. No es mi especialidad pero soy una buena bruja, luche en la Gran Guerra y soy maestra, no debe ser tan difícil- miró a Dumbledore significativamente-. Incluso tú podrías colaborar.

El anciano Director vio a todos los rostros animosos y al final se dio por vencido.

-Está bien, lo intentaremos.

ºººººººº

Harry caminaba lentamente por uno de los jardines de la casa de reposo donde se encontraba, en sus manos un pergamino todavía enrollado y en su rostro, una suave sonrisa de anticipación. Bordeó el edificio principal y caminó hacia el pequeño lago ubicado no lejos de allí, hasta llegar a un enorme y frondoso roble cerca de la ribera. Se sentó en la grama bajo el árbol y aspiró profundamente el aroma dulzón que emanaban las flores que lo rodeaban. Ese era su lugar favorito de todo el jardín, probablemente porque era el que más le recordaba a su querido Hogwarts.

Con manos temblorosas, rompió el lacre del pergamino y lo desenrolló. A medida que iba leyendo, lágrimas de nostalgia y amor brotaban de sus verdes ojos.

_Querido Harry_

_Yo también te extraño muchísimo y lo único que evita que en este momento vaya a buscarte y te traiga a casa con nosotros, es el convencimiento de que todo esto es por tu bien._

_Alex está muy bien y más amoroso que nunca; no se si seré yo, pero me parece que crece de un día para otro. _

_Hoy empezaron las clases y no veas la cantidad de mocosos insoportables que nos trajo el nuevo año. Sobre todo los Gryffindors _

Harry sonrió débilmente, Severus nunca cambiaría.

_Con decirte que apenas les di dos horas de clase y ya explotaron dos calderos. Dime, tú que eres Gryffindor¿acaso les dan un entrenamiento previo para ser desastrosos en Pociones y es algo así como una consigna de la Casa amargarle la vida al viejo Profesor Snape o se trata de algo genético?_

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió.

_Por tu puesto no tienes que preocuparte, logré que Albus te lo mantuviera todo el tiempo que sea necesario _

Harry frunció el ceño, pensando cómo habría logrado Severus convencer a Albus y qué harían entonces para dictar su materia.

_Remus, Hermione y los Weasleys en pleno te mandan todo su amor y mandan decir que en cuanto se los permitan, también ellos te van a escribir._

_Cuídate mucho, mi amor, y recuerda que mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el último antes de dormir, son para ti y nuestros hijos._

_Te amo._

_Severus _

La mano de Harry subió a su rostro y con la manga de la túnica secó las lágrimas que en ese momento le cegaban al punto de impedirle seguir leyendo. Luego respiró con fuerza y regresó a su lectura.

_Hola papi._

_Esto me lo está escribiendo papá porque yo aún no sé escribir. Quise que me dejara una de esas cosas que escriben solas para que fuera como ustedes dicen, privado, pero papá no me dejó_

_( Nota de Severus¿Puedes creer que Alex me dijo que la correspondencia era privada y no aceptó dictarme hasta que le dije que también iba a leerle lo que yo te escribiera? Estoy seguro que va a ser Slytherin.)_

Harry se echó a reír sólo de imaginar la cara que debía haber puesto su pareja cuando Alex le soltó toda aquella argumentación.

_Papi, te extraño mucho, y me estoy portando muy bien para que regreses pronto, me estoy comiendo las verduras y recogiendo todo los juguetes de mi habitación (Harry, te juro que si lo vieras no lo reconocerías). Sabes, en las… ¿papá, cómo es que se llaman?... a sí, en las terapias conocí a un niño muy simpático. Se llama Peter y tiene cuatro años y no tiene el super robot mágico porque sus papás no tienen dinero para comprárselo¿podríamos regalarle uno?_

_Papá dice que hablo como cotorra y debo terminar._

_Te quiero mucho, mucho papi, hasta la luna y de vuelta_

_Alex. _

Harry se quedó largo rato con la vista fija en la armoniosa escritura de Severus, mientras por su cara corrían las lágrimas que esta vez no podía ni quería detener. Pero eran lágrimas de emoción y alegría, lágrimas sanadoras que descargaban buena parte de la congoja de su alma. Luego de mucho rato, besó el pergamino con amor, lo enrolló y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica, antes de emprender el regreso al edificio.

ºººººº

_¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Lo hice por nosotros._

_No quiero oírte. Vete._

_Draco, por favor, me están persiguiendo los aurores. Debes ayudarte_

_Me mentiste, ahora ya no puedo hacer nada por ti. Vete y déjanos solos, a mi hijo y a mí._

_Draco, por favor, no me abandones._

…

_Por favor, por favor…._

-Por favor…

Blaise se despertó sobresaltado en medio del sueño y rápidamente volteó hacia Draco, para ver si se había despertado con su voz o sus movimientos. La cama se encontraba vacía; Draco debía estar atendiendo al condenado mocoso y por una vez, agradeció que así fuera.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, abriéndola y permitiendo que el viento frío soplara contra su rostro, serenándolo. Otra vez había tenido la maldita pesadilla. Debía hacer algo para controlar sus sueños o Draco iba a empezar a sospechar en serio.

No conocía muy bien la medicina muggle, eso que llamaban somníferos, pero quizás podría preparar algo para dormir sin sueños; él había sido muy bueno en pociones, y si no recordaba mal, los ingredientes para la poción podían ser conseguidos fácilmente en los mercados muggles. Aparte de eso, todo lo que necesitaba era un buen caldero, un termómetro, agua y fuego. Estaba decidido, prepararía una poción para dormir sin sueños y así se libraría de una vez por todas de esas malditas pesadillas.

ººººº

El mes de Septiembre pasó como un suspiro a los ojos de Severus. Con la ayuda de todos, especialmente de Remus, habían logrado asumir las clases de Duelo sin generar molestias en los estudiantes, a quienes, a falta de Harry, les resultaba divertido el cambio continuo de profesores.

Las sesiones de terapia iban cada vez mejor. Sus compañeros de grupo se habían convertido en amigos, y así fue como pudo enterarse que sus problemas económicos eran peores que los propios: todos estaban casi en la quiebra, agobiados por los excesivos gastos, razón por la cual ni siquiera podían disponer de recursos para apoyar la búsqueda de sus hijos, y lo poco que hacían era a costa de mil sacrificios.

También descubrió el amor, la calidez y la solidaridad de todos ellos, quienes lejos de envidiarlo porque aún podía costear una agencia de detectives para buscar a su bebé, se alegraban sinceramente por el.

Severus deseaba profundamente poder ayudarlos, pero a comienzos de Octubre, luego de una nueva visita de Bill, se dio cuenta que si seguía así, en muy poco tiempo ni siquiera podría ayudarse a si mismo. Las arcas de Gringotts disminuían aceleradamente y la ayuda que religiosamente recibía de los amigos desaparecía igual de rápido.

Desesperado, consiguió un contrato para elaborar pociones para una droguería del Callejón Diagon. Así, cada minuto libre que tenía, incluidos fines de semana, se encerraba en su laboratorio a trabajar, lugar en el que permanecía hasta altas horas de la noche.

Para mediados de Noviembre, Severus Snape parecía una simple sombra de lo que había sido. Demacrado y ojeroso, la falta de sueño y comida estaban minando aceleradamente su cuerpo y su espíritu, si seguía así, pronto se derrumbaría completamente. En ese punto, sus amigos celebraron una reunión y decidieron que eso debía cesar, si no querían terminar perdiéndolo. Deberían intervenir, pero si querían que Severus les hiciera caso, debían ir con pies de plomo.

Así estaban las cosas cuando, un domingo por la tarde en que Severus se encontraba encerrado en su laboratorio de las mazmorras, trabajando, sintió unos firmes golpes en la puerta. Ceñudo, levantó la vista del mesón de trabajo pero no contestó. Estaba muy ocupado para recibir a nadie; estaba seguro que, fuera quien fuera, se iría al no obtener respuesta.

Pero se equivocaba. Los golpes se repitieron, esta vez con más fuerza, y una clara voz se escuchó a través de la puerta.

-Severus, sé que estás ahí, así que te agradezco que abras.

-Lupin, estoy ocupado y ahora no puedo atenderte. Hablaremos más tarde.

-No, Severus, hablaremos ahora. No nos vamos a mover de aquí hasta que abras.

"_¿Nos vamos¿Quién más estará con Remus?" _

-Severus, abre si no quieres que eche la puerta abajo- se escuchó otra voz ronca.

"_Aja, la comadreja"_

-Podríamos tratar de lanzarle un Alohomora- sugirió una tercera persona.

"_Y la sabelotodo Granger"_

Suspiró resignado, sabía que esos tres no se iban a ir hasta que consiguieran hablar con él, así que se dirigió con pasos cansados a la puerta y la abrió con brusquedad.

-¿Qué demonios quieren?

-Buenas tardes para ti también, Severus- saludó Ron con ironía, al tiempo que los tres pasaban si esperar a ser invitados.

-Para mañana tengo que preparar una poción que recién empiezo y no puedo perder el tiempo en 'charlas'.

-Precisamente de eso venimos a hablarte- dijo Remus. Al ver que Severus levantaba una ceja interrogativa, agregó-: No puedes seguir así.

-No entiendo qué quieres decir.

-Sólo mírate. Estás demacrado y flaco, con la piel de un amarillo enfermizo. Te estás matando, Severus.

-Lupín¿me haces el favor de dejar el melodrama?

-Severus- musitó Hermione suavemente, acercándose y tomando con su cálida mano la del Profesor, y guiándolo hacia un sillón ubicado frente a la chimenea-. Remus tiene razón y lo sabes. Si sigues a este ritmo te vas a enfermar seriamente.

Severus fijo la mirada en los ojos castaños que lo miraban con afecto y se derrumbó.

-¿Es que no lo entienden? Debo seguir, tengo que conseguir los fondos para continuar la búsqueda de Chris.

-Por mucho que lo intentes, no puedes seguir sosteniendo ese ritmo de gastos por mucho tiempo- razonó Remus.

Severus llevó las manos a su cabeza y mesó sus cabellos. Al fin, levantó la mirada y murmuró con voz entrecortada, donde se reflejaba claramente toda la angustia contenida:

-No sé que más hacer.

-Nosotros tenemos una idea- declaró Ron.

Severus los miró, expectante.

-¿Una idea¿Qué clase de idea?

Al ver que todos dudaban en plantearla, insistió:

-¿Qué clase de idea?

-Verás- habló Hermione al fin-, sabemos que en principio la idea no te va a gustar, pero te ruego me permitas hablar hasta el final antes de empezar a protestar- al ver que el hombre, pese a tener el ceño fruncido, asentía en conformidad, continuó-: No sé si recuerdas a Luna Lovegood.

El ceño de Severus se acentuó mientras intentaba recordar.

-¿Era una muchacha rubia, muy mala en Pociones, que siempre parecía vivir en otro mundo?

-La misma- confirmó Hermione-. Resulta que su padre es editor de 'El Quisquilloso'.

-¿Ese no es el pasquín donde salió una entrevista de Harry cuando estaba en la escuela?

-El mismo- intervino Ron-, pero ya no es un pasquín. Durante los meses previos a la Gran Guerra, y en buena parte impulsado por Luna, se convirtió en una revista seria y un fuerte puntal para aglutinar la opinión pública en contra de Voldemort y sus mortífagos y hoy día es tan leído como El Profeta, si no más.

-También tenemos 'Corazón de Bruja'- siguió Hermione-. Una compañera nuestra, Parvati Patil, lleva la sección de horóscopo y adivinación del futuro de la revista- no pudo evitar reír ante la mueca de desprecio que apareció en el rostro de Severus al mencionar el trabajo de Parvati-. Ella puede contactarnos con algún reportero de la revista.

-Y también tenemos a Seamus- agregó Ron-. Él vive en Canadá y maneja la parte deportiva de una prestigiosa revista sobre temas diversos; me ha mandado algunos ejemplares y dedican una buena parte de su contenido a narrar historias de índole humano o social.

-Ya va- exclamó Severus al fin, bastante aturdido si debía ser franco-. ¿Me pueden explicar a dónde quieren llegar con todo este asunto de las revistas y sus amigos?

-Lo que los muchachos te están queriendo decir- explicó Remus, sonriendo dulcemente-, es que necesitas contar tu historia.

Severus se quedó un rato pensativo, mientras la información era procesada en su cerebro. Al final, espetó furioso:

-¿Contar nuestra intimidad a esa serie de buitres que lo único que buscan es un jugoso escándalo para llenar sus páginas de chismes baratos¿Acaso se volvieron dementes?

-No van a ser chismes baratos, Severus- Hermione trató de tranquilizarlo-. Tanto Luna como Parvati y Seamus son amigos de Harry, ninguno haría nada que pudiera dañarlos a él o a ti. Te aseguro que van a tratar el tema con muchísimo respeto.

Severus los miro, en absoluto convencido.

-No lo creo, conozco muy bien a los reporteros sensacionalistas- dijo al fin-. Además, que conseguiría con contar nuestra historia a esas gentes.

-Ayuda- sentenció Remus-. Los muchachos me contaron que después de salir los artículos, muchos de los casos obtuvieron ayuda de la gente.

-Harry y tú son héroes del mundo mágico- agregó Ron-, y aún cuando los imbéciles del Ministerio no los consideren todo lo que deberían, hay mucha gente común allá fuera que los quiere y no olvidan lo que hicieron por todos nosotros.

-Harry y yo no necesitamos caridad- replicó Severus, frunciendo el ceño, orgulloso.

-Pero necesitan ayuda y con urgencia- argumentó Hermione-. Severus, no es el momento para mostrar un falso orgullo. No puedes más, estás tan cansado que estás empezando a descuidar tus clases y especialmente a tu hijo; Alex sólo tiene cuatro años y está alejado de Harry y a ti apenas te ve. El otro día lloró con los gemelos y les dijo que tú sólo trabajabas y él se sentía muy solito, que no entendía por qué trabajabas tanto.

-Y lo peor, como ya aceptaste, es que tus esfuerzos son inútiles- siguió Ron, implacable-. Si no haces nada al respecto, pronto vas a tener que abandonar la búsqueda de Chris.

-Eso jamás- ladró Severus, entre los dientes apretados.

-Entonces debes ceder- declaró Remus-. La idea de los muchachos es buena. Y no sólo por la posible ayuda que puedas recibir. También puedes dar la descripción de Blaise y Draco, y quien sabe, quizás alguien los reconozca y de aviso.

-Si están en el mundo muggle es muy difícil- dijo Severus, desalentado.

-Pero no imposible, hay muchas brujas y magos viviendo entre los muggles y ellos leen esas revistas- Hermione se arrodillo frente al hombre, que en ese momento empezaba a sentirse perdido, sin saber qué hacer-. Severus, tienes que intentarlo, por favor.

El hombre se quedó largo rato mirando los afligidos ojos de su amiga y cedió al fin.

-Está bien, lo haré, aunque no sé si Harry no me matará cuando se entere, odia la publicidad.

ººººº

-¿Por qué me citaste aquí?- espetó Blaise con brusquedad, tan pronto se sentó en la pequeña mesa, casi escondida en el rincón más oscuro de un miserable bar muggle-. Te dije que deberías evitar el contacto a menos que se tratara de un caso de vida o muerte. Cualquiera podría seguirte y encontrarme.

-No se preocupe, jefe- lo tranquilizó su interlocutor, un hombre pequeño de mediana edad-. Nadie me toma en cuenta en el Ministerio, me miran casi como si fuera una cosa, inútil e inofensivo- dijo con desprecio-. Pero eso no importa, así me puedo mover con absoluta libertad. Además, lo que le tengo que mostrar es verdaderamente importante.

Y sin más, sacó varias revistas que tenía escondidas bajó el abrigo muggle que llevaba. Blaise lo desplegó ante sus ojos y bajo la tenue luz de una lámpara cercana, ante su vista aparecieron, a todo color, las fotos de Harry y Severus, las desgraciadas víctimas de un terrible secuestro, y las de Draco y él, los desaprensivos secuestradores.

-Pero que mierda…- exclamó Blaise, conteniéndose para no dar un puñetazo en la mesa-. ¿Como si no tuviéramos bastante con el tal Weasley, ahora esto?

-Y eso no es todo- agregó el hombre-. Ésta- dijo, señalando una de las revistas- se publica en Miami, y se distribuye entre los magos y brujas de todo Estados Unidos.

-Maldición, maldición.

Blaise se quedó pensando un largo rato, de pronto ante sus ojos, San Francisco se había convertido en una ciudad sumamente peligrosa. Debía hacer algo drástico, algo que convenciera a Draco de que era imperioso que se mudaran nuevamente.

-¿Conoces unos buenos falsificadores, pero que no vivan en Inglaterra ni en Estados Unidos?

-Conozco alguien en Turquía. Altamente confiable, pero es muy, muy caro.

-No importa el precio. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas.

ººººº

-No lo puedo creer- exclamó Severus, viendo la montaña de cartas que estaba en el piso de la salita, en sus aposentos de Hogwarts-. Son cientos de cartas.

-Te lo dijimos- comentó Hermione, con una alegre sonrisa-. Mira, aquí te envían un cheque de cien galeones y una nota: '_Esperamos que pronto encuentren a su bebé_'

-Aquí pusieron cincuenta galeones y sólo unas palabras: _'Suerte y Fé' _- dijo Bill.

-Ey, Bill, escucha ésta- se mofó Ron-. Un tipo loco mandan doscientos galeones y ofrece cinco mil más si el investigador que lleva el caso acepta tener una cita con él, parece que vio tu foto en la revista. Incluye una fotografía y la verdad es que el tipo no está mal.

-Por cinco mil galeones saldría con el mismísimo demonio- dijo Bill, arrebatándole los objetos y mirando la foto, para después sonreír-. Severus, cuenta con esos cinco mil.

-Escuchen ésta- dijo Minerva-: '_Profesor Snape. Mi nombre es Mary, tengo doce años y cuando tenía tres también fui secuestrada. Gracias a Dios, me encontraron pronto y tengo fe en que ustedes puedan encontrar pronto a Chris. Le mando veinte galeones, perdone lo poquito pero es todo lo que tenía reunido, papá les manda cincuenta más. Dios los bendiga'_

-Déjamela- pidió Severus-, me gustaría contestarla.

-Ésta señora pregunta que por qué no haces una Fundación y así podría enviarte dinero mensualmente- comentó Hermione-. No me parece mala idea.

-Ni a mí- agregó Dumbledore, quien tenía en su mano un cheque de tres mil galeones-. Aquí hay mucho dinero.

-No sé, no quisiera utilizar más que el mínimo indispensable.

-Pero no puedes regresar el resto- comentó Minerva-. Con una Fundación, incluso podrías ayudar a tus amigos de la terapia.

-Eso me gusta- comentó el Profesor de Pociones, sonriendo.

-Pues es cosa de sentarnos a planificarlo- declaró Minerva, decidida-. Tenemos que…

-Chicos- la interrumpió Ginny, entrando en ese momento, con dos enormes sacos levitando tras ella-. Llegó el correo.

ººººº

Diciembre saludó a Severus con mucho más optimismo que en los meses pasados. Habían recibido una cantidad impresionante de dinero, pues para su propia sorpresa, mucha más gente de la que creía estaba agradecida al salvador del mundo mágico y a su pareja.

Con los aportes, habían creado una Fundación, presidida por Albus Dumbledore, y en cuya Junta Directiva estaban Minerva, Hermione, Remus, un anciano amigo de Dumbledore de alta estima en la comunidad mágica y el mismo Severus. Y en cuanto fue promulgada su existencia y se hizo pública, empezaron a recibir cartas de futuros benefactores, ofreciendo importantes aportes mensuales a la causa.

Como primera medida, Severus había dado instrucciones a Bill para que agrandara sus oficinas y contratara un numeroso grupo de detectives para dedicarse en forma exclusiva a los casos de la Fundación.

Además de soporte técnico en la búsqueda de desaparecidos, abrieron una sección médica para apoyar a los familiares, lo cual incluía el costo de los tratamientos y las medicinas requeridas. También abrieron una sección de orientación donde se evaluaba cada caso y se distribuía en los diferentes programas de la Institución de acuerdo a las necesidades.

Severus todavía se hacía cruces sobre cómo habían logrado montar semejante tinglado en apenas un mes y su única respuesta era la colaboración y buena voluntad de todos los involucrados, y las influencias de Albus, que lograron que se aceleraran al máximo todos los procesos burocráticos.

Por supuesto, los primeros en lograr los beneficios de la Fundación fueron los compañeros de terapia de Severus. Todos los casos fueron puestos en manos de Bill para que los distribuyera entre sus investigadores y se estableció un programa de ayuda para los pagos de la clínica y las terapias.

Pero lo que más alegría trajo a Severus fueron las noticias sobre los enormes progresos que había tenido Harry en su proceso de recuperación. Según el sanador, las pesadillas habían desaparecido casi por completo y el joven estaba mucho más optimista, sirviendo de apoyo incluso a otros internos cuyas depresiones eran muy agudas; de seguir así pronto podría regresar a casa.

Aún cuando Severus no le había comentado en ninguna de sus cartas los apuros económicos por los que atravesaba, Harry no era tonto, así que recibió con enorme alivio y felicidad la noticia de la creación de la Fundación. De hecho, todos los internos lo hicieron, pues se les prometió que en cuanto empezara el nuevo año, la Fundación iba a analizar caso por caso con la intención de prestar la ayuda que requirieran.

Y el veintitrés de Diciembre, Severus y Alex recibieron un enorme regalo de Navidad. Ambos, en compañía de Remus y Albus, estaban invitados a la cena de Navidad a celebrarse en la casa de reposo donde estaba Harry. Al fin podrían abrazarse nuevamente.

ººººº

Mientras caminaba por el nevado terreno, rumbo al edificio principal de la Casa de Reposo, Severus pensaba que nunca un camino se le había hecho tan largo; anhelaba a tal grado volver a contemplarse en los hermosos ojos de su pareja, volver a estrecharlo en sus brazos y besar sus dulces labios, que a duras penas contenía las ganas de echar a correr y no detenerse hasta tener a Harry en el seguro cobijo de sus brazos.

A su lado, la mente de un ansioso Alex iba por el mismo camino, pero a diferencia de su padre, el niño no podía evitar brincar y moverse nerviosamente. Detrás de ellos, Albus y Remus caminaban pausadamente, sonriendo con comprensión.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la edificación, Severus alzó en brazos a su pequeño, y se disponía a tocar la aldaba cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y un sonriente y nervioso Harry apareció en el umbral.

Mientras gemían sus respectivos nombres, padres e hijo se fundieron en un apretado abrazo, mientras las lágrimas caían indistintamente por los tres rostros. Luego de mucho rato, Harry se separó y besó la carita sonrosada de su hijo; luego se giró hacia Severus y mientras Alex los miraba sonriente, se fundieron en un prolongado beso, un beso que había sido contenido por demasiados meses.

-Señores, compórtense- dijo Remus, fingiendo un tono de reconvención-, miren que hay niños y ancianos presentes.

-Supongo que lo de anciano lo dirás por ti- comentó Dumbledore, logrando que todos se echaran a reír.

-Lo que ocurre es que Remus está celoso y también quiere abrazarte- se burló Severus.

-Definitivamente- confirmó Remus, mientras estrechaba a Harry entre sus brazos-. Me alegro muchísimo de verte.

-Yo también- musitó con una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia el Director de Hogwarts y abrazarlo.

-Bienvenido, Albus.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra verte tan bien, hijo- el anciano lo estrechó con los ojos húmedos.

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos?- propuso Harry, mientras se separaba de Albus y cargaba a su hijo, que le estaba tendiendo los bracitos. Acomodándolo en su brazo derecho, pasó el izquierdo por la cintura de Severus y entró sonriente en el salón.

ººººº

La noche había resultado hermosa. Todos habían recibido a Severus con especiales muestras de alegría, conscientes de que gracias a su lucha una nueva perspectiva se abría en el futuro de todos. Por unas pocas horas, comieron, charlaron, cantaron villancicos y se permitieron tener esperanzas.

Después de la cena, Joseph Anderson, en representación de todos los presentes, se levantó y agradeció a Severus, Harry y la Fundación Christian Snape Para la Ayuda de Familiares de Personas Desaparecidas por haberles regalado la posibilidad de continuar en su difícil camino. También recordó a los familiares desaparecidos, rogando porque, allá donde estuvieran, se encontraran sanos y fueran felices. Cuando terminó, casi todos los ojos de los presentes estaban cuajados de lágrimas.

A la medianoche se intercambiaron los obsequios y Alex por fin pudo regalar a su amigo Peter el tan preciado super robot mágico, y ambos niños corrieron a jugar con una sonrisa en los labios, situación que aprovechó Severus para invitar a Harry a dar una vuelta por el jardín.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al viejo roble frente al río y permanecieron en silencio mucho rato, abrazados y con la mirada perdida en el lago plateado.

-Te he extrañado tanto- murmuró Severus al fin, besando la sien de su pareja-. Me moría por ver tus ojos y escuchar tu voz, por oír tu risa contagiosa y sentir tus dedos acariciar mi nuca- giró a Harry hasta tenerlo frente a él y se perdió en sus verdes ojos, para luego bajar la cabeza y susurrar casi sobre su boca-: Me moría por besar tus dulces labios- con eso, Severus cubrió con los suyos los labios de Harry, quien de inmediato se plegó a su cuerpo, entregándose completamente al beso.

Se besaron como posesos, como si estuvieran tratando de recuperar en unos minutos todo el tiempo perdido durante esos largos meses. Cuando la falta de oxigeno los obligó a separarse, Severus se deslizó hacia la mandíbula de Harry, con besos húmedos y suaves, hasta terminar refugiado en el cálido cuello.

Harry estaba totalmente entregado, perdido en las caricias de su esposo, pero cuando sintió la mano de Severus rozando su entrepierna, se puso repentinamente rígido y se separó.

Aunque el sanador Edwards le había advertido que eso podía pasar, el hombre mayor no pudo evitar que una punzada de dolor se clavara en su corazón al sentir el rechazo del único hombre que había amado en la vida.

-Lo siento, Sev- musitó Harry, después de un rato en silencio-. No es por ti, yo te sigo amando y deseando, es sólo que…

-Lo sé, amor, no te preocupes- musitó Severus, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Harry-. El sanador Edwards me lo explicó- al ver que Harry lo observaba interrogante, aclaró-: Me dijo que era probable que rechazaras cualquier acercamiento mío de tipo… sexual; me aclaró que era previsible.

-Dice que es porque aún no venzo el sentimiento de culpa por lo de Chris, y aunque mi corazón lo anhela, mi subconsciente se niega a permitirme la felicidad que sería entregarme a ti- miró las oscuras orbes con remordimiento-. Lo siento, Sev, te juro que no lo hago a propósito.

-Shhh, no sufras amor, yo lo sé.

-Pero te prometo que estoy trabajando muy duro en eso y voy a superarlo, sólo te pido un poco de paciencia.

-Sé que estás haciendo tu máximo esfuerzo pero no te preocupes, esperaré el tiempo que haga falta para que vuelvas a mí.

-Estoy contigo, nunca me fui, ni siquiera en mis más oscuros momentos, tú y Alex fueron los que me mantuvieron ligado a la cordura. Te amo y siempre te amaré.

Severus lo estrechó con fuerza en sus brazos y besó su negro cabello.

-Yo también te amo, Harry, con todo mi corazón.

-Feliz Navidad, Sev.

-Feliz Navidad, amor.

ººººº

Draco estaba sentado frente a la chimenea del estudio en su casa de San Francisco. Mientras mecía a David que estaba dormido entre sus brazos, miró las llamas con añoranza.

-Quiero hablar con Severus.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, Ernest- replicó Blaise.

-Deja de llamarme por ese maldito nombre- aunque el tono de Draco era bajo para no despertar a David, la furia fluía a través de cada una de sus palabras. Se levantó y dejó a su hijo en la pequeña cuna portátil que estaba a su lado-. Severus es la única familia que me queda, estamos en Nochebuena y quiero hablar con él.

Blaise lo miró fijamente, pensativo. Dos días atrás le había llegado lo que había pedido a su contacto, una falsificación tan bien hecha que merecía hasta el último centavo que había pagado por ella. Sólo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para utilizarlo y ahora Draco se lo estaba poniendo en bandeja de plata.

Pero por otro lado era Nochebuena, y algo en su interior se negaba a darle a su esposo un disgusto semejante en vísperas de Navidad. El brusco movimiento de Draco al levantarse lo sacó de sus reflexiones.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al ver que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-Severus debe estar en su apartamento de Hertfordshire. Si recuerdas, esa es una zona muggle y yo tengo el teléfono de su casa, así que voy a llamarlo- le lanzó una fría mirada-. Lo llamaré desde el salón para no molestar.

Eso lo decidía todo.

-No vayas, por favor.

-Quiero hablar con mi padrino y nada de lo que digas va a poder impedírmelo.

-Yo no pienso hacer nada por impedirlo, pero aún así no vas a poder hablar con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Draco, frunciendo el ceño-. ¿Qué es lo que sabes y yo no?

Blaise respiró profundamente, sabía que iba a darle a su esposo la última estocada mortal pero no podía evitarlo. Había pensado que lo de Pansy sería suficiente pero una vez que Draco había superado la impresión inicial, habían empezado a cuestionarse nuevamente sobre la necesidad de continuar en el mundo muggle.

Sabía que la razón para comunicarse con Severus no era sólo nostalgia, quería preguntarle cuándo podían volver. Y eso era algo que debía impedir a toda costa, tenía que cerrarle a Draco todas las puertas.

Sin contestar, fue hacia su escritorio y abrió un compartimiento que ni el propio Draco conocía. Extrajo un pergamino y una hoja de periódico, regresó junto a su pareja y le entregó lo que a todas luces era una carta.

-Ese pergamino llegó hace dos días para ti. Disculpa por leerlo y no entregártelo, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Sin decir nada, tomó lo que le entregaba y lo desenrolló, empezando a leer. A medida que leía, su rostro se tornó del color de la cera, sus ojos se oscurecieron y un rictus de dolor apareció en su cara.

_Malfoy _

Decía el encabezado, pero estaba tachado y vuelto a empezar en la línea de abajo.

_Draco_

_Supongo que te sorprenderá que te esté escribiendo pero estoy cumpliendo la última voluntad de… de tu Padrino._

_Severus fue asesinado anoche en una emboscada de mortífagos. Hace unos meses, me había dejado una carta con la petición de que no la abriera a menos que algo le ocurriera. En ese momento no le hice caso pero ahora…_

Entre la bruma de su dolor, Draco notó que en ese punto la letra lucía extraña, como si hubiera sido escrita con mano temblorosa.

_En la carta me pedía que tomara a nuestros niños y huyera al mundo muggle y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, me voy a perder a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos a mí o a mis hijos jamás._

_También me daba esta dirección y me pedía que te escribiera y te pidiera que desaparecieras también. Si cazaron a Severus puede que tu casa ya no sea segura. Piérdete como yo, mientras más lejos, mejor._

_No creo que volvamos a comunicarnos jamás_

_Suerte_

_Harry Snape_

-No, esto no puede ser- exclamó Draco, derrumbándose sin fuerzas en un sillón-. Es imposible, esto debe ser una broma macabra del maldito Potter, o de alguien más.

-No es una broma- susurró Blaise, sentándose a su lado-. Con la carta venía esto.

Draco desplegó una hoja de la primera plana de El Profeta, donde aparecía una foto a todo color de lo que parecía el cadáver de su padrino y el encabezado: i _"Héroe de Guerra, Severus Snape, muere en una emboscada a manos de mortífagos renegados_" /i

-No, no, no- repitió Draco, rompiendo la hoja de periódico en mil pedazos antes de caer en brazos de Blaise, llorando desconsolado.

-¿Ahora entiendes el porque de mi insistencia con el pelo y los nombres? – preguntó el moreno, mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza-. David y nosotros estamos en peligro constante.

-Por Merlín, mi niño- musitó Draco, el temor que había sentido al enterarse de lo de Pansy no tenía comparación con lo que sentía ahora-. Pero Harry dijo que este sitio tal vez no fuera seguro y tú recibiste esa carta hace dos días¿cómo es posible que no hayas hecho nada?

-No sabía como decírtelo- Blaise fingió sentirse acongojado-, pero ya tengo todo arreglado. Alquilé una avioneta que nos está esperando lista en el hangar, con un piloto de guardia las veinticuatro horas; en pocas horas nos puede poner en Puerto Rico y de allí podemos tomar un vuelo para Australia.

-¿Australia?

-Sí, a Sydney, donde tomaremos otro vuelo hacia Auckland, en Nueva Zelanda.

-¿Eso está lejos?

-Muy, muy lejos.

-Perfecto¿cuándo partimos?

Continuará…..

**Buenos chics, hasta aquí llegué por hoy. Mañana prometo contestar reviews que hoy ya veo doble. Besitos mil.**

**Gracias por sus lindos reviews a Carly McKinnon, kaosblack, caro 2791 y Ailuj, un besote chicas.**

**Por cierto, si no han leído mi Sirius/Remus Navideño, los invito. Se llama Una Segunda Oportunidad y también aparece algo de Sev/Harry**


	7. A pesar de todo, la vida continúa

ítulo: ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Con permiso de** ** Maria, Abysm y Maryam, este capítulo también va dedicado a dos amiguitas muy especiales que cumplen años:**

**Ayesha, aunque sé que ya no lees fics de Harry Potter, igual va por ti.**

**Lui, pues aunque faltan unos días para tu cumple, no creo ser capaz de actualizar de nuevo en tan poquito tiempo, así que va adelantado.  
**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 7**

**Pese a todo, la vida continúa. **

Los primeros meses del año transcurrieron dentro de una agitación febril para todos los que, de una u otra forma, estaban relacionados con la Fundación Christopher Snape. Tan pronto como se hizo pública la existencia de la Fundación y la asistencia que prestaba en la búsqueda de personas desaparecidas, empezaron a recibir solicitudes de ayuda de todas las partes del país.

El primer paso del proceso para recibir auxilio de la Fundación, y uno de los más críticos e incómodos, eran las entrevistas iniciales, donde se evaluaba cada caso y se determinaba si era factible brindarles ayuda y qué tipo de ayuda era requerida.

Luego que los nuevos solicitantes habían pasado por la evaluación de un trabajador social y un psiquiatra, eran remitidos a la entrevista final, donde se definía el tipo de ayuda que podían prestarle y en qué cuantía o, si no era posible hacer nada, se rechazaba la solicitud. Esa última entrevista era efectuada, obligatoriamente, por uno de los miembros de la Junta Directiva, o en su defecto, alguien especialmente designado por ellos y de extrema confianza.

Ese viernes en la tarde, a mediados de Marzo, la tarea le había correspondido a Remus Lupín. Había sido una jornada especialmente ingrata, pues además de aprobar tres casos, a cual más triste, había tenido que recibir a una señora de mediana edad que buscaba al esposo desaparecido, pero que según informes obtenidos en San Mungo, era un caso imposible pues dicho esposo estaba muerto y la mujer se negaba psicológicamente a aceptarlo. Remus se había pasado una hora tratando de convencerla de que se dejara internar dentro de un programa que le permitiera aceptar la pérdida y manejar el dolor, pero al final la buena mujer había salido gritando que eran unos ingratos y no la querían ayudar, dejando a Remus con el corazón encogido.

Después que la señora saliera, se recostó en el sillón, cerró los ojos y llevó las manos a las sienes, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Luego de pasar unos minutos en esa posición, intentando relajarse, escuchó como entraba la secretaria y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

-¿Qué pasó, Gladys?- le preguntó a la joven frunciendo el ceño, era evidente que se refería a su última visita.

-Salió lanzando imprecaciones- contestó la chica, sonriendo débilmente como para confortarlo.

-Demonios- masculló Remus, contrariado.

-Ya nos habían advertido que era un caso imposible, Remus- le recordó la joven.

-Lo sé- admitió el hombre-, pero yo tenía que ayudarla.

-No se puede ayudar a todos y lo sabes- razonó ella con voz suave-. Especialmente cuando no se dejan ayudar.

-No, pero eso no lo hace más fácil- comentó Remus, antes de lanzarle una mirada suplicante-. Por favor, dime que no queda nadie más.

Ella lo miró como disculpándose.

-Lo siento, aún queda otra persona, venía a avisarte- dijo, entregándole un expediente-. Cuando lo hayas leído, avísame para pasarlo- señaló el documento, para después girar y caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se dio la vuelta y le sonrió-. Aunque no sé por qué, tengo la impresión de que este caso te va a gustar- y antes de salir le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

Remus se quedó mirando un momento la puerta cerrada, preguntándose qué abría querido decir. Al fin, moviendo la cabeza, se inclinó sobre el expediente y empezó a estudiarlo. Quince minutos después, Gladys entraba de nuevo en el despacho, acompañada de un joven alto y delgado.

Remus contuvo el aliento, el hombre que tenía frente a él era definitivamente hermoso. Según su expediente, tenía veinticinco años, pelo negro y ojos azules. Pero el expediente no hablaba de su sonrisa contagiosa, ni de sus ojos que parecían dos trocitos de cielo. Ni de ese cuerpo que lucía como los dioses.

"_Remus, deja de pensar tonterías_", se regañó mentalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Obligándose a reaccionar, sonrió al recién llegado al tiempo que señalaba un asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Siéntese, por favor- invitó, fingiendo revisar el expediente mientras lograba centrarse nuevamente-. Su nombre es… Michael Wright, ¿no?

-Sí, señor- contestó el joven con cierta timidez, se notaba a leguas que se sentía algo incómodo.

Tratando que se tranquilizara, Remus le sonrió y le preguntó afablemente.

-¿Le gustaría tomar algo, tal vez té o café?- al ver que el otro se disponía a negar, agregó-. La verdad es que llevo toda la tarde aquí adentro y a mí también me hace falta una buena taza de algo caliente.

Ante la actitud de Remus, el joven se relajó visiblemente.

-Té estará bien- contestó.

Remus fijó la vista en su secretaria, que seguía parada en la puerta con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gladys, nos podrías traer té, por favor.

Luego de volver a guiñarle el ojo, la chica desapareció de la habitación, mientras Remus hacía esfuerzos inauditos para no echarse a reír. Momentos después, regresaba con un servicio de té y una bandeja con galletas; al ver que los dos hombres la miraban asombrados, sonrió poniendo cara de circunstancias y replicó:

-Soy bruja, ¿no?

Eso terminó de relajar la tensa atmósfera por completo. Tomando su taza de té, Remus se reclinó en su silla y miró a Michael fijamente.

-¿Por qué no me cuenta qué lo trae por aquí?

El joven habló largo rato, mientras Remus se limitaba a asentir y hacer anotaciones esporádicas en el expediente. Michael le contó que su padre era veterano de la Batalla Final. Era medimago, especialista en cirugía, y junto con otros colegas había estado apostado en un hospital de campaña en pleno campo de batalla, destinado a atender los casos más urgentes y estabilizarlos para luego poder trasladarlos a un hospital.

En un momento especialmente cruento de la lucha, vio como un jovencito, casi un niño, caía azotado por un maleficio. Corrió fuera del hospital de campaña con la idea de rescatar al herido, sabía que algunas veces unos minutos podían significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Cuando ya se levantaba cargando al joven desmayado, fue atacado por una serie de maldiciones, una y otra vez.

-Cuando lo rescataron, ya no había nada que hacer- contaba en ese momento Michael, mientras Remus recordaba claramente a Alice y Frank Longbotton-. Pudo recuperarse de las heridas pero su mente se había perdido para siempre. El diagnóstico fue Demencia Irreversible, así que no tuve más remedio que internarlo San Mungo- Michael se detuvo un momento, mirando fijamente la taza con el té ya frío que sostenía en las manos.

-Luego, hace casi un año- siguió el joven, mirando nuevamente a Remus-, hubo un descuido en el hospital y escapó. Hice lo posible por encontrarlo- siguió recordando con la mirada perdida-, incluso abandoné los estudios y conseguí dos trabajos para contratar una persona que lo buscara, pero resultaba tan costoso que apenas pude mantenerlo unos pocos meses, hasta que se terminaron todos mis ahorros- una vez más fijó su mirada azul en Remus, en una muda súplica-. Necesito su ayuda, por favor. Incluso puedo contribuir con una suma mensual; no es mucho pero…

Remus levantó la mano y sonrió…

-No diga más, señor Wrigth- musitó amablemente-. Voy a pasar su caso a la Junta Directiva y prometo avisarle a la brevedad. Muy pronto tendrá noticias nuestras.

ººººº

-Gladys tiene razón- comentó Severus mirando a Remus-. Ni con las mejores intenciones se puede ayudar a quien no quiere.

-Me dio tanta pena esa mujer- musitó Remus con el ceño fruncido.

Estaban todos es la salita de las habitaciones de Remus, discutiendo los casos que había recibido ese día y analizando lo que se podía hacer con cada uno.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no le dijiste de una vez a ese chico, Michael, que podía participar en el programa- comentó Ron, mirando a Remus-. Cumple todos los requisitos para optar a una ayuda de la Fundación y tú tenías autoridad para aprobarlo de inmediato.

Remus se ruborizó ligeramente.

-Preferí que la decisión saliera de ustedes- fue todo lo que contestó.

-Pero…

-Ron, aterriza- se burló Bill-. A Remus le gustó ese chico, y no quiere que se sienta 'agradecido' con él, es todo.

Remus lo miró con el rostro inescrutable y no dijo nada.

-¿Crees que porque tú andas con ese millonario seudo-filántropo todos son iguales?- dijo Ron con ironía.

-Ríete de su filantropía, pero está dando tres mil galeones mensuales a la Fundación- replicó Bill con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Sí, pero cuando rompas con él veremos adonde queda su donativo.

-Ron, me estás ofendiendo- Bill se puso repentinamente serio y frunció el ceño-. Samuel es un gran tipo y apoya muchas obras. Estamos juntos porque me gusta y la pasamos bien, no porque esté apoyando a la Fundación.

-Creo que esta vez te volaste la barda, Ron- comentó Hannah Abbott, que estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá, acurrucada en el regazo de George Weasley-. Ese comentario no fue para nada agradable.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermano mayor avergonzado.

-Lo siento, Bill- dijo con sinceridad-. Fue sólo una broma estúpida.

-No importa- replicó el aludido, nuevamente relajado.

Hermione apenas había prestado atención al intercambio de los hermanos Weasley, pues seguía con su mirada inteligente clavada en el rostro abochornado de Remus.

-Ese chico en verdad te gusta- más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Ante eso, todas las conversaciones cesaron y los ojos curiosos que lo rodeaban se clavaron en Remus, interrogantes.

-Por Merlín, Remus, te pusiste rojo- la voz de Fred sonó en un punto medio entre la burla y el asombro.

-No lo puedo creer- agregó George

-Vamos, chicos, dejen de molestar a Remus- dijo Bill, sonriendo-. Que el pobre viejito también tiene su corazoncito.

-Oye, viejos los caminos- gruñó Remus.

-¿Realmente te gusta ese joven?- indagó Severus, ignorando las risas y burlas de los varones Weasley.

-Para ser sincero, un montón- confesó el Maestro de Defensa.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Hermione. Al ver que no contestaba, agregó-. No te irás a quedar de brazos cruzados, ¿verdad? Por lo que contaste, ese joven parece ser una persona culta y de lindos sentimientos.

-Sin contar con que al parecer está como un tren- acotó George y todos rieron.

-Sin contar con que está como un tren- repitió Hermione, sonriendo-. Remus, tienes que conquistarlo.

-No creo que…

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, al menos vale la pena intentarlo- dijo Severus.

-Y nosotros te vamos a ayudar- declaró Fred, sonriendo ampliamente.

-En ese caso, que Merlín me ayude- clamó Remus y ante su cara resignada, los presentes no aguantaron y se echaron a reír.

ºººººº

Auckland, ciudad situada sobre un estrecho istmo que separa dos puertos naturales: el puerto de Manukau, abierto al Mar de Tasmania, al oeste, y el de Waitemata, que se abre al Golfo de Hauraki, en el océano Pacífico, es la ciudad más grande y activa de Nueva Zelanda y uno de sus puertos principales. Fue fundada en 1840 por colonos ingleses, quienes la compraron a los maorí, sus pobladores originales, y sus habitantes son una mezcla de personas de origen europeo, mayormente inglés, comunidades de maoríes, polinesios y asiáticos; de hecho, tiene la población Polinesia más numerosa del mundo.

A Draco le gustó en cuanto la vio, especialmente la zona de los puertos, por lo que no puso objeción cuando Blaise sugirió instalarse en una pequeña pero elegante casa cercana al puerto. Tampoco se quejó cuando su esposo compró un hermoso velero y anunció que iban a aprender a navegar.

Después de la inmensa pena por lo sucedido a su padrino, y la obligación de mudarse nuevamente, esta vez al confín del mundo, Draco pensó que al menos habían llegado a un lugar donde podrían vivir en paz y su hijo podría crecer sano y fuerte, en contacto con el mar y la naturaleza.

Blaise también se sentía a gusto en el lugar. Bajo su falso nombre de Gerald Rubens, compró unos grandes depósitos y empezó a gestionar el papeleo para instalar un almacén de aduanas, excelente negocio en un puerto con un movimiento de importación y exportación tan grande como Aucklan.

Sí, ya sin la Espada de Democles que significaba el temor constante de ser descubierto, ahora podría respirar tranquilo y ser feliz.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué la sensación de agobio y frustración no disminuía?

ºººººº

-¡¡¡PAPI!- el grito resonó en la habitación y una pequeña tromba de cuatro años se lanzó en los brazos de Harry quien, acompañado de Severus, en ese momento entraba a sus aposentos en Hogwarts.

-Hola, mi cielo.

Harry se agachó sonriente a su altura y lo abrazó interminablemente, antes de incorporarse con su hijo fuertemente aferrado a su cuello y mirar lo que le rodeaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

La salita de sus habitaciones parecía un carnaval. Por todas partes flotaban globos y serpentinas multicolores, y en medio de la estancia, un cartel realmente enorme, pintado en letras negras rodeadas de un montón de corazones rojos, decía: ¡¡¡BIENVENIDO, PAPI !

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Alex en sus brazos-. Lo hice yo- se quedó un minuto pensando y mirando a Severus antes de rectificar-. Bueno, lo hicieron papá y los tíos, pero yo tuve la idea.

-Gracias, mi amor, está hermoso- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego dejarlo en el suelo y acercarse a saludar a los demás.

-Hola, preciosa- dijo, dando un beso en la mejilla de Hermione, que al minutó lo abrazaba llorando-. Shhh, no llores, ya me siento mejor.

-Lo sé, pero me alegra tanto que estés aquí- contestó la joven, separándose con los ojos anegados.

-Tío Harry- llamó una pequeña voz y Harry se agachó nuevamente, abrazando a los gemelos de Hermione.

-Hola, pilluelos- los saludó con una sonrisa-, espero que se hayan portado muy bien en mi ausencia.

-Mucho, tío Harry- aseveró el pequeño George con seriedad.

-Claro, mientras estaban dormidos- dijo Ron, al tiempo que abrazaba a su mejor amigo-. ¿Cómo estás, compañero?

-Muy bien, Ron- contestó, sonriéndole con afecto.

-¿Y para tu viejo padrino no hay un saludo?- se quejó Remus. Harry dio media vuelta y lo miró sonriente.

-Por supuesto que sí, no sabes cuanto te extrañé- lo abrazó con sincero afecto, antes de fijar la vista en el joven parado unos pasos detrás de Remus-. Supongo que tú debes ser Michael.

-¿Me conoce?- el aludido se veía francamente extrañado.

-¿Conocerte?- repitió Harry, mientras le tendía la mano franca-. Por supuesto, si eres famoso en la familia. Todos en sus cartas me han hablado de ti.

-¿Todos?

-Déjame ver: Severus, Alex, Ron, Hermione, Albus, Remus… sí, todos los que me escribieron en los últimos dos meses me contaron sobre el nuevo novio de Remus- al ver que tanto el joven como el licántropo se ruborizaban, Harry rió dulcemente y agregó-. Y todo lo que me dijeron son cosas buenas, así que bienvenido a la familia- miró al muchacho fijamente-. Sólo te advierto que hagas feliz a Remus o te la verás con la punta de mi varita.

-Lo prometo- Michael sonrió al tiempo que abrazaba a Remus.

-Por cierto, Severus me contó que encontraron a tu padre.

-Sí, estaba en un refugio para indigentes en Alemania, no tengo idea de cómo pudo haber llegado hasta allí.

-Al menos tú pudiste encontrar a quien buscabas- musitó Harry, mientras su voz se ponía repentinamente triste y Severus lo abrazaba contra si.

-Y también vamos a encontrar a Chris, te lo prometo- declaró Bill, sonriéndole de forma alentadora.

-Gracias- Harry se quedo un momento con la mirada perdida, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza y miró a Albus, sonriente.

-Entonces, Albus, ¿todavía conservo mi puesto?- preguntó al tiempo que le daba un abrazo. Cuando se separó, el anciano asintió con la cabeza.

-Quiero agradecer a todos- siguió Harry, mirando a Remus, Albus y Minerva- por haber apoyado a Severus en lo de las clases, es muy importante para mí poder seguir siendo Profesor de Hogwarts.

-Ni lo menciones- la Profesora McGonagall hizo un movimiento de la mano desestimando el hecho.

-Aunque los estudiantes se la pasaron muy bien con los continuos cambios- comentó Dumbledore-, creo que a estas alturas todos te está añorando.

-Pues por mí perfecto, quiero empezar las clases de inmediato.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Severus, preocupado-. Podrías tomarte unos días más hasta que te acostumbres.

-Estoy seguro, amor- Harry se abrazó a su pareja y le besó la mejilla-. Necesito recuperar mi vida, al menos la parte que pueda, y falta poco más de un mes para que termine el año escolar, quiero preparar a los chicos para los exámenes- un nuevo destello de nostalgia inundó sus facciones-. También quiero empezar a trabajar con la Fundación.

-Harry, no me parece prudente- razonó Severus-. Apenas acabas de salir del hospital y todavía estás muy frágil…

-Puedo hacerlo- le interrumpió Harry-. En la casa de salud ayudé a muchos de mis compañeros- al ver que Severus seguía sin estar convencido, agregó-: Para que estés tranquilo, te voy a permitir elegir las actividades en que puedo participar, ¿qué te parece?

-Si no hay más remedió- contestó el mago mayor, y Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante su cara de frustración.

ºººººº

-Merlín, que día- comentó Harry, saliendo del baño enfundado en un suave pijama de seda color borgoña, el pelo todavía húmedo por la ducha que se acababa de dar. Sonriendo dulcemente, se dirigió a la cama donde Severus lo esperaba, leyendo un libro-. Creí que Alex nunca se dormiría.

-Estaba muy excitado- Severus dejó el libro en la mesita de noche y abrió los brazos para recibir a Harry, quien de inmediato se acurrucó contra su pecho.

-Es la primera vez que llega despierto hasta el final del cuento- rió Harry, mientras su pareja empezaba a acariciar con ternura su cabello. Luego de un largo rato disfrutando la sutil caricia de su esposo, continuó-: Está enorme y hermoso, has hecho un gran trabajo con él todos estos meses.

-No sólo yo- respondió Severus-. El deseo de que su papi estuviera orgulloso de él cuando regresara ha obrado milagros.

-Sí, lo sé, ahora se come las verduras y ordena su habitación- ambos rieron suavemente-. E incluye a Chris en sus plegarias. ¿Tú le enseñaste a hacerlo?

-No, todo nació de él- contestó Severus-. La noche que te internaron estuvimos un buen rato hablando y le conté un cuento; antes de dormir, me dijo que quería rezar como tú le habías enseñado, así que juntó sus manitas y pidió que tú y su hermanito estuvieran bien y regresaran pronto a casa. Desde ese día no ha dejado de hacerlo… ni yo tampoco

-Ni yo- musitó Harry, besando el pecho desnudo de Severus-. Cada día de mi vida ruego porque Dios proteja a mis niños- miró a Severus y le dio un tierno beso en los labios-… y a ti. Y que traiga a nuestro hijo de vuelta a nuestros brazos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, sólo siguieron allí, abrazados, disfrutando la paz que les provocaba su mutua compañía y relajándose poco a poco. Después de mucho rato, Harry musitó sobre el pecho de Severus:

-Sabes, la otra noche soñé contigo.

-¿Si?- Severus lo miró curioso, notando que sus mejillas habían enrojecido suavemente.

-Sí- el más joven dudó un momento, pero continuó, al tiempo que sus mejillas enrojecían aún más-. Fue un sueño húmedo.

Severus lo miró, con una de esas miradas que siempre habían hecho que Harry se derritiera.

-¿Y por qué no me cuentas qué soñaste?- lo animó el hombre, besándole suavemente los labios.

-Soñé que entrabas en mi cuarto de la casa de salud. Yo estaba dormido y tú te acercabas a mi cama.

-Oye, pero en la casa de salud compartías cuarto con otro interno, ¿no?- Harry asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Y él estaba presente en tu sueño?

-¿Cómo crees?- lo regañó Harry, golpeando suavemente su hombro.

-No sé, que alguien nos observara podría ser muy excitante.

-Vaya, no te conocía esos gustos- comentó Harry y Severus rió suavemente en su oído.

-Quedamos en que yo me acercaba, ¿y entonces?

-Entonces- siguió contando Harry con acento sugerente- te inclinabas sobre mí, que estaba dormido, y apartabas con cuidado un mechón de cabello de mi frente. Luego te inclinabas y me dabas un beso suave en los labios.

-¿Así?- el Maestro de Pociones retiro con suavidad el cabello que caía sobre la frente de su pareja y besó sus labios.

-Justo- musitó el joven, devolviendo el beso-. Entonces, entre sueños, yo te contesté y profundizaste el beso.

Severus hizo lo que le decía y le dio un beso mucho más apasionado. Harry abrió la boca y las lenguas se enzarzaron en una batalla sin fin. Cuando se separaron, obligados por la necesidad de respirar, Severus musitó:

-¿Qué pasó después?

-Me quitaste la ropa, mientras me acariciabas. Luego te alejaste ligeramente y te desnudaste.

Severus no necesitó que se lo repitieran dos veces, en minutos ambos hombres estaban completamente desnudos.

-Luego te acostaste a mi lado- contuvo el aliento mientras sentía el colchón hundirse bajo el peso del cuerpo desnudo de su pareja- y empezaste a darme besos y mordiscos, mientras bajabas por mi cuello y pecho hasta detenerte en mis pezones- Harry dio un gemido cuando la boca de su esposo se cerró alrededor de uno de sus pezones hasta ponerlo duro cual piedra-. Luego seguiste bajando, acariciando mi abdomen con tu boca.

-Oye- se quejó de pronto Severus, levantando la cabeza-, ¿y tú no hacías nada mientras tanto?

La suave risa de Harry fue como un bálsamo en el corazón del hombre.

-Fue mi sueño y yo estaba muy perezoso, así que todo lo hacías tú.

-Vale- aceptó Severus, fingiendo resignación y volviendo a su labor-. ¿Qué pasó luego?- preguntó, mientras hundía su lengua en el ombligo de Harry.

-¿Tomaste mi pene con tu mano?

-¿La derecha o la izquierda?

-Tonto- musitó Harry, mientras una vez más se escuchaba su risa cantarina.

-Señor Potter-Snape, recuerde que cada paso de las instrucciones es muy importante. Por eso nunca fue bueno en Pociones.

-Vale, tomaste mi miembro con la mano izquierda y me empezaste a masturbar.

-¿Así?- preguntó Severus, mientras cerraba su cálida mano sobre la dura masculinidad de su esposo y empezaba a moverla arriba y abajo en un movimiento delicioso.

-Definitivamente- jadeó Harry, perdido en el placer.

-¿Qué más pasó?- indagó el mago mayor, sin dejar de mover la mano y besar el estómago de su pareja-. Y te sugiero que aceleres la historia, estoy que exploto.

De nuevo aquella risa divina. ¿Cuánto hacía que no oía reír a Harry de aquella manera?

-Entonces convocaste un frasco de lubricante y…

-Creo que ya me sé el resto del sueño- musitó Severus, mientras abría un cajón de la mesita de noche y extraía un frasquito de lubricante.

El olor a aceite de almendras inundó los sentidos de Harry, mientras sentía como su pareja volvía a su lado y tomaba sus labios, besándolo con pasión. Levantó las piernas y las enroscó alrededor de la cintura de Severus, dándole pleno acceso a su cálida entrada. Mientras Severus empezaba un movimiento de caderas que hacía que sus miembros se rozaran una y otra vez de manera delirante, impregnó un dedo en aceite de almendras y, luego de acariciar varias veces el trasero de Harry, lo deslizó al interior sin ninguna dificultad. Pronto dos dedos más hacían su trabajo, distendiendo y preparando.

-Severus, por favor…

La súplica sobre su cuello le indicó que su esposo ya estaba preparado para recibirlo, así que, ubicándose en la amada entrada, dejó que su deseo se deslizara en el cálido refugio del cuerpo de Harry. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, se detuvo un segundo, no sólo para permitir que su pareja se acostumbrara a su intrusión, sino para sobreponerse a la abrumadora emoción que sentía al sentirse nuevamente en el interior de ese amado cuerpo.

Segundos más tarde, luego de un invitador movimiento de cadera de Harry, empezó a moverse con suavidad. Pronto ambos hombres se estaban moviendo frenéticamente, dejando escapar no sólo el inmenso amor que los unía, sino gran parte de la angustia y soledad que habían soportado los pasados meses. Ambos habían regresado del infierno y, al menos durante esos breves momentos, habían podido ingresar al paraíso.

El dolor de la pérdida subsistiría, pero volvían a estar juntos y a partir de ahora, podrían luchar por recuperar su vida y, si los dioses eran bondadosos, recuperar también a su hijo.

ººººº

_Me engañaste, Blaise._

_No, yo no…_

_Me mentiste._

_No, por favor._

_Te odio_

Blaise se despertó con la voz de Draco retumbando en su cerebro… i _Te odio… te odio _

"_Maldita sea, otra vez no"_

Tenía ganas de llorar de frustración, la maldita poción para dormir sin sueños cada vez le hacía menos efecto. Con cuidado, tratando de evitar que Draco despertara, abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche. Tomó el frasco de la poción pero la desechó enseguida; esa noche necesitaba algo más fuerte.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama y se acercó al armario. Apartó unos trajes y levantó una esquina de la alfombra que cubría el piso del lugar. Allí estaban, esos tranquilizantes de origen muggle que usaba para ocasiones especiales y que prefería que Draco no descubriera para evitarse preguntas incómodas. En la farmacia no habían querido vendérselos sin prescripción médica, aduciendo que eran demasiado fuertes y generaban dependencia, pero él sabía donde acudir cuando necesitaba algo difícil de conseguir.

Desprendió una de las cápsulas rojas del envase y se la tomó sin dudar. Al fin y al cabo, una sola pastilla no podía hacerle daño, ¿cierto?

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, regresó a la cama al lado de Draco. Ahora sí podría dormir tranquilo, sin esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban cada vez más.

Continuará….

**Bueno amigos, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Prometo que en el próximo capítulo se acelerará un poquillo la acción.**

**La verdad es que tuve mis dudas antes de incluir lemon en esta historia, pero luego pensé que si Harry y Severus debían afrontar su vida, esto era una parte importantísima de ella. Espero les haya gustado como quedó.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y especialmente a Carly McKinnon y Ailuj por sus bellos comentarios. Las adoro.**


	8. Por más que huyamos, el destino siempre

Título: ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Este es el regalo de cumpleaños retrasadísimo para Maria, Abysm y Maryam, espero que les guste, chicas.**

**Muchas gracias a Midhiel por leerlo y darme su opinión, que valoro mucho (Si no les gusta el capítulo, ella me dijo que estaba bien, que lo subiera. Así que ya saben a quien mandar los howlers y tomatazos, muajaja)  
**

**  
¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 8**

**Por más que huyamos, el destino siempre nos alcanza**

Severus salió a la terraza de la casita de playa donde estaban pasando las vacaciones de verano. Bueno, llamar 'casita' al lugar era ser realmente modesto. Se trataba de una hermosa edificación de dos pisos, blanca como la nieve, construida en lo alto de una pequeña colina. Su interior estaba acondicionado con todas las comodidades que el muggle más exigente pudiera desear: alfombras de pared a pared, cómodos y esponjosos divanes, nevera repleta con toda clase de chucherías, aire acondicionado central, equipo de música y video, sin contar con una cocina totalmente equipada y unos baños dignos de un Rey.

En el exterior, la casa tenía una piscina mediana por la parte de atrás, con un tobogán acuático que había hecho las delicias de grandes y chicos, y múltiples tumbonas y mesas de jardín. En la parte del frente, con vista al mar, había un maravilloso jardín repleto de flores, rosas, hortensias, gardenias, geranios, gladiolas, violetas, de una belleza tal que Severus a veces se preguntaba si los dueños de la casa no serían magos y las tenían hechizadas.

Desde la puerta de la casa, y atravesando el jardín, salía un camino de piedra que terminaba en unas estrechas escalinatas que bajaban hasta la playa, de una arena que de tan blanca parecía plateada.

Mientras caminaba hacia el extremo de la terraza que daba una vista completa de la playa y el mar azul, Severus agradeció mentalmente el que Remus los hubiera convencido para acompañarlos a él y a Michael en esas vacaciones, especialmente por Alex y Harry. Además de Alex, se habían llevado a los niños de Hermione y Ron y al pequeño Peter, de forma que las constantes travesuras de los pequeños los mantenían entretenidos la mayor parte del tiempo, evitando que se torturaran con pensamientos dolorosos.

Pero ese día era diferente a los demás y Severus lo sabía. Harry había desaparecido hacía un buen rato y de alguna forma intuía donde estaba, así que, dejando a los pequeños en la sala de juegos bajo la vigilancia de Remus y Michael, se había dirigido a la terraza para comprobarlo.

Se apoyó en la blanca balaustrada y oteo la playa, hasta posar la mirada en la inmóvil figura sentada en la arena. Su intuición no le había engañado.

Lanzando un suspiro, bajó por una empinada escalera que conducía directo al jardín. Sus pasos lentos se encaminaron hacia el límite de la colina y empezó a descender por la escalinata de piedra. En ese momento necesitaba con urgencia la presencia de su pareja, y estaba seguro que Harry debía necesitar la suya con una urgencia similar.

Al llegar al pie del promontorio, se quitó las sandalias de playa que llevaba y empezó a caminar descalzo por la arena, a esa hora de la tarde ya estaba bastante fresca y sentir el roce de los granos de arena contra sus pies siempre le relajaba.

Llegó junto a Harry y se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra. El hombre más joven tampoco habló, simplemente siguió observando el continuo movimiento del mar, cuyo oleaje llegaba para morir en la playa y luego retirarse para volver a renacer mar adentro.

Siempre sin hablar, Severus pasó un brazo por los hombros de Harry y besó su sien. El joven dio un profundo suspiro y se acercó más a Severus, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con total abandono.

Luego de un largo silencio, Harry habló finalmente.

-Hoy es su cumpleaños- musitó, mientras Severus lo estrechó más cerca de él-. Todo un año ya lejos de nuestro bebé.

La única respuesta del hombre fue un suave beso en el cabello de su pareja, sabía que en ese momento Harry necesitaba hablar y él escuchar.

- A veces me preguntó cómo será- siguió Harry, con la vista perdida en el mar infinito-. Espero que haya sacado tus ojos, pero ni tu nariz ni mi cabello- Severus rió con ternura sobre el pelo de Harry-. Sabes, todo el tiempo me preguntó cómo estará. Generalmente me digo que está bien, protegido y cuidado- se detuvo un momento como dándose valor para seguir-, y por mucho que me destruya la idea, pienso que Blaise y Draco lo aman y realmente lo tratan como a un hijo. Pero otras- una nueva pausa, esta vez más larga y dolorosa-… otras me torturo pensando que tal vez nos lo quitaron para hacerme daño, porque me odian desde que estaban en la escuela. Y entonces lo veo siendo maltratado y golpeado, pasando hambre, llorando con desconsuelo, o tal vez muerto. Y entonces agonizo.

-Shhh, amor, no pienses eso- musitó Severus, acurrucando a su pareja en su regazo y secando las brillantes lágrimas que empezaban a descender por sus mejillas-. Estoy seguro que nuestro pequeño está bien y está siendo cuidado y…- dudó un momento, antes de proseguir con voz firme-… y amado.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?- Harry enterró su congoja en el pecho del hombre-. Ellos me odian.

-Eso fue hace mucho, cuando estaban en la escuela- Severus siguió hablando con voz serena, intentando tranquilizarlo-. Además, saben que Chris también es mío, no se atreverían a hacerle daño.

-¿Pero entonces, por qué se lo llevaron?

-Esa es una pregunta que también me ha estado torturando desde que pasó. De Blaise lo puedo creer, siempre fue un muchacho taciturno e indescifrable y estoy seguro que luchó del lado de la Luz por conveniencia y no por convicción. Pero de Draco no lo entiendo, siempre fue un buen chico y…

-Malfoy es tan maldito como Zabini- casi gritó Harry, mirando a Severus con los ojos relampagueando de furia, al tiempo que se paraba-. No te atrevas a defenderlo.

-No lo hago, amor- dijo el mago mayor, levantándose también e intentando atraer a Harry nuevamente hacia si. Éste se dejó hacer pero a regañadientes-. Lo que estoy es tratando de entender el por qué de su comportamiento. Tal vez si lo descifráramos podríamos encontrar una pista para llegar hasta ellos.

-No hay nada que entender. Lo de ellos fue crueldad simple y pura. Crueldad en su máxima expresión- masculló Harry.

-Sí, parece que sí- comentó Severus, antes de agregar-: Ahora tranquilízate, amor, verás que muy pronto vamos a dar con ellos- se inclinó y besó a Harry hasta que sintió que se iba relajando poco a poco. Cuando se separaron, le sonrió dándole ánimos-. Y alegra esa cara, que tu hijo viene en camino y si te ve así, se va a disgustar.

-¿Cómo sabes que…?

Severus hizo un gesto casi imperceptible hacia lo alto de la escalera, por donde bajaba Remus con Alex en brazos. En cuanto llegaron al pie y Remus lo depositó en el piso, Alex se lanzó a la carrera hacia ellos.

-Papi, papá- gritó, mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de sus padres. Severus se agachó y lo alzó en brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, campeón?- le preguntó, antes de mirar a Remus que llegaba jadeando-. ¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre bajar esas escaleras con Alex en brazos con lo que pesa?

-Es que estaba tan entusiasmado e inquieto que pensé que se caería si lo dejaba bajar solo- explicó Remus-. Ni veas la que me armó hasta que logró que lo trajera a verlos.

-¿Y por qué le hiciste berrinche al Tío Remus, cariño? – preguntó Harry, aunque su tono era dulce tenía cierta recriminación en el fondo.

-No me regañes, papi, es que quería enseñarles algo que hice.

-¿Algo que hiciste?- indagó Severus, intrigado.

-Sí- dijo Alex con una enorme sonrisa, antes de pedir-:Tío Remus, ¿me lo das?

-Alex, ¿cómo se piden las cosas?- preguntó Severus.

-Lo siento, papá- musitó el pequeño, pero su rostro siguió risueño y su mano extendida hacia Remus-. Tío Remus, ¿me lo das, por favor?

Sonriendo, el aludido le pasó una hoja de pergamino.

-Toma, papi- dijo el niño, entregándosela a Harry.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Severus, curioso, mientras su pareja observaba el pergamino sin hablar.

-Es mi regalo para mi hermanito- contestó Alex-, por su cumpleaños. Hoy no se lo puedo dar, pero ustedes lo pueden guardar por mí hasta que él regrese. Somos Chris yo y ustedes dos.

En ese momento, el que miraba el pergamino enmudecido era Severus, mientras observaba el infantil dibujo donde dos figuras grandes y dos más pequeñas, sonreían.

-¿No les gusta?- preguntó el niño con tono compungido-. ¿Creen que a mi hermanito tampoco le guste?

-No, cielo, es precioso- se apresuró a contestar Harry, fijando sus ojos anegados en Alex, consciente de que su hijo había malinterpretado la causa de su silencio.-. Me encanta.

-A mí también- aseguró Severus con una sonrisa-. Y estoy seguro que a Chris también le va a encantar.

Remus, quien había observado todo sin intervenir, decidió que ya era tiempo de animar a su familia y trató de buscar una forma de hacerlo. Al fin sonrió, una gran bola de helado siempre era un animador excelente.

-¿Y qué les parece si vamos a la cocina y preparamos unos inmensos helados cubiertos de maní y mucho, mucho sirop de chocolate?

-Y crema batida- agregó Alex, con una gran sonrisa.

-Tú sigues sin poder sobrevivir sin la crema batida- rió Remus.

-Pues está decidido- dijo Harry, que también sonreía-. Vamos a la sala de juegos por el resto de la tropa y asaltemos la cocina.

ºººººº

-Por el nuevo medimago del Mundo Mágico- brindó Ron, alzando la copa donde un licor dorado soltaba divertidas burbujas. Ante sus palabras, todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron a la salud del recién graduado.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Severus, que estaba sentado en un sillón junto a Harry, mientras Alex y George jugaban snack explosivo en la alfombra, y Mary a un lado les daba instrucciones con una expresión muy similar a la que ponía su madre siendo niña.

-Había pensado empezar a buscar trabajo en un pequeño hospital, pero Remus me convenció de cambiar de idea- contestó el joven, mirando a su pareja con profundo amor.

-Yo sólo te convencí de que siguieras a tu corazón- musitó Remus, mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un suave beso, antes de girarse a los demás y explicar-: Cuando su padre enfermó, Michael decidió que estudiaría Medimagia y luego se especializaría en Psiquiatría y Tratamiento de Enfermedades Mentales.

-Quería ayudar a mi padre y a los que hubieran pasado por circunstancias similares a las de él… tal vez encontrar una cura…- las últimas palabras de Michael fueron casi un susurro dicho para si mismo-. Con la búsqueda de mi padre, perdí todos los ahorros que tenía destinados para la carrera- prosiguió, esta vez con más fuerza-. Por eso pensé que ese era un sueño que nunca lograría. Pero Remus…- el resto de su pensamiento quedó en el aire, no encontraba palabras para expresar lo que sentía.

-Le dije que siguiera estudiando- continuó Remus, abrazando más fuerte a su chico-. Apenas son dos años y mientras tanto nos podemos ir bandeando con mi sueldo. Además, ya hablé con Albus y accedió encantado a que Michael viva en el castillo conmigo.

-¿Van a vivir juntos?- preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa feliz-. Ya era hora.

-En realidad es algo más que eso- informó Remus.

Ante la interrogante en el rostro de todos sus amigos, Michael aclaró:

-Remus me pidió que me casara con él y acepté.

Mientras todos se acercaban a felicitarlos, contentos por la felicidad de sus amigos, Remus musitó:

-Bueno, creo que después de dos años juntos, ya era hora de que lo convirtiera en un hombre decente.

Todos empezaron a reír por la ocurrencia, en tanto Michael miraba a Remus con un fingido enfado y el cerebro de Hermione empezaba a trabajar aceleradamente.

-Tengo que hablar con mamá Molly y Ginny- decía, caminando por la habitación-. Tenemos muchas cosas que preparar para la fiesta. La música, la comida, la decoración…

-Oye, oye, no te entusiasmes- la cortó Remus-. Michael y yo hemos estado hablando y vamos a hacer algo íntimo, apenas un puñado de amigos.

-La situación no nos permite hacer algo mayor- agregó Michael.

La mujer de cabello castaño se acercó hasta ellos y los enfrentó, poniendo las manos en la cintura, una posición intimidante que había copiado de su suegra con mucho éxito.

-Ni piensen que van a salir de esto sin fiesta- dijo, apuntándolos con el dedo-. Mamá Molly es excelente manejando asuntos de precios y además, la podemos costear entre todos. Pero de que ustedes dos van a tener una fiesta como manda Dios, la van a tener.

-Además- agregó Severus, mirando a los novios-, Michael puede trabajar a tiempo parcial en la Fundación, lo que les procuraría un ingreso extra. No te preocupes- observó, sabiendo lo que el joven iba a decir-, podemos adaptar el horario para que no interfiera con tus clases. Y, por supuesto, espero que cuando te gradúes, te quedes en la Fundación a tiempo completo, necesitamos alguien de absoluta confianza manejando el área de psiquiatría, y quien mejor que un miembro de la familia.

Ante eso, Remus y Michael sólo pudieron sonreír agradecidos. Se habían quedado sin palabras.

ººººº

Blaise paseaba por su despacho como fiera enjaulada, tratando de ignorar los gritos y risas infantiles que provenían del jardín a pesar de los ventanales cerrados. Como añoraba en ese momento poder usar su varita y lanzar un hechizo que le resguardara libre de todo ruido e indicio de vida en el exterior.

Había intentado permanecer en la pequeña fiesta infantil, de verdad que sí, pero al fin había tenido que huir del lugar donde se celebraban, según decía Draco, tres años de felicidad inmensa.

¿Felicidad? Y una mierda. Para Blaise habían sido los años más amargos de su vida. Que bien rezaba el dicho que decía que en la culpa se lleva el castigo. Él se había llevado al maldito mocoso y había ideado todo aquel absurdo para mantener a Draco a su lado, ¿y todo para qué? Para que su esposo, el único hombre que había amado en la vida, ahora lo ignorara.

Y es que su relación se había ido deteriorando más cada vez y todo por culpa de ese niño del demonio. Por los continuos reclamos que le hacía Draco ante su falta de amor y atención hacia David, y por su incapaz de, aunque fuera por un momento, fingir que el niño le importaba.

No podía fingir tanto. No soportaba al mocoso. En cuanto lo veía, el miedo y la culpa por lo hecho lo asaltaban y debía alejarse perentoriamente.

Al principio, Draco había tratado de entenderlo y justificar su despego con su falta de costumbre para tratar niños, pero al pasar el tiempo y ver que Blaise no modificaba su conducta, su sentimiento paternal lo empezó a acercar más a su pequeño y a alejarlo más de su pareja, hasta que al final se había abierto un abismo invisible pero insondable entre ellos.

Blaise se acercó a uno de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes del estudio, uno que representaba una imagen campestre con una familia que jugaba y reía feliz. Que ironía. Le dio la vuelta y levantó la cubierta que cubría la parte posterior. Allí estaban, esas pequeñas cápsulas que se habían convertido en su único refugio. Sonrió con amargura mientras desprendía dos y se las tragaba sin siquiera tomar un sorbo de agua, de tan acostumbrado que estaba.

No eran las mismas que usaba cuando todo aquello había comenzado tres años antes, no; éstas eran más pequeñas y más eficaces… y más adictivas, según decían los expertos. ¿Pero qué más daba, si le ofrecían alivio por unas horas al menos?

Draco había descubierto su viejo escondite el año anterior y le había obligado a seguir un tratamiento de rehabilitación, bajo la amenaza de abandonarlo si no lo hacía. Pero ni siquiera eso lo había hecho pensando en Blaise, que va; como el mismo Draco le había recalcado, no pensaba permitir que David siguiera viviendo al lado de un drogadicto.

Pero todavía era incapaz de dejar ir a Draco, así que él había seguido el tratamiento y le había jurado y perjurado que no volvería a tomar las pastillas. Y Draco le había creído… su esposo a veces era tan ingenuo que daba lástima.

Se movió hacia un diván cercano y se tendió, presa de una suave somnolencia y una sensación de euforia. Ahora las risas de los niños no eran tan agudas, y su vida no era tan miserable. Y podía hundirse en el sueño de Draco y él, juntos y solos, viviendo felices para siempre. Al fin podía alcanzar unas horas de olvido.

ººººº

-Papá.

Alex entró compungido en la salita de los aposentos familiares en Hogwarts. Severus lo miró y frunció el ceño, preocupado, y ante la tristeza plasmada en la expresión de su hijo, se agachó y abrió sus paternales brazos y permitió que Alex se refugiara en ellos, enterrando su carita en el fuerte pecho y lanzando un débil lamento.

Severus lo levantó en brazos y regresó al sillón del que se había levantado al entrar su pequeño, cobijándolo apretadamente en su regazo y meciéndole suavemente para que se calmara, al tiempo que siseaba con ternura en su oído.

Cuando el pequeño cuerpo de Alex dejo de temblar, lo separó ligeramente, le limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus mejillas con el suave toque de una mano que casi cubría la carita del niño, y preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó, campeón, por qué estás tan triste?

El niño lo miró desolado antes de contestar.

-El hermanito de Peter apareció.

-¿Y eso te pone triste, cariño? Todos debemos alegrarnos por Peter y sus padres- musitó Severus, pensando que quizás su hijo sintiera que ahora iba a perder a su amiguito.

-Lo sé, papá, y estoy contento- afirmó Alex-, pero yo soñaba con que mi hermanito estuviera con él. Yo sé que era imposible, pero aún así lo soñaba.

Severus miró a su hijo con el rostro rebosante de ternura, pensando que ojala ese sueño se hubiera hecho realidad.

-Te entiendo, campeón, pero no podemos perder la esperanza, como no la perdieron Peter y su familia; verás que Chris un día regresará con nosotros.

-Sí, papá, pero mientras regresa yo me siento muy solo- musitó Alex, dejándose consentir por las caricias de su padre-. Mary y George se tienen uno al otro, y ahora Peter también tiene a su hermanito, pero mientras Chris no regrese, yo no tengo a nadie- miró a Severus, una muda súplica en sus grandes ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Harry-. Papá, ¿por qué tú y papi no tienen otro bebé?

Severus lo miró pensativo. ¿Otro bebé? Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, no le desagradaba la idea en absoluto, pero no sabía cómo tomaría Harry el asunto.

-La verdad, cariño, no sé cómo tomaría tu papi esa idea- replicó Severus.

-¿De qué idea están hablando?- se escuchó una voz desde la puerta.

Padre e hijo levantaron la mirada y se quedaron mirando a Harry con idéntica expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

- ¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos que tienen esa cara de i '_me pillaron'_ /i ?- insistió Harry, alzando una ceja interrogante.

-Que te lo diga papá- contestó Alex, saltando del regazo de Severus y corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Cobarde- dijo Severus, mientras con una sonrisa pícara, Alex desaparecía en el interior de su cuarto.

-¿Y entonces?- Harry estaba cada vez más curioso.

-Ven, amor, siéntate junto a mí- una vez que tuvo a Harry acomodado justo en el lugar que acababa de abandonar su hijo, empezó-: Alex estaba algo tristón porque apareció el hermanito de Peter.

-¿Triste?- repitió Harry, extrañado-. ¿Y eso por qué? No creo que Alex se ponga triste por la felicidad de su amigo, él no es para nada egoísta.

-Pero es un niño, amor, y se siente solo.

-¿Solo? No entiendo, siempre hay gente a su alrededor, cuando no somos nosotros, es Remus o Michael, o Ron y Hermione.

-Pero la mayoría somos adultos, y los pocos niños que hay, tienen hermanos, y Alex resiente la ausencia de Chris- al ver la tristeza que al momento inundó el semblante de Harry, se apresuró a continuar-. Él sabe que algún día Chris va a volver, pero es un niño y mientras tanto, necesita compañía- al ver que Harry no hacía comentario, se atrevió a seguir-. Me dijo que quería otro hermanito.

Severus sintió como el cuerpo de Harry se envaraba sus brazos, mientras una palidez mortal cubría su semblante.

-No pienso cambiar a mi Chris por otro bebé- las palabras escaparon con dificultad entre sus dientes apretados.

-Nadie te pide eso- dijo Severus, tratando de serenarlo-. Yo tampoco cambiaría a Chris ni por miles de hijos, como no cambiaría a Alex por Chris ni a Chris por Alex. Cada uno de nuestros hijos es único e irrepetible, y cada uno tiene un lugar igual en mi corazón, como lo tiene en el tuyo. Pero tú corazón es muy grande, mi amor. Enorme. Y es capaz de albergar amor para todos los niños del Universo- acarició suavemente la mejilla de su pareja y le dio un ligero beso en los labios-. Siempre soñamos con tener muchos niños, una docena al menos, ¿recuerdas? Si tenemos otro bebé, la única diferencia será que, cuando regrese, en lugar de un hermano Chris va a encontrar dos.

Harry se le quedó mirando largo rato, pensativo.

-¿Y si ocurre lo mismo que con Chris?

-No pasará, amor; te prometo que, pase lo que pase, mientras dure el embarazo siempre va a haber alguien a tu lado, cuidándote.

Una vez más, Harry permaneció largo rato sin hablar.

-Tú quieres otro bebé, ¿verdad?- Severus hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza-. Vale, lo tendremos, y espero que los cielos se aseguren de proteger a nuestro nuevo bebé.

Dos meses después de esa conversación, Harry y Severus, con las manos entrelazadas, daban las buenas nuevas a Alex: en nueve meses tendría un hermanito.

El embarazo de Harry fue de todo menos tranquilo o solitario. Como un solo cuerpo y una sola mente, todos los amigos se hicieron el propósito de no dejarlo solo ni a sol ni a sombra y lo cumplieron, especialmente Severus.

Aunque en otras circunstancias Harry se hubiera sentido agobiado ante tanta atención sobre su persona, a la sazón se sentía seguro y protegido y agradecía infinitamente la preocupación de sus seres queridos. Y así, tras un parto relativamente cómodo, una mañana del mes de Octubre, abrió sus ojos por primera vez al mundo Felicity Snape Potter, trayendo en sus brillantes esferas negras un rayito de esperanza y felicidad a sus padres y hermano, y a todos aquellos que la esperaban con los brazos abiertos.

ººººº

Era una lluviosa tarde de Domingo de finales de Julio y la familia Zabini-Malfoy, o como todos los conocían, los Rubens, habían pasado todo el día encerrados en casa, lo cual no había contribuido a ponerlos de muy buen humor que se diga, especialmente a Blaise, a quien en ese mes solía torturar, con especial constancia, el horror que había cometido cinco años antes.

David, como todo niño de cinco años encerrado un Domingo en casa, se había pasado el día nervioso, llamando la atención de Draco para que jugara con él los juegos más insólitos e irritando a Blaise.

Al fin, Draco lo había convencido de ponerse a dibujar en la alfombra, y Blaise había tenido un respiro para charlar con su pareja. O eso creía él, porque Draco se había sentado con un libro muy cerca de donde David dibujaba y apenas le contestaba con monosílabos distraídos, como si lo que le estaba contando fuera lo menos importante del mundo.

Pero aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, la mente y el alma de Draco estaban inmersos en asuntos muy importantes; específicamente, en su relación con Blaise, o lo poquísimo que quedaba de ella.

Ni siquiera comprendía cómo podía seguir con él, suponía que por la fuerza de la costumbre. Su esposo se había convertido en un hombre hosco e irritable, que estaba amargando su vida y lo que era peor, la de su pequeño David. Sin contar con que estaba seguro que había vuelto a la droga, su aspecto demacrado y ausente así se lo indicaban.

Pero lo peor de todo era que seguía maltratando a David y el pequeño resentía su actitud. No era que lo golpeara o le infligiera algún castigo físico, Draco jamás lo hubiera permitido, pero le mostraba claramente que no lo quería, por mucho que el niño se esforzara en ganar el cariño de su padre. Algo que Draco, después de cinco años, todavía no podía entender.

Un ruido cercano lo sacó de sus reflexiones y Draco vio que su hijo se acercaba con una sonrisa feliz.

-Mira, papi- le dijo el pequeño, tendiéndole un pergamino dibujado.

-Está precioso, cariño- musitó Draco, abrazándolo y besando su oscura coronilla.

Cuando su papi lo soltó, el pequeño se giró hacia Blaise y se acercó a él tímidamente,

-Mire, padre- musitó, tendiéndole también el pergamino.

-Está bien- replicó Blaise, sin mirar al niño ni tomar lo que le tendía

-Es un dibujo, de papi, usted y yo- lo miró con sus negros ojitos suplicando una señal de cariño, pero el hombre no volteó-. ¿Por qué no lo mira?

-Mira, David, ahora estoy muy ocupado- la voz brusca y carente de amor hirió al pequeño profundamente-. Además, me duele la cabeza, será mejor que me vaya a la habitación.

Draco sintió que el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos al ver el profundo dolor reflejado en la carita de su hijo. Sin decir palabra, abrió los brazos y permitió que el pequeño se refugiara contra su pecho, llorando desconsolado.

-No me quiere, papi- gemía David entre lágrimas-. ¿Por qué padre no me quiere?

-Él si te quiere, cariño- Draco trataba de consolarlo, dándole tiernos besos en su cabecita-. Lo que pasa es que su carácter es así.

-No es cierto- las palabras dolidas se intercalaban con los suaves sollozos-. Sólo me habla para regañarme, y nunca me da un beso o me sonríe como a ti. ¿Por qué padre no me quiere?- repitió el pequeño como un mantra.

-Shhh, pequeño, shhhh.

Mientras arrullaba a su hijo, los ojos de Draco se endurecieron hasta convertirse en dos trozos de frío acero. Había llegado a su límite, éste sería el último desprecio que Blaise le hacía a David o dejaba de llamarse Draco Malfoy.

ººººº

-¿Qué maldita cosa crees que hiciste?

Draco entró furioso en la habitación de huéspedes, que era utilizada por Blaise desde hacía un buen tiempo, y observó con ojos coléricos al hombre tirado en la cama.

-No sé de qué hablas- replicó Blaise fingiendo indiferencia, aunque interiormente sentía que la crisis de su relación con Draco estaba a punto de explotar en forma definitiva.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes- replicó el otro, siseando entre dientes-. No sé qué maldito problema tienes con David. Lo has despreciado e ignorado desde que nació, y yo he aguantado, y a estas alturas ni siquiera sé por qué- los ojos grises lanzaban llamaradas de furia-. Pero se acabó, ya no vas a herir más a mi niño.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Blaise estaba pálido, el tono de Draco era realmente amenazante.

-David y yo nos vamos a dormir; mañana cuando despierte no quiero verte en la casa.

-¿Qué? No puedes botarme de mi propia casa- Blaise se había levantado y temblaba, no sabía si de furia o de miedo-. No puedes botarme de tu vida.

-Tal vez de tu casa no, pero de mi vida definitivamente sí- la declaración de Draco era terminante-. Perfecto, puedes quedarte con la casa. David y yo nos iremos mañana temprano- y sin una palabra más, dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

ººººº

Blaise Zabini salió de su casa al amanecer, pero en sus manos no llevaba una maleta o un maletín con sus cosas, sino dos botellas de Whisky, y en sus bolsillos, una apreciable cantidad de cápsulas doradas. Atrás quedaba una habitación completamente destrozada, clara muestra de la noche de insomnio y violencia que acababa de pasar.

Tambaleándose con pasos inseguros, caminó en dirección al muelle, hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba anclado un hermoso y elegante yate blanco. El joven encargado de cuidar la nave dormía en cubierta al momento en que Blaise abordó el yate.

-Señor Rubens- el chico se levantó y acudió solícito a su encuentro-. Usted por aquí tan temprano, ¿va a pescar? ¿Quiere que vaya a buscar al capitán?

-No, hoy voy a navegar solo.

El joven se le quedó mirando detenidamente. Si bien era cierto que su patrón era un buen navegante, y muchas veces salía al mar sin llevar al capitán, esa mañana no lucía un buen aspecto. Estaba ojeroso, sus ojos se mostraban rojos y turbios, y se tambaleaba ligeramente al moverse por la borda, así que insistió.

-¿Está seguro que no quiere que llame al capitán?

-¡¡¡Ya te dije que no! Lo único que quiero que hagas es que liberes de una vez este maldito barco.

Ante el grito que lanzó Blaise, el pequeño grumete retrocedió y corrió a soltar las amarras. Si eso quería el señor Rubens, eso tendría. Total, él era sólo un insignificante grumete, no era nadie para oponerse a las órdenes del patrón.

Al ver que el muchacho terminaba de soltar las amarras, Blaise prendió el yate y comenzó a salir del muelle, con rumbo hacia ninguna parte.

ººººº

Llevaba navegando más de una hora, tomando grandes tragos de bebida y alguna que otra pastilla, al punto que ya se había tomado seis. Pero esta vez nada funcionaba, ni la bebida ni la panacea dorada, nada le dejaba olvidar el rostro de furia de Draco y sus ojos de hielo cuando dictó su sentencia final: _mañana cuando despierte no quiero volver a verte en la casa._

¿Por qué Draco se había portado así con el, si su único delito había sido amarlo con desesperación?

_No puedes botarme de tu vida._

_-Tal vez de tu casa no, pero de mi vida definitivamente sí._

-¿Por qué, Draco, por qué me haces esto?

**-_Es el pago que recibes por todo el mal que hiciste_.**

-¿Quién dijo eso?- Blaise miró a todos lados con desesperación.

**-¿_Tanto he cambiado que ya no me recuerdas_?**

Entre la bruma de su conciencia, Blaise vio una figura vestida de negro.

-No, no puedes ser tú.

**-_Sí,lo soy_**- la figura avanzó hacia él y Blaise empezó a retroceder de espaldas, sin apartar la vista de la forma oscura-. **_Claro que lo soy. Nos hiciste mucho mal a Harry y a mí y vengo a cobrarme._**

Blaise seguía retrocediendo, mientras buscaba desesperado algo con que defenderse.

-No, yo subí solo al yate, no puedes estar aquí, Severus.

Blaise divisó un remo que estaba en el suelo, lo empuñó y empezó a blandirlo con dirección a la figura. Entonces escucho una carcajada macabra.

**_-¿Crees que con eso vas a detenerme_?**- Blaise, quien ya estaba cerca del extremo de popa, seguía blandiendo el remo hacia la figura-. _**Debes pagar, Blaise Zabini. Llegó la hora de mi venganza**._

-Nooo. Vete, espectro maldito.

En ese momento Blaise tropezó con unas cuerdas tiradas en cubierta. El movimiento de blandir el remo y la cantidad de droga y alcohol en el organismo, hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por la borda con un grito agónico. Cuando los ocupantes de una nave cercana acudieron a su rescate ya no había nada que hacer. Ese día los tiburones tuvieron una comida muy, muy especial.

ºººººº

Draco tomó la noticia de la muerte de Blaise con profunda tristeza; aunque el amor que lo había unido a su pareja ya no existía, había vivido mucho tiempo a su lado, y en un momento de su vida, lo había amado con locura.

Cuando las autoridades, luego de analizar los restos dejados por los tiburones, dictaminaron que en el organismo de Blaise había gran cantidad de alcohol y droga no le extraño, como tampoco le extrañó escuchar que había caído al mar en medio de un delirio producido por las drogas y el alcohol, el comportamiento observado por los ocupantes del barco cercano antes de que cayera al agua así lo indicaban.

Pero haciendo a un lado a la tristeza, Draco sabía que tenía ante él una nueva vida a la que enfrentarse, al fin y al cabo Blaise se había hecho cargo de todo durante demasiado tiempo. Así, inscribió al pequeño David en una escuela y él asumió la presidencia de los almacenes aduanales. El resto de la fortuna de Blaise prefirió ignorarla.

De eso ya habían pasado cinco largos años y Draco debía reconocer que durante ese tiempo la vida había sido buena con él. Los negocios habían crecido una enormidad y él era un patrón justo y humano, que era respetado y querido por todos sus empleados. Tenía unos cuantos amigos, pocos pero excelentes, y tenía a David, quien a la sazón se había convertido en un hermoso hombrecito al que adoraba. No había vuelto a encontrar el amor en su vida, y dudaba seriamente que algún día lo hiciera, pero aún así tenía una hermosa vida.

-Papá- la voz de David lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Si?- Draco le sonrió al guapo jovencito en que se había transformado su hijo.

-¿Podría hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-Verás- el muchacho se movía incómodo-, quisiera saber… ¿dónde está mi mamá?

Draco se le quedó mirando fijamente sin mostrar extrañeza ante la pregunta, viviendo entre muggles tenía que llegar en algún momento. Llevaba un buen tiempo esperándola y tenía claro que su hijo no merecía otra cosa que la verdad.

-Ven, vamos a sentarnos porque ésta va a ser una conversación larga y difícil- lo invitó, empujándolo suavemente hacia unos sillones cercanos.

Con hablar pausado y sereno, Draco le habló de su herencia mágica, del mundo que existía paralelo al muggle pero cuya existencia era ignorada por éstos. Un mundo donde los hombres se embarazaban y podían tener a sus bebes; un mundo maravilloso al que esperaba que pudieran regresar algún día.

-¿Entonces tú me llevaste en tu barriga y eres mago?- David se le quedó mirando fijamente-. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad? Papá, mira que éste es un asunto serio. No que me importe mucho quien fue mi madre, pero es serio.

-Imaginé que pedirías pruebas, siempre las pides- dijo Draco, riendo suavemente. Se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio; metió una mano por debajo del cajón principal y tocó un botón que abría un compartimiento secreto, del que sacó lo que a David le pareció una simple vara de madera.

Draco se quedó mirando el objeto fijamente, tenía ya diez largos años sin usarla, todo por miedo a ser descubiertos. Pero no podían seguir escondiéndose, ni él ni David. Decidido, empuñó la varita con su mano derecha y sintió la reconfortante sensación de la magia latiendo en sus venas. Al fin volvía a sentirse un verdadero mago.

-Ésta es mi varita- le explicó a David, mostrándosela-. La obtuve a los once años, pocos meses antes de entrar a la escuela de magia. Es un objeto mágico que me permite canalizar la magia en mi interior y utilizarla. Observa:

Draco volvió a empuñar la varita y dijo i '_Lumus_' /i . Asombrado, David vio como un rayo de luz salía de la punta del palo de madera. Y asombrado, siguió contemplando como su padre hacía levitar cosas, transformaba vasos en ratones, e infinidad de pequeños trucos más.

¿Entonces sí eres un mago?- los ojos del muchacho estaban abiertos como platos.

-No soy mago, somos magos.

-¿Yo también?

-Sí, tú también. Y te prometo que voy a lograr que recibas tu herencia y puedas desarrollar tu magia. Todavía no sé cómo, pero lo voy a lograr.

ºººººº

Daniel Richmond entró intempestivamente en la oficina donde Bill Weasley revisaba concienzudamente los expedientes de varios casos que aún tenía pendientes. Llevaba diez años a cargo del grupo de investigadores del caso de Chris y conocía y apreciaba a Severus y Harry, y los respetaba enormemente. A la sazón, descubrir el paradero del pequeño y enjaular a sus secuestradores se había convertido en algo tremendamente personal.

-Me voy a Auckland- comunicó en cuanto el hombre pelirrojo levantó la mirada.

-¿Auckland? ¿Para qué?

-Me avisaron del Ministerio de Magia de Nueva Zelanda, se ha reportado magia en la ciudad, en una zona completamente habitada por muggles.

-¿No será de alguien, algún mago que está de visita en el lugar?

-Es posible, pero tengo una intuición de que puede tratarse de algo grande.

El hombre había dicho la palabra clave, Billl sabía que la intuición de Daniel Richmond era proverbial, algo que no debía ser ignorado.

-¿Cuán fuerte es tu intuición?

-Muy, muy grande- contestó el hombre, sonriendo confiado.

-Es ese caso- el pelirrojo se levantó y agarró su chaqueta- yo voy contigo.

ººººº

-¿Estás seguro que ésta es la dirección que nos dieron en el Ministerio?- preguntó Bill, él y Richmond estaban escondidos tras un grupo de matorrales cercanos a la casa de Draco.

-Seguro- contestó el hombre.

-Según nos dijeron aquí vive Ernest Rubens. Su esposo, Gerald, murió hace cinco años, así que si son los que buscamos, uno de los dos, o Malfoy o Zabini, debe estar muerto.

-Mira, allí viene alguien con un niño.

Se quedaron en silencio, observando el hombre y el niño que luego de bajarse de una camioneta se dirigían a la puerta de entrada.

-Albricias, Daniel- la voz de Bill sonaba eufórica-, los conseguimos.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente, ese niño tiene un enorme parecido con Severus Snape.

-El hombre que lo acompaña es moreno, así que supongo que el que murió fue Draco Malfoy.

Bill se quedó observándolo detenidamente.

-No, ése es Draco Malfoy. Tiene el cabello teñido pero es él. Vamos.

-¿Adónde?

-Al Ministerio, necesitamos que nos presten un par de Aurores, tenemos un arresto que hacer.

ººººº

-Un momento- dijo Draco, al tiempo que se dirigía a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con varios hombres que lo miraban con el rostro pétreo.

-¿Es usted Draco Malfoy?- preguntó el jefe de la cuadrilla de aurores.

Al oír su nombre verdadero Draco se asustó, ¿serían acaso mortífagos? ¿Lo habrían encontrado?

-No, está equivocado- contestó todo lo sereno que pudo-. Mi nombre es Ernest Rubens.

-No mienta más, Malfoy- dijo Bill Weasley-. Ya está descubierto.

-Señor Malfoy- volvió a hablar el jefe de aurores, mientras uno de sus subalternos sacaba su varita y lanzaba un hechizo para esposarlo-. Por el poder que nos confiere el Ministerio de Magia de Nueva Zelanda, queda usted detenido por el secuestro de Christopher Snape Potter.

-¿De que demonios está hablando? ¿Quién es el tal Christopher?

En ese momento, David salió del interior de la casa.

-¿Papá, qué está pasando?- al ver a los hombres que tenían esposado a Draco, los imprecó-. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué retienen a mi papá?

-Weasley, ya se puede llevar al niño.

Al ver que David se movía intentando zafarse del agarre de Bill, Draco se revolvió furioso.

-Deje a mi hijo, maldito.

-Mírelo bien, Malfoy- intervino Daniel Richmond, furioso-, porque es la última vez que lo va a ver en su vida.

Y sin otra palabra, Bill, David y Daniel desaparecieron ante la impotencia de un desesperado Draco Malfoy.

Continuará……

**Bueno, no se podrán quejar de mi este vez (bueno, tal vez las fans de Draco sí ), al fin encontraron a Chris. Confieso que este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, y el que viene es peor, así que mi musito agradecería eternamente sus comentarios que lo animan un montón y a mí también.**

**Mi eterno agradecimiento a caro 2791, Ailuj y Carly McKinnon, las adoro. En la noche les contesto los comentarios . **


	9. Primeras reacciones

Título: ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Este es el regalo de cumpleaños retrasadísimo para Maria, Abysm y Maryam, espero que les guste, chicas.**

**También quiero dedicárselo a Aura. Feliz cumpleaños, cariño, y disculpa el retraso  
**

**  
Muchas gracias a Midhiel por leerlo y darme su opinión, que valoro mucho.**

**Mil gracias a todos los que leen la historia, especialmente a todas las que con sus lindos comentarios ayudan a que mi muso se espabile y trabaje. Los quiero un montón**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 9**

**Primeras reacciones**

Bill Weasley miró a su alrededor y respiró profundo, llenándose los pulmones del aire que, a estás alturas del año, en esa zona era seco y bastante frío. Con un estremecimiento, hundió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta muggle que llevaba y emprendió el camino rumbo al castillo, si Ron había cumplido con lo que le había pedido, ya debían estar todos reunidos, esperándolo.

Aunque bien podía haberse aparecido en los límites de protección del castillo, o incluso viajado por red floo, directo a los aposentos de Severus y Harry, había preferido aparecerse en Hogsmeade, eso le permitiría un breve tiempo de reflexión que le ayudara a analizar lo ocurrido en las dos últimas horas y prepararse para lo que sabía sería una reunión por demás difícil.

Había sido terrible. Aunque él era un profesional que había visto muchas cosas en su trabajo, la mayoría tristes, en este caso se trataba de su gente, a quienes consideraba su familia, y no podía permanecer indiferente ante lo que estaba pasando y lo que sabía se avecinaba.

Ver a Chris debatirse entre sus brazos, furioso y aterrado, gritando para que lo regresaran con su padre, le había encogido el corazón. Se notaba que el niño adoraba a Malfoy y se preguntaba cómo podrían superar esa situación sin que el pequeño resultara irremediablemente lastimado.

Y Malfoy, esa era otra cosa. Se había debatido como una fiera, gritando para que le devolvieran a 'su hijo'. Mientras esperaban en Nueva Zelanda a que tramitaran la extradición hacia Inglaterra, había podido observarlo a través de un sistema mágico, algo parecido a los espejos de doble visión que usaban en las comisarías muggles para ver a los detenidos sin ser notados.

En la soledad de su celda, el hombre había gritado, maldecido, implorado y amenazado, Había destrozado el camastro, la mesa y una silla de madera, único mobiliario existente en la celda, antes que dos aurores entraran y lograran contenerlo. Cuando al fin los aurores habían salido de la celda, dejándolo maniatado para que no pudiera continuar haciendo destrozos ni herirse a si mismo, Malfoy la había emprendido contra la puerta, golpeándola desesperadamente con el hombro y gritando el nombre de David en forma lastimera. Al final, mientras repetía el nombre de David, una y otra vez, se había derrumbado junto a la puerta con impotencia, había acurrucando sus piernas contra su pecho y había permitido que gruesas lágrimas de angustia se deslizaran de sus ojos plateados, en donde se plasmaba una expresión de total desolación.

Eso era lo que más le había afectado, reflexionaba Bill, quien ya entraba al castillo y se encaminaba en dirección a las mazmorras. La inmensa tristeza e impotencia de esos ojos plateados. Ese hombre desolado y hermoso le había tocado el corazón. Porque Draco Malfoy era uno de los hombres más hermosos que había visto en su vida.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de espantar esa sensación. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Ese hombre era un secuestrador, un desgraciado que había hecho sufrir un infierno a sus amigos durante los últimos diez años, ¿cómo podía considerarlo atractivo? Sonrió como burlándose de si mismo.

"_Estás mal, Bill Weasley_", reflexionó mentalmente. "_Si tu propia soledad te hace ver a ese canalla como un hombre atractivo y deseable, es que estás realmente mal. Tal vez debiste haber continuado tu relación con Samuel, en lugar de seguir esos tontos sueños de encontrar el amor verdadero, algo que al parecer no es para ti_"

Una vez más sonrió con ironía. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy le estuviera haciendo reflexionar sobre esa sarta de estupideces? Ahora tenía que centrarse en cosas importantes, principalmente en la reunión que tendría en pocos momentos.

Siguió bajando por un corredor y dobló a la derecha, para enfrentarse al retrato que protegía la entrada a las habitaciones de los Snape. Antes que pudiera llamar, el cuadro se corrió y en el umbral se perfiló el ansioso rostro de Harry.

-Al fin llegas- fue su único saludo, mientras aferraba un brazo de Bill y lo jalaba hacia el interior casi con brusquedad-. ¿Qué paso?

-Disculpa la brusquedad de Harry- dijo Severus, al ver que el pelirrojo no acertaba a reponerse aún de la 'efusiva' bienvenida-, pero realmente el aviso de Ron nos dejó muy preocupados. ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-Nada malo, pero creo que es mejor que nos sentemos- contestó Bill, con un amague de sonrisa que quería ser apaciguadora. Recorrió con la vista a todos los presentes-. Ya veo que todos están aquí.

-¿Quieres dejar de dar rodeos y hablar de una vez?- pidió Ron una vez que estuvieron cómodamente instalados.

Bill puso el rostro serio y miró directamente a Harry y a Severus.

-Encontramos a Chris.

Por un momento nadie fue capaz de hablar. Severus aferró la temblorosa mano de un pálido Harry y expresó en voz alta, casi con temor, lo que ambos estaban pensando en ese momento:

-¿Se encuentra bien?- su voz salió más débil de lo que pretendía-. ¿Está… vivo?

-Por supuesto que está vivo y muy bien, no se preocupen- los tranquilizó el pelirrojo de inmediato, sonriendo.

-Quiero verlo- Harry se levantó precipitadamente y si Severus no lo hubiera contenido, en ese momento habría corrido hacia la puerta.

-Espera un momento, amor- musitó, abrazándolo-. No te apresures.

-Pero Severus- se quejó el más joven-, encontraron a nuestro bebé, quiero verlo.

-Y lo veremos, amor, pero no va a ser una situación fácil. Primero debemos dejar que Bill nos cuente todo y analizar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer y para eso debes tranquilizarte- terminó, secando las lágrimas de emoción que ya corrían por las mejillas de Harry.

Reconociendo la sensatez de los planteamientos de su pareja, Harry respiró hondo y regresó a su puesto en el sillón. Severus se sentó nuevamente a su lado y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, lo aferró contra si, como sosteniéndose uno al otro. Luego fijó su atención en Bill una vez más.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- preguntó con tono pausado.

-Daniel Richmond recibió un reporte de magia inusual en Auckland; cuando vino a decirme que se iba a Nueva Zelanda y que tenía un fuerte presentimiento al respecto, decidí acompañarlo- comenzó a contar Bill-. Llegamos a la dirección que nos dieron en el Ministerio y estuvimos esperando un buen rato, hasta que apareció un hombre de cabello oscuro acompañado de un niño de unos diez años.

-Chris y Zabini- musitó Hermione.

-Se trataba de Chris- aclaró Bill, mirando a su cuñada-, pero el hombre no era Zabini sino Malfoy, llevaba el pelo teñido de negro- hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar-. Blaise Zabini, o Gerald Rubens, como se le conocía en Auckland, murió hace cinco años en un accidente. Al parecer cayó de una lancha de su propiedad y fue devorado por los tiburones.

-Lo lamento- dijo Harry con acento fiero mientras todos lo miraban extrañados-. Lamento que no sobreviviera, hubiera deseado verlo consumirse en Azkaban o ser besado por los dementores. Pero no importa, todavía Malfoy está vivo, él pagará por los dos.

Impresionados al ver a Harry, un hombre de naturaleza habitualmente bondadosa y pacífica, hablar con tanto rencor, ninguno notó el rostro desencajado de Severus Snape.

El Maestro de Pociones estaba librando en ese momento una terrible lucha interior. Aunque jamás lo había mencionado ante nadie, ni siquiera ante si mismo, en lo profundo de su alma, allí donde residía la imagen de un Draco Malfoy de dos años tendiéndole los bracitos para que lo alzara y sonriéndole, había albergado la secreta esperanza de que su ahijado no fuera culpable, que se hubiera visto obligado por su marido o por circunstancias desconocidas. Ahora, al saber que habían pasado cinco años desde la muerte de Zabini y el muchacho rubio no había hecho nada para remediar el mal ocasionado a ellos, esa esperanza se había esfumado. Había recuperado a Chris, pero había perdido definitivamente a su ahijado Draco.

-Cuando confirmé que se trataba de ellos- continuó informando Bill-, pedí ayuda al Ministerio de Magia Neocelandés, quienes me facilitaron unos cuantos aurores para efectuar la aprensión.

-¿Y dónde se encuentra ahora mi niño?- preguntó Harry, la voz estrangulada por la angustia.

-Ambos están en Londres, Chris en el Departamento Social y Malfoy en los calabozos del Ministerio de Magia.

-Necesito ver a Chris- Harry se giró hacia Severus, suplicante-. Por favor, Severus. Necesito comprobar que está bien.

-Harry- intervino Michael por primera vez desde que la conversación había comenzado-, sé que es difícil pero van a tener que revestirse de paciencia.

-¿Paciencia?- repitió Harry, sin entender-. ¿A que te refieres?

Antes de contestar a Harry, Michael se giró hacia Bill.

-En base a lo que observaste en Auckland, ¿podrías decirnos que tal es la relación de Chris con Malfoy?

-Es evidente que el pequeño lo adora- contestó el pelirrojo, suponiendo a donde quería llegar Michael.

-Me lo imaginaba- musitó Michael antes de fijar su atención una vez más en Harry y Severus-. Verán, Chris fue raptado recién nacido, y han pasado diez largos años desde entonces. En todo este tiempo su niño no ha conocido otros padres que Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy.

-Porque nos lo arrebataron, pero él es nuestro- replicó Harry con los dientes apretados y los ojos destellando furia.

-Por supuesto que es suyo, nadie lo discute- el tono de Michael era apaciguador-. Pero en este momento, para Chris su único padre es Malfoy y lo ama como tal. Su hijo sólo tiene diez años y a esa edad los niños son emocionalmente muy frágiles. Si en este momento le decimos la verdad, que el mundo que él creía suyo es falso, que los padres que amaba son en realidad sus secuestradores, podría crearle una conmoción tal que podría afectarlo permanentemente.

Una sombra de impotencia cubrió las facciones de Harry y Severus. Al fin, fue el Maestro de Pociones quien encontró la suficiente voz para hablar.

-¿Qué sugieres?- preguntó, confiado. Sabía que su amigo era un excelente profesional y conseguiría la mejor solución posible.

-Déjenme ir a hablar con él- propuso-. Trataré de tranquilizarlo. En este momento debe necesitar desesperadamente alguien en quien apoyarse, así que trataré de ganarme su confianza- meditó un momento-. Puedo convencerlo de que venga a quedarse unos días en Hogwarts, con Remus y conmigo, y durante ese tiempo ustedes pueden conocerlo y hacerse sus amigos. Espero que no haya problema en eso- dijo, mirando al Director de Hogwarts, quien junto a Minerva había permanecido sentado, en silencio.

-Por supuesto que no- contestó Albus Dumbledore-. Ésta es la casa de Chris desde que nació. Además, tu idea me parece excelente

-¿Y después qué?- preguntó Severus, entendiendo lo que pretendía Michael, pero sin saber qué pasaría después.

-Cuando esté más acostumbrado a ustedes, veremos la mejor forma de decirle la verdad.

-¿Pero cuando?- inquirió la voz dolida de Harry.

-Eso es algo que no puedo predecir ahora, tendremos que esperar el momento apropiado.

-No voy a poder- Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar desesperado. Severus se paró a su vez, fue hacia su pareja y lo abrazó-. No voy a lograrlo, Severus. Verlo ahí y no poder abrazarlo y besarlo, no poder decirle cuanto lo amo y como lo he extrañado todos estos años, la falta que me ha hecho- enterró la cara en el pecho de su esposo mientras gemía-. No lo voy a lograr.

-Si lo harás, amor. Por el bien de Chris, ambos lo haremos. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.

Cuando Harry se tranquilizó un tanto y regresaron al sillón, Michael continuó:

-También van a tener que hablar con Alexander y Felicity, no se les puede escapar nada delante de Chris.

-No te preocupes, hablaremos- aseguró Severus.

-Bueno, ahora es mejor que vaya a hablar con Chris, han pasado varias horas y debe estar muy asustado- comunicó Michael, levantándose con intención de partir.

-Yo te acompaño- dijo Bill, parándose a su vez-. Cuando salí para acá iban a empezar a interrogar a Malfoy, quiero ver si han habido progresos.

-También necesitaré que me des una autorización para que me dejen sacar a Chris del Ministerio y traerlo a Hogwarts.

-Haré algo mejor que eso- replicó Severus, antes de mirar a Remus, Ron y Hermione-. ¿Podrían quedarse con Harry y acompañarlo a hablar con los niños?

Mientras los aludidos asentían, Harry preguntó.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-Voy a acompañar a Michael y firmar los papeles para que pueda llevarse a Chris- al ver que el psicomago lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, aclaró-. No te preocupes, te voy a dejar solo con Chris, no pienso interferir en absoluto. De hecho, mientras tú conversas con él, Bill me va a llevar a hablar con otra persona.

-¿Con quien?- preguntó el aludido, elevando una ceja, interrogante.

Sin responder, un Severus Snape totalmente inexpresivo se encaminó decidido hacia la chimenea.

ººººº

Draco caminaba de una punta a otra de su celda, estaba furioso y confundido; desde unas horas antes cuando esa sarta de locos lo habían capturado al frente de su casa, llevándose a David con ellos, Draco Malfoy no vivía.

En un principio había pensado que eran mortífagos y se había aterrado, especialmente al recordar las palabras que había pronunciado uno de ellos antes de llevarse a David "_Mírelo bien, Malfoy, porque es la última vez que lo va a ver en su vida"_

Sin embargo, con el pasar de las horas se pudo dar cuenta que le habían dicho la verdad y no eran mortífagos sino aurores. En ese momento estaba desesperado y con miles de interrogantes en su dolorida cabeza. ¿Por qué lo habían apresado? ¿Y por qué lo acusaban de secuestrar a quien, suponía, era hijo de su padrino y Potter? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde demonios habían llevado a su hijo?

A él, primero lo habían llevado al que, según le informaron, era Ministerio de Magia de Nueva Zelanda. Lo habían encerrado en un calabozo y pese a todo lo que gritó e imprecó, no le dieron explicación alguna, ni de su situación ni del paradero de David.

Luego de un tiempo, lo habían sacado de la celda, y lo habían trasladado a un nuevo calabozo. Y allí llevaba más de media hora, sin que nadie se dignara a aclararle nada de nada.

En ese momento, la puerta del calabozo se abrió y Draco observó fijamente mientras dos hombres de mediana edad, vestidos con túnicas negras, entraban a la habitación. De inmediato, se dirigió hacia ellos y los enfrentó.

-¿Dónde estoy y dónde está mi hijo?

-Será mejor que se siente, señor Malfoy- dijo uno de los hombres, sentándose y señalando una silla frente a él. Al ver que Draco no daba señales de obedecer, el hombre insistió, mientras su compañero se acercaba a él en tono amenazante-. Será mejor que haga caso a menos que quiera que las cosas se pongan difíciles para usted.

-No me asustan las amenazas- replicó Draco, furioso-. ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-No creo que esté en posición de preguntar, señor Malfoy, y es la última vez que se lo pido amablemente: ¡SIÉNTESE!

Draco analizó su situación. Ellos eran dos y llevaban varitas y él estaba desarmado. Además, si quería averiguar qué habían hecho con David, tendría que darles por su lado, así que frunció en entrecejo y, sin decir palabra, se sentó en el puesto que le señalaban.

-Parece que empezamos a entendernos- dijo el hombre mientras sacaba una grabadora mágica-. ¿Podría decirnos su nombre?

-Ustedes lo saben, ¿para qué quieren que lo repita?

-La actitud hostil no le va a ayudar, señor Malfoy- advirtió el funcionario-. Y respondiendo a su pregunta, es para el registro. Ahora, vuelvo a repetir, su nombre, por favor.

-Draco Malfoy- contestó de mala gana.

-¿Edad?

-Treinta y cuatro años.

-Estado civil.

-Soy viudo, demonios. ¿Quiere acabar con eso de una maldita vez e ir al grano?

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy, ya que lo pide iremos al grano. Se le acusa de participar en el secuestro de Christopher Snape Potter, ¿qué tiene que decir a eso?

- Es la segunda vez que escucho esa acusación- contestó el joven con sequedad-, y le voy a responder lo mismo que la vez anterior, ¿quién demonios es el tal Christopher?

-¿Tal vez lo reconocería si lo llamo David Rubens?- preguntó el hombre con ironía.

Draco palideció de inmediato. ¿De qué demonios hablaba ese hombre?

-No meta a mi hijo en este asunto- advirtió, arrastrando las palabras.

-Ese niño no es suyo y usted lo sabe- presionó su interrogador-. Es hijo de Severus Snape y de Harry Potter. Facilítese las cosas y a nosotros y confiese de una vez.

Draco lo miró como si le acabaran de salir dos cabezas y se revolvió furioso. Tal vez estaba en desventaja pero se trataba de su niño, y para defenderlo a él estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Así que, sin pensarlo, se abalanzó hacia el hombre, lo tiró al piso y puso una mano alrededor de su cuello.

-Maldito, más vale que me devuelva a mi hijo si no quiere que le quiebre el cuello como a una gallina.

El segundo hombre reaccionó rápidamente y, poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Draco, forcejeó hasta separarlo del que estaba en el suelo. Draco peleó desesperado entre los brazos que lo rodeaban, pero el auror caído sacó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo paralizante.

-Esta actitud lo único que hace es complicar las cosas para usted, señor Malfoy- advirtió el auror, furioso.

-Pues no creo que vayan a ser muy fáciles para usted cuando se sepa que está interrogándome sin darme oportunidad de conseguir un abogado- replicó Draco, que a pesar de estar paralizado, aún podía hablar.

-Muy bien- aceptó el hombre, sacudiendo su túnica-. Esperaremos a que consiga un abogado, pero ni mil abogados van a poder sacarlo de ésta. Y lo peor es que perdió su oportunidad de confesar y atenuar su pena. Lástima.

Y sin otra palabra, ambos hombres abandonaron la habitación, dejando en su interior a un Draco Malfoy cada vez más angustiado y confundido.

ººººº

El ascensor del edificio de Ministerio de Magia se detuvo en el sótano y Severus salió decidido. Acababa de firmar todos los papeles necesarios para que permitieran a Michael llevarse a Chris una vez terminara de hablar con él.

Por un desesperado momento, había estado a punto de buscar a su pequeño dondequiera que estuviera, abrazarlo, besarlo y gritarle que él era su padre. Pero Michael tenía razón, las cosas debían ir lento por el bien de su hijo, eso era lo más importante.

Caminó por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia la zona donde estaban ubicados los calabozos y la zona de interrogación del Ministerio, lugar donde había quedado encontrarse con Bill Weasley. Luego de caminar nervioso por un par de pasillos bastante largos, encontró al pelirrojo parado al lado de una de las puertas de hierro que había en el lugar, esperándolo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó nada más llegar.

-No han logrado que confiese- le explico Bill-. Cuando lo instaron a que aceptara su culpa a cambio de una pena menor, le saltó al cuello al auror que lo interrogaba y luego pidió un abogado. Les dije que tú querías verlo y les gustó la idea, piensan que si te ve soltará la lengua como cotorra, aunque debo admitir que lo dudo. Si esto no resulta tendrán que asignarle un abogado de oficio.

-Que lo hagan- replicó Severus-. Aunque no confiese, está perdido. Mi razón para estar aquí no es lograr que hable, es sólo un asunto personal.

-Severus, no estarás pensando hacer una tontería, ¿verdad?- indagó el pelirrojo, inquieto.

-Despreocúpate, no pienso arriesgar la felicidad que ahora tengo por causa de Draco Malfoy- y sin decir otra palabra, abrió la puerta para enfrentarse con quien por mucho tiempo había considerado como un hijo.

ºººººº

David Rubens estaba seriamente asustado. Unas horas antes, varios hombres malencarados habían esposado a su papá, mientras un hombre pelirrojo se lo había llevado a él, dejándolo en una habitación, a cargo de una señora que le había dicho era asistente social del Ministerio de Magia Neocelandés.

Aunque la mujer se había portado muy amable y le había dicho que podía pedirle todo lo que quisiera, no había sido capaz de responderle dónde estaba su papá. Así que, después de soportar su rabieta y sus gritos furiosos por alrededor de media hora, la dichosa asistenta se había ido, dejándolo solo con su furia y su miedo.

Mucho rato después, otro hombre había llegado y lo había trasladado a una nueva oficina, con otra asistenta y la misma falta de compasión hacia su angustia por saber de su padre.

Un nuevo acceso de furia por su parte también había ahuyentado a la nueva asistenta, así que llevaba un buen rato solo, en esa fría oficina, rumiando su rabia y su tristeza.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse llamó su atención y se giró para encontrarse con un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos. Por alguna razón que David no acertaba a explicar, ese hombre le cayó bien de inmediato; pero no podía bajar la guardia y sonreír, al menos no hasta que supiera dónde estaba su papá, así que permaneció con su expresión hosca, sin apartar la vista del hombre, mientras entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en un sillón frente a él.

-Hola, me llamo Michael- musitó el recién llegado, ampliando su sonrisa y tendiéndole la mano. El niño lo miró un buen rato sin ceder, pero al ver que el adulto no retiraba la mano, y recordando que su padre le decía que siempre debía comportarse con educación, sin importar las circunstancias, extendió su bracito y le dio la mano.

-David Rubens- le dijo, sintiendo la calidez que trasmitía el mayor al apretar su mano, calidez que en ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente.

-¿Quieres algo de comer?- le invitó Michael, tratando de crear una atmósfera cómoda. Aunque el niño negó con un movimiento de cabeza, pudo ver que sus ojos brillaron con antelación cuando pronunció la palabra comida; en vista de esto, agregó de forma casual-: Pues yo no he almorzado y me muero de hambre, así que, si me lo permites, voy a comer mientras hablamos- se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, habló un par de minutos y regresó al sillón frente al niño-. Ya está, en un momento me la traen. Por cierto, me dijeron que había espaguetti y torta de chocolate; que suerte, porque a mí me encanta.

De sólo pensar en los espaguetis y la torta de chocolate, al niño se le hizo agua la boca y sintió que sus tripas empezaban a protestar con urgencia. Al ver la ansiedad retratada en el rostro de Chris, Michael rió para sus adentros, recordando que Remus siempre decía que no había nada que el chocolate no pudiera resolver.

Momentos más tarde, una linda muchacha entró, levitando frente a ella una enorme bandeja.

El niño miró extasiado el contenido de la bandeja, la pasta se veía y olía delicioso, y que decir de la torta. Además, al lado había una pila de golosinas, a cada cual más atractiva que la otra.

Se fijó en Michael, que empezaba a comer con verdadera satisfacción y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Te vas a comer todo?

El hombre se le quedó mirando, luego miró la bandeja y sonrió.

-Elsa es un poco exagerada, ¿verdad?- hizo un mohín que hizo sonreír al chico-. Es demasiado y da pena que se desperdicie esta comida tan deliciosa. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres probar?

-Bueno….- el chico dudó un poco más pero al final se rindió-… quizás un poquito.

Minutos más tarde, comía con entusiasmo, mientras él y Michael charlaban amigablemente, especialmente de barcos, el tema favorito de David.

-Aquí hay una regata famosísima, la de la Universidad de Oxford contra la Universidad de Cambridge, se realiza todos los años en el río Támesis. ¿En Auckland también tienen regatas?- preguntaba Michael en ese momento.

-Sí, y son geniales. Mi padre me lleva todo el tiempo- ante el recuerdo de Draco, el rostro del niño se ensombreció y miró al adulto, interrogante-. ¿Tú sabes dónde está mi padre?

-Por lo que me dijeron, está arreglando algunos problemas- contestó Michael, tratando de ser lo más sincero posible.

-Pero esos hombres se lo llevaron esposado- siguió el pequeño, acongojado-. Decían que había hecho algo malo. Pero debe ser un error, mi padre no ha hecho nada malo en su vida, te lo juro- a ese punto, los ojitos negros estaban llenos de lágrimas de angustia. Michael sacó un pañuelo y secó sus mejillas.

-Estoy seguro que todo se va a arreglar- la tranquilizó, sonriendo-. No te preocupes.

-Pero yo no tengo a nadie más- libre de la furia que lo había sostenido las horas previas, en ese momento David sólo era un niño triste y asustado-. No tengo donde ir, y no me quiero quedar en este sitio, ¿no podrías pedir que me llevaran con mi papá?

-Eso es imposible, David, lo lamento- dijo Michael, entristecido a su vez por la angustia del niño y pensando que la situación iba a ser realmente complicada en un futuro próximo-. Pero se me ocurre algo- el niño levantó sus ojitos interrogantes hacia Michael-. ¿Te gustaría quedarte conmigo mientras lo de tu papá se resuelve?

-¿Contigo?- dijo David, con un tono de alivio en la voz-. ¿Podrías? ¿Hay espacio en tu casa?

-Oh, sí, mucho espacio- dijo el adulto, riendo francamente-. Vivo en un castillo.

-Un castillo- el niño abrió los ojos con asombro.

-Sí, un castillo enorme, que en realidad es una escuela de magia- explicó Michael-. Vivo allí con mi esposo, que es profesor en la escuela.

-¿Tu esposo enseña magia?

-Aja.

-¿Me enseñaría a mí?

-Estoy seguro que puede enseñarte unos trucos sencillos, y cuando cumplas once años, podrás entrar en la escuela.

-Sí, mi padre me explicó que cuando cumpliera once, asistiría a Hogwarts como él- dijo con orgullo.

Michael se le quedó mirando, intrigado, ¿Malfoy había hablado de Hogwarts con el niño y le había dicho que iría allí a estudiar? Definitivamente raro, tomando en cuenta que el hombre debería querer que su hijo estuviera lo más lejos posible de la escuela. Sacudió la cabeza, decidiendo que pensaría en eso más tarde, y centró su atención nuevamente en el niño.

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría venir al castillo conmigo?

-Sí, pero sólo hasta que mi padre regrese, ¿vale?- replicó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Vale.

ºººººº

Draco caminaba de un extremo a otro de su celda en un intento vano por tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí? No entendía absolutamente nada. ¿Quién habría inventado toda esa historia de que su David era hijo de su padrino y Potter y por qué? ¿Acaso Potter lo había ideado para vengarse de lo que él le había hecho en su adolescencia?

Movió la cabeza denegando, esa actitud infantil no se ajustaba a la forma de ser del Niño-Que-Vivió, de lo poco que lo conoció las veces que habló con él una vez casado con su padrino; según recordaba, Potter era un hombre bastante sensato y equilibrado. ¿Pero entonces, quién?

"_Bueno, quienquiera que haya sido, en cuanto analicen la huella mágica de David se darán cuenta que todo ha sido un tremendo error y me lo devolverán", _pensó, no sin cierto alivio, al menos no habían caído en manos de mortífagos resentidos. "_Y cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad, voy a descubrir quien inventó toda esta maldita cosa y juro que lo va a pagar con sangre" _

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que alguien había entrado en la celda hasta que sintió una penetrante mirada taladrando su espalda. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con unos ojos negros que lo miraban fijamente, unos ojos que no pensaba volver a ver, en esa vida al menos.

-Pa… padrino- atinó a balbucear, tan impactado que tuvo que sostenerse del respaldo de una silla para recuperar el equilibrio-. Merlín, ¿estás vivo?

Draco no entendía nada. Su padrino estaba muerto, había muerto hacía años, y de repente lo veía ahí, mirándolo con furia y… ¿dolor, como un oscuro ángel vengador. ¿Qué pasaba, acaso estaba alucinando?

-Tu padrino- escuchó que decía la imagen lentamente, casi deletreando-. Padrino, el sustituto del padre. Alguien que te va a querer y proteger aún a costa de su vida- la figura se iba acercando lentamente-, sin pedir nada a cambio, tal vez sólo un poco de amor de parte de aquel que considera como un hijo.

Draco retrocedió unos pasos, verdaderamente asustado.

-Pero tú… tú estás muerto….- atinó a decir, tartamudeando.

-¿Muerto?- repitió Severus, adelantando un nuevo paso-. ¿Sabes que en este momento preferiría estar muerto antes que tener que aceptar la crueldad que hiciste contra mí?- las palabras del hombre eran un susurro dolido-. Y todavía, después de tantos años, no soy capaz de entender por qué. ¿Fue por Harry? ¿Lo odiabas tanto que con tal de destruirlo no te importó llevarme a mí por delante?

-No…- Draco se sentía cada vez peor, sin comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo-…no entiendo…

-¿Por qué ayudaste a Zabini, Draco?- la voz dolida seguía acusándolo, imperturbable-. ¿Por qué secuestraron a mi bebé?

-¿Tú bebé?- Draco estaba cada vez más aturdido-. ¿Qué bebé?

-¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?- ahora el dolor de Severus se había vuelto a transformar en una furia sorda-. Tu maldito esposo le arrebató a Harry nuestro bebé recién nacido, tú le ayudaste a esconderlo, ¿y te atreves a preguntar cuál bebé?

-No, yo no….- Draco sentía que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

-¡Por supuesto que tú sí!- Severus avanzó otro par de pasos, lucía imponente y absolutamente intimidante-. De nada te sirve negarlo a estas alturas, ya estás descubierto- la voz de Severus bajó de volumen hasta ser apenas un siseo furioso-. Te amé como a un hijo, lo puedo jurar, pero también juro que ahora te odio profundamente y sólo espero que tu vida sea muy, muy larga, porque vas a pasar lo que queda de ella encerrado en una mugrosa celda de Azkaban, y ni aún con eso podrás ser capaz de pagar todo el daño que nos hiciste a mí y a mi familia- se fue alejando del hombre rubio, que a esas alturas estaba con la cabeza baja, sosteniéndose a duras penas de la silla en que estaba apoyado-. Que Dios te perdone, Draco, porque yo no puedo hacerlo.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse tras la salida de Severus fue lo último que escuchó Draco Malfoy, antes de que su mundo se oscureciera y cayera al piso, desmayado.

ººººº

Una pequeña y preciosa tromba de seis años, de ojos y cabello negro, entró corriendo en la salita donde Harry, Remus, Hermione y Ron, conversaban nerviosos y eufóricos sobre todo lo acontecido ese maravilloso día. Sin pensarlo, corrió hacia el sillón en que estaba sentado Harry, y se escondió detrás, riendo sin parar.

-Por favor, papi, protégeme- suplicó al hombre de pelo negro.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?- preguntó Harry, divertido.

Antes que la respuesta llegara, se escuchó una voz desde la entrada de la habitación.

-Ay, enana, deja que te atrape y verás lo que es bueno- amenazó un atractivo muchacho moreno completamente empapado, quién enseguida descubrió a la niña escondida-. Así que ahí estás.

-Merlín, Alex, ¿por qué estás empapado?- preguntó Harry, mirando a su hijo mayor, interrogante.

-Porque a la enana le pareció gracioso agarrarme descuidado y lanzarme al lago- contestó el chico-. Y encima se ríe

-Felicity- llamó Harry con tono de amonestación, mientras sacaba su varita y lanzaba un hechizo secador a Alex.

-Lo siento, papi, pero es que Alex puso una cara verdaderamente graciosa.

-Pues no creo que te vaya a hacer tanta gracia cuando tu hermano ya no quiera seguir jugando contigo- le dijo Hermione-. Sabes que muy bien podría estar con sus amigos o en su sala común, y toma parte de su tiempo para llevarte a pasear.

-¿No vas a querer seguir jugando conmigo?- la carita de la niña era verdaderamente triste-. No, Alex, por favor, prometo que no te vuelvo a tirar al lago, palabra.

-Vale, enana, pero que no se repita- todos en la habitación sonrieron ante la situación, sabían que tanto Alex, como Severus y Harry, eran suave cera moldeable en las manos de la pequeña tirana-. Y ahora me voy, tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch. Gracias por secarme, papá.

Pero antes que pudiera desaparecer rumbo al campo de juego, la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

-Alex, espera un segundo, tenemos que hablar.

-¿No podríamos hablar en otro momento?- pidió el joven-. Apenas tengo tiempo para llegar y el capitán del equipo es muy estricto con los horarios de inicio del entrenamiento, se pone como fiera cada vez que alguien se retrasa.

-Esto es importante- musitó Harry.

Alex se detuvo en seco, cuando su padre hablaba en ese tono es que era realmente importante.

-Dime, papá- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, sentándose frente a su padre.

-Pequeña, ven aquí- pidió Harry.

Felicity, que en ese momento estaba haciéndole carantoñas a Remus, al escuchar la petición de su padre, saltó de las rodillas de su tío y fue a sentarse al lado de su hermano.

-Tengo algo muy importante que decirles- comenzó Harry, con voz suave.

-¿Le pasó algo a papá?- preguntó Alex, a quien hasta ese momento no había preocupado la ausencia de Severus, pues sabía que su padre siempre tenía algo que hacer.

-No, no se trata de Severus- lo tranquilizó Harry-, sino de Chris- al ver las expectantes caritas de sus hijos, explicó-: Bill encontró a su hermano.

Por un momento, los niños se quedaron estáticos, tan impactados que no sabían que decir. Felicity fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Dónde está, papi? Quiero verlo- suplicó, yendo hacia Harry y sentándose en su regazo, al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Estaba realmente entusiasmada; había aprendido a amar a Chris a través del amor de sus padres y hermano y la perspectiva de tenerlo de regreso la hacía tan feliz como a todos ellos. Alex, cuyo carácter con los años se había vuelto más serio y sereno, muy parecido al de Severus, no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos se leía la misma súplica de su hermana-. ¿Papá fue a buscarlo para traerlo a casa?

-No, cariño- contestó Harry-. Papá está haciendo otras diligencias. Quien lo va a traer es Tío Michael.

-¿Y por qué no fuimos todos a buscarlo?- siguió parloteando la niña-. Es más, papi, podemos hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿qué te parece?

-Me encantaría pero no va a ser posible, mi amor- musitó Harry-. Por los momentos no vamos a poder decirle que es nuestro hijo o su hermano- agregó, mirando a sus dos hijos.

-¿Por qué, papi?- preguntó la niña. Harry levantó la vista y observó en el rostro de su hijo mayor, que éste tampoco entendía la razón de tal petición.

-Verán, su hermano se crió lejos de nosotros, pensando que sus padres eran otros. Enterarse de todo de pronto podría hacerle mucho daño. Va a venir a vivir aquí pero no podemos decirle quien es, al menos por el momento. ¿Creen que podrán guardar el secreto? Es muy importante para la salud de su hermano.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron sin dudar.

-¿Y nunca vamos a poder decirle que es nuestro hermano?- preguntó Felicity, desilusionada.

-Claro que sí, mi amor- contestó Harry, abrazándola-. Sólo habrá que esperar un poquito a que nos conozca y se acostumbre a nosotros. Mientras tanto podemos ser sus amigos, ¿no crees?

La niña asintió feliz. Entonces, Harry fijó la mirada en su hijo mayor.

-Alex, voy a necesitar que nos ayudes mucho. Probablemente Chris venga muy desconfiado y va a necesitar un amigo con urgencia. Sé que tienes muchas cosas en la escuela, pero por tu edad eres quien puede acercarse a él con mayor facilidad. ¿Podrás ayudarnos con eso?

-Por supuesto, papá. Cuenta con eso- se levantó y se acercó a su padre, abrazándolo-. Y no te preocupes, verás que va a estar feliz con nosotros y muy pronto vamos a poder decirle quién es en realidad.

-Sí, papi, ya verás- dijo Felicity, abrazándolo y besándolo.

-¿Y nadie tendrá un abrazó que le sobre para este pobre viejo?- se escuchó la voz de Severus desde el umbral. Enseguida, Felicity dio un brinco y corrió a abrazarlo y besarlo-. Hola, mi pequeña.

-Hola, papá- Alex lo saludó con una sonrisa y Severus le alborotó el cabello.

-Hola, campeón- le dijo, usando el apelativo que le daba cuando era pequeño. Hacía tiempo que no lo usaba para dirigirse a su hijo mayor, al menos en público, pues ambos habían decidido que Alex ya estaba demasiado grande para eso. Sin embargo, en ese momento a Severus le reconfortó tanto el alma decirlo como a Alex escucharlo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Harry, acercándose y dándole un suave beso. Aunque su esposo no le había dicho nada, sabía perfectamente que había ido a encontrarse con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Hice lo que tenía que hacer?- fue la única respuesta de Severus. Harry movió la cabeza en aceptación, ya después le sonsacaría lo ocurrido en la reunión.

-¿Sabes algo de Chris?- volvió a preguntar Harry.

-Cuando salí del Ministerio, Michael todavía estaba hablando con él.

-¿Pudiste verlo?- los ojos de Harry estaban cuajados de lágrimas. Severus le dio un suave beso y negó con la cabeza.

-No se preocupen- los tranquilizó Remus-. Michael sabe lo que hace, estoy seguro que pronto lo traerá a casa.

-No lo pongo en duda- contestó Severus-, sabemos que tu esposo es un gran profesional y nos quiere bien, estoy seguro que está haciendo lo mejor para todos.

-Bueno, es mejor que mientras tanto llega Chris nos pongamos a hacer algo de provecho, ¿no les parece?- propuso Ron, con una sonrisa-. Que tal si estas dos bellas damas- sonrió mirando a Hermione y Felicity- y yo, acompañamos a Alex al entrenamiento y observamos sus avances en Quidditch.

-Genial- dijo Felicity.

-¡El entrenamiento! ¡El capitán me va a matar!- dijo Alex-. Me adelanto, los espero en el campo.

Mientras el muchacho corría rumbo al campo de Quidditch, seguido de unos sonrientes Ron, Hermione y Felicity, los demás se sentaron cómodamente frente al fuego, Harry estaba preparado para sacarle a su pareja hasta la más pequeña fracción de información sobre su visita al Ministerio.

ººººº

-Vaya, ¿acaso los magos no tienen una forma más tranquila para viajar?- se quejó David, asiéndose a los brazos de Michael mientras el mundo dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

-Pues mientras te acostumbras- se rió el adulto- debo admitir que los viajes mágicos son bastante agitados.

-¿Agitados?- repitió el muchacho-. Esa es una forma conservadora de decir que uno termina como si hubiera descendido de un carrusel descontrolado, ¿no?- mientras el otro seguía riendo, el chico empezó a observar los alrededores hasta fijar la mirada en el inmenso castillo que tenía frente a él.

-Diantres, ¿ese es…?

Michael sonrió ante la expresión atónita del pequeño, antes de anunciar:

-David, bienvenido a Hogwarts, tu nuevo hogar.

Continuará….

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.**

**Mi profundo agradecimiento para Carly McKinnon, Kagome-Black, Ailuj, kaosblack y caro 2791 por sus bellos comentarios, prometo responderlos en la nochecita, y les recuerdo que si me los ponen con firma puedo contestarles directo a sus respectivos correos . **

**Un beso enorme a todos**

**Y de parte de mi musito, manda decir que si tienen por ahí uno de sus lindos reviews estaría muy, muy feliz de leerlos.**

**Alisevv** /b 


	10. Empezando a construir el amor

Título¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Este es el regalo de cumpleaños retrasadísimo para Maria, Abysm y Maryam, espero que les guste, chicas.  
**

**Muchas gracias a Midhiel por leerlo y darme su opinión, que valoro mucho.**

**Una pequeña dedicatoria a mi ciberhija Maria, que al fin recuperó su máquina. Bien por ti, cariño**

**Nota: En este capítulo me vi obligada a manejar muchas reacciones altamente emotivas. Ruego me perdonen si en algún momento algo de lo que escribí les parece exagerado o mal. Y ya saben, quejas o howlers a Midhiel, que ella dijo que sí, que lo subiera. . **

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 10**

**Empezando a construir el amor**

-Vaya, veo que no exagerabas al decir que el capitán del equipo era un energúmeno- comentó Ron, mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo. Al notar la mirada de desaprobación de Hermione, agregó-¿Qué, acaso no es verdad? Si no llega a ser por nosotros, no hubiera dejado que Alex entrenara.

-Si a eso se le puede llamar entrenamiento- se quejó Alex, a quien dolía cada pequeño pedazo de su cuerpo-. Casi hubiera preferido que no me dejara entrenar. Acepto que quiera que ganemos el próximo partido contra Gryffindor, pero para eso tenemos que llegar vivos¿no?

-Pues no sé de qué te quejas tanto, a mí me parece muy guapo y muy bueno- comentó Felicity, a quien Joseph, el muy nombrado capitán, le tenia un especial cariño.

-Eso lo dices porque estás enamorada de él- se burló su hermano mayor. La pequeña enrojeció de vergüenza y furia, y evaluaba las posibilidades de lanzar una pequeñita patada directo a la espinilla de Alex, cuando la emocionada voz de Hermione atrajo la atención de todos.

-Merlín, ahí llegó Michael, y el que está a su lado debe ser Chris.

Como si de un solo ser se tratara, sus tres acompañantes se giraron hacia donde ella señalaba y se quedaron mirando con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Tiene que ser él- dijo Ron, que fue el primero en reponerse-, el pequeño es muy parecido a Severus.

-¿Es mi hermano?- la pregunta salió del tembloroso cuerpecito de Felicity-. Vamos, Tía Hermione, quiero saludarlo.

De inmediato, Hermione se agachó para estar a la altura de los niños y, fijándose especialmente en la nena, murmuró:

-Recuerdan que no pueden decirle quiénes son¿verdad?

-No te preocupes, Tía- contestó Alex, decidido-. Tendré mucho cuidado.

-¿Felicity?- preguntó, mirando fijamente a la pequeña cuyos ojos estaban anegados.

-Yo…- la niña miró suplicante a la bruja mayor-… es difícil. Yo lo quiero, Tía Hermione.

-Sé que es difícil- dijo la mujer, abrazándola para darle serenidad-. Pero debemos hacerlo, por su bien¿entiendes?

La niña asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

-A ver, enana- Alex se agachó para poder mirar a su hermana a los ojos-. Tú siempre dices que eres valiente, que vas a ser una Griffyndor como papá Harry¿no?- la niña volvió a asentir-. En este momento debemos ser muy valientes y permanecer callados. Sé que va a ser difícil como tú dices, pero nos vamos a apoyar uno al otro y lo vamos a lograr.

-¿Tú necesitas mi apoyo?- preguntó Felicity, sintiéndose muy importante de que Alex también necesitara su ayuda.

-Por supuesto, enana- dijo su hermano, abrazándola-. Y ahora vamos a ir allí y a saludarlo como a un amigo, y si sientes que no vas a poder aguantar el deseo de contarle, vas a aferrar muy fuerte mi mano, y yo haré lo mismo¿vale?

-Vale- dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

-Ya están llegando a la escalera de entrada- dijo Ron, quien había estado observando a Michael y a Chris-. Si nos apresuramos, podremos alcanzarlos antes que entren. Creo que así parecerá un encuentro fortuito y será más fácil establecer un primer contacto con Chris.

-Estoy de acuerdo- convino Hermione.

-En ese caso, habrá que fingir un poquito¿no creen?- Alex quitó el lazo que ataba los cabellos negros de su hermana, cosa que la molestaba en extremo, y empezó a correr-. Si me atrapas te la regreso.

Ron y Hermione observaron como, entre risas y amenazas, Alex corría hacia la entrada del castillo y Felicity salía pitando detrás de él.

Alex corrió directo hacia las escalinatas del edificio, alcanzando a Michael y Chris al pie de las mismas. Ni corto ni perezoso, se ocultó tras el cuerpo del hombre, ante la mirada asombrada de Chris.

-Hola, Tío Michael¿no te importa que te use como barrera, verdad?- preguntó, mientras sacaba la mano con el lazo, burlón.

-Hola, sobrino, ya veo que estás molestando de nuevo a Felicity, y conociendo su carácter, debo admitir que no me hace gracia servirte como escudo protector.

-Dame mi lazo- gritó la niña, quien llegaba en ese momento bastante molesta. Ambos hermanos empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de los recién llegados, Alex escapando y Felicity intentando darle caza.

-Vale, haya paz- pidió Michael con una sonrisa. A su lado, Chris miraba a ambos niños, embobado-. Alex, devuélvele el lazo a tu hermana, y tú, pequeña, tranquilízate. ¿De dónde vienen?

-Estábamos presenciando el entrenamiento de Quidditch de Alex- comentó Ron, quien llegaba en ese momento en compañía de Hermione.

-¿Entrenamiento?- comentó Alex-. Dirás martirio.

-¿Y quién es tu pequeño amigo?- preguntó Hermione, mirando a Chris. Ante su sonrisa y su mirada bondadosa, y la espontaneidad de los otros, el niño se sintió extrañamente cómodo, algo muy raro en él pues no era muy adaptable a los desconocidos.

-Es David- explicó Michael con una sonrisa, mientras empujaba levemente al niño para que adelantara unos pasos- y se va a quedar unos días con nosotros. David, esta linda dama es Hermione, y da clase de Aritmacia en este colegio. Él es Ron- el pelirrojo extendió su mano y Chris la estrechó tímidamente- y esos dos locos son Felicity y Alex.

Luego de observar detenidamente a todos, los ojos de Chris se clavaron en Alex, o mejor dicho, en su escoba.

-¿Esa escoba vuela?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Claro, todas las escobas en Hogwarts vuelan. Esta es mi Nimbus de entrenamiento, tengo otra mejor pero sólo la uso para los juegos.

-¿Quidditch, cierto?- Alex estaba definitivamente intrigado-. Mi papá también jugaba cuando estaba en la escuela, era- se quedó un momento pensativo tratando de encontrar la palabra y al final sonrió ampliamente- … ya me acordé, era buscador del equipo de Slyther o algo así.

Ante la mención de su supuesto padre, la mirada de Felicity se entristeció y aferró la mano de su hermano. Alex le dio un cálido apretón de consuelo, antes de tragar con fuerza y contestar a Chris, que en ese momento revisaba su escoba tratando de escudriñar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-Slytherin- le corrigió Alex-. Yo también soy buscador y pertenezco a la Casa de Slytherin.

-Que coincidencia- la sonrisa de Chris se amplió aún más-. Debe ser genial poder volar- comentó, con ojos anhelantes.

-Yo todavía no puedo volar sola- dijo Felicity con desconsuelo, ella también soñaba con el día en que se pudiera montar en una escoba y volar sin tener a su padre manejándola-. Papi me dijo que hasta que tuviera nueve años no me va a enseñar- hizo una pequeña pausa-. Falta tanto tiempo para eso.

-Yo tengo diez y no he volado nunca- se detuvo un segundo y miró a Alex, dubitativo-. ¿Crees que podrías enseñarme?

-Yo no- contestó Alex-, está prohibido montar en escoba sin supervisión hasta que tengas once años y hayas recibido tu primera clase de vuelo- al ver la decepción en el rostro de su hermano, se apresuró a agregar-. Pero si te enseña un adulto puedes conseguir el permiso.

Chris miró a Michael, suplicante.

-¿Tú me podrías enseñar?

Michael vio frente a él una oportunidad estupenda para que Chris se relacionara con sus padres, con Harry al menos.

-Tengo que confesar que soy pésimo en vuelo, pero Harry, uno de los padres de Alex y Felicity, fue el buscador estrella de Gryffindor durante sus siete años en la escuela.

-¿Crees que él querrá ayudarme?

-Estoy seguro- contestó Michael, mientras Hermione y Ron sonreían; el primer paso estaba logrado-. Y ahora será mejor entrar, está empezando a anochecer y todavía tienes que instalarte antes de la cena- miró a Alex y Felicity, el uno sudado y desgreñado a causa del juego y la otra llena de barro, cosa que por otra parte era su estado natural-. Y creo que ustedes dos, jovencitos, necesitan un baño con urgencia.

Con la cara enfurruñada de los chicos y una alegre carcajada de los grandes, el pequeño grupo se encamino a las majestuosas puertas de madera del castillo.

ººººº

Un mago rubio, vestido con la bata blanca con el escudo azul y rojo que lo identificaban como sanador de San Mungo, terminó de examinar a Draco y se enfrentó al Auror encargado de investigar el caso del secuestro de Chris.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-Tiene mucha fiebre y por eso está delirando- explicó el medimago-. Además, la tensión arterial está extremadamente alta y tiene arritmia. Le hice un examen riguroso y no encuentro dolencia alguna que justifique su estado.

-¿Entonces?

-Parece como si hubiera recibido una fuerte impresión.

-Bueno, que lo hayan descubierto luego de tantos años definitivamente ha debido ser una fuerte impresión- comentó el auror con despreció-. Sin embargo, no podemos ponernos a consentir a todos los detenidos porque i _recibieron una fuerte impresión_ /i . ¿Cuándo cree que lo podremos interrogar?

-Por lo pronto es imposible- contestó el medimago, ignorando el comentario anterior-. Voy a administrarle algunas drogas para bajarle la tensión y otras para que duerma sin sueños. Dependiendo de cómo amanezca mañana, veremos.

-Pero yo necesito interrogarlo, es la clave principal de mi caso más importante.

-Pues lo siento de veras- dijo el medimago, inconmovible-, eso es por ahora completamente imposible. Además, le agradecería que lo trasladaran a una celda especial, esas que ustedes tienen para los reos de prestigio, con chimenea y ciertas comodidades.

-Oiga, esto es un calabozo, no un hotel cinco estrellas.

-Pues si no puede hacer lo que le pido, en este mismo instante doy orden de que sea trasladado a San Mungo.

-No puede hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo- replicó el hombre, frunciendo el ceño-. Ese hombre es mi paciente y tengo toda la autoridad para hacer lo que considere mejor en función de su salud, y lo que considero es que debe estar en un ambiente más confortable para que se recupere adecuadamente. Así que la elección es simple: o consigue lo que le he pedido y unas cuantas cosas más que necesito, o me lo llevo a San Mungo. Usted dirá.

ººººº

-¿Cómo que ya trajeron a Chris y no nos avisaron?- explotó Harry, mirando a Ron y Hermione con ojos enfurecidos.

-Cálmate, compañero- trató de tranquilizarlo el pelirrojo-. Según supimos, Michael invitó al niño a pasar unos días en el castillo, no resultaba lógico que lo primero que hiciera al llegar fuera venir aquí. En éste momento Michael le está enseñando sus habitaciones y dejando que coma algo.

-Estoy segura que van a llamarlos para presentárselo en cuanto sea posible- agregó Hermione-. Trata de serenarte.

-¿Presentárnoslo?- Harry se balanceaba entre la angustia y la ansiedad-. ¡Es nuestro hijo, maldita sea¡NUESTRO!

-Calma, amor- Severus le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y lo apretó contra su pecho-. Ten un poco de calma.

-Papi, es difícil, pero Alex me dijo que cuando no aguantara las ganas de decirle a mi hermanito quien soy, que le tomara la mano- dijo Felicity, abrazándose a las piernas de Harry y Severus-. Papi Severus y tú pueden hacer lo mismo cuando sientan que no pueden más.

Todos los presentes se quedaron impactados, en especial Harry y Severus. ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña podía ser lo suficientemente sabia como para encontrar las palabras justas para tranquilizar a su padre?

-Gracias, amor- musitó Harry, levantando a su hija en brazos y besándola-. Gracias por mostrarle a tu padre el camino correcto- mientras la pequeña pasaba los bracitos por el cuello de Harry y lo besaba, Severus miró a los demás.

-Ustedes que lo vieron- dudó un segundo antes de continuar-¿cómo es?

-Es muy guapo- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa- y se parece mucho a ti.

-A pesar de que el hecho de que ambos sucesos ocurran simultáneamente pueda parecer imposible- se burló Ron.

Todos se echaron a reír, relajando la atmósfera.

-No seas malo, Tío Ron, que papá es muy guapo- dijo Felicity, estirándose y besando la mejilla de Severus, antes de girarse hacia Harry-. ¿Verdad, papi?

-Absolutamente de acuerdo- contestó el aludido.

-Ja, miren a quien le pidió opinión- rió nuevamente Ron.

Antes que sus defensores saltaran nuevamente, Severus sonrió y comentó:

-Vale, está demostrado que soy una belleza, pero ahora es mejor que cenemos pues ya se está haciendo tarde y Felicity tiene que bañarse e ir a dormir.

-Pero papá.

-Sin peros- dijo Severus con firmeza aunque sonreía con ternura-. Además, no puedo creer que no tengas hambre, eres un barril sin fondo como tu padre.

Ante el mohín de disgusto de Harry y Felicity, todos se echaron a reír mientras se encaminaban al pequeño comedor familiar de los aposentos de los Snape.

Después de la cena y de dejar a Felicity dormida en su cuarto, las dos parejas se encontraban charlando y tomando la última copa del día cuando los sobresaltaron unos discretos golpes en la puerta

-¿Serán ellos?- preguntó Harry, con cara entre anhelante y aterrada.

-Sólo hay una forma de saberlo- replicó Severus, quien se levantó del sofá que compartía con Harry y con expresión indescifrable se dirigió a abrir.

-Pero cambia esa cara, Harry- le aconsejó Hermione con tono pausado- o Chris va a pensar que no te agrada verlo.

Las palabras de su mejor amiga lograron el milagro, como siempre; Harry respiró hondo y emitió una tenue sonrisa.

-Bueno, ya es algo- se burló Hermione con cariño, al tiempo que Severus abría la puerta para encontrarse en el umbral a Remus, Michael y dos esferas negras idénticas a las propias, los ojos de su hijo.

Por un momento nadie habló, hasta que Michael, intentando aliviar la tensión, le dio un empujoncito al pequeño para que entrara mientras comentaba alegremente:

-Vinimos a tomar el postre con ustedes- el psicomago habló como si no se diera cuenta del intenso silencio que se había creado a su alrededor-. Él es David, un nuevo amigo; está entusiasmado con la idea de aprender a volar y como yo le mencione que Harry podría enseñarle, quiso conocerlo. ¿No les importa, verdad?

-No, por supuesto que no- contestó Severus sin dejar de mirar a su hijo quien, por su parte, también tenía la vista clavada en su padre, con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro-. Sean bienvenidos.

-Usted es igual al padrino de mi papá- musitó Chris, dirigiéndose a Severus-. Se llamaba Severus y trabajaba aquí, el otro día me habló de Hogwarts y de él, y me mostró una foto. ¿Era su hermano?

-Chris, él es Severus Snape, Profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts.

-No, no es posible- negó el niño, confundido.

-¿Por qué dices que no es posible?- le preguntó Remus con dulzura.

-Mi papá me dijo que su padrino había muerto hace muchos años, usted no puede ser él.

Ante la confusión general, Michael se acercó a Chris y lo miró.

-Pues parece que tu papá estaba confundido.

-¿Entonces él es el padrino de mi papá?- preguntó el pequeño a Michael. Cuando éste asintió en silencio, cedió a un impulso y se abrazó a Severus.

-Mi papá me dijo que lo quería mucho y usted a él- musitó con voz temblorosa, la carita enterrada en la túnica de Severus-. Que cuando era pequeño siempre lo ayudaba a salir de los líos, que era como su padre- se alejó un poco y levantó su carita suplicante hacia él-. Por favor, ayúdelo- le rogó-. Unos hombres se lo llevaron diciendo que había hecho algo malo. Mi padre no ha dañado a nadie en su vida, se lo juro. Michael dice que no puede hacer nada y no sé a quien más acudir.

El niño volvió a hundir la carita en la túnica de Severus y empezó a llorar la angustia que oprimía su pecho. Mientras Harry a duras penas lograba contener las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos ante la explosión de dolor de su hijo, Severus tragó con fuerza e intentó imprimir a su voz un tono tranquilizante.

-No te preocupes, pequeño, estoy seguro que tu padre está bien- le consoló, acariciando su cabello oscuro.

-Pero está solo y debe estar preocupado por mí- el pequeño se alejó una vez más para mirarlo a los ojos-. Por favor, ayúdeme señor.

Severus limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de su hijo y levantó la mirada hacia Michael, sin saber qué contestar al pequeño. El hombre le hizo un gesto indicándole que lo tranquilizara, ya mañana verían qué hacer.

-Hagamos algo. Tú vas a intentar calmarte y yo trataré de averiguar qué pasó con tu papá.

-¿Prometes que lo vas a ayudar?

Severus dudó un segundo, cómo prometer algo que sabía no iba a poder cumplir.

-Trataré- afirmó finalmente.

-Bueno, y ahora dejemos las tristezas por un ratito, que verás como todo se soluciona de la mejor manera- dijo Remus, con una cálida sonrisa-. Creo que tú querías conocer a Harry¿verdad?

-Sí- replicó el niño con una ligera sonrisa-, a ver si me puede enseñar a volar.

-Pues ven- Remus le guió hacia donde estaba Harry, limpiándose los ojos discretamente con la manga de la túnica.

-Él es Harry Snape, el otro papá de Alex- lo presentó Remus-. Buscador estrella del equipo de Gryffindor durante los siete años que estudio en Hogwarts.

-Encantado de conocerlo, señor- dijo el niño, tendiéndole su pequeña mano. Harry la tomó y la sostuvo durante un largo rato, sintiendo morir de amor al poder tocar por primera vez a su hijo-. ¿Le ocurre algo?- preguntó al tiempo que tiraba de su mano.

-No, nada- dijo Harry, sonriendo con el corazón. Reponiéndose, agregó-¿Así que quieres aprender a volar?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- preguntó Harry, como si no lo supiera, como si no hubiera contado cada segundo que habían estado separados.

-Diez años, señor.

-Bueno, los magos no deben montar en escoba hasta cumplir los once- al ver la desilusión en el rostro de su hijo, se apresuró a agregar, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo-, pero siempre se pueden doblar un poquito las reglas¿no crees?

-Haré como si no hubiera oído eso- comentó Severus y todos se echaron a reír, mientras Chris replicaba con entusiasmo:

-Sí, señor.

-Bueno, seré tu profesor de vuelo pero con una condición- al ver que el niño esperaba impaciente, pidió-: Que dejes de llamarme señor y me llames Harry¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sí señ… Harry- la sonrisa del pequeño iluminó la estancia.

-Entonces está decidido. Mañana mismo empezaremos las clases de vuelo.

ººººº

Harry estaba acostado en su enorme cama de matrimonio, mirando sin ver el libro que sostenía sobre su regazo, su mente rememorando cada uno de los sucesos ocurridos ese asombroso día. La hermosa carita de su niño, con unos ojos idénticos a los de su pareja; la tibia calidez de su mano, tan pequeña y firme cuando estrechó la suya; la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro cuando le dijo que sí le enseñaría a volar y la infinita congoja con que suplicó a Severus que ayudara a su papá…

_Su papá_. Maldecía una y mil veces a Draco Malfoy, por tener el amor de Chris, un amor que debía ser suyo y de Severus. Pero ya pagaría por tanto sufrimiento, y con paciencia y tiempo, lograrían recuperar el afecto de su pequeño.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus reflexiones. Giró hacia la puerta que conducía al baño y vio la figura de Severus recostaba en el dintel. Vestía únicamente un pantalón de pijama de seda negra y en ese momento secaba con una toalla su cabello negro, húmedo por la ducha que acababa de tomar.

La verdad es que se veía hermoso, parecía que los años no habían pasado por él. Si bien tenía unos cuantos hilos plateados en sus cabellos y quizás más arrugas de las esperadas para su edad, producto de tantos años de angustia, su cuerpo seguía tan firme y fuerte como cuando se casaron y su porte igual de señorial.

Severus terminó de secarse, se dirigió a la cómoda, tomó un cepillo y empezó a peinarse. En eso notó la mirada de Harry, fija en él.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó curioso, alzando una ceja interrogante.

-Nada- dijo Harry con una sonrisa-. Sólo te admiraba. Te ves hermoso.

Severus sonrió con ternura, con esa sonrisa tan especial que sólo su familia conocía, y fue acercándose lentamente a la cama.

-¿Así que hermoso?- dijo el mago mayor, mientras apartaba las sábanas, se acostaba y tomaba a Harry en sus brazos, acurrucándolo contra si-. ¿Y cómo llegaste a tan brillante conclusión?

-Verás- contestó Harry, mientras trazaba lentas caricias en el pecho desnudo de su pareja-, era una hipótesis que tenía hace mucho tiempo pero hoy, con pruebas científicas a la vista, la confirmé- al ver que Severus lo miraba interesado, continuó-: Bueno¿no me podrás negar que Chris es guapo, verdad?

-Hermosísimo- convino el orgulloso padre.

-Y por otra parte, es idéntico a ti. Ergo, tú también debes ser hermoso.

-Pues ya que lo ves de ese modo…

-No sacó nada mío- musitó Harry-; pero no me importa, de hecho, me encanta que se parezca tanto a ti.

-Eso no es totalmente cierto- replicó Severus.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que heredó tu maravillosa sonrisa y esa deliciosa boca que me vuelve loco- Severus se inclinó y le dio un apasionado beso-. Y algo me dice que, como Alex, también va a heredar tu pasión por el vuelo y el Quidditch.

-Y por las Pociones, o es que acaso no recuerdas.

Severus claro que lo recordaba, tanto que se quedó con una sonrisa boba, rememorando lo que había pasado la noche anterior

_Eso de las Pociones es como mi juego de química¿verdad?- preguntó Chris a Severus. _

_Al ver que su pareja miraba confundido al pequeño, sin saber a qué se refería con 'Química', Harry intervino._

_-Química es una ciencia muggle- le explicó al Maestro de Pociones, antes de fijar su mirada en Chris-, y sí, Pociones es muy similar a la Química._

_-Genial, a mí me encanta. Tengo un juego con tubos de ensayo y matraces y muchas sustancias, que mi papá me regaló en la Navidad pasada._

_-Bueno, en este caso se utilizan calderos e ingredientes como colmillo de dragón molido o patas de tarántula- explicó Remus, riendo._

_-¡Que wuay!- Chris estaba realmente entusiasmado-. Me encantaría aprender a hacer pociones._

_-Pues si quieres, podrías ayudarme a hacer algunas pociones sencillas- sugirió Severus, rogando internamente que el niño aceptara._

_Chris se quedó pensativo un momento._

_-Papá siempre me dice que debo tener mucho cuidado con los experimentos de química, que no debo hacerlos a menos que él esté presente- reflexionó después de un rato-. Pero tú eres su padrino y Profesor de Pociones, no creo que se enoje si tú me enseñas¿verdad?_

_-No, no creo- musitó Severus, tragando el nudo que se había puesto en su garganta ante la mención de Draco. Chris sonrió feliz._

_-¿Entonces, cuando empezamos? _

Severus termino su paseo por el hermoso recuerdo y clavó la vista en Harry.

-Sí, se va a convertir en todo un Slytherin- dijo Severus, con orgullo.

-Oye, que también tiene genes Gryffindor- se quejó Harry, dándole un golpe cariñoso en el pecho.

-Evidentemente, señor Potter- dijo Severus, burlón-, pero me parece que sus genes Sly son más fuertes.

-Con tal de que sea feliz, me conformaré aunque vaya a Hufflepuff.

-No repitas eso ni en juego, de sólo pensarlo me dan escalofríos- se quejó Severus y Harry rió suavemente-. Y ahora, señor Gryffindor, vayamos a dormir, que mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

-Sí, mañana va a ser el primer día de nuestra nueva vida- musitó el más joven, acomodándose mejor en los brazos de su pareja y disponiéndose a dormir y, por primera vez en muchos años, soñar con un futuro de completa felicidad.

ººººº

-¿Cómo se encuentra, doctor?- se escuchó una voz impaciente-. ¿Ya ponemos interrogarle?

El medimago siguió examinando a Draco sin tomarse la molestia de contestar, la insistencia del investigador le estaba resultando verdaderamente desagradable. Luego de terminar de chequear los signos vitales de su paciente, que continuaba durmiendo, le aplicó una poción a través del suero que le estaban administrando y se levantó con parsimonia.

-Imposible- contestó, sintiendo una perversa satisfacción ante la cara de contrariedad del otro hombre-. Su tensión arterial ha bajado un tanto, pero aún sigue elevada, al igual que otros valores críticos. Hasta que no se estabilice completamente no lo pienso despertar.

-Pero es importante, han surgido nuevos indicios para los cuales sólo él nos puede dar respuesta.

-Pues le sugiero que vaya a desayunar y se dedique a otras cosas por un buen rato- replicó el sanador con ironía-. Esta tarde regresaré a revisarlo, si para entonces sus valores han regresado a la normalidad, consideraré despertarlo.

Y sin otra palabra, abandonó el lugar, dejando a un muy frustrado y cabreado auror tras él.

ºººººº

A media mañana, Severus, Harry y Felicity se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en el pequeño comedor familiar de sus aposentos. El ambiente podía definirse como eufórico, especialmente gracias a Felicity. Era sábado, lo cual por si solo era sinónimo de diversión extra para la pequeña, pero ese día además le iban a permitir acompañar a Harry en su primera lección de vuelo con Chris.

-¿Dónde vamos a ir a volar, papi?- le preguntó a Harry, prácticamente saltando en la silla.

-En nuestro lugarcito secreto cerca del lago- contestó Harry mientras mordisqueaba una tostada. Se refería a un espacio bastante amplio en la margen izquierda del lago, rodeado de altos árboles que lo protegían de miradas curiosas, y que la familia solía utilizar cuando iban de picnic-, es perfecto para volar bajito, y estaremos libres de intromisiones molestas.

-Genial.

-Te recuerdo que prometiste no incordiar a tu padre para que te deje volar sola- le advirtió Severus.

-Ya lo sé, papi- contestó ella, pero su rostro se ensombreció.

-Sabes que es por tu bien cariño- dijo Harry, acariciando su pelo negro-, todavía estás muy pequeña y podría ser peligroso. Pero se me ocurre que como hoy hace un buen día y el agua del lago no debe estar tan fría, después del vuelo podríamos nadar un rato y luego papá Severus, Alex y los tíos se pueden reunir con nosotros y hacer un picnic¿qué te parece?

-Genial- contestó la niña, volviendo a reír encantada, mientras Severus asentía sonriendo.

-Entonces yo me encargo de hablar con Dobby para que nos prepare unas cuantas cosas ricas mientras papá Severus le avisa a los tíos- miró a su pareja sonriendo-. ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto, ya…

Lo que sea que fuera a decir Severus, se vio interrumpido cuando Dobby apareció con su plop característico.

-Vaya, Dobby¿ahora te dedicas a adivinar el pensamiento?- preguntó Harry, asombrado.

-Perdón, señor Harry Potter, pero Dobby no lee el pensamiento.

-Supongo que no, Lobby- rió Harry-, pero ya que llegaste, quisiera que nos prepararas un gran picnic para el almuerzo.

-Si, señor Harry Potter, Dobby se lo preparará enseguida.

-¿Y para qué viniste?- preguntó Severus Snape intrigado, no era habitual que el elfo se apareciera en sus aposentos sin ser llamado antes.

-Sí, señor Harry Potter, Profesor Snape, Dobby vino a decirles que el Director Dumbledore los necesita en su oficina.

Ante eso, Harry hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Quedé de reunirme con Chris en diez minutos- comentó, contrariado.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Severus-. Seguramente todo lo que quiere es que le demos una descripción pormenorizada de lo que pasó ayer. Vete tú con Felicity y Chris que yo me sacrificaré por la familia- terminó, poniendo una cara de mártir que no era del todo fingida.

-Gracias, cariño- dijo Harry, inclinándose y dándole un suave beso-. Prometo que te compensaré por esto.

-Oh, ya lo creo que lo harás- contestó Severus como una sentencia-. Y tú, princesa, ven a darle un beso a tu viejo padre, que necesita muchos ánimos para enfrentarse a tu abuelo.

La niña rió y pasando sus bracitos por el cuello de su padre, se empinó y le dio un beso, antes de apartarse y correr detrás de Harry.

-Adiós, papi, espero que el abuelito Albus no te aburra demasiado.

ººººº

-Buen día, Albus- saludó Severus, cuando diez minutos más tarde entraba en las oficinas del Director de Hogwarts antes de detener su mirada sorprendida en el otro ocupante de la habitación-. ¿Bill¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué no pasaste a vernos?

-Preferí venir a través de la chimenea de Albus- explicó el pelirrojo-. Es por precaución. Chris sabe que yo tengo mucho que ver con la detención de Malfoy y no quise arriesgarme a un encuentro con él.

-Merlín, tienes razón, eso lo hubiera estropeado todo- dijo el Maestro de Pociones, y sin transición, agregó-¿Tienes noticias?

-De hecho, sí, y bastantes- replicó Bill.

-¿Y por qué no vino Harry?- preguntó Dumbledore, mesándose la barba-. Los cité a los dos.

-No sabíamos que Bill estaba aquí, y como había quedado para ir a volar con Chris, no quisimos que rompiera la cita- Severus miró al anciano, algo apenado-. Pensamos que sólo querías…

-¿Cotillear?- preguntó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.

-Algo así.

-En todo caso, es mejor que Harry no esté- comentó Bill-. Tengo algunas cosas que plantear y tal vez él no estaría muy… digamos que abierto a escucharlas.

-¿De qué se trata?- inquirió Severus, preocupado.

-Vamos a esperar un momento a que lleguen Remus y Michael.

-Ya estamos aquí- contestó Remus desde el umbral de la puerta-. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Mejor vamos a sentarnos- propuso Bill. Cuando todos estuvieron cómodamente instalados, sacó unos documentos reducidos de su bolsillo y con un pase de varita les devolvió su tamaño habitual.

Ayer hicieron un registro exhaustivo en la vivienda de Malfoy en Auckland- comenzó a explicar el pelirrojo-. Cuando estaban a punto de concluir, encontraron un escritorio con un compartimiento secreto y en su interior un par de cosas bastante interesantes.

Tomó uno de los documentos, un pergamino amarillento. Lo levantó y leyó en voz alta:

_Malfoy_

-El nombre está tachado- explicó Bill, y continuó leyendo

_Draco _

Supongo que te sorprenderá que te esté escribiendo pero estoy cumpliendo la última voluntad de… de tu Padrino.

Severus fue asesinado anoche en una emboscada de mortífagos. Hace unos meses, me había dejado una carta con la petición de que no la abriera a menos que algo le ocurriera. En ese momento no le hice caso pero ahora…

_En la carta me pedía que tomara a nuestros niños y huyera al mundo muggle y eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer, me voy a perder a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos a mí o a mis hijos jamás. _

También me daba esta dirección y me pedía que te escribiera y te pidiera que desaparecieras también. Si cazaron a Severus puede que tu casa ya no sea segura. Piérdete como yo, mientras más lejos, mejor.

No creo que volvamos a comunicarnos jamás

Suerte

Harry Snape

Severus miró a Bill con el ceño fruncido y habló con aspereza.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso?- preguntó, alargando la mano y arrebatándole la carta para inspeccionarla por si mismo. Cuando terminó, alzó la mirada, confundido-. Ésta es la letra de Harry, pero es imposible que él haya escrito esta barbaridad.

-De hecho, no la escribió él- convino el pelirrojo-. El auror que lleva el caso quería interrogar a Harry anoche mismo, pero lo convencí de que investigara un poco más antes de molestarlo. Llamaron al grafólogo oficial del Ministerio y comparó la letra de la carta con unos papeles escolares de Harry- hizo una pequeña pausa y prosiguió-. Es una falsificación. Aunque debo admitir que una muy buena.

-Pero no entiendo- intervino Remus-. ¿Quién hizo esa carta, cuándo y lo más importante, por qué?

-Sobre el asunto de cuándo fue hecha, se realizaron estudios al pergamino y la tinta. La conclusión fue que esa carta fue escrita alrededor de diez años atrás.

-En la época del secuestro- musitó Severus, impactado.

-Exactamente- confirmó Bill-. En cuanto a tus otras dos preguntas, tengo una teoría, pero antes de exponerla quiero mostrarles otra cosa- levantó el ejemplar de El Profeta, al que ninguno de los presentes había hecho demasiado caso, y desplegó su portada en la mesa de centro.

-¿Merlin, ese soy yo?- Severus extendió la mano, tocó la foto donde se veía su cuerpo tirado en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre y leyó el titular.

"_Héroe de Guerra, Severus Snape, muere en una emboscada a manos de mortífagos renegados" _

-¿Pero qué demonios es esta locura?- exclamó Remus-. No entiendo nada.

-Bueno, ahí va mi teoría- habló de nuevo el mayor de los Weasley, mientras todos le observaban con atención-. ¿Y si Zabini también hubiera engañado a su pareja haciéndole creer que Severus estaba muerto?- miró al Maestro de Pociones-. Tú me contaste que, cuando se vieron, él insistió en que estabas muerto.

-Sí, anoche Chris también dijo que su padre le había dicho que habías muerto- comentó Remus.

-Eso no tiene sentido- argumentó Severus-. ¿Para qué querría Zabini hacerle creer a Draco que yo estaba muerto?

-Esa es la segunda parte de mi teoría- explicó Billl con tono pausado, sabía que lo que iba a plantear no era fácil de aceptar-. Pienso que es posible que Malfoy no supiera que el niño era secuestrado y Zabini inventara eso para que no se comunicara contigo.

Severus se levantó de la silla y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas a través de la oficina. Al final, se detuvo frente al pelirrojo.

-Por mucho que quisiera poder creer en eso, Weasley, no tiene ni pies ni cabeza- espetó con brusquedad.

-Por lo que contó Harry, el único que estaba presente cuando nació Chris fue Zabini¿no?- Severus asintió en silencio-. Y cuando interrogaron a Dont, hace diez años, en ningún momento mencionó a Zabini. Quizás éste le dijo a Malfoy que había adoptado al niño o algo así.

Severus libraba una angustiosa lucha interna. Por una parte, deseaba con el alma creer que su ahijado era inocente, pero por otra, la fuerza de la razón le decía que eso era completamente imposible.

-Te recuerdo que Malfoy se fue con Zabini a las pocas horas del secuestro y ha estado escondido por diez años, incluso después que muriera Zabini, y con el pelo teñido, como para que no le reconocieran. Además, no creo que un hombre como Malfoy aceptara una supuesta adopción sin pedir explicaciones.

-Tal vez tuviera razones…- musitó Bill, sabía que ése era uno de los principales argumentos en contra de su teoría.

-Es una locura- volvió a afirmar Severus

-No sé- dudó Michael-. De lo que he hablado con Chris, es evidente que existe una profunda relación afectiva entre él y Malfoy. Por el contrario, cada vez que hablamos de Zabini tuerce el gesto y cambia de conversación, y no es por tristeza por su muerte, es algo más profundo, se percibe una intensa frialdad del niño hacia el difunto.

Además, Chris me comentó que cuando Malfoy habló con él para contarle que era mago, le dijo que el próximo año asistiría a Hogwarts.

-Supongo que mentiría- Severus estaba cada vez más confundido.

-No lo creo. Chris tiene plena confianza en su padre, dudo que Malfoy se expusiera a perder esa confianza por una mentira sin sentido. Podría haberle contado una historia del por qué no podía estudiar en una escuela mágica y se acabó.

-Hay algo que no entiendo- Dumbledore intervino por primera vez en la conversación, dirigiéndose a Bill-. Estás hablando en hipótesis cuando lo más fácil sería confrontar a Draco con todo esto y ver lo que dice, pero por lo visto no lo han hecho- al ver que el aludido movía la cabeza negando, preguntó-¿Por qué?

-Ayer, luego de que Severus abandonara su calabozo, fueron a interrogarlo y lo encontraron en el piso desmayado- Severus frunció profundamente el ceño pero no dijo nada, esperando que Bill continuara explicando-. Tenía la tensión muy alta y los signos vitales enloquecidos. El medimago que lo atendió diagnosticó un severo caso de estrés. Desde entonces está bajo sedación, por ahora es imposible interrogarlo.

Severus se hundió en su asiento con el rostro desencajado pero siguió sin decir palabra, su cabeza parecía una bomba a punto de estallar.

-¿Y no hay otra forma de investigar?- indagó Remus.

-Están averiguando quién hizo la falsificación, al parecer sólo hay tres personas que pueden hacer un trabajo de esa calidad, ya mandaron aurores a visitarlos, lo malo es que ninguno es de Londres y primero hay que solicitar los permisos ante los Ministerios de Magia de sus respectivos países. También mandaron unos aurores a Azkaban a hablar con Dont.

-¿Cuándo crees que podrán interrogar a Draco?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-El medimago va a verlo esta tarde y dependiendo de cómo lo encuentre, permitirá el interrogatorio.

-Sugeriría- volvió a hablar el anciano Director, observando a Bill con expresión comprensiva - que pidas ser tú quien lo interrogue. Algo me dice que puedes lograr mucho más que cualquiera de los aurores del Ministerio.

-Dudo que lo permitan- argumentó Bill-. Además, en estos momentos no creo ser la persona favorita de Malfoy.

-Yo me encargo de arreglar que te dejen al mando- dijo el anciano-. Y en cuanto a lo otro, creo que te la vas a poder arreglar muy bien- sin permitir al pelirrojo negarse, cambió de tema-. Tenemos otro problema- se inclinó hacia una mesita lateral y tomó un periódico-. Este el un ejemplar de la edición de El Profeta de hoy.

Bajo una foto de un Draco Malfoy con el pelo oscuro, un gran titular rezaba:

" _RESCATARON AL PEQUEÑO PERDIDO"_

_Sí, luego de diez años de búsquedas, el hijo secuestrado de Harry Potter y Severus Snape fue rescatado con bien. El niño había vivido los últimos diez años en Auckland, donde los secuestradores, que se hacían llamar Ernest y Gerald Rubens, lo habían hecho pasar como su hijo._

_Aunque Blaise Zabini, uno de los delincuentes, murió hace cinco años, las autoridades ya tienen al otro responsable, Draco Malfoy, a buen recaudo en los calabozos del Ministerio._

_Más información en la pag. 8" _

-Maldición, Chris no puede ver esto- masculló Severus.

-No te preocupes, ya eliminamos todos los ejemplares de Hogwarts y hablé con el Ministerio para que contacte a los medios y prohíba informaciones del caso bajo la excusa de la investigación- lo tranquilizó Dumbledore.

-No es suficiente. Cualquiera de los alumnos podría hacerle un comentario…

-Es poco factible- lo interrumpió Remus-. Él no tiene por que entrar en contacto con los estudiantes. Comeremos en nuestras habitaciones y nos las arreglaremos para tenerlo ocupado en zonas no concurridas por el estudiantado. Además, sólo será pon unos días, hasta que podamos contarle la verdad.

-No sé- Severus estaba realmente preocupado.

-Bueno, yo me retiro- dijo Bill, levantándose-. En cuanto sepa algo nuevo les informaré.

-Y nosotros tenemos un almuerzo campestre con Harry y los niños- comentó Severus, mirando a Remus y a Michael-. Por favor, al menos por ahora es mejor no comentarle nada a Harry, quiero que disfrute la tarde con los chicos. Esta noche se lo contaré- entonces se giró hacia el Director-. ¿Nos acompañas, Albus?

Con una sonrisa de aceptación del anciano, todos se encaminaron al encuentro con el resto de la familia.

ººººº

Cuando Severus llegó al descampado donde había quedado en reunirse con Harry y los chicos, toda la angustia pasada las últimas horas se evaporó como por encanto, y en su lugar, en su corazón se instaló la maravillosa imagen de la risa cristalina de su hijo, mientras volaba en la escoba como si hubiera nacido montando en una. A su lado, Harry, sosteniendo delante de él a Felicity, y Alex en su escoba, también volaban felices.

Cuando notó la llegada de Severus y sus amigos, Harry se acercó a sus hijos varones.

-Chicos, ya llegó el resto de la tropa, vamos a bajar.

-¿Ya?- preguntó Chris, entristecido y siendo coreado por el refunfuño de Felicity.

-Pues no sé ustedes, pero yo muero de hambre- dijo Harry-. Y ni vean la de cosas apetitosas que puso Dobby en la cesta.

-Yo no quiero comer verduras- dijo Felicity.

-Las verduras no son agradables- agregó Chris.

-¿Y tú no vas a protestar?- preguntó Harry, mirando a Alex.

-No esta vez- se rió el muchacho-. Me parece que ellos dos lo están haciendo muy bien sin mi ayuda.

-Vale- se rindió Harry-. ¿Si prometo que las verduras se las comerán los viejos de allá abajo y les aseguro que hay pastel de chocolate de postre, aceptarán bajar?- Chris y Felicity sonrieron y aceptaron al unísono-. Entonces, David, empieza a descender como te enseñé.

Cuando el niño tocó el suelo limpiamente y se bajó de la escoba, los adultos en tierra comenzaron a alabarlo.

-Perfecto- comentó Remus

-Parece mentira que sea la primera vez que montas en escoba- dijo Dumbledore.

-Vas a ser un jugador estrella de Quidditch- comentó Severus.

El pequeño, henchido de orgullo y con una enorme sonrisa, contestó:

-Eso espero, quiero que papá esté muy orgulloso de mí- se detuvo un instante, dudoso, antes de preguntar-. ¿Has podido averiguar algo sobre él¿Estará bien? Es que anoche tuve un mal sueño y en el mi papá estaba enfermo- el niño no notó la repentina sombra que cruzó el rostro de Severus ante sus palabras, pero Harry, que se acercaba en ese momento, sí se fijó.

-Severus¿te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, no te inquietes- replicó con una tenue sonrisa-. Es sólo algo de apetito- se giró hacia Chris una vez más-. Todavía no pude averiguar nada pero voy a estar pendiente.

De pronto, el huracán Felicity se lanzó sobre Severus.

-Papá, papi me subió con él en la escoba y volamos. Es genial.

-Ya te vi y lucías muy elegante, estoy seguro que cuando vueles sola lo vas a hacer muy bien.

-Y David aprendió rapidísimo- continuó la niña con su charla alegre-. Espero poder aprender igual de rápido.

-Lo harás, está en tus genes- le contestó su padre.

-¿Crees que volar también está en mis genes, Severus?- le preguntó Chris, a quien la noche anterior el hombre también había pedido que lo llamara por su nombre.

-Estoy seguro que sí, hijo- contestó el mago, revolviendo su cabello pero mirando a Harry con fijeza-. Estoy seguro que sí.

ººººº

Bill llevaba un buen rato al lado de la cama de Draco. El medimago había accedido a quitarle las pociones para hacerlo dormir, pero aún así, se requería un rato para que despertara.

Levantó una mano y apartó un rizo rubio de la frente del enfermo; se sentía tan suave. No entendía cómo ese hombre despertaba tanta ternura en su interior, especialmente ahora que sentía que no era el canalla que todos pensaban. Verlo así, indefenso, lo incitaba a protegerlo, a borrar hasta el más mínimo sufrimiento de su vida.

-Merlín¿qué me está pasando con Malfoy?- susurró suavemente.

De pronto, un leve movimiento le alertó que el durmiente empezaba a despertar. Poco después, las pestañas empezaron a moverse y los párpados a abrirse perezosamente, rebelando unas lagunas plateadas que a Bill se le antojaron maravillosas.

"_Bien, Bill", _pensó el pelirrojo, suspirando_. "Prepárate para la explosión y que Merlín te ayude" _

Continuará…..

**Muchisisimas gracias Ailuj y kaos-black por sus bellos comentarios, mi musito desequilibrado y yo las amamos**

**Es tardísimo y me muero de sueño, por eso los reviews los contestaré mañana¿me perdonan?**

**Besitos mil**


	11. Se descubren las verdades

Título¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Bueno este relato sigue siendo el regalito de cumpleaños de Maria, Abysm y Maryam, y como las tres cumplen años por estos días, pues la felicitación va doble**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHIQUILLAS**

**Quiero dar una dedicatoria especial a Gala, de quien hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no sé nada. Espero estés bien, amiguita.**

**Les pido mil disculpas por la demora con este capítulo, es que llevo varios días liada y no había podido sentarme en paz y centrarme en escribir, lo lamento en verdad**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?  
**

**Capítulo 11**

**Se descubren las verdades **

Bill llevaba un buen rato al lado de la cama de Draco. El medimago había accedido a quitarle las pociones para hacerlo dormir, pero aún así se requería un rato para que despertara.

Levantó una mano y apartó un rizo rubio de la frente pálida; se sentía tan suave. No entendía cómo ese hombre despertaba tanta ternura en su interior, especialmente ahora que sentía que no era el canalla que todos pensaban. Verlo así, indefenso, lo incitaba a protegerlo, a borrar hasta el mínimo sufrimiento de su vida.

-Merlín¿qué me está pasando con Malfoy?- susurró suavemente.

De pronto, un leve movimiento le alertó que el durmiente empezaba a despertar. Poco después, las pestañas empezaron a moverse y los párpados a abrirse perezosamente, rebelando unas lagunas plateadas que a Bill se le antojaron maravillosas.

"_Bien, Bill", _pensó el pelirrojo, suspirando_. "Prepárate para la explosión y que Merlín te ayude" _

Luego de un corto tiempo, Draco se fijó en él y la confusión que había en su mirada se transformó en furia.

-¿TÚ?- exclamó, tratando de incorporarse, pero Bill lo detuvo por los hombros-. Suéltame, maldito y dime qué hiciste con mi niño. Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hijo y ya, o te juro que no descansaré hasta matarte como la alimaña rastrera que eres.

-Malfoy, será mejor que te tranquilices. El medimago dijo que no debes alterarte.

-Al demonio con eso- Draco se retorcía intentando liberarse del agarre del pelirrojo-. Suéltame, maldita sea, y dime dónde está David.

-Si no te tranquilizas van a tener que dormirte de nuevo- le advirtió Bill.

Quizás fueran esas palabras, o quizás que simplemente el forcejeo lo había agotado, Draco dejó de luchar y se derrumbó en la cama

-Así nos entenderemos mejor- comentó Bill, sonriendo.

Draco se giró hacia él y lo fulminó con la mirada. Reflexionó un momento, respiró profundamente, y finalmente habló:

-¿Son mortífagos, verdad?- inquirió, mientras apretaba los dientes-. Blaise tenía razón, planearon todo esto para vengarse de mí. Incluso lo de mi padrino- se detuvo otro momento como analizando la situación. Al fin, musitó, casi como si hablara consigo mismo-. Por supuesto, poción multijugos. Alguien se la tomó y se hizo pasar por Severus¿verdad?

-El que trate de hacerse el demente no le va a servir de nada. Sabe bien que ya no quedan mortífagos en Inglaterra.

Draco se giró precipitadamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, para encontrarse con un mago alto y de piel oscura, el mismo que lo había interrogado la primera vez.

-Anderson, creo que quedó claro que yo conduciría el interrogatorio¿no?- advirtió Bill. El auror lució realmente molesto pero no lo contradijo. Sin transición, el pelirrojo regresó su atención a Draco-. Sobre tu pregunta, no, no somos mortífagos. Como dice el auror, los últimos mortífagos renegados fueron atrapados hace varios años y están todos encerrados en Azkaban, condenados a cadena perpetúa.

-No se preocupe, Malfoy. Pronto se les unirá- comentó el auror con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Bill le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero en lugar de reclamarle nuevamente, le habló a Draco.

-Mira, Malfoy, por los momentos todas las pruebas están en tu contra, y casi la totalidad del mundo mágico clama porque te encierren en Azkaban, al fin y al cabo el secuestrado es el hijo del 'Salvador del Mundo Mágico'. La gente está muy sensible al respecto.

-Yo no secuestré a nadie, maldita sea, cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo- replicó Draco, furioso, clavando su plateada mirada en Bill-. David en mi hijo, mío y de Blaise, y si no me lo regresas enseguida, juro que un día te cazaré como a un perro y te mataré.

-Con amenazarme no logras absolutamente nada- comentó Bill, hablando suavemente para tratar que el otro se tranquilizara-. De hecho, en estos momentos soy el único en todo el mundo mágico que está predispuesto a creer en tu inocencia- al ver que Draco empezaba a protestar, alzó una mano y lo interrumpió-. Si quieres que todo esto se solucione a tu favor, escúchame sin rechistar- al ver que parecía bajar un tanto la guardia, prosiguió:

-Antes que nada, David Rubens no es tu hijo. Se le hicieron las pruebas pertinentes y se confirmó la verdad, es hijo de Harry Potter y Severus Snape sin ninguna clase de dudas, lo podrás comprobar en el momento que desees. Blaise Zabini- Bill se apresuró para lograr atajar una nueva protesta de Draco- lo secuestró el día que nació, dejando a Harry moribundo en un callejón oscuro; Potter se salvó de puro milagro.

-Eso no puede ser, estás mintiendo…

-No estoy mintiendo, basta mirar al niño para ver la verdad, es muy parecido a Severus Snape. Si insistes en tu posición y vas a juicio, cualquier tipo de prueba, muggle o mágica, comprobará la paternidad real, y serás condenado por secuestro. Por eso es mejor que hables y cuentes todo. ¿Qué te dijo Zabini¿Qué David era un niño abandonado¿Qué lo había comprado ilegalmente¿Por eso salieron tan apresuradamente de Inglaterra?

-No, no y no- contestó Draco, cuya furia se había trocado en angustia-. David es mío, lo llevé nueve meses en mi vientre, casi muero al darle a luz. Y ustedes son unos mortífagos que me quieren enloquecer.

-Si fuéramos mortífagos¿qué ganaríamos con hacer esto?- refutó el pelirrojo, tratando de hacerlo razonar. Cada vez era más fuerte su convicción de que ese hombre era inocente, pero necesitaba que hablase para lograr llegar a la verdad de lo que había pasado tantos años atrás-. Te hubiéramos matado al momento de encontrarte, a ti y a David, y nos hubiéramos ahorrado un montón de problemas.

-Como puedo saber qué pasa por sus mentes enfermas, quizás quieran hacerme sufrir antes de matarme.

-Si sigues por ese camino no vamos a adelantar nada- dijo Bill, exasperado-. Yo…

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando la puerta se abrió; un auror entró en la celda y llamó a Anderson. Después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras, el auror salió apresuradamente.

-Creo que ahora se le va a descubrir todo el pastel, Malfoy- dijo Anderson con aire satisfecho, mirando ora a Draco, ora a Bill-. Tenemos una sorpresa para usted.

-Pero que demon…- empezó Bill, pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por la puerta al abrirse, dando paso a un hombre bajo y enjuto. Todos fijaron la vista en el recién llegado y Draco lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. Aunque hacía diez años que no lo veía, y a pesar de que el hombre parecía haber envejecido tremendamente, frente a él estaba su antiguo doctor, August Green.

-Doctor Green- musitó el rubio, conteniendo el aliento. Al fin una cara conocida que podría aclarar todo ese embrollo. Él le había atendido en el parto, sabía que David era su hijo

-Doctor Green, por favor, pase y siéntese- la voz de Anderson era de todo menos amable-. Le presento al señor Bill Weasley y supongo que ya conoce al señor Malfoy- terminó el hombre con ironía.

El medimago se sentó donde le indicaban y fijó la vista en Draco por un largo rato, como disculpándose.

-Tengo que informarle que todo lo que se diga aquí está siendo registrado- señaló una pluma vuelapluma que se hallaba en un rincón de la habitación-. Según me dijeron, renunció al derecho de que le asista un abogado durante el interrogatorio.

Draco miró hacia el rincón que el auror señalaba y vio la pluma escribiendo a toda velocidad. Distraídamente, pensó que el dichoso artilugio debía haber registrado todo lo dicho en esa habitación desde que despertó, y también reflexionó en que a él no le habían concedido el privilegio de tener un abogado presente, pese a haberlo exigido.

Sin embargo, eso no le importó. Si era cierto que esos hombres eran aurores del Ministerio de Magia, era más que claro que estaban cometiendo un terrible error y estaba convencido que August Green aclararía la confusión. Cuando él contara todo lo dejarían en libertad y le regresarían a su hijo, estaba seguro. Aunque un millón de ideas bullían en su cabeza y su corazón, y quería gritar de impotencia ante lo absurdo de la situación, se aferró a su prudencia Slytherin y se obligó a permanecer callado y escuchar, centrando su atención en el interrogatorio del medimago.

-Sí, señor- contestaba en ese momento el hombre.

-Perfecto- dijo Anderson-. Empecemos entonces. Díganos su nombre para el registro.

-Augus Albert Green.

-¿Edad?

-Cincuenta y un años.

Bill lo miró impresionado, ese hombre parecía tener al menos diez o quince años más.

-¿Nos podría comentar qué tipo de relación tiene o tuvo con el señor Malfoy, aquí presente?

-Fui el medimago que lo atendió durante su embarazo y parto.

Por unos breves segundos, Anderson lució sorprendido, pero se repuso rápidamente y continuó:

-En qué época ocurrió eso.

-Hace poco más de diez años.

-¿Nos podría decir qué ocurrió durante el embarazo y parto del señor Malfoy?- esta vez quien preguntó fue Bill Weasley

-El embarazo fue normal, pero…- se detuvo un segundo y miró a Draco con tristeza-… el parto se complicó. Luché muchísimo pero al fin tuve que hablar con el señor Zabini, él debía tomar una decisión.

-¿Qué clase de decisión?- preguntó Anderson, mientras Draco se ponía rígido, pendiente de cada palabra que decía el medimago.

-Le dije que sólo podía salvar a uno de los dos, el señor Malfoy o el bebé. El señor Zabini lo pensó un momento y al final decidió que salvara a su esposo.

-¿Entonces que pasó?

-A pesar de todo hice nuevos esfuerzos por salvar a los dos pero al final fue imposible. El bebé…- miróa Draco con profunda tristeza-…murió.

-No, no, no- gritó Draco, tratado de levantarse mientras Billl lo sostenía con fuerza contra la cama-. Eso no es cierto, no puede ser cierto. ¿Por qué está mintiendo?

Bill estiró una mano, asió un frasco con un líquido azul claro que estaba en una mesilla al lado de la cama y se lo tendió a Draco.

-¿Qué haces¿Qué mierda es eso?- preguntó el rubio con desconfianza.

-Una poción tranquilizante que te recetó el medimago para evitar que volviera a subirte la presión- al ver la cara de Draco, espetó-. Si quieres averiguar todo lo que pasó sin colapsar nuevamente, tómala sin chistar. Y ya deja de mirarme con esa cara, joder.

Sin dignarse a replicar, Draco se tomó la poción de un trago y fijo nuevamente su atención en August Green, mientras el auror observaba atentamente las reacciones de ambos.

-¿Está mintiendo, verdad?- miró al medimago con ojos furiosos-. Está aliado con ellos¿cierto¿Por qué demonios me hace esto?

La tristeza en la mirada del hombre aumentó.

-Créame que de verdad quisiera decirle que sí, que todo es mentira, pero no puedo- hizo una breve pausa-. Su bebé murió durante el parto.

Draco estaba mudo, y tan aturdido por la impresión y la confusión que parecía se había desconectado del mundo, aunque en realidad estaba muy consciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Ignorando el drama que se presentaba ante sus ojos, lo que para él no era otra cosa que un espectáculo muy bien montado, Anderson, impasible, siguió su interrogatorio.

-Diga qué pasó después- su tono era tan rudo que Bill se preguntó de dónde habrían sacado a ese tarado. Quiso intervenir, pero el permiso que había logrado Dumbledore se refería únicamente al interrogatorio de Malfoy, August Green era asunto exclusivo de Anderson.

-Cuando le dije al señor Zabini que el niño estaba muerto quedó impactado. Tomó el cuerpecito del bebé entre sus brazos, lo acunó y le dio un beso en la frente, mientras lloraba en silencio. Luego preguntó por su esposo y le dije que estaba durmiendo, que se salvaría pero- se detuvo un momento para mirar a Draco, quien había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente- su organismo había quedado destrozado, no podría volver a quedar embarazado. Parece que eso fue demasiado para él pues puso expresión aturdida, me entregó el cuerpecito del bebé y salió sin decir nada más.

Por un momento nadie dijo nada, al parecer incluso Anderson estaba impresionado con el relato. Al fin, fue el auror quien habló.

-Continúe.

-Zabini regresó mucho tiempo después, trayendo un niño en brazos al que había lanzado un hechizo para evitar que llorara. Yo le reclamé diciendo que en un bebé tan pequeño ese hechizo podía destrozarle las cuerdas vocales y le exigí que lo retirara de inmediato. Él obedeció y el llanto del niño despertó al señor Malfoy, quien preguntó si el que lloraba era su bebé.

Hizo una nueva pausa como si le costara continuar.

Zabini me preguntó si le había dicho a su esposo que el bebé estaba muerto y cuando dije que no, tomó al niño que yo sostenía, se acercó a la cama y lo puso en los brazos del señor Malfoy, como si fuera su propio bebé.

-No puede ser, Blaise no pudo haberme hecho algo tan cruel- el tono de Draco era de angustia e incredulidad.

-Si de algo le vale- comentó el medimago con voz apagada- creo que su esposo lo hizo por amor a usted. Era evidente que estaba desesperado… como enloquecido.

-¿Y por qué usted no evitó que hiciera esa barbaridad?- le preguntó Draco sin comprender.

-Sí, yo me pregunto lo mismo- agregó el auror Anderson.

-Lo hice- se defendió el medimago-. Cuando el señor Malfoy se quedó dormido bajamos al estudio y le reclamé el engaño. Cuando le pregunté de dónde había sacado al bebé, me dijo que lo había comprado en el Callejón Knocturn, en ningún momento me dijo que lo había robado.

-De todas formas usted solapaba un delito, la compra de un niño es un acto criminal- puntualizó Anderson.

-¿Acaso cree que no lo sé? Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pretendía y que necesitaba mi ayuda para hacerlo, me negué en redondo. Entonces me ofreció dinero, y como aún así me seguí negando, me amenazó.

-¿Por qué no acudió a las autoridades?

-Lo pensé, pero tuve miedo. Me mostró un dossier con información sobre mi familia. Tenía todo sobre mi vida, fotos de mis niñas y mi esposa, de nuestras amistades, los sitios que frecuentábamos, algo realmente impresionante. Las amenazó y supe que estaba hablando en serio, ese hombre estaba loco- se detuvo un segundo, buscando las palabras para continuar-. Claudiqué y firmé el certificado de nacimiento del pequeño como hijo de Blaise y Draco Zabini. Y juro que me he arrepentido cada segundo de mi vida de haberlo hecho.

-Pero en todos los medios del mundo mágico se difundió la noticia del secuestro del niño Snape- comentó Anderson-. ¿Nunca imaginó que podía haber relación entre ambos casos?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Por qué no acudió a nosotros entonces¿Y por qué huyó? Mucha gente lo estuvo buscando por esos días.

-Zabini me ordenó que saliera del país. Mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Bélgica y cambiamos de nombre, supongo que por eso no pudieron encontrarnos. En cuanto a por qué no vine a declarar, la razón es que me lanzó un hechizo de magia negra, un contrato de privacidad. Si decía algo, moriría irremediablemente.

-Igual que a Dont- comentó Bill.

-¿Y cómo es que está aquí ahora?

-Un amigo belga recibe El Profeta diariamente, vivió muchos años en Inglaterra y le quedó la costumbre de leer ese pasquín- se notaba a las claras el poco aprecio que tenía a ese diario-. Ahí apareció la noticia del rescate del niño luego de diez años, y que tenían encerrado al señor Malfoy, acusado de secuestro. Supe que tenía que venir y confesar, por el bien del señor Malfoy, y porque quizás así podría llegar a aliviar mi conciencia, al menos en parte.

-¿Y no le dio miedo morir por el contrato?- indagó el auror, queriendo atraparlo en un desliz.

-También leí que el señor Zabini estaba muerto, y como usted debe saber muy bien, el contrato de privacidad se termina en cuanto muere el mago que la lanzó- al ver la duda en el rostro de Anderson, continuó-: Estoy dispuesto a ser interrogado con veritaserum o bajo el medio que quieran para confirmar que lo que digo es completamente cierto.

Antes que Anderson pudiera contestar, Draco se levantó de la cama, y esta vez Bill no hizo nada por detenerlo. Aunque había dejado de llorar y su rostro estaba completamente inexpresivo, para él era evidente que el hombre rubio al fin había aceptado la verdad. Draco caminó lentamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el medimago, y con voz ronca, preguntó:

-¿Dónde enterraron a mi bebé?

El medimago lo miró un largo rato antes de contestar.

-Eso no lo sé, el señor Zabini se quedo con el cuerpo cuando abandoné la casa.

En ese momento Draco no resistió más; sus piernas empezaron a temblar de forma incontrolada y de no ser por Bill, quien lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, se habría caído al suelo. Sin poderlo evitar, enterró el rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo y empezó a llorar sin control.

-Creo que por hoy ya fue suficiente- dijo Bill, aferrándolo contra sí.

-Pero aún hay cosas que debemos saber- argumentó Anderson.

-Lo que sea, tendrá que esperar a mañana- el pelirrojo no cedió ni un ápice-. A menos que usted quiera explicar al medimago que atiende al señor Malfoy el por qué su paciente sufrió una nueva recaída.

El auror frunció el ceño pero sabía que tenía la batalla perdida, así que se giró hacia August Green.

-Venga conmigo, doctor, usted y yo aún no terminamos.

Y sin otra palabra, abandonó la habitación. El medimago lanzó una nueva mirada apenada hacia Draco, y lo siguió en silencio, sintiendo por lo menos el alivio de haber logrado descargar su conciencia.

ººººº

-No, no y no- la voz de Harry retumbaba en las paredes de piedra de su habitación-. Por más que Bill diga, no creo en la inocencia de Malfoy.

-Tampoco yo estoy muy convencido, pero debes reconocer que lo de la carta y el periódico es muy extraño- argumentó Severus.

-Tú hablas así porque es tu ahijado y quieres que salga libre de culpa de todo estó- espetó Harry, mirando furioso a su pareja-. Por eso olvidas lo que nos hizo sufrir todos estos años.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- le reprochó Severus, con mirada dolida-. Sabes que para mí lo más importante son tú y los niños, nunca pondría a nadie por encima de ustedes. A nadie.

Al ver la expresión de su esposo, Harry se arrepintió en el acto de sus palabras. Fue hacia el Maestro de Pociones y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname Sev- murmuró, enterrando la cara en su pecho-, pero tengo tanta rabia… y tanto miedo.

-¿Miedo?- murmuró el hombre de ojos negros, abrazando también a su esposo-. ¿De qué?- al ver que el otro no contestaba, insistió-. ¿Harry?

El hombre más joven se separó de Severus y lo miró a los ojos, las esferas verdes cuajadas de lágrimas contenidas.

-No creo que Malfoy sea inocente pero… ¿y si lo es¿Si se demuestra que no es culpable, que todo fue ideado por Zabini y…?

-¿Y?

-…y nos quitan a Chris.

Severus miró detenidamente a su pareja, entendiendo en parte su enorme miedo, pero no tenía razón de ser.

-Sin importar si Drac…Malfoy es inocente o culpable, Chris es nuestro, somos sus padres y eso no lo va a cambiar nadie.

-Pero él lo crió todos estos años, Chris lo ama¿y si es inocente y pelea porque se lo regresemos?

-Ya amor, aunque hiciera eso no va a conseguir nada. Chris es nuestro hijo y de ahora en adelante va a permanecer con nosotros, en su verdadero hogar. Pero entiende que si Malfoy es inocente de todo esto, sería cruel culparlo y condenarlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

-No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, ya verás

-¿Me lo prometes?- preguntó Harry, casi como si fuera un niño pequeño

-Te lo juro, amor- musitó el hombre con una sonrisa, antes de bajar la cabeza y cubrir los labios de su esposo en una tierna caricia, donde compartía todo el amor y la inquietud que los unía en ese momento.

ººººº

Draco se miró en el espejo del baño y sonrió con tristeza. El reflejo le mostró el rostro ajado, los ojos rojos e hinchados y unas enormes ojeras. Separó la mirada del espejo y salió a su celda, porque sin importar lo cómoda y agradable que pareciera era sólo eso, una celda.

Caminó hacia una mesita donde estaba colocada una bandeja con su desayuno, y debió reconocer que era mucho más abundante y apetitoso que los alimentos que le habían suministrado el día anterior.

-Al parecer ya empezaron a aceptar que no soy tan culpable como pensaban- musitó con ironía en voz alta, hablando hacia la nada.

Tomó una tostada, le untó mantequilla y caminó hacia la cama, dejándose caer en el mullido colchón mientras mordisqueaba la rebanada de pan. Había pasado una noche infame. Pese a la poción que le había obligado a tomar el insufrible del Weasley, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Una tras otra, todas las verdades que el día anterior salieran a la luz, se repetían sin parar en su cerebro, mezclándose como si se de un calidoscopio loco se tratara.

Ahora muchas de las actitudes de Blaise cobraban innegable sentido ante sus ojos. Su evidente despego y falta de amor hacia su niño. Su nerviosismo constante. Las salidas hacia otra habitación cada vez que lo llamaban por teléfono. Su drogadicción. Su… suicidio.

¿Pero cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo tan horrible como lo que había escuchado el día anterior? Secuestrar al hijo de su padrino y dejar a Potter desangrándose en la calle. Y a él, hacerle creer que su padrino, la única familia real que le quedaba y a quien consideraba casi como un padre, había muerto. Permitirle vivir aterrado con el miedo de que los mortífagos pudieran hacerle daño a su pequeño. Negarle incluso el derecho de visitar la tumba de su hijo muerto. Y lo de Pansy¿también sería mentira¿Qué clase de demente había sido su esposo?

¿Y su padrino? Con razón lo había tratado con tanto odio, considerando que creía que había secuestrado a su bebé. Pero él lo conocía, aparte de Blaise su padrino era la única persona a quien había mostrado su alma al desnudo¿por qué ni siquiera le había dado la oportunidad de defenderse?

Su mano derecha estaba destrozando la humilde rebanada de pan, pero perdido en sus reflexiones, Draco ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se levantó de la cama y siguió sumido en su propio mundo de desesperación y dolor.

Y su bebé. Su pequeño y hermoso bebé, a quien había llevado por nueve meses dentro de él, amándolo hasta el infinito. Ni siquiera había podido darle un beso antes que se lo llevaran, o abrazar su pequeño cuerpecito para darle un último adiós y prometerle que lo recordaría por siempre. Porque incluso ese recuerdo le había arrebatado la locura de Blaise.

Y su niño, su pequeño David. Eso era lo que más le desesperaba. Sin importar cómo hubiera sucedido, sin importar lo que el mundo entero dijera, David era su hijo. Él lo había amado desesperadamente desde el primer momento que lo vio, había sido su vida y su sostén durante los últimos diez años. Y ahora se lo arrebataban. Había perdido un hijo que no pudo conocer y también perdería el hijo que quería con el alma. Eso no sería capaz de resistirlo, si le quitaban a David moriría porque ya no le quedarían motivos para seguir viviendo, ni uno solo.

Se acercó a la bandeja del desayuno y con un manotazo de rabia derramó todo su contenido, antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando desconsoladamente y musitando con voz ahogada por el dolor:

-David, hijito¿dónde estás?

Continuará……..

**Mi más profundo agradecimiento a Carly McKinnon, Miss Andreína Snape, kaos-black, Ailuj, Aredhel y Tenshi Lain por seguir apoyándome con sus maravillosos comentarios, son muy, muy importantes para mí. Las quiero un montón.**

**Gracias a todos los que me leen, a todos ustedes también los quiero mucho . **

**Mañana prometo contestar los reviews con calma. Como siempre, ahora es muy tarde y quería subir el capítulo hoy mismo, que ya los he hecho esperar bastante**

**Besitos mil y hasta la próxima **


	12. ¿Y ahora, qué hacer?

Título: ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Ya saben, este relato sigue siendo el regalito de cumpleaños de Maria, Abysm y Maryam**

**Midhiel, como siempre, mil gracias por leer, mi muso te manda un besote**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 12**

**¿Y ahora, qué hacer?**

-¡Draco, por Merlín!- exclamó Bill, quien había entrado al escuchar el estruendo producido por la vajilla del desayuno al estrellarse contra el piso. Se acercó presuroso a la figura que lloraba en el suelo y lo abrazó suavemente.

-Suéltame- gritó Draco, removiéndose sin éxito entre los brazos del otro para que lo soltara-. ¡Maldición, que me sueltes! ¿Acaso no entiendes?

Sin inmutarse, Bill siguió aferrándolo con fuerza, con la intención de que la lucha que Draco libraba por soltarse, le ayudara a sacar toda la desesperación que tenía contenida. Luego de un rato, pudo comprobar que su táctica estaba dando resultado, pues Draco, vencido, dejo de forcejear y terminó desmadejado, sostenido por los fuertes brazos del hombre pelirrojo, sin ánimos ni fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-¿Estás más tranquilo?- aunque Draco no contestó, Bill supo que la respuesta era sí. Con un cuidado probablemente exagerado, ayudó al otro a levantarse y lo llevó hasta un sofá cercano. Luego se sentó en una silla frente a él y lo miró en silencio.

-¿No te acompaña el otro monigote?- preguntó Draco luego de mucho rato.

-Hoy no le dejaron salir de la jaula- bromeó Bill, tratando de relajar el ambiente. La expresión de Draco no cambió, pero lo miró levemente interesado, así que continuó explicando-: Anderson ya no lleva tu caso.

-¿Cómo así? ¿Lo sacaron de la investigación?- esta vez, Draco no pudo evitar que su boca se curvara en un amago de amarga sonrisa.

-En realidad, resolvió el caso. Ante el Ministerio es el héroe del día.

-No entiendo. ¿Bastó la confesión de Green para que todo quedara aclarado?

-Bueno, eso ayudó bastante- confirmó Bill-. Pero han aparecido nuevos hechos. Descubrieron al falsificador, una mala ficha pero uno de los mejores del ramo, debo decir. Él los condujo a su contacto. Alguien que trabajaba bajo las órdenes directas de Blaise Zabini- se detuvo un momento y observó a Draco. Ahora sí que se veía notoriamente interesado.

-¿De quién se trata?

-No creo que lo conozcas; aunque sus hijos estudiaban en Hogwarts en tu tiempo, no iban en tu año. Además, pertenecían a la Casa Gryffindor. De hecho, él mismo perteneció a esa casa.

-¿Un Gryffindor? Vaya, al parecer no todos los leones son tan buenos y honestos como los hacen ver- dijo Draco con una amarga ironía.

-Supongo que en todas partes hay de todo- replicó Bill-. El mago en cuestión se llama Colin Creevey, como su hijo mayor, quien al parecer era un admirador de Harry en su época de estudiante.

-Ya recuerdo, un enano que lo perseguía a todos lados con una máquina de fotos.

-El mismo- ratificó Bill-. Lo cierto es que Harry no le hacía mucho caso por aquel entonces y, según su padre, eso creó una gran inseguridad en el muchacho, que no logró tener éxito cuando salió de la escuela y ahora es un simple empleado en una tienda del Callejón Diagon. Cuando lo interrogaron con veritaserum, Creevey dijo que por culpa de Harry su hijo era un fracasado y esa era la principal causa por la que había ayudado a Zabini.

Ante la mención de su antigua pareja, Draco frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, así que el otro continuó:

-Por lo que sé, Creevey lleva varios años trabajando en la oficina de comunicaciones, un puesto inmejorable para enterarse de todo lo que sucede en el Ministerio. Interceptaba las comunicaciones que le interesaban y luego daba la información a Zabini. Su posición privilegiada también le permitía acceder al archivo del Departamento de Aurores y al registro de delincuentes, presos o no, y llevaba un buen tiempo sirviendo de contacto entre algunos truhanes que estaban dispuestos a hacer cualquier clase de trabajo sin preguntas, con magos que necesitaban sus servicios y eran lo suficientemente ricos como para pagar por ellos. Por eso no le fue difícil conseguir al falsificador.

-Vaya- Draco se quedó un buen rato pensativo, mirando sus manos. Al fin levantó la cabeza, miró a Bill y preguntó-: Ese tal Creevey…¿dijo dónde está mi bebé… muerto?

Bill se le quedó mirando con pesar.

-No, sobre ese asunto nadie sabe nada. Parece que Zabini se encargó personalmente de eso.

Un nuevo silencio, al final del cual Draco tragó con fuerza y cambió de asunto.

-¿Cómo queda mi situación ahora?

-Estás libre de sospechas, el Ministerio reconoció que todo lo hizo tu ex-esposo.

-¿Cuándo puedo salir de esta… celda?

-En el momento que quieras, los papeles ya deben estar listos.

-Perfecto. Entonces, si me disculpas…- Draco se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde irás ahora?- preguntó Bill, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Voy a ir a buscar a mi hijo, ¿adónde más?

-Draco, eso es imposible.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- se giró hacia Bill echando chispas por los ojos-. ¿No acabas de decir que estoy libre?

-Sí, pero no te van a regresar al niño.

Ahora sí que el rostro de Draco se transformó en una máscara de furia inhumana.

-Por supuesto que me van a devolver a mi hijo, por Merlín que sí.

-Ni siquiera te van a permitir llegar hasta él- trató de razonar el pelirrojo-. Puede que estés libre de cargos, pero el niño no es tuyo, es hijo de Harry y Severus Snape. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti pero es imposible.

-David es mío, lo ha sido desde el día que nació, y voy a pelear con uñas y dientes para que me lo devuelvan- contestó Draco, mientras asía el pomo de la puerta-. Y voy a ganar, eso te lo juro- abrió la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró una vez más hacia Bill, su expresión de furia trocada en tristeza-. Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por mi, averigua dónde está enterrado mi bebé.

Y sin una palabra más, salió de la habitación, dejando allí a un preocupado pelirrojo. Draco Malfoy le interesaba cada vez más y mucho temía que el sufrimiento del hombre apenas estaba comenzando.

-Si lo único que puedo hacer por ti es averiguar dónde está enterrado tu hijo- musitó en voz baja para si mismo-, ten por seguro que lo voy a hacer.

Y con esa decisión, también abandonó la celda, aún tenía unas cuantas dudas y necesitaba aclararlas antes que Draco abandonara el Ministerio.

ºººººº

-Puaggg, ¿estás seguro que esto es necesario para hacer esa poción?- preguntó Chris, mientras miraba con asco los restos de escarabajo que estaba triturando en el mortero de piedra.

Severus, que en ese momento picaba raíces de jengibre, sonrió internamente, al parecer había heredado la aversión de Harry a los escarabajos.

-Que extraño, no te oí quejarte cuando tuviste que cortar la cola de rata o majar el ojo de tiburón. No pensé que fueras aprensivo.

-No lo soy- se defendió el niño, mientras terminaba de machacar los insectos-. No me importa cortar o triturar lo que sea, pero los escarabajos son realmente repugnantes, debes admitirlo- señaló el mortero con un gesto de desagrado-. Bueno, eso ya está. ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Echa un litro de agua al caldero y ponlo a calentar a fuego medio. Ten cuidado al encender el fuego, hay que ser precavido con las hornillas de gas.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado. Los fines de semana soy el ayudante de papá en la cocina- empezó a llenar el caldero con agua-. Aunque me gustaría poder hacerlo con magia.

-Eso es imposible hasta que cumplas los once años, exigencias del Ministerio.

-Sí, eso me contó mi papá. Pero me parece algo tonto, al fin y al cabo somos magos desde que nacemos, ¿no?

-Sí, pero cuando el mago es joven le resulta muy difícil controlar la magia.

-Pero papá me contó que mi abuelo le permitía hacer magia desde que tenía nueve años.

-Lo cual fue una verdadera imprudencia- sentenció Severus con rostro serio.

-Bueno… sí, eso también me lo dijo papá- confesó Chris, con una cara de 'me has pillado', con lo cual ambos se echaron a reír.

-Tu… papá te contó muchas cosas por lo que veo- indagó Severus.

-Sí, estuvimos horas y horas hablando, me contó muchísimas cosas.

Severus se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa, pensando que era el primer momento de confidencia real que tenía con su propio hijo. Eso le hacía sentir bien, a pesar de que cada vez que llamaba a Draco papá, sentía un dolor directo en el corazón.

Tratando de mantenerse sereno y apartar por un rato sus emociones, decidió ahondar un poco en los sentimientos de su hijo, especialmente ante los que creía sus verdaderos padres.

-Tú quieres mucho a tu padre, ¿cierto?

-Muchísimo- contestó Chris con una sonrisa-. No sólo es mi papá, es mi amigo, y hacemos un montón de cosas juntos.

-¿Y a tu otro papá, lo recuerdas?

El rostro del pequeño se ensombreció al punto.

-¿Qué ocurre, David?

-No quiero hablar de él.

El mago mayor no sabía qué creer. Lo lógico era pensar que la actitud de Chris hacia el recuerdo de Blaise se debía a que estaba muerto, pero sentía que allí había algo más. Consciente de que era importante conocer los sentimientos de su pequeño hacia su secuestrador, Severus insistió suavemente.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?

El pequeño lo miró con sus grandes ojos tan parecidos a los propios y al fin suspiró y apartó la mirada, fijándola de nuevo en el caldero.

-Sí- musitó en voz muy baja-, pero…

-¿Pero?- Severus tomó la barbilla de su hijo e hizo que se girara hacia él. Su corazón se encogió al ver que los ojitos de su pequeño estaban cuajados de lágrimas-. Sabes que soy tu amigo y te quiero. Anda, cuéntame.

Después de mucho dudar, Chris empezó a hablar con mucho esfuerzo.

-Él no me quería- Severus no dijo nada todavía. Se limitó a alzar la mano y empezar a acariciar el cabello de su hijo. Luego de un rato, el niño siguió hablando.- De hecho, creo que me odiaba. Por más que hiciera cosas para agradarle, nada le complacía… Jamás me sonreía, ni me acariciaba. Casi ni me hablaba.

Severus sintió que hervía de furia. El desgraciado de Zabini no sólo se había llevado a su bebé, sino que además se había atrevido a despreciarlo. Deseó que resucitara sólo para tener el placer de matarlo con sus propias manos. Pese a sus sentimientos, se obligó a seguir hablando serenamente.

-Eso no quiere decir que te odiara, a veces la gente se comporta así porque es su personalidad. Fíjate en mí, soy hosco por naturaleza.

-Es muy diferente, Severus- argumentó el niño con voz dolida-. Tú eres serio, pero cuando estoy a tu lado me siento seguro, protegido. Sé que me quieres y que no dejarías que me sucediera nada malo.

-¿Y con él no?- siguió indagando el hombre-. ¿Acaso… te maltrataba? ¿Te pegaba?

-No, nunca me llegó a pegar, pero creo que era porque sabía que papá me protegía y no lo iba a aceptar- se quedó mirando el caldero. Las manos de padre e hijo no habían estado quietas mientras hablaban y ya los ingredientes burbujeaban alegremente en el recipiente.

-Pon el fuego al mínimo- le instruyó Severus. El pequeño así lo hizo antes de seguir hablando.

-Él no nos quería, ni a mi padre ni a mí. Yo…- dejó el resto del pensamiento en el aire, como si no se atreviera a ponerlo en palabras.

-¿Tú…?

Chris finalmente confesó:

-Yo nunca se lo he dicho a papá, me da vergüenza, pero…- una nueva pausa-…cuando murió… me sentí aliviado- levantó la entristecida y llorosa carita hacia Severus y preguntó-: ¿Estoy mal, verdad? Debo ser algo así como un monstruo para sentir alivio porque mi padre muriera. Por favor, no le digas a papá, si lo supiera se horrorizaría de mí.

Maldiciendo internamente una vez más por todo el daño que Blaise Zabini le había provocado a su pobre niño, Severus se arrodilló a su lado y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

-No, mi pequeño, no eres ningún monstruo- su voz era un suave susurro tranquilizador-. Tu reacción es normal dada la actitud de… tu padre, te lo aseguro. Y estoy seguro que tu papá va a pensar lo mismo que yo y va a quererte aún más, ya verás.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó, apartando su lloroso rostro del pecho del Maestro de Pociones.

-Estoy seguro.

-¿Y cuándo podré verlo, Severus?- imploró acongojado-. De verdad lo extraño mucho.

Sin saber que contestar, el hombre volvió a tomar a su pequeño en sus brazos, y esta vez lloró junto a él.

ººººº

El hombre alto, vestido completamente de negro, miraba con amargura la oscura silueta de su antigua casa de St Albans. La regia edificación siempre había sido austera y sombría, pero con un aire de elegancia y distinción que ahora no poseía.

Se acercó a una verja oxidada, a cuyo pie crecía desordenadamente la mala hierba, y en cuyo aldabón de entrada colgaba un cartel de madera, bastante maltrecho por el paso del tiempo. Alargó la mano, tomó el cartel y lo acercó a su rostro para leerlo.

_Propiedad confiscada por orden del Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña" _

Rió con amargura y lanzó el cartel a un lado. _Por fortuna nadie ha comprado su antigua casa de St Albans _, le habían dicho los del Ministerio, como si a él le sirviera de algo una estúpida casa. A punto había estado de arrojar los papeles de propiedad a la cara del funcionario del Ministerio, pero luego lo pensó mejor. No podía irse de Inglaterra, al menos no hasta que recuperara a su hijo, y necesitaba un lugar para vivir mientras tanto, ¿no?

Claro, cuando decidió eso, no se imaginaba ni por un momento que se encontraría con esa pocilga que tenía ante si. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez sería la adecuada. Se veía tan triste y desolada como él mismo se sentía en ese momento.

Empujó la verja y, no sin algo de esfuerzo, al fin logró que cediera. Unos pasos más y entró en lo que había sido el lugar más amado por Draco en su viaja casa: su jardín. Paseo la vista alrededor con profunda tristeza; donde antes había frondosos macizos de rosas y hortensias, ahora sólo la maleza crecía sin control. Las fuentes del jardín, otrora llenas de pájaros y mariposas, ahora estaban rotas y cubiertas de moho. Y los árboles, antes frondosos y repletos de hojas de color verde brillante, ahora se veían amarillentos y deslucidos.

Apretando las mandíbulas, se encaminó a la escalinata que llevaba a la entrada de la casa. Intentó abrir la puerta sin resultado, así que sacó su varita, que afortunadamente los imbéciles del Ministerio se habían dignado entregarle, apuntó a la cerradura, y emitió un ronco 'alohomora'

La palabra se sintió extraña en su boca, luego de tantos años sin pronunciarla, pero la puerta cedió con facilidad. Draco empujó decidido y entró, encontrándose con un oscuro vestíbulo. De nuevo una sencilla palabra, 'lumus', y de la punta de su varita salió un rayo que iluminó parcialmente la estancia.

Miró alrededor con un rictus amargo. Si afuera estaba desolado, aquí el ambiente era de un total abandono. El polvo y las telarañas cubrían todo, y las ratas y cucarachas paseaban tranquilamente por el piso. Con un suspiró, pensó en todo el trabajo que se iba a necesitar para volver a hacer de ese sitio un lugar medianamente habitable.

Lentamente, subió las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior, sin ser consciente hacia donde se dirigía realmente, en ese momento iba guiado por un instinto más fuerte que él. Llegó a lo alto de las escaleras y tomó el pasillo de la derecha. Una, dos… empujó la tercera puerta y de repente una luz brillante le encegueció.

A diferencia del vestíbulo y el pasillo, todos los ventanales de esa habitación estaban abiertos, y por ellos entraba el sol a raudales, iluminando completamente el lugar. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron al repentino cambio de luz, miró alrededor. Era una habitación clara, pintada de blanco y con unas cenefas azules que, diez años antes, había pintado él mismo al estilo muggle, sin magia. Una mesita para cambiar bebés en un rincón, una cesta llena de juguetes que habían sido comprados con toda la ilusión del mundo y que jamás habían podido ser usados en otro rincón.

Mientras una lágrima solitaria comenzaba a deslizarse por su mejilla, se dirigió hacia el extremo opuesto de la habitación, donde una hermosa cuna seguía ahí, con la cobijita azul desplegada, como esperando que su dueño llegara para arroparlo con amor. Estiró la mano para acariciar el suave tul que cubría la cuna, ahora lleno también de polvo y telarañas, como si se estuviera despidiendo por última vez, y así era.

Ya no podía seguir llorando por las cosas idas. Ni por su hijo muerto, ni por la traición de Blaise, ni por su vida destruida. Debía volver a convertirse en el viejo Draco Malfoy, el frío y duro Slytherin que iba a luchar con uñas y dientes por recuperar su vida, sin importar a quien tuviera que llevarse por delante para lograrlo.

-No te preocupes, David- musitó en voz baja, como si su hijo realmente pudiera oírlo-. Voy a hacer lo que sea necesario para que estemos juntos de nuevo, y lo voy a lograr. Te lo juro

ººººº

-¿Entonces se confirmó que Draco no tuvo nada que ver en el secuestro?- preguntó Albus Dumbledore, mirando fijamente a Bill. Se encontraban reunidos una vez más en la oficina del Director, en Hogwarts.

-Sí, parece que todo fue tramado y ejecutado por Blaise Zabini, quien incluso engañó a su propio esposo.

-¿Pero si ese es el caso, por qué Draco aceptó fugarse con él?- preguntó Remus.

-Sí, lo mismo me preguntó yo- comentó Harry, quien estaba sentado al lado de Severus, con el ceño extremadamente fruncido-. ¿Y por qué aceptó mantenerse oculto por diez años?

-Eso también fue culpa de Zabini- explicó Bill, intentando que Harry entendiera. Sabía muy bien que sería el más reacio a aceptar la inocencia de su antiguo enemigo-. Malfoy me contó que estaba muy débil por el parto y Zabini lo sacó del país inconsciente. Cuando despertó y le pidió explicaciones, Zabini le montó un cuento de que Severus le había aconsejado huir, que los mortífagos los iban siguiendo y su niño corría peligro, y que ya habían matado a Pansy y a su niña.

-Pero que barbaridad- comentó Minerva McGonagall, espantada.

-Eso no es todo. Tiempo después, Malfoy volvió a insistir en hablar con Severus y entonces Zabini preparó todo lo del diario y la carta de Harry falsas. Parece que el hombre lo hacía desistir contándole historias de horror, cada vez que Malfoy hacía el más mínimo intento de regresar al mundo mágico.

-Vale- convino Harry, rechinando los dientes-. ¿Pero por qué no intentó regresar después, una vez muerto Zabini? No puedo creer que Malfoy todavía pensara que había mortífagos buscando venganza.

-En realidad no estaba seguro- explicó Bill con paciencia-. Llegó a ponderar la idea de regresar, pero al final decidió que no valía la pena. Ya no le quedaba nadie en el mundo mágico, ni siquiera su padrino- terminó, mirando significativamente a Severus.

-¿Pero era el legado mágico de su hijo, no?

Bill sonrió, era claro que Harry no iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

-Esa fue una de las razones que lo decidieron a decirle la verdad a Chris, y a hacer el hechizo por el cual lo detectamos.

Sin argumentos con que rebatir, Harry se quedó por fin callado, pero su ceño no cedió ni un ápice.

-¿Y Draco ya fue liberado?- preguntó Dumbledore.

-Sí, hace unas horas- contestó Ron.

-Pues que ni piense que ahora va a poder venir a quitarme a mi niño- exclamó Harry, levantándose furioso y empezando a caminar en círculos. Severus se levantó e intentó abrazarlo pero Harry lo rechazó-. No, Severus. Me vas a decir que me tranquilice, que todo va a estar bien, pero sé que no es así. Malfoy va a querer venir a llevarse a nuestro niño, lo sé- si giró cual vendaval hacia Bill, que permanecía sentado en silencio-. ¿Es así, cierto?

El aludido se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-¿Lo ves?- preguntó, mirando a Severus-. Y no sé tú, pero yo no pienso permitir que me quite a mi hijo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo sí?- el reproche era patente en la voz de Severus, pero su tono era pausado y sereno, un tono que siempre calmaba a Harry, quien al final se derrumbó sobre su pecho-. No te preocupes, amor- musitó el Maestro de Pociones, acunando a su pareja con amor-. Malfoy no va a poder lograr nada, las leyes están a nuestro favor.

-El problema aquí es Chris- intervino Michael por primera vez, y todos fijaron su atención en él. El Psicomago se levantó y se acercó a Harry y Severus-. La situación emocional de Chris es muy frágil, cualquier conflicto puede alterarlo. Además, recuerden que para él Draco Malfoy, o mejor dicho, Ernest Rubens, sigue siendo su papá. Cualquier conflicto con Malfoy repercutiría en el pequeño.

-Yo no pienso cederle mi niño a Malfoy- argumentó Harry.

-No he dicho eso- dijo Michael, con un gesto tranquilizador.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres?- preguntó Severus.

-Lo más razonable es que hablen con Malfoy y lleguen a un acuerdo.

-¿Un acuerdo de qué tipo?- preguntó Remus. Todos miraron expectantes a Michael.

-Eso no lo sé, pero si quieren que Chris salga de esta locura sin secuelas, definitivamente todos van a tener que ceder.

-Si es por la felicidad de Chris, haré lo que haya que hacer- musitó Harry vencido, toda su ira transformada en angustia-. Y si tengo que suplicar a Malfoy, suplicaré.

-No es buena idea que tú hables con él- dijo Severus, besando la sien de su pareja-; conociéndolos, van a terminar lanzándose imperdonables uno al otro. Yo iré a verlo, lo conozco desde que nació y sé como manejarlo. Además, lo traté muy duramente la última vez que nos vimos. Le debo una disculpa.

-Yo también creo que es mejor que vaya Severus- comentó Bill-. Harry, Malfoy no es mala persona y está sufriendo mucho. Sé que para ti es difícil, pero ponte por un momento en su lugar.

Harry se quedó pensativo largo rato y al fin lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

-Sé que tienen razón, y en verdad lamento mi comportamiento respecto a Malfoy. Pero es que yo…- Harry se calló, consciente que si decía una palabra más, la angustia se iba a desbordar en llanto.

-Tranquilo, amor, lo sabemos- musitó Severus, abrazándolo-. Ya no te angusties, sé que de una forma u otra, todo se va a arreglar. Confía en mí.

Y Harry supo que, si no quería enloquecer, tenía que confiar en que todo se arreglaría al final. Sabía que no resistiría perder a su hijo una segunda vez, entonces sí que moriría de dolor.

Continuará……

**Sé que este capítulo no es muy revelador, pero me pareció indispensable como preámbulo a lo que va a venir en el próximo. Espero de corazón que les haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo mi relato y en especial a **

**Carly McKinnon, Chibi-Kaisie, Mis Andreina Snape, Ailuj y Aredhel**

**por sus lindos comentarios, hacen sonreír mi corazón y me animan a seguir. Prometo contestar sus reviews mañana, que como siempre, hoy es muy tarde. **

**Besitos mil a todos. Los adoro**


	13. Nuevos descubrimientos

Título¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Ya saben, este relato sigue siendo el regalito de cumpleaños de Maria, Abysm y Maryam**

**Midhiel, como siempre, mil gracias por leer, mi muso te manda un besote**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 13**

**Nuevos descubrimientos**

Draco entró en la casa destilando agua y aterido de frío, llevaba al menos una hora caminando sin rumbo bajo la lluvia, inmerso en sus amargos y desesperados pensamientos, dándoles vueltas una y otra vez es su mente sin lograr hallar una solución. Se quitó la gabardina azul oscuro que tan poco éxito había tenido en protegerlo del inclemente tiempo y las botas, y se dirigió hacia la acogedora chimenea, donde chisporroteaba un alegre fuego que afortunadamente había dejado encendido antes de salir.

Se sentó en un mullido sillón frente al fuego y fijó la mirada en las llamas, pensativo. Casi sin pensar, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, cuya compra había sido el pretexto para salir de casa a pesar del temporal. Lentamente, sacó un pitillo y lo giró entre sus dedos, antes de llevarlo a los labios y encenderlo con un hermoso yesquero de plata de ley.

Aspiró con fruición la primera bocanada de humo y se recostó en el sillón. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no fumaba¿Cuatro años?...Sí, cuatro años, desde aquel día que David le había dicho que el humo le hacía toser. Sonrió con añoranza al recordar la carita de su hijo ese día.

Observó el largo cilindro con detenimiento.

Sin embargo, el cigarrillo siempre había logrado calmarle los nervios y ahora lo necesitaba con desesperación. Y en todo caso, qué importaba, si su niño no iba a estar a su lado para decirle que el humo le hacía toser.

Dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo, deleitándose en el olor del humo y el sabor amargo que dejaba en su boca.

Tres días ya y nada. Tres días luchando con estúpidos funcionarios del Ministerio de Magia, que le daban excusas baratas para ocultarle donde tenían a su hijo. Al final, había tratado de ir a Hogwarts, al fin y al cabo, según había podido averiguar, Severus y Potter seguían siendo maestros y estaban en medio del periodo escolar. Como llevaba muchos años sin hacer magia no se había atrevido a aparecerse, por lo que decidió viajar con polvos floo desde el Caldero Chorreante hasta Las Tres Escobas, y caminar hasta Hogwarts, pero le había sido imposible entrar al colegio. Ese estúpido celador le había dicho que Dumbledore no estaba y no tenía permitido dejar entrar a nadie extraño a la escuela. Maldito mentiroso.

Sacó un nuevo pitillo y lo encendió con la colilla del que estaba a punto de consumirse.

Y luego los estúpidos abogados. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos había contactado pero todos le decían lo mismo: que si Potter y Snape eran los verdaderos padres, que si había sido un secuestro. Al fin, esa misma mañana y luego de varios intentos infructuosos, había logrado hablar con quien se suponía era una eminencia en el área, un tal doctor Sellers. Aún recordaba la entrevista con quien parecía ser su última esperanza…

_Draco había estado_ _hablando sin interrupción por más de media hora, mientras el anciano que se sentaba frente a él lo miraba con atención. Peter Sellers era uno de los mejores abogados litigantes del área de Derecho de Familia en el mundo mágico, sino el mejor. Acababa de llegar de Ámsterdam, donde había dado una conferencia sobre Procedimientos Judiciales en la Custodia de Menores, y se había encontrado con que su oficina había sido prácticamente bombardeada de llamadas por un tal Draco Malfoy._

_Ahora se encontraba frente al hombre joven, mirándolo con seriedad no exenta de un poco de compasión. Sabía que su lucha era inútil. Ningún juez se pronunciaría a su favor en un juicio por la custodia de Christopher Snape Potter._

_Una vez que el más joven terminó de exponer su caso, el anciano carraspeó y empezó a hablar._

_-Señor Malfoy, entiendo su dilema y créame cuando le digo que lamento por lo que está pasando, pero debo ser sincero con usted. Entablar una demanda en esta situación es inútil, nunca ganaría. El niño en cuestión fue secuestrado y sus verdaderos padres son Severus Snape y Harry Potter._

_-'El niño en cuestión' como usted lo llama- silabeó Draco frunciendo el ceño-, es mi hijo. Yo he sido su padre desde que nació._

_-Puede que le asista un derecho moral, señor Malfoy- razonó el anciano con voz calmada, tratando de serenarlo-, pero legalmente ningún juez le concedería ese derecho. Y ningún abogado sensato asumiría un caso que no sólo está perdido de antemano, sino que además involucra al Salvador del Mundo Mágico, la opinión pública se le echaría encima._

_-¿Y mis sentimientos no cuentan?- la pregunta fue hecha en tono frío, aunque Draco sentía que moría por dentro-. ¿Y los de mi niño? Para David yo soy su padre, me ama y lo amo. Él podría declarar…_

_El abogado se le quedó mirando largamente._

_-Usted dice que ama al niño- su voz era un suave murmullo-. ¿Tiene idea lo duro que puede ser para un niño de esa edad un juicio por custodia¿Estaría dispuesto a exponerlo a ese dolor sabiendo que es un caso prácticamente perdido?- al ver que Draco lo miraba impactado, se levantó, dando por terminada la entrevista, y le lanzó una mirada de comprensión-. Su única posibilidad real es llegar a un acuerdo con sus padres, se lo aseguro._

_El hombre lo acompañó a la puerta, pero antes de que Draco saliera, habló una vez más._

_-Le voy a dar un consejo legal gratuito. Piense en lo que acabamos de hablar antes de tomar una decisión drástica de la que más adelante podría arrepentirse._

-Llegar a un acuerdo con sus padres- masculló Draco, mientras tiraba la colilla a las llamas-. Maldita sea, su padre soy yo.

ººººº

Mientras Draco estaba luchando contra el Ministerio y los abogados, Bill Weasley se había dedicado concienzudamente a cumplir la promesa hecha al rubio. Había designado a dos de sus mejores detectives para que rastrearan en el Ministerio de Magia y el mundo mágico cualquier detalle que pudiera indicarles qué había pasado con el bebé muerto diez años atrás.

Otros dos detectives se dedicaron a revisar en Hertforshire y los sitios aledaños, y sus tres mejores piezas y él mismo, estaban investigando en el Londres muggle, donde el pelirrojo presentía podría encontrar una pista, pues al ser una ciudad grande y populosa, era ideal para deshacerse del cadáver de un niño.

Se habían dedicado a visitar las delegaciones de policía, registrando los archivos de casos inconclusos, en la esperanza de que en algún lugar pudiera encontrar un cabo suelto que le ayudara a despejar la madeja.

A él le había tocado la zona sur de la ciudad, y al momento ya había revisado los distritos de Sutton, Merton, Wandsworth y Lambeth, y ahora se encontraba en la comisaría central de Bromley, donde afortunadamente tenía un amigo que en ese momento le estaba echando una mano.

-Francamente, no sé como pueden tener esto tan desordenado- comentó Bill mientras John, un hombre moreno de treinta y pocos años, lanzaba sobre el escritorio un buen número de carpetas y se sentaba, dispuesto a empezar a examinarlas-. Es que ni siquiera tienen un nombre o una clasificación. Y algunos casos son ridículos. Mira éste, alguien denuncia la desaparición de un cerdo¿lo puedes creer?

-Bueno, supongo que para el dueño del cerdo era importante- rió John, tomando una carpeta y empezando a hojearla-. Y para el cerdo.

-Muy gracioso- reclamó Bill, poniendo la carpeta en una pila, de bastante altura, que había en un extremo del escritorio.

-Debo confesar que las maldiciones llueven cada vez que necesitamos buscar algún dato viejo. El archivista que había por aquellos tiempos era bastante malo- una nueva carpeta revisada fue a parar al ordenado montón de la esquina.

-No lo puedo creer- esta vez la voz de Bill destilaba diversión-. Esta mujer denunció el robo de una peluca.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de raro?

-Se la robaron mientras la llevaba puesta y ni se enteró- al ver la cara de desconcierto del policía, agregó-. Iba durmiendo en el metro cuando sucedió.

Las fuertes carcajadas resonaron por el salón.

-Oye, mira esto- dijo de pronto John, quien estaba revisando una nueva carpeta-. Aquí hay un caso de un niño encontrado frente a una iglesia- Bill prestó toda su atención mientras el otro seguía revisando el expediente-. Dice que el cadáver de un niño recién nacido fue encontrado en la escalinata de la Iglesia de San Crispín, en la zona norte, y la fecha coincide con la que andas buscando.

-¿Le hicieron autopsia?

-A ver- el hombre pasó un par de hojas-. Sí, y según esto, el cuerpo no mostraba señal alguna de violencia. En las conclusiones dice que se cree que el niño murió al nacer.

-¿Pone la descripción del bebé?

-Mejor que eso, hay una foto- replicó el policía, entregando a Bill una foto del pequeño.

El pelirrojo la analizó detenidamente, notando la piel blanca y la pelusita amarilla de la cabeza, antes de posar sus ojos sobre su amigo.

-Dios, se ve tan hermoso. Parece que estuviera dormido.

-Sí. Aquí dice que el cuerpo estaba en una cunita de mano, tapado con una cobija azul.

-¿Cómo podríamos saber si es el que estoy buscando? Todo coincide, pero quiero asegurarme antes de hablar con el padre.

-Pues los detectives que llevaron este caso lo hicieron bien y mandaron sacar una muestra de ADN del chiquillo. Si consigues averiguar el ADN del padre, podrías comparar.

Bill sonrió con satisfacción. Por suerte, los métodos mágicos eran mucho más efectivos que los muggles, un hechizo sencillo permitiría revelar el ADN de Draco en minutos. Y si no recordaba mal, había una muestra de sangre de rubio en el Ministerio. Si llegaba a tiempo, esa misma tarde podría confirmar si ese bebé era hijo de Draco Malfoy o no.

-¿Me darías una copia de ese estudio de ADN, por favor?- pidió a su amigo, antes de alzar la fotografía del pequeño muerto-. ¿Y esta foto?

ºººº

Severus se paró frente a la reja de la casa de Draco en St Albans y respiró profundo. Llevaba tres días retrasando una entrevista que era definitivamente imprescindible, pues ya a sus oídos habían llegado los vanos intentos del hombre rubio en el Ministerio de Magia, y las múltiples entrevistas con conocidos abogados del mundo mágico. Pero si era sincero consigo mismo, debía reconocer que no tenía idea de cómo enfrentarse a su ahijado.

Con pasos pausados, se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y tocó con firmeza, rezando a todos los dioses conocidos y por conocer para que le dieran las luces que necesitaba para convencer a Draco que debían llegar a un acuerdo por el bien de Chris. Momentos después, unos pasos firmes sonaron tras la puerta, que se abrió dejando ver al motivo de sus cavilaciones.

-Snape- fue el frío saludo del joven que siempre había amado como a un hijo.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó, señalando al interior de la vivienda-. No estimo conveniente que conversemos en la entrada de tu casa.

Sin una palabra, Draco se hizo a un lado y le permitió entrar en el vestíbulo. Luego de cerrar la puerta, se giró hacia Severus y lo miró con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

-Entonces¿qué desea?

-Draco, yo…

-Para usted ya no soy Draco, recuerde que me odia- siseó el más joven con una mezcla entre furia y dolor.

El rostro de Severus se ensombreció. Sabía que la entrevista iba a ser difícil, pero no imaginó hasta que punto le iba a afectar.

-Muy bien, señor Malfoy, yo…

-Si va a disculparse, ahórrese la molestia, ya no me interesa- el tono de Draco era frío como el hielo.

-Sí, supongo que no vale de nada que le diga que lamento mucho lo que pasó en nuestra última conversación- se obligó a hablar con voz inexpresiva-. Sin embargo, hay cosas que debemos aclarar.

-No tengo nada que aclarar con usted. Lo único que me interesa oír de sus labios es que me va a regresar a mi hijo.

Severus se quedó mirando largamente al hombre frente a él. Al fin, respirando profundamente, replicó:

-Eso es imposible, Draco, y lo sabes. Chris va a permanecer con nosotros, somos sus verdaderos padres.

-¡DAVID!- casi gritó el rubio, plantándose firme frente a Severus-. MI hijo se llama David, y ha estado conmigo desde que nació. Yo he sido quien estaba ahí velando su sueño cuando estaba enfermo, o leyéndole cuentos antes de dormir. Yo le enseñé a dar sus primeros pasos y estaba allí, ante él, la primera vez que dijo papá. Yo lo he amado, cuidado y enseñado desde su primer día de vida, así que no me vengas con esa mierda de 'sus verdaderos padres'

-Sé todo eso y te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón- el rostro de Severus estaba lívido-, pero no eres el único que lo ha amado todos estos años. Harry y yo no sólo lo amamos, sino que lloramos lágrimas de sangre cada día de su ausencia. Y si no pudimos cuidarlo cuando estaba enfermo, ni enseñarle a enfrentar la vida, si no pudimos ver crecer a nuestro bebé fue porque tu esposo nos lo arrebató nada más nacer- se detuvo, tratando de serenarse-. No te vamos a separar completamente de CHRIS, cuando pase un tiempo y él se acostumbre al cambio, podrás verlo con frecuencia. Pero si tienes esperanzas de que regrese contigo, olvídalo, ni Harry ni ya vamos a renunciar a nuestro hijo ahora que por fin lo encontramos.

-¿Y David? Él me quiere¿no piensas en su dolor?

-¿Acaso tú lo haces? Si se lo permites, Chris se adaptará a nosotros y será feliz. Tiene padres, hermanos¿pretendes separarlo de la familia que necesita y merece?- sin permitir que el hombre rubio respondiera, Severus continuó, mientras se acercaba a la puerta, dando por terminada la entrevista-. Te repito, no es mi intención alejarte de la vida de mi hijo… ni de la mía, siempre vas a ser parte fundamental de ellas. Pero no puedo devolverte a mi niño. Está definitivamente descartado.

Sin otra palabra, abrió la puerta y salió a la fría noche.

-Eso lo veremos- masculló Draco, mientras lanzaba furiosas miradas a la puerta cerrada-. No pienso renunciar a mi hijo aunque en ello me vaya la vida.

ººººº

Draco no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Luego de dar vueltas en la cama por más de dos horas, intentando infructuosamente conciliar el sueño, se había levantado, preparado una enorme jarra de café, y sentado frente al fuego a reflexionar. Y luego de mucho tiempo, cuando el sol hacía horas que se había elevado sobre el horizonte, por fin parecía estar llegando a una decisión.

Las palabras de Severus y el abogado giraban en tropel en su mente, torturándolo sin descanso.

'N_ingún abogado sensato asumiría un caso que no sólo está perdido de antemano'…… '¿Tiene idea lo duro que puede ser para un niño de esa edad un juicio por custodia?'…… _

'_Si no pudimos ver crecer a nuestro bebé fue porque tu esposo nos lo arrebató nada más nacer'…… 'Si se lo permites, Chris se adaptará a nosotros y será feliz.'…… 'Tiene padres, hermanos¿pretendes separarlo de la familia que necesita y merece?' _

¿Y si tenían razón¿Si David fuera más feliz con ellos¿Qué podía ofrecerle él? Era casi seguro que no le concedieran la custodia¿entonces qué haría¿Huir con David? No, su hijo no merecía esa vida. Él era un mago y nunca podría negarle sus raíces. Y si entablaban un juicio largo y penoso, su niño resultaría dañado y si perdía, luego le resultaría más difícil adaptarse a su nueva familia. Su niño sufriría y eso no podía consentirlo.

Era definitivo, no seguiría luchando por la custodia de David y que el cielo lo ayudara a sobrevivir.

Unos toques insistentes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus reflexiones. Se dirigió a abrir sin ganas, para encontrarse en el dintel con el comprensivo rostro de Bill Weasley.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

-Buenos días para ti también- saludó el pelirrojo, mientras lo observaba con preocupación. Draco lucía verdaderamente espantoso: el rostro demacrado y con grandes ojeras, el cabello despeinado y la ropa arrugada, era la imagen viva de la desidia. Sin embargo, el recién llegado sólo comentó-: Ahora eres rubio.

-Me lancé un hechizo para quitarme el tinte muggle, ya no lo resistía- replicó sin ganas, antes de agregar-. ¿A que viniste¿Te mandaron ellos a buscar una respuesta?

Bill lo miró con una ceja levantada en señal interrogante y al fin, contestó:

-No sé a quien te refieres pero nadie me mandó, vine porque encontré a tu bebé.

El rostro de Draco cambió de inmediato, mostrando una expresión verdaderamente ansiosa.

-¿Lo encontraste¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente. En la comisaría muggle donde estaba registrado su caso me dieron una copia de su análisis de ADN; con la muestra de tu sangre que guardaban en el Ministerio, hicimos un hechizo y comparamos los ADN. Hay un 99 de coincidencia, es tu bebé.

-¡Merlín!- Draco se sentó en un sillón y hundió la cabeza entre las manos; luego de un rato, levantó sus grises ojos, anegados de lágrimas, hacia su Interlocutor-. ¿Qué más averiguaste?

-Lo encontraron en la escalinata de una iglesia. Estaba metido en una cunita portátil y cobijado por una manta azul. Parecía dormido.

-Mi bebé- susurró Draco, con el corazón dolorido-. Ni siquiera pude verlo para guardar su recuerdo.

-Bueno, en realidad…- Bill dudó en entregarle la foto, no sabía como afectaría al hombre rubio. Al final, decidió que no podría sentirse peor de lo que ya se sentía-. En el expediente estaba incluida una foto.

-¿Una foto?- Draco lo miró expectante-. ¿Una foto de mi bebé¿La tienes?

Sin contestar, Bill abrió la carpeta que llevaba y sacó la fotografía que le había facilitado Jonn. Draco la tomó con mano temblorosa y se quedó observándola por largo tiempo, mientras gruesas gotas caían sobre la cartulina donde aparecía la imagen del que había sido su hijo. Levantó la mano que tenía libre y acarició con profundo amor la imagen impresa, como si con ello pudiera acariciar a su propio hijo.

-¿Era hermoso, verdad?

-Muy hermoso.

Draco miró nuevamente al pelirrojo.

-¿Sabes dónde está enterrado?

-Sí, lo enterraron en el cementerio de Bromley, sin nombre. Afortunadamente, como era un niño no lo llevaron a una fosa común. Estuve averiguando y ya localicé la ubicación de su tumba.

-¿Me llevarías allá, por favor?- ante el asentimiento de Bill, Draco emitió una leve sonrisa-. Espérame sólo un segundo, voy a ponerme algo decente y enseguida regreso.

Y dando media vuelta, se dirigió rumbo a su dormitorio, la foto de su bebé todavía fuertemente aferrada en su mano.

ºººººº

Chris había estado soñando con Draco y había amanecido triste y angustiado. Miraba con nostalgia por la ventana; a pesar de que la mañana estaba avanzada, se veían pocos alumnos por los terrenos del colegio, pues era sábado y la mayoría se despertaba tarde.

En eso, una lechuza cruzó veloz frente a su ventana, rumbo a la lechucería. Eso le dio una idea y sonrió feliz. Harry le había contado que Hedwig podía llevar una carta a donde fuera, aún cuando no se supiera el paradero de la persona, ella siempre llegaba a su destino. ¿Y se le escribía una carta a su papá y la enviaba con Hedwig? Estaba seguro que a Harry no le importaría.

Entusiasmado, tomó una pluma y un pergamino y salió de la habitación rumbo a la Lechucería. Si encontraba a la lechuza blanca de Harry, se sentaría y escribiría la carta a su padre. Además, el sitio estaría probablemente vacío y nadie lo interrumpiría.

Recorrió a toda prisa en camino hacia su destino, y observó que dos niños un poco mayores que él, descendían en ese momento por las escaleras que conducían al mirador donde habitaban las lechuzas.

-Hay que ver cuan insistente es mi madre- comentaba uno de ellos, agitando un objeto que tenía en la mano-. Todavía no entiende que no me interesa recibir noticias de Auckland y menos del mundo muggle.

Chris se mostró inmediatamente interesado, especialmente al notar que lo que agitaba en la mano era un ejemplar de un conocido periódico, uno que su padre leía con mucha asiduidad.

-Perdona- dijo, deteniéndose al lado del joven que se estaba quejando-. ¿Ese diario es La Noticia?

El muchacho lo observó intrigado y al final, sonrió.

-Sí¿lo conoces?

-Sí, yo vivo en Aucklad y mi papá lo lee a diario- meditó unos momentos y al final preguntó-. Cuando lo hayas leído¿me lo podrías prestar? Es que tengo días que salí de casa y no he recibido noticias.

-Pues te diré algo, creo que hoy voy a hacer mi buena obra del día- dijo el muchacho-. Tómalo, al fin y al cabo a mí me aburre leerlo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro, tú lo vas a apreciar mejor que yo. Diviértete- comentó en señal de despedida, caminando con su amigo rumbo al castillo.

Olvidado momentáneamente de la carta que iba a enviar, se sentó en la escalera de la lechucería y desdobló el diario, fijando su atención en la primera plana. Entonces, sus ojos se desorbitaron, impactado por el titular.

**Detenido Ernest Rubens por secuestro**

-¿Papá¿Pero que demonios?

Buscó con premura el artículo completo en las páginas interiores y comenzó a leer.

_Una pequeña conmoción agita nuestra ciudad por estos días. Ernest Rubens, empresario muy conocido dentro de los círculos sociales de nuestra ciudad, fue detenido ayer por el secuestro del pequeño Christopher Snape Potter._

_Al parecer, el delito fue perpetrado diez años atrás y el indiciado, cuyo nombre verdadero es Draco Malfoy, hacía pasar el niño secuestrado por su hijo, David Rubens. _

_Al entrevistar a las autoridades, nos dijeron que el señor Malfoy…_

-No, no, no- gritó Chris, arrugando la hoja de periódico-. Esto es mentira, mi papá no es un secuestrador. No.

Sin pensar, dejando abandonado el diario en las escalinatas, corrió de regreso a la escuela. Necesitaba explicaciones urgentes y sabía quien se las podía dar.

ººººº

Después de visitar la tumba de su hijito, Draco regresó a la casa con un sentimiento ambivalente, mezcla de tristeza y consuelo, al menos ya sabía donde estaba enterrado su bebé.

Miró al hombre pelirrojo que caminaba a su lado bajo una nueva luz, pensando que gracias a él no se había derrumbado completamente. Al fin podía reconocer todos los gestos que Bill Weasley había tenido para con él, apoyándolo mientras estuvo detenido, buscando las pruebas para liberarlo de culpa, encontrando la tumba de su bebé.

Ahora entendía que había estado resentido contra él sin razón. No tenía la culpa de lo que había hecho Blaise, nadie la tenía. Él sólo había cumplido con su trabajo, buscando al hijo secuestrado de Potter y Severus. Que de camino Draco hubiera resultado destruido no era responsabilidad suya.

-Bueno, ya llegamos- musitó Bill, cuando se detuvieron frente a la cancela de la casa de Draco-. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, sólo llámame.

Sonrió y se dio media vuelta. En ese momento, Draco reaccionó; no entendía por qué, pero no quería que ese hombre se fuera. Tal vez era la soledad o la tristeza, pero sentía que si el pelirrojo se alejaba en ese momento, perdería algo muy importante y no podría volver a recuperarlo. Por eso se apresuró a hablar.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a comer?- invitó, con voz insegura-. Puedo preparar una pasta y creo que aún quedan por ahí escondidas algunas botellas de vino- hizo un mohín de frustración-. Bueno, espero que se hayan añejado y no avinagrado.

La sonrisa del Bill era enorme.

-Me encantaría.

Entre ambos prepararon la pasta y la salsa y comieron en agradable camaradería, conversando de lo que habían hecho durante los últimos días y la decisión que había tomado Draco respecto a David. Al final de la comida, se sirvieron una copa de coñac y se sentaron frente a la chimenea.

-Menos mal que te quedaba esta botella de coñac- comentó Bill, mirando el líquido ambarino.

-Era la joya de Blaise, se moriría al saber que nos la estamos tomando. Espero que, desde donde quiera que esté, se esté revolcando de la rabia.

-Es increíble que hiciera lo que hizo- musitó el pelirrojo.

-Ni viviendo mil vidas lo hubiera imaginado- la voz de Draco hervía de furia-. ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan criminal?

-Supongo que lo indujo la desesperación.

-Eso no es excusa- argumentó Draco-. Destruyó a mucha gente… incluso a mí.

Quedaron un buen rato callados, mirando las llamas, hasta que Bill se animó a preguntar.

-¿Lo amabas mucho?

-Al principio sí- dio un largo trago a su bebida-. Era muy joven y estaba enamorado. Tenía un futuro prometedor ante mí y sentía que podría comerme el mundo. Pero luego, él se encargó de matar ese amor. Cuando murió, ya no sentía nada por él.

-Y…¿no te has vuelto a enamorar?

Draco se giró hacia Bill y lo miró fijamente.

-He tenido un par de affaires, pero cosas sin importancia- lo miró con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Estás tratando de seducirme?

-Puede que sí- contestó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa muy similar, y acercando sus labios al rostro del rubio-. ¿Te molestaría?

Draco reflexionó un instante¿realmente le molestaría?

-No, creo que no- dijo al fin, y cerró la distancia que lo separaba de Bill, para cubrir con sus labios ansiosos la boca del pelirrojo.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal, llenándolo de sensaciones que hacía tiempo tenía olvidadas. Las lenguas se unían y acariciaban con pasión, mientras las manos de uno y otro acariciaban y hurgaban, buscando un pedazo de piel que poder tocar.

Bill fue empujando a Draco, hasta dejarlo acostado sobre el diván. Se colocó sobre el cuerpo del rubio y enterró su boca en el blanco cuello, mientras acariciaba las tetillas que habían dejado libre la camisa abierta. Ambos cuerpos comenzaron a mover las caderas, frotando sus erguidas masculinidades aún a través de la ropa de los pantalones. Cuando Draco sintió que unas ágiles manos empezaban a abrir el botón de su pantalón, reaccionó. Colocando una mano en el pecho del pelirrojo, lo apartó con cuidado pero con firmeza.

-Bill, espera…

El aludido se detuvo de inmediato. Con mucho esfuerzo, ambos cuerpos se separaron y regresaron a su posición inicial, mientras arreglaban su ropa con rapidez.

-Yo…Perdona, Draco, no sé qué me pasó- se disculpó Bill, peinándose el cabello con los dedos-. No fue mi intención incomodarte; es sólo que me gustas mucho, y me dejé llevar, y…

-Shhh- Draco levantó un dedo y lo puso sobre los labios del otro-. Tú también me gustas y mucho. Es sólo que las cosas estaban yendo muy deprisa- sonrió y se acercó para darle un leve beso en los labios-. Ni siquiera es nuestra primera cita.

-Eso quiere decir que si te invitara… digamos al cine muggle y a cenar comida tailandesa… ¿aceptarías?

-Creo que no- la desilusión fue patente en el rostro de Bill-. No me gusta la comida tailandesa. Pero si lo cambias por comida indú, creo que lograrías una cita.

-Trato hecho. ¿Qué tal mañana a las cinco?

-Perfecto.

Draco sonrió tenuemente. Al menos había una pequeña lucecita en la oscura noche en que parecía haberse convertido su vida.

ººººº

Michael y Remus estaban conversando en las habitaciones de Harry y Severus sobre la visita de éste último a Draco, cuando unos perentorios golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron.

-Adelante- invitó Severus, y un pequeño huracán entró a toda prisa y se paró frente a Harry y Severus, con el rostro crispado y empapado en lágrimas.

-¿Es verdad que ustedes son mis padres?

Todos quedaron impactados. Al fin, Severus consiguió suficiente valor para preguntar:

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Lo decía en un periódico que tenían unos niños, que mi papá me secuestró y ustedes son mis padres verdaderos. Es mentira¿cierto?

-No, no es mentira, nosotros somos tus padres- confesó finalmente Severus-, pero…

-Me engañaron- gritó el pequeño, llorando a mares-. Ustedes sabían todo el tiempo dónde estaba mi papá y no me lo dijeron. Fingieron ser mis amigos… Además, no creo lo que dicen de mi papá, él no es malo.

-No, Draco no- empezó Harry, intentando decirle que Draco no había tenido nada que ver con el secuestro.

-Ustedes mienten, sólo quieren separarme de mi papá- el niño estaba desesperado-. Pero no lo van a lograr. Los odio, los odio.

Y sin más, volvió a salir corriendo de la habitación.

Harry y Severus hicieron amague de seguirlo pero Michael los detuvo.

-En este momento no está en condiciones de escucharlos, es mejor que me dejen hablar a mí con él.

Pero Chris no aceptó oír a Michael ni a nadie más, estaba demasiado dolido y se sentía traicionado. Por segunda vez en poco tiempo, su mundo entero acababa de derrumbarse.

ººººº

Severus entró sin hacer ruido a la Torre de Astronomía. Llevaba mucho rato buscando a su esposo y sabía por experiencia que cada vez que Harry desaparecía, se subía al alfeizar de esa ventana a meditar. Se acercó a su pareja y lo rodeó con sus amorosos brazos. De inmediato, Harry recostó su espalda contra el fuerte pecho.

-Nos odia, Sev- en la voz del más joven se evidenciaba que estaba llorando-. Tantos años de sufrimiento para que al fin haya terminado odiándonos.

-Ya se le pasará- musitó el Maestro de Pociones besando su negro pelo.

-No lo hará y lo sabes, Sev. Tiene tu carácter- el hombre lo estrechó con más fuerza-. Lleva varios días sin salir de su habitación, y ya oíste que Remus dice que casi no come y se pasa todo el tiempo llorando.

Se giró en los brazos de su pareja y recostó su mejilla en el cálido pecho.

-No puedo soportarlo, Severus- las lágrimas cayeron sin control-. Pude soportar su ausencia, pude soportar no saber nada de él, porque me convencí de que estaba feliz. Rogué tanto porque, dondequiera que estuviera, fuera un niño amado. Y lo fue, Severus, los cielos me escucharon, Malfoy lo amó.

Pero ahora no es feliz- levantó sus ojos y los fijo en las esferas negras, que para entonces también estaban anegadas-. Es infeliz por nuestra causa y eso es más de lo que puedo soportar.

-¿Y que propones?- preguntó Severus al fin, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Él también prefería saber que su hijo era feliz, aunque no estuviera a su lado.

-Tenemos que devolvérselo a Draco Malfoy.

Continuará….

**Bueno, como ya el rubito había sufrido bastante, ahora le toca un ratito a los morenitos, muajajaja. Espero que les guste el capítulo y no me manden maldiciones, que hacen pupa y soy muy frágil**

**Mi agradecimiento eterno a Carly McKinnon, Chibi-Kaise, Ailuj, Aredhel y Mis Andreina Snape por sus lindos comentarios.**

**Aredhel, si tienes cuenta aquí, pon el comentario con firma, porfis, así te puedo contestar directo a tu correo**

**Besitos mil a todos, los quiero**

**Mañana contesto comentarios, como siempre es muy tarde**


	14. Romance y Despedidas

Título¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Ya saben, este relato sigue siendo el regalito de cumpleaños de Maria, Abysm y Maryam**

**Midhiel, como siempre, mil gracias por leer, mi muso te manda un besote**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 14**

**Romance y Despedidas **

Esa noche fue terrible para Harry y Severus. Tan terrible como aquellas primeras noches tras el secuestro de Chris o peor. Tantos años deseando encontrar a su hijito, con la esperanza de amarlo y protegerlo, y no separarse nunca mas de él, y ahora tenían que renunciar nuevamente a su presencia y su afecto, y muy posiblemente en forma definitiva.

Abrazados apretadamente, apoyándose uno al otro en un mudo consuelo, habían visto desgranarse lentamente las horas de la noche sin siquiera intentar regresar a sus aposentos y conciliar el sueño, sabían que no podrían lograrlo. Ya los primeros rayos de sol del amanecer empezaban a iluminar la Torre de Astronomía cuando Severus habló por fin.

-Tendremos que decirle a los niños- musitó, besando el cabello de su pareja.

-Lo sé- contestó Harry con voz dolida.

-Lo van a tomar mal.

-Sí, pero van a tener que ser fuertes.

-Son sólo unos niños- comentó Severus, reflexivo-, y también han pasado muchos años anhelando a su hermano.

-Entonces tendremos que ser fuertes por ellos y por nosotros- luego de un rato, Harry levantó su mirada anhelante hacia su esposo-. Sev¿crees que Chris nos perdone alguna vez?

El hombre mayor apretó su abrazo alrededor del más joven.

-Estoy seguro que sí, amor- afirmó, rezando internamente por estar en lo correcto-. Hasta ahora no ha querido escuchar lo que pasó, pero cuando se calme y Draco le explique cómo sucedieron las cosas, estoy seguro que lo entenderá y nos perdonará la mentira.

-¿Y si Malfoy no le cuenta la verdad¿Si cambia los hechos?

-Amor, aunque en este momento la actitud de Draco sea intransigente y beligerante, piensa que está luchando por lo que siente que es suyo. Pero yo lo conozco desde que nació y es una gran persona, estoy seguro que cuando Chris regrese con él y entienda que no se lo vamos a disputar, bajará la guardia y nos ayudará.

-Dios te oiga, Severus. Dios te oiga.

ºººººº

Draco caminaba por la salita familiar de su casa de Auckland, recogiendo cosas aquí y allá y embalándolas ordenadamente dentro de una gran caja. Había regresado el día anterior con la intención de recoger sus posesiones y las de David, y poner todos sus negocios en manos de un afamado bufete de abogados para que empezaran las gestiones de venta.

No quería seguir en ese lugar. En primer lugar, porque estaba demasiado lejos de Inglaterra y su pequeño y Draco había tomado una determinación. Aunque en un primer instante había pensado alejarse completamente del niño, sabía que eso haría mucho daño al pequeño y a él lo destruiría. Por tanto, depondría todo su orgullo y aceptaría la oferta de Severus; de hecho, de ser necesario suplicaría para que le permitieran ver a David de vez en cuando. Sabía que no sería capaz de sobrevivir si no podía volver a ver su amada carita nunca más.

Bill le había asegurado que no tenía por qué preocuparse, que Severus y Potter eran excelentes personas y estaba seguro le permitirían ver a David cada vez que quisiera. Verlo, ir a visitarlo, como si se tratara de un primo o un amigo cualquiera. El sólo pensamiento hacía que un dolor agudo se clavara en su corazón.

La segunda de sus razones para abandonar la casa, era la nefasta publicidad que se había creado en torno al hecho, tanto en el mundo mágico como en el muggle. Al principio, todos los diarios se habían explayado en la captura del 'temible secuestrador' Draco Malfoy, con páginas y páginas describiendo el hecho; pero cuando la verdad salió a la luz y lo liberaron, apenas salieron unas cuantas notitas reseñando el hecho.

Draco no imaginaba hasta donde había llegado el ataque a su persona hasta que esa misma mañana, al llegar a sus oficinas, todos aquellos que consideraba no como empleados sino como amigos, le voltearon la espalda y le negaron el saludo. Lo mismo había ocurrido con sus vecinos al llegar a su casa. Sólo había recibido miradas de odio y desconfianza de parte de todos.

Sonrió con ironía, otra cosa que le debía a Blaise. Sin embargo, debía confesar ante si mismo que todo aquello no le importaba en absoluto. Luego de haber perdido a David, todo lo demás carecía completamente de importancia.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta le sacó de sus reflexiones. Frunció el ceño; esperaba que no fuera algún vecino haciendo una visita desagradable o peor, algún periodista buscando una primera plana para el día siguiente: _Entrevista con el famoso ex-secuestrador _

Con el ceño fruncido, caminó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a echar con cajas destempladas a quienquiera que estuviera tocando. Pero cuando abrió, una repentina e inesperada calidez inundó su corazón. Allí, con una gran bolsa en una mano, y una botella de vino en la otra, un guapo pelirrojo le sonreía con ternura.

-¿Alguien pidió comida a domicilio?- preguntó Bill.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- le preguntó Draco, en su rostro impasible no se traslucía la alegría que le daba verlo allí.

Bill sólo sonrió y atravesó el umbral. Ya iba conociendo el carácter del hombre rubio, y a pesar de que a simple vista su rostro parecía inescrutable, una ligerísima curva en el labio inferior y una chispa de luz en los ojos plateados, le indicaban, sin lugar a dudas, que su presencia era bien recibida en el lugar.

-Bueno, estaba a punto de almorzar en mi restauran favorito, un lugarcito italiano verdaderamente delicioso, debo decir. Entonces pensé: ya que vas a comer sólo¿por qué no compras para dos y vas a casa de Draco y así almuerzan juntos? Sé que son las cinco de la tarde y ya se pasó la hora hace rato, pero algo me decía que seguramente no habías comido aún.

-Claro, y supongo que tú acostumbras almorzar a las cinco de la madrugada. Esa es la hora en Londres¿no?

-Vale, me pillaste- replicó Bill, sonriendo-. Lo que ocurre es que me encanta comer de madrugada y ése local está abierto toda la noche. ¿Por qué no me guías a la cocina y preparamos las condiciones para dar buena cuenta de todo esto?

El rubio sonrió por fin, y con un gesto de la mano, le indicó el camino.

-Espero que te guste la lasaña- siguió hablando el mago pelirrojo-. En este restauran les queda realmente rica… No es tan buena como la mía pero no está nada mal.

-¿Así que también cocinas?- comentó Draco, escéptico. Ya habían llegado a la cocina y estaban colocando los paquetes sobre un pequeño mostrador.

-En realidad, soy un excelente cocinero- se ufanó Bill. Al ver la cara de 'no sé si te creo' que tenía Draco, insistió-. En serio, me encanta la cocina, de hecho, por eso siempre salía bien en Pociones.

-No creo que a Severus le hiciera gracia que compararas sus clases con clases de cocina- a la mención de su padrino le llegó nuevamente el latigazo doloroso de la ausencia de David y su rostro se ensombreció.

Bill lo notó enseguida pero siguió hablando como si no lo hubiera hecho, estaba decidido a distraer a su compañero de sus tristezas, al menos por un rato.

-Un día de estos te voy a preparar un pasticho que te vas a chupar los dedos- se quedó mirando fijamente a Draco, mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro, en unos altos taburetes frente al pequeño mostrador-. Bueno, si es que tu aristocracia te permite chuparte los dedos.

Ante esto, el hombre rubio no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Bueno, al menos te hice reír- comentó Bill, complacido-. Ahora sólo queda que me digas que te gusta la pasta y podré morir tranquilo.

Más relajado de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo, Draco tomó una porción de lasaña y la llevó a su boca, saboreándola. Luego levantó la copa de vino y tomó un pequeño sorbo.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Bill, impaciente.

Draco tomó la servilleta y se limpió con lentitud, antes de levantar la vista y clavarla en los azules ojos que lo miraban con ansia mal disimulada.

-La pasta está deliciosa, tienes razón- comentó Draco al fin-. Pero debo decirte que tienes un pésimo gusto para seleccionar vino.

El pelirrojo se echó a reír divertido antes de aceptar:

-Culpable del cargo.

-Dame un minuto que traigo una botella de vino que no desmerezca esta excelente comida.

Al momento se levantó, seguido de cerca por los insistentes ojos de Bill, quien fue incapaz de apartar la vista de los elegantes movimientos del hombre frente a él hasta que desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Merlín, el rubio lo traía loco. En los pocos días que llevaban saliendo juntos no se había presentado un nuevo acercamiento, ni siquiera un beso; tal parecía que luego de aquel momento de debilidad en su casa, Draco se había enconchado nuevamente, cerrándose a cualquier tipo de acercamiento romántico.

Habían ido al cine, a cenar, al teatro, incluso una noche habían ido a bailar, pero el rubio no había vuelto a mandar ningún tipo de señales y Bill había decidido darle algo más de tiempo. Pero debía reconocer, aunque sólo fuera para si mismo, que como Draco no avanzara pronto, él volvería a la carga y empezaría a presionar.

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que Draco había vuelto a su lado, hasta que su sedosa voz cerca de su rostro lo sobresaltó.

-¿En qué estás pensando tan ensimismado?

Bill pegó un brinco en la silla y se giró bruscamente, quedando su cuerpo a pocos centímetros del de Draco. Perdió su mirada en los estanques plateados y al fin contestó con la verdad.

-En que me muero por volver a besarte.

Pasaron unos tensos momentos en los que el silencio llenó todos los rincones, mientras la mirada de cada uno buceaba en las profundidades de los ojos de su compañero. Al fin, el dique que contenía tantas emociones se rompió y la pasión se desató.

No se podía decir quien había dado el primer paso y tampoco interesaba. Lo único importante era las bocas que se abrían con pasión dejando a las lenguas luchar en una batalla sin principio ni fin, las manos acariciando, los cuerpos frotándose uno contra el otro con pasión incontrolable.

Al fin, la pequeña voz de la razón pareció abrirse en el cerebro de Bill, quien rompió el beso y empezó a separarse de Draco.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el hombre rubio con voz sedosa por la pasión.

El pelirrojo tragó con fuerza, intentando recuperar el control de su cuerpo y su mente antes de contestar.

-Si seguimos por donde vamos no voy a ser capaz de contenerme- explicó con voz ahogada.

Ante eso, Draco sonrió y, aferrando su cintura, pegó su cuerpo contra el otro.

-¿Quién dijo que quiero que te detengas?

Bill abrió los ojos con asombro, y al captar la mirada de Draco, turbia por el deseo, sonrió con el alma. Entonces sí, sus labios volvieron a atrapar los de Draco en una fiera pasión que fue plenamente correspondida, mientras dos pares de manos se movían solícitas, retirando las ropas con rapidez. Pronto, los cuerpos desnudos se frotaban uno contra el otro en una danza deliciosa. Las manos de Bill descendieron por la fuerte espalda del hombre que en ese momento devoraba su cuello y recalaron en las deliciosas nalgas, suaves y turgentes. Con lo poco que le quedaba de consciencia, Bill musitó al oído de Draco:

-¿Recuerdas como aparecerte?- le preguntó, mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Claro que recuerdo como aparecerme- gruñó Draco, que estaba entretenido con uno de los pezones de Bill-. ¿Por qué demonios piensas en eso justo en este momento?- y para enfatizar a que momento se refería, movió sus caderas contra las de Bill, haciendo que sus durezas se acariciaran y relámpagos de electricidad viajaran a través de sus columnas.

-Piensa en tu habitación.

Con una amplia sonrisa, Draco cerró los ojos e hizo lo que le pidió. Ambos sintieron un ligero mareo e instantes después se encontraban en una elegante y confortable habitación, decorada con un buen gusto que Bill ni siquiera percibió, sus sentidos completamente inmersos en el cuerpo y las caricias de su compañero.

Apenas dio un vistazo a su alrededor para localizar la inmensa cama y empezó a guiar suavemente al rubio en su dirección, mientras sus labios y manos seguían acariciando allí donde podían. Al llegar a su destino, lo empujó suavemente para recostarlo sobre la mullida superficie, antes de tenderse cuan largo era sobre su cuerpo y continuar explorando su boca a placer.

Segundos después, la boca de Bill comenzó un ardiente descenso, lamiendo y mordisqueando la fuerte columna del dorado cuello, la clavícula y los hombros, el ancho y fuerte pecho cubierto con un suave vello rubio que hacía deliciosas cosquillas en su nariz, hasta que la cálida boca se cerró sobre uno de los pezones.

Las manos tampoco se quedaron tranquilas. Viajaron por el estómago plano y firme haciendo círculos suaves y siguieron bajando, por el camino que sugerían los rubios rizos de vello. Con un rápido giro esquivaron la dureza y bajando por la ingle, rodeando los dos deliciosos bultos de carne blanda, regalando tenues caricias, tan suaves como el roce de una pluma.

Draco, perdido en las deliciosas sensaciones que le producían esa boca y esas manos, tan sólo era capaz de jadear como si el aire se hubiera acabado, y gemir como hace tiempo no lo hacía, mientras sus manos se enterraban entre las sedosas hebras de cabello rojo.

Cuando la cálida boca de Bill se cerró sobre su dureza, emitió un pequeño grito, mitad sorpresa, mitad placer. El pelirrojo sonrió internamente, mientras sus labios se deslizaban arriba y abajo en una gloriosa cadencia. Cuando notó que el hombre rubio estaba demasiado cerca del final, se detuvo y levantó sus ojos brillantes de deseo hacia Draco.

-¿Tienes algo que pudiera usar como lubricante?- preguntó suavemente.

Saliendo ligeramente de la nube de éxtasis en que se encontraba, Draco fijó su turbia mirada en Bill, avergonzado. El pelirrojo había hecho todo el trabajo y él se había limitado a disfrutar.

-Pero… tú no…

Bill lo detuvo, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhh. Te aseguro que he disfrutado tanto como tú; además, cuando me tomes a mí puedes compensarme.

-¿Me dejarías?- preguntó Draco, que recordaba que Blaise prefería ser el dominante casi siempre.

-Por supuesto, cada vez que quieras- replicó el pelirrojo, acariciando suavemente el palpitante miembro del otro hombre-. De hecho- bromeó-, si te portas bien, quizás te permita hacerlo hoy mismo, luego que nos recuperemos.

-Pues siendo así- contestó Draco, sonriendo-, 'accio lubricante'- un franquito azul llegó a su mano, y se lo entregó a Bill-. Haz tu trabajo, y si lo haces bien, prometo que más tarde te compensaré.

Riendo, el Gryffindor regresó al lugar que clamaba a gritos por su atención. Mientras su boca empezaba a acariciar nuevamente la tibia dureza, un largo dedo untado en lubricante inició su camino al paraíso. Los suaves movimientos en su interior provocaron oleadas de excitación en Draco, quien gimió y abrió aún más las piernas para darle mejor acceso a su amante. Pronto un segundo dedo y un tercero se agregaron, preparando con cuidado el territorio a ser ocupado. Los gemidos de Draco subían en intensidad, y cuando los dedos fueron sustituidos por la punta de Bill y éste se empezó a deslizar en su interior, se convirtieron en verdaderos gritos de éxtasis.

Pronto, todo lo que les rodeaba dejó de tener importancia. Sólo existían ellos, y sus cuerpos, y el delicioso balanceo de sus caderas, y los gemidos de pasión, y la agonía del éxtasis. Cuando todo acabó, permanecieron allí, abrazados, disfrutando unidos de esos preciosos segundos de relajación plena que sigue al éxtasis, sin querer separarse todavía. Al fin, Bill se deslizó suavemente fuera del cuerpo de Draco, y lo tomó en sus brazos, para apretarlo contra su pecho. Y el rubio se dejó hacer, sintiendo que, de alguna extraña manera, no se encontraba solo, tenía alguien a quien realmente le importaba y que estaba ahí para sostenerlo y apoyarlo, y… ¿amarlo?

¿Amor? Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco sólo usaba esa palabra cuando pensaba en David. Mucho tiempo antes de morir Blaise, su matrimonio se había convertido en una verdadera calamidad. Y luego, las escasísimas relaciones que había tenido se habían limitado al hecho de pasar un buen rato y tener un polvo gratificante.

Pero ahora, cálidamente cobijado entre los brazos de Bill, Draco se preguntaba qué sentía realmente. No creía que fuera amor, habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos y él no creía en el amor a primera vista. De hecho, no creía en el amor a ninguna de las vistas. ¿Sería tal vez el miedo a quedarse solo¿La necesidad de sentirse acompañado de otro ser humano? No, eso tampoco. Con Bill sentía una calidez, una seguridad y un bienestar que no había sentido con nadie en su vida, ni siquiera con Blaise. Entonces… ¿sería amor?

Sonriendo, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Sin importar como se llamara, el sentimiento que le inspiraba el hombre acostado a su lado le llenaba de paz y plenitud, con eso bastaba.

-Ahora te pregunto yo- se escuchó una ronca voz a su lado-¿en qué estás pensando?

-En cuanto tiempo se necesitará para que yo pueda empezar a compensarte- replicó Draco, con voz divertida.

La ronca risa hizo que el pecho de Bill se moviera contra la mejilla de Draco.

-Por Merlín, dame algo de pausa- suplicó, aunque su voz era divertida-. Recuerda que te llevo unos cuantos años, no me puedo recuperar tan rápido.

-Vaya, ese es el problema de enredarse con un viejo- se burló el rubio, recibiendo una nalgada y una suave risa como respuesta.

Luego de un rato, Draco habló nuevamente, esta vez con un tono mucho más serio.

-¿De verdad crees que Snape y Potter permitan que vea a David?- preguntó, buscando que Bill se lo asegurara una vez más.

Casi de forma inconsciente, Bill abrazó con más fuerza la delgada figura.

-Estoy seguro, Severus nunca falta a su palabra. Y Harry tampoco se negará, créelo. Sólo dales un tiempo para que Chr… David se acostumbre a ellos y puedan explicarle todo.

-Puedes llamarlo Chris- musitó Draco con tristeza-. Al fin y al cabo, ese va a ser su nombre a partir de ahora.

Bill no dijo nada, sabía que en ese momento más que escuchar, el hombre en sus brazos necesitaba hablar, así que se limitó a sostenerlo contra si.

-Es tan difícil- continuó Draco, dos pequeñas gotas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas-. Duele tanto. ¿Cómo voy a poder resistirlo?

-Shh, amor- musitó Bill y ninguno de los dos pareció darse cuenta del verdadero significado de la palabra pronunciada por el pelirrojo-. Lo vas a lograr, yo te ayudaré. Shhh.

Y sin más palabras, ambos permanecieron abrazados, Draco desahogando su pena en un pecho amoroso y fuerte, en alguien en quien podía confiar y a quien podía llegar a amar sin miedo y dolor, y Bill deseando proteger y amar al hombre en sus brazos, para que nunca más el dolor volviera a alojarse en su corazón. Si de él dependía, Draco Malfoy jamás volvería a sufrir.

ººººº

-Hola- saludó Alex, entrando en los aposentos de sus padres, antes de mirar en derredor y fruncir el ceño-. ¿Qué ha hecho Chris ahora?

Alex Snape estaba muy molesto con su hermano menor. Había pasado demasiados años viendo el sufrimiento de sus padres y no podía aceptar que ahora, cuando todo debería ser felicidad, la actitud de su hermano siguiera haciéndoles daño. Su mente de adolescente no podía entender que Chris estuviera algo menos que feliz por haber recuperado a sus padres.

Severus lo miró con comprensión. Tanto su hijo mayor como su pequeña también habían sido víctimas inocentes de toda esa situación. Desde que Chris había descubierto la verdad unos días antes y había rechazado a toda la familia, sus hijos la habían pasado muy mal, y mientras Felicity se la pasaba con carita triste y llorosa, Alex había levantado una enorme muralla de furia para protegerse.

-No ha hecho nada- contestó Severus al fin-, pero sí se trata de él. Por favor, hijo, toma asiento.

Alex miró a su padre Severus, quien estaba parado junto a la chimenea con el rostro pétreo. A su hermana, que casi lloraba sentada en el regazo de Harry, como si presintiera que en esa habitación se iban a decidir cosas muy graves. Y a Remus y Michael, y Hermione y Ron, que se sentaban en sillones cercanos, todos con rostros serios y confundidos. Al fin, miró de nuevo a Severus y habló con tono serio.

-Prefiero permanecer de pie, papá.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Severus aceptó la decisión de su hijo. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó al lado de Harry antes de comenzar a hablar. Y como siempre, fue directo al grano.

-Harry y yo hemos decidido que Chris regrese con Malfoy.

En un principio todos quedaron mudos, de tan impactados como estaban. El primero en reaccionar fue Ron.

-¿Devolvérselo a Malfoy?- preguntó con extrañeza-. ¿Por qué? No entiendo.

Harry hizo un esfuerzo para tratar de explicarse.

-Nuestro niño está sufriendo- musitó con voz entrecortada-. Somos incapaces de ver como se destroza sin hacer nada al respecto.

-Pero…- Ron trató de argumentar.

-Hemos analizado todo mil veces- lo interrumpió Severus-. Para Chris, Malfoy es su padre, su única familia- el dolor era palpable en la voz, manaba de él como un manto oscuro-. Si Draco lo hubiera maltratado, o fuera una mala persona, ni siquiera nos plantearíamos esta posibilidad. Pero él lo ama y lo ha cuidado con cariño todos estos años.

-Pero nosotros también lo amamos, papi- dijo Felicity, que desde que había escuchado que su hermano se iría, se había puesto a llorar sin control-. Chris es nuestro, no de él.

-Lo sabemos, amor- la consoló Harry, meciéndola con dulzura-. Pero tu hermano está sufriendo, necesitamos ser fuertes y dejarlo partir.

-Pero no entiendo¿por qué no nos quiere¿Por qué quiere irse?

-Porque él creció con Draco, mi niña- musitó Severus, acariciando su cabecita-, y aprendió a amarlo como a su padre.

-Pero ahora vive con nosotros¿por qué no puede aprender a amarnos también?

-Con el tiempo lo hará, cariño- dijo Harry-. Cuando entienda que lo adoramos por encima de todo, estoy seguro que vendrá a vernos y nos querrá tanto como nosotros a él.

-No- gritó Alex en ese momento-. Si Chris no quiere nada con nosotros, peor para él. Yo no pienso perdonarlo cuando venga con el rabo entre las piernas a pedir perdón. ¡JAMÁS!

Y con eso, salió intempestivamente de la habitación. Harry miró impotente hacia la salida, con Felicity abrazada a él, sollozando, y Severus hizo amago de correr tras él, pero Hermione lo detuvo.

-Es mejor que lo dejes, Severus- aconsejó-. En este momento necesita estar solo.

-Estoy de acuerdo- intervino Michael, en su papel de psicólogo-. Ahora necesita soledad para reflexionar, verán que pronto se calma.

-No estoy tan seguro- comentó Harry-. Se parece demasiado a Sev y a él le duran mucho las broncas- explicó, ganándose un gruñido de su esposo y una pequeñita risa de la llorosa Felicity.

-Saben que si deciden que Chris regrese con Malfoy no habrá marcha atrás¿verdad? – preguntó Ron-. Dudo que él acepte si no le ceden todos los derechos sobre el niño y ya saben lo que eso significa. Luego no podrán arrepentirse.

-No lo haremos- replicó Harry, con dolor pero con firmeza-. Si ese es el precio que debemos pagar para que nuestro hijo sea feliz, lo pagaremos.

-Y que los cielos nos ayuden- terminó Severus.

ºººº

Desde una de las ventanas que daban al lago, un serio Severus y una llorosa Felicity, observaban como se alejaba la esperanza que había sostenido a la familia Snape Potter por tantos años, Chris caminaba entusiasmado al lado de Michael, pues sabía que en poco tiempo volvería a ver a su padre. En todo el trayecto hasta llegar al límite de las protecciones del castillo, tras las cuales podrían aparecerse sin problema, ni una sola vez miró hacia atrás. Iba a recuperar su vida y, para él, eso era lo único importante.

Antes de apartarse definitivamente de la ventana, Severus musitó una suave plegaria.

-Adiós, hijo mío. Que seas muy feliz.

ººººº

Harry entró lentamente en la Torre de Astronomía, su refugio de tantos años; se había sentido incapaz de ver la partida de su hijo, quizás para no volverlo a ver jamás. Al entrar, no le extrañó ver que el amplio espacio que él solía llamar 'su alfeizar' ya estaba siendo ocupado.

Se acercó a la ventana y preguntó suavemente:

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-El alfeizar es libre- contestó Alex, sin voltear a verlo, estaba demasiado enojado con sus padres por dejar que se llevaran a Chris.

Harry no contesto, pero se acercó más y se sentó al lado de su hijo.

-Supongo que tampoco quisiste verlo partir.

Alex no replicó, simplemente se encogió de hombros. Harry pareció no notarlo y siguió hablando.

-Yo no fui capaz de verlo, creo que hubiera muerto de tristeza- Alex continuó ignorándolo-. Sabes, es tan hermoso y a la vez tan complicado ser padre; es algo que sólo podrás entender cuando tengas tus propios hijos. El primer instante que te vimos recién nacido, tan pequeñito e indefenso, tu padre y yo supimos que estaríamos dispuestos a cualquier sacrificio, que aceptaríamos dichosos cualquier dolor si a cambio lográbamos que tú fueras feliz.

Alex se estremeció y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Lo mismo sentimos el primer instante en que vimos a Felicity. Y aunque no pudimos ver a Chris sino hasta diez años después, nuestros corazones siempre abrigaron el mismo sentimiento hacia él.

Alex se giró hacia su padre y lo miró con el rostro lleno de angustia, su barrera de ira completamente perdida.

-Alex, tú y tus hermanos son nuestro tesoro, lo más importante que existe en nuestras vidas, y moriríamos con alegría con tal de que fueran felices, tenlo por seguro.

-Lo siento, papá- musitó Alex, avergonzado-. Estaba tan dolido con Chris por quererse ir, y con ustedes por permitir que se fuera- enterró el rostro en el pecho de Harry y empezó a sollozar-. Y yo no sabía qué hacer para lograr que todo estuviera bien, que ustedes ya no sufrieran.

-Lo sé, hijo, lo sé- Harry trazaba suaves círculos en la espalda de su hijo, algo que siempre lograba calmarlo-. Pero eso es algo que escapa de tus manos, de la misma forma que escapa de las nuestras. Ahora, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y no perder la fe. Y pase lo que pase, seguir viviendo.

-Tienes razón, papá- dijo el adolescente, dejando de llorar y alejándose un tanto de su padre-. No es el momento de que me ponga a llorar como si fuera un bebé como Felicity. Debo ser fuerte y apoyarlos.

-¿Cómo que 'un bebé como Felicity'? – se escuchó una vocecilla indignada. Harry y Alex giraron para encontrar a Severus con la niña en brazos.

-¿Es una reunión privada o la podemos convertir en un encuentro familiar?- preguntó Severus. Harry y Alex sonrieron.

-Saben que éste es el alfeizar de la familia Snape Potter- dijo Harry, mientras hacía lugar para que Severus se sentara, Felicity seguía en sus brazos.

-Y no soy un bebé- aclaró la pequeña.

-Es cierto, eres una enana- replicó Alex, ante lo cual la niña siguió reclamando.

Harry rió enternecido y clavó sus pupilas en Severus.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán¿verdad?

-Cierto, y yo doy gracias por eso.

Pronto, todos estaban fundidos en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Pasara lo que pasará, iban a seguir juntos y apoyarse eternamente.

ºººººº

Draco llegó presuroso al Ministerio de Magia de Londres. Le habían pedido que acudiera con urgencia a las oficinas del Departamento de Asuntos Sociales y Familiares y no pudo evitar que la preocupación lo inundara. Sin siquiera tocar, empujó la puerta de la oficina y lo recibió la visión más gloriosa que había tenido en su vida.

-Papá- gritó el pequeño niño de cabello oscuro antes de abalanzarse a sus brazos, que lo abrazaron con desesperación.

Draco Malfoy acababa de recuperar a su hijo

Continuará

**Mi profundo agradecimiento a Ailuj, Carly McKinnon, Chibi-Kaisie, Mis Andreina Snape y lunax72, sus comentarios me ayudan enormemente a seguir. Mi muso les manda un beso enorme. **

**Caro (o mejor dicho, lunax ) no puedo contestarte al correo porque pusiste el comentario sin firma, y tranquila, si no puedes dejar comentario no pasa nada (aunque no niego que me hacen mucha ilusión .) Gracias por seguir con la historia.**

**A las demás, chicas, mañana les escribo al correo. Ya saben, mi manía de lechuza de subir las historias de noche . **

**Me despido de todos los que me leen con la esperanza de que este capítulo les haya gustado**

**Un beso enorme**

**Alisevv**


	15. Reencuentro de amor

Título: ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Ya saben, este relato sigue siendo el regalito de cumpleaños de Maria, Abysm y Maryam**

****

Midhiel, como siempre, mil gracias por leer y tus geniales sugerencias, mi muso te manda un besote

**Nota: De nuevo, aquí he tenido que lidiar con la psicología de los personajes y ni vean lo que me ha costado (¿Dios, por que no le habré hecho caso a la asignatura de psicología en la escuela?). Por favor, si ven alguna reacción que no les parezca lógica o adecuada, espero sepan disculparme .**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?  
Capítulo 15**

**Reencuentro de amor**

Draco llegó presuroso al Ministerio de Magia de Londres. Le habían pedido que acudiera con urgencia a las oficinas del Departamento de Asuntos Sociales y Familiares y no pudo evitar que la preocupación lo inundara. Sin siquiera tocar, empujó la puerta de la oficina y lo recibió la visión más gloriosa que había tenido en su vida.

-Papá- gritó el niño de cabello oscuro antes de abalanzarse a sus brazos, que lo abrazaron con desesperación.

Draco Malfoy acababa de recuperar a su hijo.

-¡Merlín, David! ¿Tú aquí? ¿Cómo es posible?- balbuceaba Draco, la alegría y el asombro destruyendo su habitual fachada de frialdad.

-¡Volví, papá, volví!- musitaba el pequeño, mientras se aferraba al cuello del hombre rubio y enterraba su sollozante carita en su cuello-. Me dejaron regresar contigo.

-Pero…- Draco elevó la mirada y fijó sus plateados ojos en Michael, en una muda pregunta que el psicólogo entendió a la perfección.

-Los señores Snape van a desistir de cualquier reclamo sobre su hijo- explicó Michael, con tono neutro, aunque interiormente estaba sufriendo por el dolor de quienes consideraba como su familia-. A partir de hoy le ceden todos los derechos sobre el niño.

Draco no contestó de inmediato. En lugar de eso, se dedicó un buen rato a consentir y consolar a su hijo. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, su mirada vagó a su alrededor hasta detenerse brevemente en la joven bruja de Servicios Sociales que se encontraba parada en una esquina y regresó sus ojos al pequeño.

-¿Por qué no vas un momento con la joven mientras yo hablo con el señor?

-Ven, allá afuera podemos encontrar galletas y un rico chocolate- propuso la muchacha.

David se quedó mirando a Draco, pensativo y temeroso.

-No quiero. ¿Y si cuando regrese ya no estás?

-Te prometo que me encontrarás aquí- le contestó Draco-. Pero ahora necesito hablar a solas con el señor, sólo será un momento.

David frunció el ceño pero al fin cedió; su padre tenía esa cara de 'tengo que hablar cosas de adultos', y cuando eso ocurría, sabía por experiencia que era inútil protestar.

En cuanto su hijo hubo salido, el hombre rubio se incorporó y fijó toda su atención en el psicomago.

-¿Por qué?- esa sencilla pregunta envolvía el millar de interrogantes que en ese momento bullían en su cerebro.

-Chri… David se enteró de todo hace unos días- empezó a explicar Michael, todavía con su tono profesional-. Fue a través de un periódico.

-¿A través de un maldito periódico?- el tono y los ojos de Draco Malfoy destilaban furia-. ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan irresponsables como para permitir que mi hijo se enterara de ese modo?

-Ante todo, señor Malfoy, le sugiero que se calme o no vamos a poder conversar- pidió Michael, sin dejarse amedrentar. Cuando la actitud agresiva de Draco cedió un tanto, continuó-: Se había dado la orden de impedir la entrada de El Profeta y otros diarios ingleses en el castillo, pero la madre de uno de los alumnos, que es de origen australiano, le envió un ejemplar viejo de un diario editado en Auckland. Al parecer, David lo vio y le dio curiosidad al saber que era de su ciudad.

-¿Qué pasó entonces?- indagó Draco, controlándose a duras penas.

-El niño se puso muy mal. Enfrentó a los señores Snape llamándolos mentirosos, les dijo que lo estaban haciendo para separarlo de usted- el mago hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar-. Luego salió corriendo y se encerró en su habitación. Lleva varios días llorando, sin apenas comer, ni querer ver a nadie o escuchar ningún tipo de explicaciones. Al fin, sus padres no pudieron resistirlo más y decidieron que lo mejor para el niño era regresar con usted.

-YO SOY SU PADRE- recalcó Draco, nuevamente furioso.

-No, señor Malfoy, no lo es- contestó Michael con acento duro-. Todo esto ha sido algo terrible que ha traído muchísimo dolor, pero si usted ha sido una víctima, ellos también. Para los padres de Chris- Michael empleó ese nombre a propósito- volver a separarse del hijo que buscaron durante diez años es algo verdaderamente terrible. Espero que usted sea lo suficientemente humano para ver su sacrificio y apreciar el inmenso regalo que le acaban de hacer.

Michael tomó su capa que estaba colocada al descuido sobre una silla y se la puso.

Mañana a primera hora se harán todas las diligencias legales para que David quede legalmente inscrito como su hijo en el Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña. Que tenga buena noche- el hombre se dio media vuelta y sin otra palabra, abandonó el lugar.

Draco se tiró en un sillón cercano, su alma plena de sentimientos encontrados, el más fuerte de ellos, el alivio y la alegría que le producía saber que su amado hijo estaba de nuevo con él y esta vez para siempre. Pero también, allá en el fondo, sentía una angustia latente. Si tenía que ser sincero, el sufrimiento de Potter le tenía sin cuidado, al fin y al cabo siempre habían sido enemigos, y ni siquiera mientras lucharon en el mismo bando, ni luego cuando se casó con Severus, pudieron llevar buenas relaciones.

Pero su padrino era otro asunto. Amaba a Severus, él había sido la única figura paterna que había tenido en la vida, y ni siquiera las desavenencias que habían tenido los últimos tiempos habían logrado matar ese cariño.

Su lucha interna terminó cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente y David entró corriendo y se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos. Luego, el pequeño se separó ligeramente y clavó sus negros ojos en los de Draco.

-Papá, ¿es cierto?

No fue necesario que David aclarara a qué se refería, Draco lo sabía perfectamente.

-Sí, es cierto- confesó con voz ronca.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?

Draco recordó las palabras del psicomago, David no había querido escuchar explicaciones de nadie. Respirando profundamente, lo sentó sobre su regazo y contestó:

-No lo sabía. Blaise te raptó y me hizo creer que tú eras mi hijo muerto.

-¿Tu hijo muerto?- repitió el niño sin comprender.

Draco lo acomodó mejor, orando internamente por poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no dañar a su niño más de lo que ya estaba. Luego, mirando sus negros ojitos, comenzó:

-El día que tu naciste, yo también di a luz un pequeñín, pero no pudo sobrevivir, nació muerto- hizo una breve pausa mientras se calmaba la punzada de dolor que atenazó su corazón ante el recuerdo-. Blaise… él se desesperó y salió de la casa como desquiciado. Por lo que me contaron, encontró a Potter a punto de tenerte y lo ayudó en el parto. Pero después que naciste, te secuestró.

Luego fue a casa. Yo apenas había despertado del agotamiento que me había producido el esfuerzo del parto, te oí llorar y pedí verte. Entonces Blaise se acercó y me mintió. Me dijo que tú eras mi hijito y… se llevó a mi bebé muerto.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?- preguntó David, horrorizado.

-Creo que enloqueció. No encuentro otra explicación.

-¿Y ellos… por qué no me buscaron?

-Lo hicieron- Draco sabía que tenía que ser sincero-. Te buscaron todos estos años. Pero Blaise supo ocultarnos muy bien.

-Por eso te cambiaste el nombre y llevabas el pelo negro- dijo David, acariciando las hebras, ahora doradas, de Draco. El hombre rubio asintió en silencio-. Me gusta más así- dijo el niño, sonriendo débilmente.

Draco le regresó la sonrisa antes de continuar.

-Blaise me llevó con él bajo engaño. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté de los mortífagos?- el niño asintió y Draco continuó explicando-: Me dijo que querían vengarse y nos buscaban para matarnos… para matarte a ti. Eso me aterró y me hizo aceptar todas sus decisiones, todo lo que hizo para evitar que nos encontraran.

-¿Por eso me odiaba, verdad?- David parecía haber envejecido repentinamente-. Porque yo no era su hijo, y había tenido que cambiar toda su vida por mi culpa.

-El no te odiaba, amor- musitó Draco, besando su cabecita-. En realidad, creo que se odiaba a si mismo. La culpa y el miedo lo destruyeron.

-¿Leí en el periódico que te llamas Draco?

-Así es, Draco Malfoy.

-También me gusta más que el otro nombre, tienes más cara de Draco que de Ernest, era un nombre horrible, ¿no podías haber elegido otro?- dijo con una mueca burlona.

-No se vale burlarse de tu padre, jovencito- replicó Draco, riendo-. Además- continuó en tono confidencial-, no lo elegí yo. A mí también me parece espantoso. ¿Sabes lo que sufrí viviendo con ese nombre por diez años?

Ambos se echaron a reír, la primera risa sincera que lanzaba Draco en mucho tiempo.

-Así que ahora soy David Malfoy- comentó el niño-. Me gusta.

-Sí, suena muy, muy bien- contestó el hombre con una sonrisa. Quedó callado un momento, pensando como plantear lo que quería decir-. David, sobre tus verdaderos padres…

-Tú eres mi padre- lo interrumpió David casi con furia.

-Lo sé, mi niño- musitó Draco, intentando calmarlo-. Pero ellos también te quieren, te han buscado tanto.

-No quiero hablar de eso- replicó David, enfurruñándose-. Ellos me mintieron. Dijeron que eran mis amigos, que te iban a ayudar, y lo que estaban haciendo era separarme de ti

-Pero David, debes comprenderlos- insistió Draco-. Ellos te aman.

-Pues yo no los quiero a ellos ni quiero volver a verlos.

Draco lo miró en silencio. David estaba confundido, dolido y temeroso, era poco probable que pudiera hacerlo comprender en ese momento. Además- pensó, un poco guiado por el egoísmo de su propio amor-, en ese momento lo principal era que estaban juntos y David era feliz. Luego, ya se vería.

ºººººº

-¿Pero que lugar es éste?- David miró incrédulo el descuidado jardín y luego clavó sus negros ojos en Draco, quien ya se imaginaba lo que iba a decir su hijo-. Está horrible.

-A veces te pareces demasiado a mí cuando tenía tu edad, ¿sabías?- le contestó el hombre, divertido ante la cara de asco que había puesto el chico-. Quita esa cara, adentro está mejor.

-Lo dudo- declaró el muchacho, al tiempo que Draco empujaba la puerta de entrada-. ¿Pero en serio, dónde estamos?

-En St Albans, en las afueras de Londres. Ésta es la casa antigua, donde vivía con Blaise para la época en que tú naciste.

David reflexionó un momento, mientras caminaba pensativo por el descuidado jardín.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí? ¿Por qué no a Auckland, a nuestra casa?

-La puse en venta- David detuvo su marcha y lo miró interrogante, así que Draco continuó explicando-. Las cosas por allí estaban difíciles. Todo el mundo me miró muy mal; aunque las cosas se aclararon, mucha gente sigue pensando que soy un vulgar secuestrador.

Los ojos del niño relampaguearon de furia.

-Todo es culpa de ellos, si no te hubieran acusado…

-No es su culpa y lo sabes- razonó el hombre rubio poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del niño-. Ellos sólo querían recuperar a su hijo, que volvieras a su lado- levantó una mano deteniendo la nueva protesta del chico-. En su lugar, yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo. David, aquí el único culpable fue Blaise Zabini.

Mientras seguían su camino hacia la puerta de entrada, Draco continuó:

En todo caso, esto va a ser temporal. Pienso buscar una linda casa o un apartamento para que podamos vivir con tranquilidad.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, que sorpresivamente resultó abierta, apareciendo bajo el umbral un pelirrojo que los observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Después de su apasionado encuentro, Bill había ayudado a Draco a recoger el resto de sus pertenencias y a realizar la mudanza a la casa de St Albans. Estaban acomodando las cosas cuando Draco recibió el aviso del Ministerio. No deseando que el rubio se sintiera molesto o incómodo por su presencia y preocupación, había decidido darle libertad y dejarle ir solo a la reunión en el Ministerio, mientras él se quedaba en casa comiéndose las uñas por la ansiedad. Literalmente.

-Al fin llegas- Bill no pudo contener la ansiedad reprimida en su tono. Draco le iba a contestar, pero cierto mini huracán furioso le tomó la delantera.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Cómo entró en nuestra casa?- aunque conservaba una distancia prudente de Bill, David presentaba una clara posición agresiva y sus ojos destilaban furia-. Si piensa que me va a volver a llevar con usted, olvídelo.

-David, no…- intentó contenerlo Draco.

-Papá, éste es el hombre que me llevo, ¿no te acuerdas?- preguntó, mirando brevemente a Draco, antes de girar una vez más hacia el pelirrojo, en idéntica actitud agresiva-. Por si no se ha enterado, me dejaron regresar con mi papá, así que ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Cómo?- Bill miró a Draco, atónito, sin saber de qué se trataba todo aquello.

-David ya sabe todo. Severus y Potter me lo regresaron- le explicó brevemente.

-Así que ya ve que no tiene nada que buscar aquí. Váyase.

-David, espera- dijo Draco, intentando tranquilizar al muchacho-. Bill no está aquí por lo que crees. Él es mi amigo.

David ahora clavó los ojos en Draco.

-¿Cómo que tu amigo? Él fue quien me apartó de ti, ¿acaso no recuerdas?

-Es un poco largo de contar pero todo tiene una explicación- al ver que el niño no cambiaba su actitud, miró a Bill con una muda disculpa en sus ojos plateados-. Bill, ahora necesito conversar a solas con David y explicarle algunas cosas, ¿podríamos vernos mañana? David y yo te invitamos a almorzar- al ver que David iba a empezar a protestar nuevamente, le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de advertencia.

El mago pelirrojo seguía confundido con la situación, pero entendió que Draco tenía razón, era claro que esos dos tenían mucho de que hablar. Ya al día siguiente su rubio le explicaría todo.

-Sí, es mejor que me vaya. Además, ya es muy tarde- miró a Draco y a David y sonrió-. Buenas noches.

-Papá, ¿cómo es eso de que ese hombre es tu amigo?- le reclamó el muchacho en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de Bill-. Demonios, ese hombre es el culpable de todo.

-David, ¿qué te he dicho sobre maldecir?- lo reprendió Draco.

-Perdón, papá, pero es que no entiendo.

-Ven- pidió el hombre mayor, conduciéndolo hasta un sofá frente a la chimenea. Cuando ambos estuvieron cómodamente sentados, empezó su explicación-. Bill es detective privado. Tus verdaderos padres- David hizo una mueca de desagrado pero no dijo nada- lo contrataron hace diez años para buscarte. Él sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, David.

El niño quedó unos momentos pensativo y al fin habló.

-Vale, eso lo puedo entender, ¿pero por qué es tu amigo? ¿Por qué estaba aquí, esperándote?

-Él me ha ayudado mucho en el Ministerio. Estuvo en los interrogatorios y medió para que no fueran muy agresivos conmigo. Además- sus ojos se entristecieron repentinamente-, me ayudo a encontrar el lugar donde estaba enterrado mi bebé.

-¿Hizo eso?

-Aja- confirmó Draco, moviendo la cabeza en señal afirmativa-. Me ha apoyado mucho, de verdad.

El niño miró fijamente el rostro de su padre, que se había ruborizado ligeramente. Luego sonrió con picardía.

-Te gusta, ¿cierto?

-Sí- confesó Draco luego de una pequeña duda y su rubor aumentó ligeramente.

-¿Cuánto?- indagó el pequeño.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo Draco, un tanto confundido.

-Bueno, si te gusta un poquito o te gusta mucho.

-No lo sé- musitó Draco.

-Papá, claro que lo sabes- dijo David, inclinándose y besando su mejilla-. ¿Es como esos señores con los que saliste en Auckland?- Draco no dijo nada-. ¿Es más?- el hombre rubio asintió en silencio-. ¿Cómo lo que sentías por… Blaise?

Draco se quedó mirando a David, pensando que ya era todo un hombrecito. Ellos siempre habían tenido plena confianza uno en el otro, eran grandes amigos, y dentro de la discreción natural debido a la edad de su pequeño, siempre le había contado sus cosas. Respiró profundo, tratando de explicarle a David de una forma que el niño entendiera.

-Yo quise mucho a Blaise- comenzó, acariciando su pelo negro-. Él fue mi primer amor, nos casamos tan jóvenes. Sabes, entonces no era el Blaise que tú conociste, era muy alegre y cariñoso- hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras correctas-. Pero fue un amor juvenil que no pudo madurar, el mismo Blaise se encargó de matarlo. Lo de Bill… no sé, en cierta forma lo siento como más real, con él me siento protegido, querido. Yo sé que parece raro porque nos conocemos hace muy poco, pero lo siento así.

-A mí no me parece raro- comentó David.

-¿A ti…- Draco dudó un segundo, antes de continuar-… te molesta la idea de que él y yo estemos juntos? Porque si es así yo…

-No, no papá- David sonrió y se abrazó al hombre-. Tú has estado muy sólo todos estos años.

-No he estado solo, te he tenido a ti- dijo Draco, abrazando con fuerza a su pequeño.

-Sí, pero yo soy tu hijo, y sé que los adultos necesitan otro tipo de afecto.

-¿Entonces? ¿Me das permiso?

-Bueno, en principio sí, pero conste que es tentativo- rió el pequeño-. Ese señor no las tiene todas conmigo todavía. Va a tener que portarse muy bien para que lo apruebe al final.

-Pobre Bill- musitó Draco, fingiendo un aire compungido-. Creo que va a sufrir mucho en un futuro próximo.

Con una carcajada, padre e hijo se abrazaron con fuerza, disfrutando la bendición de estar juntos una vez más

ººººººº

Las semanas siguientes probaron cuan ciertas habían sido las palabras de Draco. Bill Weasley se había visto sometido a innumerables 'pruebas' que David evaluaba muy seriamente y de las que el pelirrojo había salido airoso. A los pocos días, ya era considerado uno más de la familia. Bill los había ayudado a elegir una buena casa, más pequeña que la de St Albans pero mucho más bonita y acogedora; los había acompañado a elegir los muebles e incluso hizo importantes sugerencias para la elección del mobiliario de la recámara principal, ante la divertida mirada de David, quien por primera vez veía que su padre aceptaba sugerencias sobre un asunto tan íntimo.

También había ayudado en el jardín, cavando hoyo tras hoyo al estilo muggle, pues Draco insistía que así era mejor para que las plantas enraizaran fuertes. Junto con Draco, había comenzado a dar a David clases a fin de prepararlo para su ingreso a la escuela de magia al siguiente año y había pasado interminables noches asando malvaviscos y contando historias de su vida en Egipto, algo que tenía fascinados tanto a David como a Draco, o viendo películas infantiles en el DVD muggle de la casa.

Y todas las noches, sin falta, había acompañado a Draco a arropar a David y esperado junto a él hasta que el muchachito se dormía con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus labios. Y muchas de esas noches, en lugar de regresar a su frío apartamento, el cielo se abría ante él y podía acompañar al rubio a su habitación y hacerle el amor hasta caer extenuado.

Y así, poco a poco, fue haciéndose tan indispensable en la vida de padre e hijo, que para finales de Noviembre fue invitado a vivir en la nueva casa de una manera permanente. Y por supuesto, aceptó.

ººººº

Esos meses, que para Draco, Bill y David habían sido tan felices, para Harry y Severus habían sido un verdadero infierno. Pese al amor y el apoyo que le brindaba toda la familia, extrañaban a su hijo terriblemente y cada día se preguntaban si el pequeño alguna vez aceptaría tener algún tipo de relación con ellos.

Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, esa esperanza era cada vez más débil. Por Bill, habían averiguado que Draco había hecho varios intentos por hablarle de ellos y hacer que el niño los perdonara y aceptara verlos, pero todo había sido inútil. David se negaba rotundamente a tener ningún tipo de contacto con ellos y Draco no quería presionarlo más sobre ese tema.

Y Severus y Harry se morían por verlo.

Al fin, Bill había convencido a Draco para que les permitiera ver al niño, aunque fuera de lejos. Y por eso, allí estaban Harry y Severus, ocultos tras un árbol de un parque muggle, esperando impacientes la llegada de su hijo, mientras Severus recordaba con tristeza una situación semejante ocurrida muchos años antes, sólo que en aquella oportunidad los que esperaban eran Alex y él, y el esperado era Harry.

-Mira, allí están- la voz de Harry sacó a su pareja de sus reflexiones-, vienen por el camino de la derecha.

Severus miró hacia donde Harry le indicaba y se quedó observando extasiado.

-Está hermoso- murmuro, mientras de forma instintiva tomaba a Harry por los hombros y lo apretaba junto a él-. Si hasta parece que creció.

-Sí, está más alto- confirmó Harry-, y se ve tan feliz- musitó, al ver que el niño reía por algo que decía Bill en ese momento-. Parece que se lleva muy bien con Bill- dijo con tristeza, antes de agregar casi para si mismo-. ¿Por qué con él sí puede reír y ser feliz y con nosotros no?

-Shhh, amor, no sufras. Entiende que para él es difícil acercarse a nosotros.

-Pero no entiendo por qué, Sev. Malfoy le explicó, según Bill ha hecho serios esfuerzos por tratar de que nos acepte, ¿por qué nos sigue rechazando?

-No sé, amor. No sé- contestó el hombre con desaliento.

-¿Y si nos acercamos? Tal vez si le hablamos, si le hacemos entender que le queremos, que todo lo que hicimos…

-No podemos y lo sabes. Si hacemos eso, Chris y Draco podrían molestarse y colocaríamos a Bill en una situación difícil. Recuerda que él es nuestro único contacto con nuestro niño.

Sin poderlo evitar, aunque se había prometido mil veces ser fuerte, Harry se inclinó sobre el pecho de Severus y lloró suavemente, en un amargo sollozo de tristeza e impotencia infinita.

ººººº

Draco, Bill y David decidieron pasar las fiestas navideñas esquiando en una pequeña villa de los Alpes Suizos. Aunque el pelirrojo hubiera amado poder llevar a los que llamaba 'sus chicos' a la Madriguera y pasar esos días tan especiales en familia, sabía que era de todo punto imposible. Allí también iban a estar Harry, Severus y el resto de la familia, y todavía no era el tiempo propicio para que David enfrentara un encuentro de ese tipo. Internamente, Bill rogaba porque algún día lo fuera.

A pesar de todo, habían pasado una Nochebuena muy hermosa. Habían cenado con los otros residentes del hotel muggle en que se encontraban y luego habían ido a sus habitaciones, donde debajo de un hermoso árbol se encontraban una buena cantidad de regalos, la mayoría de David.

El niño había recibido con alegría no sólo los regalos de parte de Draco y Bill, sino también los provenientes de Arthur, Molly y el resto de la familia Weasley. Al final, cuando ya había abierto todos los paquetes y lucía una sonrisa cansada y feliz, Draco sacó un pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel plateado y con un hermoso lazo rojo y llamó al pequeño.

-David, hijo, ven acá.

El chico acudió obediente y se plantó delante de su padre, quien estaba sentado en un diván con Bill a su lado.

-¿Si, papá?

-Escucha, éste es un regalo muy especial y quiero que por favor lo aceptes- musitó su padre, tendiéndole el obsequio-. Lo trajo Bill, es… es de tu otra familia.

Al instante, la sonrisa del niño murió en sus labios.

-No quiero- negó con firmeza.

-No te están pidiendo nada, David- Bill trató de convencerlo-. Es sólo un pequeño obsequio, algo que perteneció a tu abuela.

-No quiero- insistió el niño con terquedad.

-Escucha, amor- dijo Draco, jalando al pequeño que, a regañadientes, se sentó sobre sus rodillas-. Como te dijo Bill, Severus y Harry no te están pidiendo nada a cambio, pero para ellos es muy importante que conserves esto. ¿Por qué no lo abres y luego decides?

Cediendo finalmente ante la insistencia de Draco, David desenvolvió el paquete y sacó una cadena con un medallón, que estaba rodeado por ocho esferas pequeñas.

Éste medallón perteneció a la madre de mi padrino Severus- continuó explicándole Draco-. Cuando yo era pequeño me lo mostró una vez. Verás, su mamá murió cuando mi padrino era muy chico, casi no pudo disfrutar su amor, y esto fue lo único que le quedó de ella. Por eso es tan importante para él.

-Con más razón, yo no puedo tenerlo- el niño tendió el medallón a su padre con mano temblorosa-. No es mío.

-Sí lo es, porque él quiere que lo tengas- dijo Bill-. De verdad, es muy importante para ellos.

-Sabes, hay mucha magia en él, magia de amor- continuó Draco con voz suave-. Si lo tomas en tu mano y lo aprietas contra tu corazón pensando en una persona a la que quieras mucho, una de las esferas se iluminará y una imagen de esa persona aparecerá en la esfera, tal y como la estás imaginando, y entonces quedará ahí permanentemente. Así podrás tener junto a tu corazón los rostros de quienes amas.

-¿Por qué no haces la prueba?- sugirió Bill.

Fascinado ante lo que le estaba contando Draco, David olvidó por un momento de donde procedía el medallón, así que lo puso contra su pecho y pensó en el hombre al que siempre había considerado su padre. Al momento, una de las esferas empezó a adquirir un resplandor rosado. Cuando el resplandor se fue, el rostro sonriente de Draco Malfoy lo miraba desde la esfera.

-Sí es mágico- dijo el niño, entusiasmado-. Es tu rostro, tal como lo estaba imaginando.

-Prueba de nuevo- sugirió el mago rubio.

Lo volvió a hacer y esta vez apareció la imagen de un sonriente Bill.

-Es genial- comentó encantado.

-Y tienes seis espacios más- dijo un sonriente pelirrojo, emocionado porque David hubiera pensado en él para unirlo al medallón.

El niño quedó un buen rato pensativo

-Pero no tengo a nadie más a quien poner- comentó finalmente, con tristeza.

-Sí tienes y lo sabes, aunque todavía no estés dispuesto a admitirlo ni siquiera ante ti mismo- le dijo Draco, sabiamente-. Conserva el medallón, hijo, y estoy seguro que antes de lo que imaginas, todas las esferas van a estar llenas de rostros sonrientes.

David se quedó mirando fijamente a Draco y al final movió la cabeza, denegando.

-No lo creo, papa- musitó con pesar-. Conservaré el medallón por complacerte, pero no creo que ninguna otra de las esferas vaya a iluminarse.

Y sin otra palabra, dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- musitó Draco, arrebujado en los brazos de Bill, mucho rato después de que el niño partiera-. ¿Sabes, soy egoísta. Si sólo se tratara de Severus y Harry, no me alegraría, por supuesto, pero tampoco me importaría mayormente. Pero conozco a mi hijo, sé que esto le está afectando, y sé que hasta que no sea capaz de aceptar a su otra familia, no va a ser verdaderamente feliz. Pero no sé qué hacer para lograr que eso suceda.

-Dale tiempo, amor- musitó el mago pelirrojo, acurrucando a Draco junto a él-. Deja que entienda que el hecho de amarlos a ellos no quiere decir que te va a amar menos a ti. Entonces lo aceptará.

-¿Crees que eso sucederá algún día?

-Estoy seguro que antes de lo que imaginas. Y si no, siempre puedes usar terapia de choque.

-¿Terapia de choque? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Simple. En Agosto cumplirá once años y le toca ir a una escuela de magia, ¿no?

-Claro, sabes que ya tiene su cupo asegurado en Durmstrang, lo solicité el mes pasado y está muy entusiasmado con eso.

-¿Y que tal si en lugar de a Durmstrang lo envías a Hogwarts?

-¿Te volviste demente? Conozco a David, si hago eso se desatará el infierno.

-Lo dicho, terapia de choque- terminó Bill, con una sonrisa malevola.

Continuará……..

**Vaya, ni un solo review en el capítulo anterior, eso si es un verdadero record , ni vean lo triste que está mi pobre muso. De corazón, espero que este nuevo capítulo les guste un poquillo más.**

**A menos que a mi muso se le ocurra otra cosa, ya sólo falta un capítulo para terminar. Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo.**

**Un beso inmenso a todos **


	16. Al final, el amor siempre triunfa

Título¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Autora: Alisevv

Parejas: Severus/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Draco/Bill

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo de Rowling, pero yo sigo intentando convencerla que me regale a Sev.

**Ya saben, este relato sigue siendo el regalito de cumpleaños de Maria, Abysm y Maryam**

**Bueno, gente linda, esta historia llegó a su fin. Quiero agradecer profundamente a todos aquellos que me apoyaron, leyendo y comentando, ha sido muy importante para mí.**

**Quiero agradecer a Midhiel, que siempre ha estado allí, leyendo y sugiriendo y apoyándome. Te quiero, pequeña.**

**También quiero agradecer a AuraSly. Por sus comentarios y sugerencias este capítulo quedó muy diferente a como había planeado en un principio. Mil gracias, amiga.**

**Por último, quiero dedicar este capítulo final a todas aquellas personas anónimas que día a día sufren el dolor de la desaparición de un ser querido y que aún así se levantan todos los días y siguen luchando. Ruego a Dios que llegue un día en que nadie tenga que vivir un dolor semejante.**

**Un beso enorme a todos y los dejo con el final.  
**

**¿Dónde está mi bebé?**

**Capítulo 16**

**Al final, el amor siempre triunfa **

-¿Terapia de choque¿A qué te refieres?

-Simple. En Agosto cumplirá once años y le toca ir a una escuela de magia¿no?

-Claro, sabes que ya tiene su cupo asegurado en Durmstrang, lo solicité el mes pasado y está muy entusiasmado con eso.

-¿Y que tal si en lugar de a Durmstrang lo envías a Hogwarts?

-¿Te volviste demente? Conozco a David, si hago eso se desatará el infierno.

-Lo dicho, terapia de choque- terminó Bill, con una sonrisa malevola.

-¿Estás seguro que eres Gryffindor?- preguntó Draco alzando una ceja.

-¿A que viene esa pregunta?- indagó Bill, extrañado.

-A que lo que acabas de sugerir es una solución demasiado Slytherin para ti- rió el hombre rubio-. Maldición, es demasiado Sly incluso para mí. Conozco a David, si lo mando a Hogwarts en contra de su voluntad, seguro que forma una batalla que haría palidecer a la que libramos contra Voldemort. De verdad, no creo que saliera nada bueno de eso. Además, las clases no empiezan hasta Septiembre, es demasiado tiempo. Por el bien de todos, especialmente de mi hijo, es mejor buscar una solución más rápida.

-Entonces¿qué sugieres?

-No sé- musito Draco pensativo, antes de fijar la mirada en su pareja-. Realmente no estoy seguro de qué sería lo más apropiado. Pero de algo sí estoy seguro: no podemos hacerlo solos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es necesario hacer algo que he venido retrasando ya hace demasiado tiempo- replicó Draco-. ¿Podrías conseguirme una entrevista con Severus y con Potter?

ºººººº

Draco y Bill se detuvieron frente al elegante edificio de cinco pisos en cuya puerta principal se podía leer en letras plateadas Fundación Christopher Snape. La Fundación había sido trasladada a su nueva sede cinco años antes, aprovechando que la nueva edificación estaba siendo rematada por un banco muggle a un preció casi ridículo, y luego de la ampliación y gracias a la generosidad de sus patrocinadores, habían ampliado su rango de acción hacia el mundo muggle.

Subieron en silencio por las prolijas escalinatas de piedra y empujaron una gran puerta de cristal, para encontrarse con un amplio vestíbulo decorado con sobria elegancia. Sonriendo, Bill condujo a su acompañante hacia un escritorio de madera de nogal, tras el cual se sentaba una sonriente muchacha de unos ventipocos años.

-Señor Weasley, que gusto tenerlo por aquí- saludó la joven, ampliando su sonrisa con clara coquetería que a Draco no le hizo la más mínima gracia-. Hace tiempo que no nos visitaba.

-Hola, Betty¿cómo estás? He estado algo ocupado últimamente- replicó el aludido, contestando su sonrisa, antes de preguntar-¿Sabes si los señores Snape ya llegaron?

-Sí, los están esperando en Presidencia- contestó la chica, fijando su mirada por primera vez en Draco-. ¿El señor Malfoy, no?

-El mismo- contestó el hombre rubio con cierta brusquedad.

-Por favor, firme aquí- pidió la joven, algo sorprendida por la actitud claramente hostil de su interlocutor. Una vez firmado, le entregó a Draco una cartulina donde se leía 'Visitante'-. Por favor, úsela en un lugar visible.

-Sin problema- contestó Draco antes de mirar a Bill-. ¿Me guías?

-Sí, vamos- Bill se giró hacia la muchacha con una sonrisa-. Gusto de verte tan linda, Betty.

-Gracias, señor Weasley- contestó, enrojeciendo-. Y no se pierda durante tanto tiempo.

Mientras caminaban en silencio hacia los ascensores, el pelirrojo se quedó observando a su pareja, intrigado.

-Draco¿estás molesto por algo?- preguntó, cuando se pararon frente a las puertas de metal del elevador.

-¿Molesto? No veo por qué- replicó el otro sin perder la compostura pero con tono gélido-. Por cierto¿ella sabe que eres gay?

Bill se le quedó observando un momento y entonces comprendió, y un cálido sentimiento se posó en su pecho. Al final, Draco, nervioso por la observación de que era objeto, lo miró claramente molesto.

-¿Qué miras?

-No lo puedo creer- musitó Bill, el tono divertido en su voz ocultando la emoción que sentía.

-¿Qué?

-Estás celoso.

Draco se envaró de inmediato. En ese momento llegaba el ascensor y ambos entraron.

-No digas estupideces- replicó Draco, cuando se cerraron las puertas.

-Sí, estás celoso- continuó el pelirrojo, abrazándolo feliz-. Pero no tienes por que estarlo, yo sólo tengo ojos para cierto Sly rubio y malhumorado.

-No sé de qué hablas y suéltame de inmediato- ordenó Draco, revolviéndose en el abrazo del otro.

-O no, por supuesto que no- y sin decir más, busco la cálida boca de Draco. En un principio, el hombre rubio se resistió, pero segundos más tarde contestaba el beso con la misma pasión con que le era dado. No se separaron hasta que el ascensor abrió sus puertas en el quinto piso del edificio, el despacho de Presidencia.

Respirando hondo para recuperar la compostura, ambos hombres pusieron semblante serio y salieron del ascensor. Salieron a un amplio vestíbulo redondo con varias puertas y un escritorio en el centro, donde estaba sentada una bruja de mediana edad con aspecto serio.

-Señora Willson- la saludó Bill con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien, señor Weasley¿y usted?- contestó la mujer sin perder su expresión adusta, antes de mirar a Draco-. Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy. Hace un buen rato que los están esperando así que sugiero que se apresuren.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la puerta que la mujer les indicaba, mientras Bill se inclinaba sobre Draco y le susurraba al oído.

-No te preocupes. Parece una fiera pero es un pan de Dios.

-Lo estoy escuchando, señor Weasley.

-Y tiene un oído endemoniadamente bueno- gruñó el pelirrojo, mientras Draco sonreía débilmente. Sonrisa que se esfumó de su rostro cuando se pararon frente a la puerta y Bill toco anunciando su llegada.

Sin esperar a que les cedieran el paso, ya que los estaban esperando, empujó la puerta y entraron.

El despacho de Presidencia de la Fundación era una habitación igual de sobria y elegante que el resto del edificio. Estaba totalmente alfombrada y sus paredes estaban cubiertas de amplios ventanales, que ofrecían una magnífica vista del Londres muggle. Habitualmente, su mobiliario constaba de un amplio escritorio y varios cómodos sillones de cuero repujado. Sin embargo, esa mañana el escritorio había sido apartado a una esquina y los sillones habían sido dispuestos en círculo.

Draco paseó la vista por el lugar y luego miró uno a uno a todos los asistentes. Severus, como siempre, con su rostro habitualmente inexpresivo. En el sillón de al lado, Potter se sentaba con el rostro ceñudo y claras muestras de nerviosismo. Le seguían el licántropo y el psicomago que le había regresado a David, ambos con el rostro relativamente sereno. Dos sillones vacíos, supuso que los puestos correspondientes a Bill y a él, y por último, un hombre de mediana edad y rostro amable, a quien no había visto en su vida , sentado plácidamente con un pergamino y una pluma en la mano.

Frunció el entrecejo. A regañadientes había aceptado cuando Bill le había comunicado la opción de convertir la entrevista en una especie de trabajo de grupo, pero la verdad es que la idea no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Acérquense y siéntense, por favor- habló el hombre en una clara invitación, señalando los puestos vacíos-. Supongo que conocen a todos los demás así que me presento, soy el Doctor Herman Duncan

Sin responder al saludo, Draco se dirigió al asiento ubicado al lado de Michael. Bill contestó con un saludo de cortesía y se sentó entre Draco y el doctor.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos reunidos creo que podemos empezar- propuso el doctor, sintiendo que la tensión de la atmósfera se podía cortar con un cuchillo-. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta antes de que de las pautas para empezar?

-La verdad, no entiendo el motivo de todo este circo- espetó Draco, molesto.

-No es ningún circo- replicó Harry en el mismo tono-. Tú fuiste quien solicitó hablar.

-Sí, una conversación, pero no toda esta tontería del trabajo en grupo. No sé como dejé que Bill me convenciera de venir.

-Pues puedes irte cuando quieras, nadie te está atando.

-Basta- dijo Severus, cuando ya Draco se levantaba con intención de irse-. Todos estamos aquí por una sola razón: nuestro niño. Así que déjense de estúpidas querellas antiguas y compórtense.

Ante la actitud y el tono que recordaba fielmente al Profesor de Pociones de su adolescencia, tanto Draco como Harry se sentaron y se callaron.

-Señor Malfoy- habló el doctor Duncan nuevamente-, la idea de este tipo de reunión fue de Michael, quizás él pueda explicarle mejor que yo sus razones para ello.

Draco giró la cabeza y clavó la vista en el aludido.

-Verás- empezó, mirando a Draco fijamente-. Todos aquí queremos ayudar a… David, pero ninguno sabemos realmente cómo hacerlo, estamos demasiado inmersos en el problema.

-¿Ni siquiera tú¿Acaso no fuiste el psicomago encargado de su caso?- preguntó Draco con ironía.

-Lo fui y ese precisamente fue mi error. Estaba demasiado involucrado con el sufrimiento de la familia como para manejar la situación con objetividad. En cierta forma, me sentí personalmente agredido- explicó con tono calmado-. Pero estuve pensándolo con calma y llegué a la conclusión de que hasta que no podamos resolver las cosas entre nosotros, como adultos, especialmente ustedes tres- miró a Draco, Harry y Severus- no podremos ayudar a David. Hay demasiado rencor y demasiado dolor subyacente.

Tal vez esto te parezca inútil pero créeme, es indispensable si de veras quieres ayudar a tu hijo. Tú decides.

Draco lo miró un buen rato con el ceño fruncido y al final, cedió

-Vale, veamos lo que nos tiene que decir, Doctor Duncan.

-En realidad yo no tengo nada que decir, todo lo van a decir ustedes- explicó el hombre con una sonrisa-. Digamos que yo estoy aquí para evitar que se maten.

-O para recoger los cadáveres- comentó Bill, intentando aligerar la atmósfera, aunque las miradas que recibió en respuesta le indicaron claramente que no había dado resultado.

-Bien, ante todo quiero dar unas pautas para que sea más fluida la comunicación. Primero, vamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Segundo, para poder hablar, la persona levantará la mano pidiendo derecho de palabra. Tercero, todo lo que haya que decir será dicho al grupo, aunque se permitirán preguntas directas, pero en ningún caso agresiones personales. Cuarto, vamos a dejar que cada participante diga todo lo que tenga que decir antes de pedir derecho a replica. Quinto, todo lo que se diga en el grupo, es del grupo, nacerá y morirá aquí. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Como respuesta, recibió varios gruñidos y movimientos de cabeza.

-Bien, tomaré eso como un sí- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa serena-. Y para empezar, creo que Draco debería contarnos por qué pidió la reunión.

El mago rubio miró a todos con cierta reticencia y al final empezó a hablar.

-La razón de mi pedido es David- comenzó, mirando al centro del grupo, sin fijar la vista en nadie en particular-. Después que… me lo regresaron, no ha sido el mismo. No es que esté mal, está contento y todo eso, pero sé que en el fondo tiene un peso en el corazón, algo que está ahí aunque haya decidido ignorarlo.

Al ver que Draco no pensaba continuar, Remus alzó la mano.

-¿Qué crees que sea ese algo?- indagó.

Draco dudó un momento y al final suspiró.

-Creo que David no quiere admitir que ama a… a su otra familia.

-¿Y por qué no lo has ayudado en ese aspecto?- preguntó Harry, rechinando los dientes.

-Harry, te recuerdo que debes alzar la mano antes de hablar- dijo el Doctor Duncan antes que Draco pudiera replicar.

-Yo le he explicado- se defendió Draco.

Esta vez el que alzó la mano fue Bill.

-¿Estás seguro que diste tu mayor esfuerzo al tratar de explicarle¿Le contaste las cosas como fueron en realidad, crudamente?- por un segundo, el mago rubio estuvo a punto de responder con violencia. Pero era Bill, sabía que él no lo preguntaba por dañarlo sino por ayudarlo. Cuando al fin negó con la cabeza, Bill preguntó suavemente-¿Por qué?

Pasó un largo momento mientras Draco se enfrentaba con su verdad. Al fin, suspiró audiblemente y empezó.

-Me sentía dolido- confesó, mirando a los presentes uno por uno-. Fui atacado, encarcelado, insultado, me quitaron a mi hijo y me trataron como la peor lacra del mundo- levantó el rostro hacia Severus-. Incluso tú. La persona de quien jamás esperaría una agresión semejante- levantó la mano para impedir que Severus hablara-. Sé tus razones, y racionalmente puede que las entienda, pero no sabes como me sentí. Después de vivir diez años con miedo, pensando que los mortífagos te habían matado, que podrían matar a David, después de soportar la locura de Blaise, encontrarme con esto fue demasiado para mí.

Por eso, cuando me regresaron a David, me aferré con uñas y dientes a él. Y de verás intenté que él los entendiera y los perdonara, pero aunque una parte de mí deseaba que eso pasara, la otra, la que tenía terror de que volvieran a quitarme a mi niño, se alegraba de que no fuera así, de que David no quisiera verles y hablarles- aspiró profundamente y al final miró a Harry y especialmente a Severus-. De verdad, lo siento.

Esta vez, la mano alzada fue la de Severus.

-Yo también siento todo lo que pasó y todo lo que te dije- empezó, mientras estiraba la mano y aferraba la de Harry, que estaba silencioso a su lado-. Pero no sabes lo que ha sido para nosotros todo esto. O sí, lo sabes porque lo viviste unos pocos días. ¿Pero imaginas que esos pocos días se hubieran convertido en diez largos años? A veces lo pienso y no sé cómo logramos sobrevivir- a ese punto, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por el rostro de Harry-. Y luego, cuando lo encontramos, no tienes idea lo que significó dejarlo ir nuevamente- la voz murió en la garganta de Severus, cerrada por la emoción contenida.

-Lo siento- musitó de nuevo Draco, mirando a Severus-. Yo te quiero, padrino. Eres el único recuerdo feliz que conservo de mi infancia. Y Pott… Harry, no somos los mejores amigos y tal vez nunca los seamos, pero no soy un monstruo, entiendo lo que han sufrido todos estos años. Y estoy dispuesto a tratar de lograr que las cosas mejoren para todos, especialmente por el bien de David.

Harry se quedó observando un largo rato a su antiguo Némesis y al final emitió una tenue sonrisa y levantó la mano para contestar.

-Es absurdo que sigamos desconfiando uno del otro por viejas rencillas de adolescentes. Entiendo que no tuviste la culpa de nada, y desde el fondo de mi corazón te agradezco que hayas amado y cuidado a mi niño todos estos años. Eso es algo que nunca tendré con que pagarte.

-Bueno, creo que parte del conflicto está solucionado- dijo al fin Michael-. Ahora queda lo más difícil¿qué vamos a hacer con David?

-Yo puedo hablar nuevamente con él, pero esta vez contándole todo lo que Severus y Pott… Harry lo amaron y lo sufrieron. Él los ama, pero tiene miedo a demostrarlo porque piensa que lo pueden separar de mí. Si logro convencerlo de que nos puede tener a todos, quizás ceda.

-No sé- comentó Bill, esta vez sin levantar la mano. A estas alturas, la reunión de grupo se había transformado en una reunión de amigos, ante la sonrisa complacida del Doctor Duncan-, es tán parecido a Severus, desconfiado por naturaleza- los presentes rieron suavemente mientras Severus hacía un mohín de frustración.

-No pongas esa cara, padrino, tienes que admitir que es verdad- comentó Draco, mientras Severus sentía que se caldeaba su corazón al ver que Draco volvía a llamarlo así.

-¿Y si Harry y Severus le escriben una carta diciéndole cómo se sienten?- sugirió Remus-. Podrías entregársela después que hablaras con él.

-Me parece buena idea- asintió Draco.

-E incluso le pueden escribir Alex y Felicity- sugirió Harry con una sonrisa.

-Aún mejor- aseguró Michael.

-Perfecto, entonces ¿qué les parece si vamos a Hogwarts a por esas cartas?- sugirió Draco-. Así esta misma tarde puedo hablar con David.

Mientras todos asentían, Harry se acercó a Draco y le tendió la mano.

-Sé que dijiste que tal vez nunca seríamos amigos, pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Luego de un momento de duda, Draco levantó la mano y estrechó la que le tendían.

-A mi también.

Desde su sitio, Severus Snape observaba todo con una sonrisa de esperanza. Quizás al fin la vida pudiera regalarles a todos un poquito de felicidad que tanto necesitaban.

ººººº

-Papá, Bill- gritó David, corriendo hacia ellos seguido de Ginny-. Al fin llegan, se tardaron demasiado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Draco, sonriendo a su hijo-, se nos complicó todo. ¿Y tú, cómo te portaste¿Hiciste sufrir mucho a Ginny?

-Para nada, se portó muy bien- aseguró la joven con una sonrisa.

-Tía Ginny hizo una comida muy rica y luego le enseñé a jugar a scrabble. ¿Sabes, Tía Ginny no conoce ningún juego muggle. Le dije que cuando ustedes llegaran podíamos jugar al Risk, que entre dos es muy aburrido.

-Hoy es imposible, David, ya es muy tarde y tú y yo tenemos que hablar- dijo Draco, con seriedad-. Otro día podemos invitar a Tía Ginny a comer y jugar Risk.

-¿Hablar de qué?- preguntó el niño, frunciendo el ceño, intrigado.

Notando la evidente tensión en el rostro del hombre rubio, Ginny se apresuró a despedirse.

-A mí también se me hizo tarde- dijo con una sonrisa y se inclinó a besar a David-. Cariño, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien¿vale?

El niño besó a su vez a la chica pero su mirada seguía pendiente del rostro de su padre.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- ofreció Bill, sonriendo a su hermana, antes de dirigirse a Draco-. Voy a salir a comprar algo de helado, al rato regreso. ¿O prefieres que me quede?

-No, ve tranquilo, vamos a estar bien- le aseguró el hombre rubio-. Además, creo que vamos a necesitar ese helado con urgencia.

Cuando los hermanos Weasley hubieron abandonado la casa, Draco guió a David hasta la habitación del niño. Una vez que ambos estuvieron cómodamente instalados en la mullida cama, el pequeño miró fijamente a su padre y preguntó.

-Papá¿qué es eso de lo que tenemos que hablar?

Draco tragó con fuerza y confesó al fin.

-Hoy estuve hablando con tus padres.

-Ellos no son mis padres- replicó el niño, envarándose al instante.

-Sí, David, son tus padres y eso es algo que debemos aceptar tanto tú como yo- al observar el asustado rostro del niño, se apresuró a continuar-. No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva, ellos no quieren separarnos ni nada de eso- lo tranquilizo, al tiempo que extendía la mano y acariciaba suavemente su negro cabello-. Ellos lo único que quieren es poder amarte y compartir un poquito de tu vida. ¿Es tan difícil para ti darles eso?

Al ver que el niño permanecía en silencio y con actitud hosca, lo invitó.

-David, ven aquí, con papá- como el niño no se movía, insistió-. ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

-Sabes que sí, pero…

-Pues si confías, ven aquí. Quiero contarte algo pero necesito abrazarte mientras lo hago.

Cediendo al fin ante la amorosa mirada, David sonrió levemente y fue a acurrucarse en el tibio regazo, como hacía siempre que tenía un problema o un dolor.

-¿Sabes, en el fondo yo he sentido lo mismo que tú, el terror de ceder ante ellos y que terminaran por separarnos. Por eso, aunque te conté lo que había pasado cuando naciste, siempre lo hice muy por encima, sin profundizar en lo ocurrido, como si fuera algo ajeno a nosotros. Pero ahora sé que tú debes saber todo para poder entender.

Así, suavemente, mientras mecía a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, Draco fue desgranando la vida y el dolor de una familia a la que habían arrebatado un pedazo de su alma. Habló de la angustia de Harry al verse solo y a punto de dar a luz, de sus esfuerzos infructuosos por llegar a un hospital, de su miedo y angustia al pensar que no lo lograría y su pequeño no lograría nacer.

Le contó como Blaise le arrebató a su niño y lo dejo medio muerto tirado en el pavimento. De la lucha que tuvo que librar para poder sobrevivir y de los días internado en una casa de salud tratando de evitar que el dolor lo destruyera y poder seguir su vida.

Le habló de Severus. De su sufrimiento por el hijo perdido y su lucha por conservar lo que le quedaba de familia. De las horas sin sueño, trabajando incansablemente, agotándose hasta el límite por poder conseguir el dinero para pagar a los detectives que buscaban a su hijo.

Le habló del dolor y el amor de una familia que resistió y nunca perdió las esperanzas. De unos padres y hermanos que ni por un minuto dejaron de amarlo y de buscarlo. Cuando terminó, David lloraba acongojado contra su pecho, entendiendo al fin la magnitud de aquel amor que él tanto intentaba rechazar.

-Y esa es la historia- terminó el hombre rubio, apretando a David contra su pecho. Luego de un rato, lo separó ligeramente y limpió sus lágrimas. Luego sacó un pequeño rollo de su bolsillo y lo agrandó-. Esto son unas cartas que escribieron tus padres y tus hermanos- le entregó el rollo y besó su mejilla-. Te voy a dejar solo un ratito para que los leas con tranquilidad. Si me necesitas, voy a estar en el estudio.

David se quedó mirando fijamente el rollo de pergaminos mientras Draco abandonaba la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Luego de mucho rato, pasó un dedo a lo largo del apretado rollo y tiró de la cinta que lo mantenía atado. Pronto, cuatro pergaminos, escritos con letras diferentes, se hallaban desperdigados por el colchón. Tomó uno con mano temblorosa, pero antes de empezar a leer, se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacia una cómoda. Abrió el último cajón y comenzó a levantar la ropa que allí estaba. Al fin, en el fondo, encontró lo que buscaba: el medallón mágico que le habían regalado para Navidad. Regresó presuroso a la cama y miró la firma de los pergaminos. Al fin, tomó uno y empezó a leer.

_Mi querido pequeño_

_Perdona por llamarte así pero para mí eres y siempre serás mi pequeño. Estoy ante el pergamino en blanco y hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte que no sé por donde empezar. Supongo que el inicio es lo mejor._

_Y para mí, el inicio es el maravilloso día en que supe que venías en camino. ¿Cómo poder explicarte la emoción que sentí al pensar que el milagro se había repetido y tu papá y yo íbamos a tener otro hermoso hijo en nuestros brazos? No, todavía no existen las palabras, ni en nuestro idioma ni en ningún otro, para explicarlo._

_Los meses que te tuve dentro de mí fueron maravillosos, un hermoso recuerdo que me ayudó a resistir los siguientes años de ausencia. Sabes, en las noches tu papá y yo, y a veces Alex, nos sentábamos en la salita frente a la chimenea y te hablábamos de lo que nos había pasado en el día, del nuevo dibujo que te había hecho Alex, del deseo que teníamos de que nacieras pronto. Otras veces, papá Severus te contaba historias mientras acariciaba mi panza y tú dabas pataditas para demostrar tu alegría. Éramos tan felices, mi pequeño. /i _

David llevó sus puños a los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas que los inundaban antes de retomar la lectura.

i _No voy a hablarte de la inmensa tristeza que sentimos cuando te arrebataron de nuestro lado, el hecho de saberte bien y feliz compensa toda la angustia que pasamos. Doy gracias al cielo que me permitió encontrarte, aunque no pueda estar a tu lado. _

_Te amo, hijito, y te amaré por siempre, pues mi corazón es incondicionalmente tuyo desde que supe que venías al mundo._

_Recibe todo el amor de tu padre que te quiere y siempre lo hará._

_Papá Harry_

Al acabar de leer, David se quedó largo rato observando el pergamino, mientras lloraba sin intentar contenerse. Con mano temblorosa, tomó el medallón y lo acercó a su corazón. Entonces pensó en Harry, en su hermosa sonrisa y su pelo revuelto mientras volaba contra el viento. Luego, otra imagen apareció como por encanto, pero esta vez fue una imagen creada por él, una en la que Harry sonreía con ternura y acariciaba su prominente estómago con amor. Una de las esferas del medallón se iluminó y apareció la imagen creada por la imaginación de David, la de Harry Snape esperando a su pequeño Christopher.

David sonrió y tomó el siguiente pergamino.

_Querido hijo._

_Yo no soy como tu papá Harry, él tiene facilidad para expresar sus sentimientos y es tan dulce y amoroso._

_Yo no. A cualquiera que le preguntes te dirá que soy seco y áspero. He querido a tan poca gente en mi vida._

_Fui un niño solitario y un hombre solitario. Y llegué a pensar que la felicidad y el amor no habían sido hechos para mí. Hasta que conocí a Harry._

_Luego, cuando nació tu hermano, pensé que no podía llegar a ser más feliz. Me equivoque, porque cuando supe que tú venías en camino, mi felicidad se hizo aún mayor._

_Como tu papá Harry, te amé desde el mismo instante en que supe de ti. Durante el embarazo de tu papá tuve tantos sueños. Te veía ayudándome en el laboratorio a hacer pociones, o escuchando mis consejos con atención. Soñaba con tener tu cuerpito cálido y suave entre mis torpes brazos y aferrarte fuerte contra mi corazón._

_¿Qué más decir? Sólo que me perdones. Yo dejé solo a tu papá el día que naciste, si no lo hubiera hecho, jamás te hubieran alejado de nosotros y nuestro amor. Lo siento tanto, mi pequeño._

_Te quiero con el alma y por la eternidad._

_Papá Severus. _

-No papá, tú no tuviste la culpa de nada- musitó David, mientras una vez más ponía el medallón junto a su corazón. Pronto, la imagen de Severus tal como la recordaba David del día que le enseñó a hacer pociones apareció en el medallón.

Se enjugó nuevamente las lágrimas y tomó el tercer pergamino.

_Epa David_

_Debo confesar que el día que te fuiste de Hogwarts quedé muy molesto. Contigo, por querer irte sin que nada ni nadie te importara, y con nuestros padres, por permitir que te fueras._

_Luego hablé con papá Harry y entendí. Entendí que para ellos lo más importante es que tú, que todos sus hijos fuéramos felices. Y más tarde, cuando reflexioné, me puse en tu lugar y comprendí que simplemente estabas luchando por recuperar lo que amabas, la vida que tenías._

_Tú no tuviste la culpa del dolor ni del sufrimiento, sólo fuiste la víctima de un loco. Tampoco es tu culpa que ahora no puedas amarnos, nadie te enseñó a hacerlo._

_Pero sabes, es tan fácil poder amarnos, sólo haría falta un pequeño esfuerzo de tu parte. Y te juro, vale la pena el esfuerzo. ¿Lo harás?_

_Te quiero_

_Alex _

David sonrió suavemente y aferró el medallón.

-Sí, hermano. Por supuesto que lo haré.

Un nuevo resplandor iluminando una esfera, tras lo cual apareció el rostro sonriente de Alex Snape.

Sonriendo con anticipación, David tomó el último pergamino.

_Hola Chris_

_Vale, sé que me vas a decir que no te llamas Chris sino David, pero es que para mí siempre fuiste Chris. Nuestros padres y Alex me hablaron de ti desde que era chiquita, tanto que papá Harry dice que Alex estaba celoso porque mientras aprendía a hablar, dije primero Tris que Alex. Bueno, yo creo que tiene algo que ver con que no me salía la ssshh de su nombre, pero no se lo digas a Alex, así sufre _

La sonrisa de David se amplió recordando a su traviesa hermana

_Nuestros papis dicen que ahora estás confundido y que si lees lo que te escribo, tal vez puedas entender cuanto te quiero. Te quiero mucho, hermanito, te lo juro. Y me muero de ganas por abrazarte y besarte._

_Por favor, ven pronto¿si?_

_Felicity_

_p.d: la letra está linda porque me lo escribió papá Severus. Papá Harry escribe fatal._

Una vez más, una pequeña mano aferró el medallón y lo colocó contra su corazón, hasta que apareció el dulce rostro de su hermana pequeña.

David se quedó mirando largo rato los seis rostros que adornaban su medallón, agradeciendo que todos ellos estuvieran en su vida. Al fin había comprendido que tenía mucha gente que lo amaba, y que su corazón era lo suficientemente grande como para corresponder al cariño de todos ellos y más.

David Malfoy Snape Potter por fin había encontrado su verdad.

ºººººº

La mañana del veintiocho de Diciembre había amanecido clara y brillante. Aunque había nevado el día anterior y los terrenos estaban cubiertos por una gruesa capa de nieve, ese día la atmósfera estaba tan calmada que Alex y Felicity habían convencido a sus padres para salir un rato a montar en escoba.

Así, estaban los cuatro en su riconcito junto al lago, Harry y los chicos en el aire, jugando a atrapar una snich, y Severus en tierra apoyado en un árbol, con un libro entre las manos. A su lado yacía una escoba que habían llevado, en un vano intento porque Severus se animara y se les uniera en el aire.

Mientras miraba sonriente las piruetas que su gente hacía en el aire, un ruido a la derecha llamó su atención. Giró la cabeza y sin poderlo creer, observó la figura de David, quien sonriente, se acercaba al árbol en que estaba apoyado. Al fin, el niño quedó a unos pasos de él, sonriéndole con timidez.

-Hola- saludó el pequeño.

-Hola, David- contestó el adulto con una sonrisa.

-¿No vuelas?

-Trataron de hacer que volara, pero hace años que no me monto en una escoba y hoy no iba a ser esa vez- explicó el hombre, aún sin salir de su asombro.

-Entiendo- David se acercó más y tomó la escoba-. ¿Puedo usarla?

-Claro, hijo.

Entonces ocurrió lo increíble y Severus vio atónito como su amado hijo se inclinaba junto a él y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, papá.

David se montó en la escoba y dio una fuerte patada en el piso, elevándose casi de inmediato. Momentos después, alcanzaba al resto de su familia, quienes entretenidos en el juego no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

-Hola, chicos¿aceptan uno más en el juego?- preguntó, mientras todos lo miraban con cara de asombro.

-Chrisss… digo, David- gritó Felicity, saltando de gusto en la escoba de Harry-. Que bueno que viniste.

-¿Qué tal una partida? Alex y yo contra papá Harry y Felicity.

Harry sintió como un nudo de emoción cerraba su pecho cuando se escuchó llamar así por su hijo menor y sus ojos se cuajaron de lágrimas de felicidad.

-Pero eso son dos escobas contra una- se quejó Felicity-. Es trampa.

-¿Qué tal todos contra todos?- propuso Alex con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no mejor todos junto a todos?- sugirió a su vez David con el alma en los ojos.

No se dijo más pero instantes después las tres escobas estaban unidas en el aire, mientras sus ocupantes se enzarzaban en un inmenso abrazo.

Desde tierra, Severus rezó una silenciosa oración, agradeciendo que toda su familia estuviera unida al fin.

ººººº

-Vale, dilo de una vez- pidió Draco mirando a Bill. Ambos estaban sentados en el patio de su casa, bajo la luz de la luna, en una mesa elegantemente dispuesta e iluminada por un par de velas.

-¿Que diga qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo con expresión inocente.

-Cena en el jardín, luz de velas, champagne- levantó la cubierta que tapaba una fuente y aspiró el aroma- y mi comida favorita. ¿Qué me vas a pedir?

-¿Por qué querría pedirte algo¿Acaso no puedo consentir a mi pareja de vez en cuando?

-Bill, que nos conocemos- puntualizó el hombre rubio con impaciencia.

-Vale- aceptó finalmente el otro, con visibles señales de duda-. Verás… yo quería...- tragó con fuerza y miró las lagunas plateadas de su compañero-. Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo.

-¿Casarnos?- musitó Draco, aturdido.

-Sí, ya sabes, flores, música, anillos, mi madre llorando- al ver la cara de su pareja, Bill dejó de sonreír y preguntó preocupado-. ¿Acaso parece tan mala la idea de casarte conmigo¿No me amas?

-No, no es eso- se apresuró a negar el otro-. Te amo y lo sabes, pero casarnos…

-¿Pero casarnos?- repitió Bill, animándolo a hablar.

-Tú debes querer tener hijos propios y…

-No te voy a negar que me gustaría tener un hijo o dos más- confesó el hombre pelirrojo, interrumpiéndolo-, pero si tú no quieres tampoco hay problema, tenemos a David y él vale por diez.

-No es que no quiera pero ya sabes lo que dijeron los médicos, no puedo.

-No puedes ser portador pero del resto estás bien¿no?

-Sí, claro.

-Entonces no hay problema. Yo puedo llevar al bebé… claro, si tú quieres.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Draco, como un niño al que acabaran de decirle que San Nicolás existía y venía en camino.

-Por supuesto que me encantaría tener un bebé tuyo, pero no sabía que podías ser portador.

-Todos los varones Weasley podemos, parece ser que es algo de familia, como el pelo rojo- confirmó Bill con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías contado?

-No sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar y si querrías más hijos- Bill alargó la mano y tomó la de su pareja-. Entonces, señor Malfoy¿puedo pedirle su mano a David?

-Cuando quieras- contestó el otro con una sonrisa.

-Entonces, para luego es tarde- y poniendo manos a la obra, Bill jaló a su futuro esposo rumbo a la habitación de David. Tenía una petición formal que hacer.

ººººº

-Ya sabes- decía Draco Weasley, mirando fijamente a su hijo-. Te vas a cuidar y vas portarte bien.

-Claro, papá. Voy a estar con papá Severus y papá Harry, voy a estar bien.

-No te preocupes, Draco. Lo vamos a cuidar bien- le aseguró Severus.

-No me preocupa eso- replicó el rubio con una sonrisa-. Lo voy a dejar con sus padres, va a estar bien. Lo que me inquieta es que haga alguna trastada, que lo conozco.

-Exagerado- comentó Bill, mientras todos reían y David fruncía el ceño con frustración.

-Vamos, váyanse ya y feliz luna de miel- dijo Harry, sonriendo.

Mientras David se despedía de Bill, Draco se acercó a Severus y lo abrazó.

-Cuídalo mucho, padrino- le pidió suavemente-, y cuídense ustedes también.

-Lo haremos, huroncito, no te preocupes- se rió Harry, empleando el antiguo apodo pero esta vez como un gesto amistoso.

-No lo haré, cararrajada- replicó con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, amor- Bill se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó por la cintura-, si seguimos aquí se nos va a ir el barco.

Y con un último abrazo, ambos hombres caminaron rumbo al crucero que estaba a punto de partir.

-Entonces- propuso Severus, una vez que el barco se hubo alejado del muelle-¿qué les parece si pasamos por Alex y Felicity y nos vamos al Londres muggle a comer esa comida chatarra que tanto les gusta?

-Genial- aceptó David con una sonrisa-. Me muero por una hamburguesa.

-Con mucha, mucha grasa- convino Harry.

-Y una bolsa enorme de papas fritas.

-Y refresco de cola.

-Y un pastelillo de manzana.

-O quizás un sundae de caramelo.

Y mientras Harry y David iban enumerando todo lo que iban a comer, ante la horrorizada mirada de Severus, desaparecieron rumbo a Hogwarts a buscar al resto de la familia.

ºººº

-David Malfoy Snape Potter- llamo la Profesora McGonagall, y un sonriente niño se acercó al taburete para probarse el sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Lo llamó por los tres apellidos? No entiendo- musitó Harry, intrigado.

-Ni yo- convino Severus.

-Pues antes de entrar, vi a David discutiendo acaloradamente con Minerva- terció Remus-. Creo que la convenció de que lo llamara por los tres apellidos.

-Shhh- musitó Michael en ese momento-, el sombrero va a hablar.

-SLYTHERIN…

ºººººº

-Chris, ven aquí ahora mismo- llamó David, corriendo detrás de un niño rubio de unos dos años, que corría por la arena delante de él.

-Pobre David, creo que se toma demasiado en serio su papel de hermano mayor- comentó riendo Bill, quien estaba acostado al lado de Draco bajo unas palmeras cercanas.

-Y que lo digas- contestó su esposo-. Y no sólo con Chris, el otro día Harry me comentó que ahora que Felicity había entrado en Hogwarts, la tiene loca de tanto cuidarla.

Ambos hombres se echaron a reír.

-Por cierto, es raro que Severus y su combo no hayan llegado todavía- dijo el pelirrojo, sobándose la prominente panza. De inmediato, Draco se inclinó hacia él, solícito-. ¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes bien?

-No pasa nada, sólo quería acariciar a tu hija- replicó Bill, riendo-. Creo que ya sé quien le pega a David su paranoia- al ver que su pareja fruncía el ceño, el pelirrojo se apresuró a aplacarlo-. Es broma- dijo inclinándose y besando suavemente a Draco. Cuando levantó la cabeza, miró por encima de la coronilla del rubio y sonrió ampliamente-. Prepárate, cariño. Por allí viene la familia Snape pero no vienen solos.

-Oh, no, por Merlín. Por favor, dime que no viene tu familia con ellos.

-En pleno- y riendo ante la cara de frustración de su marido, Bill aceptó la ayuda de Draco para levantarse e ir a recibir a los recién llegados.

ººººº

-David Malfoy Snape Potter Weasley- se escuchó una voz en el estrado y sus cuatro padres y el resto de la familia vieron con orgullo como el atractivo joven se diecisiete años se levantaba e iba a recibir el diploma que lo acreditaba como un nuevo graduado de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts.

Luego que la ceremonia hubo terminado, David se reunió con toda su familia en los jardines de Hogwarts, donde se estaba celebrando una pequeña reunión para los recién graduados.

-La ceremonia estuvo preciosa- comentó Molly, mientras estrujaba a David entre sus brazos-. Estoy tan orgullosa e ti.

-Todos lo estamos- comentó Draco con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Por fin vas a estudiar Pociones?- preguntó Ron, quien no terminara de entender que David hubiera expresado deseos de seguir los pasos de Severus Snape.

-Por supuesto¿por qué lo preguntas, Tío Ron?

-Es que no entiendo que pueda gustarte esa materia, supongo que nunca entendí el sutil arte de hacer pociones- replicó, remedando a su antiguo profesor.

-Muy gracioso, señor Weasley, muy gracioso- dijo Severus con un fingido enfado.

-¿Y por fin, dónde vas a vivir¿Ya lo decidiste?- preguntó Molly.

-Sí.

Ante esa breve respuesta, todos fijaron su ansiosa mirada en David. En los últimos meses se había hablado mucho de dónde viviría una vez terminara Hogwarts. Tanto Harry y Severus como Draco y Bill estaban ansiosos porque viviera con ellos y todos estaban bastante nerviosos al respecto.

-¿Entonces?- Remus le animó a hablar.

-Bien, yo se que papá Severus y papá Harry quieren que viva con ellos, y sé que papá Draco y Bill también, y se los agradezco. Pero resulta que Alex me comentó que uno de los chicos con quien comparte apartamento se fue a Alemania y queda una habitación desocupada, así que me voy a vivir con él.

-¿Vas a vivir con Alex?- preguntó Harry.

-Aja- miró a todos sus padres con seriedad-. Los amo con todo mi corazón, a los cuatro, pero creo que es hora que empiece a volar solo. Y voy a volar con la confianza de que pase lo que pase, y sin importar cuanto me equivoque, voy a tener dos hogares a donde regresar y cuatro padres amorosos que me van a ayudar a curar mis heridas y me van a aconsejar para reparar mis errores. ¿Quién puede pedir más?

Y ya no tuvo más que decir. Esa mañana, bajo el sol que irradiaba majestuoso sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, David supo que era el joven más rico y afortunado del mundo, pues tenía un montón de personas que le amaban. Y teniendo amor, no se necesita más.

FIN

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegué, esperando les haya gustado la historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a Serim que va a traducir la historia al portugués, gracias mil amiga.**

**También quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han acompañado con sus comentarios a lo largo de todas mis historias. Por lo pronto, voy a dejar de escribir por un buen tiempo, mi pobre muso está agotado y no tiene muchas ideas que se diga. Pero quiero decirles que sus palabras han sido muy importantes para mí.**

**También, copiándome un poquillo de Paula Moonlight, quiero pedir a aquellos que me leen pero no me dejan comentarios, que si pueden me escriban alguna cosita, me encantaría saber quienes son**

**Mi más profundo agradecimiento a Ailuj, kaosblack, Carly McKinnon y Chibi-Kaisie por sus preciosos comentarios.**

**Mañana contesto reviews, prometido.**

**A todos, los quiero un montón**

**Alisevv**


End file.
